Bearing the Path to Destiny
by High Serpent King
Summary: Sequel to Doubts. "Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana, Mordred and many others. We may know their names but will we know them? Who knows what really happened to these people nowadays?" Words of the present that can only be answered from the past. Destiny's a long path that is filled with love, pain, war, death and hate. How did these people walk it and birth so many legends? AG MM
1. On the Path to Destiny

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Here we finally are. The third and final part in the Path to Destiny. Albion's destiny. Warning: If you haven't read the first two fics of the Destiny series then this one might not make too much sense. This fic is sure to be a brutal one on the fields of battle and in the innards of the character's mind, heart and soul. Let's hope for the best for their sake. Also, after this is posted I will be closing the poll. A big thank you to those that voted. You really helped me with what to put in and what not to.

* * *

_In magic - and in life - there is only the present moment, the now. You can't measure time the way you measure the distance between two points. 'Time' doesn't pass. We human beings have enormous difficulty in focusing on the present; we're always thinking about what we did, about how we could have done it better, about the consequences of our actions, and about why we didn't act as we should have. Or else we think about the future, about what we're going to do tomorrow, what precautions we should take, what dangers await us around the next corner, how to avoid what we don't want and how to get what we have always dreamed of._

~ Paulo Coelho, Aleph

* * *

Summary: It's war! Camelot and the other kingdoms have fallen to King Vortigern's iron grip. With Mordred, Mab, Nemain and his great army behind him, it seems like nothing will stop him from achieving his ends. Arthur, Merlin, the Knights of Camelot and the Order of the Bear and all their friends and allies intend to make sure that those ends never come to pass. New players and pieces soon start coming into play like Morgana and Aithusa. Merlin is determined to fulfill his destiny as Emrys, Morgana is determined to fulfill her destiny as High Priestess, and Arthur is determined to fulfill his destiny as the Once and Future King. Yet, new and old developments may cause them to veer off their presumed courses in this path to destiny. What awaits them all at the end of the path? Will they rise to their destinies or fall to their fates?

Chapter 1: On the Path to Destiny

Over at a university in a suburban community in England, a literature class was leaving the room as the professor officially dismissed them. It was going to be Easter break and many were eager to leave to begin it.

"Don't forget to hand in your pair research assignments on the way out," called the professor before any could leave. One by one, the student pairs handed their professor their papers until the final pair, two twenty year old girls were left. "Ahh, Megan and Lauren. As I understand it, you two were having trouble choosing a topic, correct?"

"We did have some trouble," said Lauren. "But we did manage to find one."

"A good one." said Megan. "We really got into it, actually."

"Really?" The professor analyzed the cover page. "The Arthurian Legend eh? Interesting choice."

Lauren nodded. "Our boyfriends recommended it. They said that it would fit what you wanted perfectly."

"I did ask for research on works that have and would boggle minds for ages. The truth is that most students usually go for Shakespeare but this is an invigorating choice. What inspired that recommendation?"

Megan shrugged."We don't know. Though it was interesting. So many branches and versions of the same story. We found four, all different."

"Yes, I know. I've heard about two or three of them. And I heard there are over a dozen more on top of that. Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, Morgana, Mordred and many others. We may know their names but will we ever know them? Who really knows what happened to these characters nowadays or if any were even real. I look forward to reading this." She placed their paper on the top of the stack."You should thank your boyfriends for this. Believe me, I know many who wouldn't have helped at all on something like this."

"We're going to meet them now and don't worry, we are." As they left, Megan turned to Lauren. "I'm a little sad it's over actually. I really got into all of it. The last version we found was pretty romantic...and devastating. Poor Merlin."

"More like poor Arthur." said Megan. "Remember the second version we found? Guinevere having to lose her husband and their son having to lose his father so young. The three of them are the ones who I want to cry for."

"Maybe, but with that first version we found. Guinevere cheating with Lancelot and Arthur casting them out and her not even able to have children. I didn't feel that they deserved more tears than Merlin's story. Betrayed and Tricked to be stuck in a tree by a dark sorceress he loved."

"Maybe, but like the professor said: who knows what really happened if anything happened at all? I mean, one version still has Merlin walking among us waiting for Arthur's return." Megan looked at her watch. "Well, we better move. Matthew is probably waiting by his van with Miles."

"Yeah. Miles kept hinting to me that he and his cousin had someplace special that they wanted to take us."

"Where?" asked Megan.

"Wouldn't say but he did say we would have to hike a bit to get to it."

"A hike? That's different."

"Well, we always did say that there is something about the two of them that are different from other guys."

* * *

_Several Hundred Years Before..._

The land of Briton was in full blown war. It had been a little over two years since the powerful and merciless King Vortigern Tregor descended on the land with his armies. He came with the intent on bringing the Five Kingdoms under his thumb and struck first at the mightiest one: Camelot. It mattered very little that Arthur's family and his had been allies in the past, he struck first and struck hard. Vortigern brought legions of soldiers from a cold distant land that lived for battle, the Vikings. They were fierce, strong and tough as nails. That coupled with the magic of his sorcerers and his council and their armada of magical creatures came to Camelot and caused it to fall, literally. The castle and city that once was awed and prided as the richest and grandest in the land became reduced to rubble. Mordred was at his right hand as were three other sorcerers that were known as the Thorns. The Thorns had rained the devastation that had caused Camelot to crumble, seen by the eyes of its people, knights and king. The final bit of insult that he and his forces brought was to build him a new castle on the site and changed the name of Camelot to Wirtgernesburg.

Vortigern didn't stop there and quickly had his forces move on to the other kingdoms. Kings Bayard, Alined and Lord Odin had allied with him and struck at the King Olaf, Queen Annis and Lord Godwyn on his behalf. While their lands weren't ravaged as Camelot had, their defeats were just as heartbreaking. Also, with their use gone, Bayard and Alined fell in cleverly disguised accidents and Vortigern had dominion over their kingdoms, to add to his new collection. King Lot was the only king of the Five Kingdoms left and he chose to join Vortigern as well. This left Vortigern's influence virtually unchallenged as the Five Kingdoms became no more.

Yet, Arthur and his people weren't without hope. They had gone to the city of Albion, home of a multitude of sorcerers and old enemies of the Tregors, Thorns and former enemies of Camelot. Arthur had discovered their location over a year prior and through the actions of the now revealed warlock Merlin, he was able to form a truce. He had hoped that they could help in fighting against Vortigern and take back the kingdom. Annis, Godwyn's daughter Lady Elena and Olaf's daughter Lady Vivian also managed to flee from Vortigern's armies and came to Albion to ask for their help.

It wasn't a quick progress. As most of the Albions had suffered pain and loss from their kingdoms during the Great Purge they didn't exactly jump at the chance. The pride of Albion, The Order of the Bear, made it clear that they wouldn't help any of them return to power and would insist on fighting against Vortigern alone. Yet, when Mordred and one of the Thorns named Angus attacked, Camelot's men and Albion's men managed to join forces against them and theirs. Arthur, with the help of the new red dragon Madoc even managed to destroy the evil Angus. Eventually, Lord Connor of Albion and his council agreed to join forces against their common foe and even brought friends from the distant isle of Eire to help them.

Over two years had passed with this new alliance against Wirtgernesburg. The fighting was intensive but there was cause for hope. First, Lord Godwyn's former lands had been won back and it made the people believe that the others could be won back. Bayard's men had occupied these territories along with some of the Thorns' beasts but they were pushed back and retreated. Lady Elena was happy to have her family's land back but she was also sad to learn that her father, Lord Godwyn had already fallen victim to Vortigern's forces. She grieved but she resolved to be strong and lead her newly liberated people in his stead.

Currently, the alliance had moved on to Olaf's kingdom to help him and Lady Vivian reclaim it. Olaf was pouring over a map and conversing with his knights when a soldier came into the sights panting.

"Sire," he shouted.

Olaf went a little cold. For the last two years, they had been hiding in these caves and while it was a complicated system that could make anyone get lost, there was still fear that they would finally be found by one of Vortigern's armies. "What is it?"

The soldier was a little breathless. "In the...woods close by...there are...armies."

"An attack?!" he asked frantically.

"No sire...a battle."

This caught Olaf more off guard then before. "What?"

The steel of opposing forces clashed on the woods close by the caves. Colors of the red of Camelot fought against the colors of Alined's former kingdom, disturbing the quiet through these trees. Camelot's knights fought their hearts out as they tried to move to where they knew King Olaf to be hidden and, from what their intelligence tells them, that the enemy has found out where he has holed up as well. Leon swiped his elbow down on an enemy soldier's arm to make him let go of the sword he tried to spear him with before he struck him down. A soldier tried to swipe down on Percival when he caught the blow and then pushed back up. Percival's push was so strong that the man's arms went up and the soldier was exposed and Percival then took the man's head. Tristan ducked from a dice for his head by falling to the ground. He then plunged his sword right up into the soldier's chest and then pushed him into another enemy about to strike Gwaine from behind making him lose his footing. Gwaine heard the man's yelp and he struck at him before the man could recover.

Arthur bumped into an enemy soldier before spearing Excalibur into the soldier's stomach. He looked ahead to see more soldiers of the enemy rushing to try and overwhelm them. If he didn't do anything then they would.

"Fall back," he called out to his men. "Back with me now!"

His men heeded the words of their king and went into a full retreat from where they came. As they ran, the enemy laughed before the officers told them to not let them escape. They ran after them with glee, thinking that they would soon cut down men who have given up. Arthur and his men ran through the trees up until the sight of a figure in a blue cloak came into their sights. He was just standing there with his hood up and just looking at the ground before the sounds of their feet made him look up.

Merlin brought his vision up and caught the sight of his friend where he nodded his head. Arthur nodded his back and gave his men the signal. They formed a line in front of Merlin and turned to face back at their enemy. The incoming enemy saw that Arthur's men had stopped running and were confident that they would easily cut them down. Merlin then raised his arms out followed by a great glow of his eyes. Suddenly, from behind the enemy, the ground let out great mini explosions. In the spots, men erupted up from the ground behind their foes, Bedivere and his fellow celts with their weapons at the ready. They had been buried and kept safe there by Merlin's magic until it was time to surprise their foes. With this new development, they had their enemy now trapped between their two lines.

"You are trapped," said Arthur. "I would advise you drop your weapons and surrender for your own good."

"I would listen to King Arthur if I were you," Bedivere shouted from behind them.

"You could still leave with your lives," said Merlin who levitated himself a bit above the knights to be properly visible to the enemy.

The officers apparently didn't appreciate the advice or concern because they called for their men to attack. So Camelot and the Celts were forced to fight back.

* * *

Afterwards, Arthur found himself with Olaf in the cave system that he was using to hide with his army, reunited again with his daughter. It had been a few years since he'd seen Olaf but it seemed that losing his kingdom, his daughter and hiding in these caves for two years have weathered the once proud and confident monarch. Yet, when his daughter ran to him, he seemed to lose ten years of him.

"Father," Vivian said running to her father and enveloping him in a hug.

"Vivian," he said squeezing her a little too tightly as if she would be yanked away if he didn't have a firm grip on her. He let her go and looked her over. "You seem okay."

"I told you in my messages that I was."

"It's one thing to hear but I am still relieved to see you are okay."

Arthur stayed silent as he let the father and daughter have their moment. He could distinctly hear the sounds of his men talking with Olaf's and the ones of Merlin and a few others treating and caring for the wounded.

Olaf then looked over at Arthur. "Thank you Arthur for protecting my daughter."

Arthur nodded. "It was my pleasure Olaf. Although, I can't take all the credit for her well-being. You should also thank the Albions. They granted us safety on their land and made sure we all were secure and healthy these past two years."

"It's true sire," said one of the knights that had been with Vivian for the last two years. "We owe them a debt of gratitude."

"At first, I didn't believe the rumors that reached us. The word was that an army of men in Camelot's, Albion's and foreign colors had been engaging Vortigern's forces and pushing them back. That was until I received a message from a falcon with your handwriting Vivian. Many told me not to trust it, said that it was a trick to weed out our location but I know your hand better than anyone. Your messages brought me a small grain of relief."

"Yes, Lord Connor of Albion is a sorcerer that is able to communicate with animals. He gave me use of his falcon. He said it was his best tracker and would be able to find you so I could let you know I was okay. That our men with me were okay. And that there was cause for hope."

"Then Connor has my full gratitude as do his people." Olaf nodded. "Are any of them here with you? I would like to give them my gratitude personally."

"Not at the moment I'm afraid," said Arthur. "None of the Albions were part of our force heading for you."

"Where are they?"

"Connor and the Order of the Bear are off on another front with some of our Welsh allies, trying to push on into your royal city."

"Truly?" asked Olaf completely surprised. "Are they mad? The sorceress who has been hunting for us the last year and governs from the city is merciless."

"Nemain, yes. Trust me Olaf, they are aware and they are more than capable of dealing with her and her forces. She used to also oversee Godwyn's lands but she was forced out. She'll hopefully be finished for good this time."

"Then why are we still here?" he asked before ordering his men to move out. "If there is a force moving to take back my city then I should be a part of it. That demented woman has been grating my nerves for too long."

Arthur nodded. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Over in Albion, in the big house dubbed Lord's Manor, Master Malcolm was pouring over a map with Lord Kent, Queen Guinevere and Sirs Galahad and Elyan. Malcolm brought up the topic of the recent intelligence that they intercepted about Olaf's exact position becoming known to Nemain's armies.

"If we calculated correctly," said Malcolm. "The knights and celts should get to those caves before Nemain's men do."

Lord Kent looked a little uncomfortable. "Should? I don't like should."

"I just hope that Arthur and the others manage to get to Olaf before Nemain does," said Guinevere pressing her pointer finger's knuckle to her lips in worry. "If they get attacked in those caves, they'll be trapped."

"Arthur and the others won't let that happen Gwen." Elyan pointed to a spot on the map that symbolized the royal city of Olaf's kingdom. "Once Arthur gets to Olaf, they could push on together for the city from the north."

"In the meantime," said Galahad. "Connor and Travis' forces are openly engaging Nemain's forces from the south. The open confrontation should be enough to draw all the attention away from Arthur's group so they shouldn't be expecting them coming and intercepting the men she sent for Olaf. Nemain would only expect her own men from that direction with news that they have either captured or killed Olaf and his men."

"If all goes to plan, by this time next week, Vortigern will have lost his hold on Olaf's kingdom." said Kent.

"That would only leave Annis's land and ours," said Elyan. "The remnants of Annis' scattered army are eager to drive out Odin and Mab. Vortigern has the two of them overseeing that kingdom."

The meeting soon ended and everyone but Malcolm dismissed themselves. Malcolm looked out the window to see the former Queen of Camelot and her brother heading out of the gates to begin the trek back to their camp by the village. The last two years, Malcolm would admit that there was a degree of trust forming within him towards the two royals and their knights. Maybe, Lord help him, he was even starting to like them. But, as he griped the strap leading to the lute tied to his back, he would never forget what he had committed himself to. He wouldn't betray his friend. He would live for him...and ensure the Pendragons' crimes would never be able to be repeated.

* * *

In the fields just outside Olaf's city there were a row of ogres running out in a full sprint with their clubs up high. It didn't take them far a stream of magic fired across the field and collided with them leaving them nothing but ash as they screamed to oblivion. However, they did what they were meant to in absorbing the blasts as the soldiers behind them charged for the Albions and Welsh even faster than the ogres. The front line of Albions, who had their magical weapons out and pointed in front of them charged for them as well with their comrades right behind them.

Three of Alined's former troops went flying as Kay blasted them away with a cyclone of wind. An ogre stomped over behind him and was about to bring his axe down on him before it let out a pained growl and went to dust. Kay looked behind him and saw that it was Kalen with some sparks still lighting up his outstretched hand before he took his sword and parried the blow from an enemy soldier.

"_Kay_!" shouted a voice in his head.

Kay looked up and saw that it was Connor, in the air engaging a gargoyle. Connor blasted the gargoyle with energy released from his magical sword and he looked down at Kay. He pointed ahead to where the city was visible and he understood.

"Push on to the city." he commanded. The men that could hear him blasted or struck away the enemies they were facing and followed Kay as he lead the assault on the ground.

Connor and a few others of the Order of the Bear were airborne with him and striking at the flying creatures that were trying to swipe at their men on the ground. He caught the light show from a certain red haired friend of his. Flint made two gargoyles and a hippogriff go aflame and their carcasses fell to the ground like firery comets.

"Flint," he cried. "Kay's ground movement is pushing ahead."

"Then let's push on ourselves." he said flying over to him.

They looked ahead to see about a dozen more of those creatures flying for them. Flint and Connor brought out their arms and fired a joint blast of power for them. Their combined magic made their foes nothing more as dust in the wind; they didn't stand a chance against them.

Over in the city's castle, the distant lights and sounds of the battle could be seen and heard by Nemain. The sorceress in her robes with velvet thorns sown in around her torso was alone in the throne room but was still conversing with someone. Someone who was visible in the water of a bowl on a pedestal not far away.

"They're pushing on closer." said Nemain not turning away from the window.

The face of her king narrowed his eyes slightly. "What about the men you sent for Olaf? A hostage like him might come in handy."

"A scout managed to bring the news to me that Arthur and Merlin had met with them in the woods. No doubt to try and stop them from capturing Olaf. Obviously, Connor and Kent's men openly marched for here to try and distract me from trying to notice them."

"And now, they'll march for the city and come for you in two directions to try and box you in," Vortigern finished.

"It looks like. What are your orders?"

"Get out of there," he said not losing a beat. "No sense in losing you as well as that land."

"I'm touched by your concern," she said emotionlessly before cancelling the magic of the seethe bowl. She then looked back out the window in the distance where she could see a dozen of her creatures being reduced to dust.

* * *

In the throne room of Wirtgernesburg, King Vortigern rested himself back in his throne as the sight of Nemain disappeared from the water in the bowl. The sorcerer beside him stood watching after the fading image of his fellow Thorn.

"Nemain failed us again."

The king waved it off. "Just a minor setback my friend."

"Sire," he said looking over at Vortigern. "Our enemies are about to reclaim a second kingdom from our clutches." Vortigern just looked over at him with no concern in his posture whatsoever. "And you don't seem worried?"

"About what Mordred? I took all the kingdoms in under two months and it took them two years to get back two of them. It's no real concern. Besides, the losses that we've suffered have been on the late Alined and Bayard's men. So let Arthur and Connor believe that they are making a difference. They are so busy getting back meager spits of land while our power is growing. Am I right?"

Mordred chuckled a little to himself. "I suppose so."

"The future of these lands are in my hands. In the end, all that work will have been for nothing. Speaking of work, what is the update with your spellwork?"

Mordred had grown even more than before in the last two years. His build had gotten a little bigger and there were stubble traces slightly visible on his chin. But that was just the changes on the surface. "My training with the Diabolus Grimoire has been fruitfull. I never knew there was such power. And soon, I will have master its magic."

"I have no doubts Mordred. Just as I have no doubts that our revenge will soon come. Mine against Albion and yours against Camelot."

Mordred gave a wicked smile that now seemed fully complimented by his matured appearance. "I can already taste it sire."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Well, how did you like the start of the third story. The first part may not seem important but you'll see its signifance but it won't be until the very end of the story so you'll have to have patience. Also, the Diabolus Grimoire roughly means The Devil's book of magic. That alone should tell you what is coming.


	2. Prisoner's Anguish

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm happy that my first chapter got so many results and so quickly. Everyone is as eager to begin this final part as much as me. ErinNovelist created this image inspired by my story and so I put it as my profile avatar. I also put up the link for those who want an up close look at it. Just heed the tip about the link. Thanks again.

* * *

_Her body was a prison, her mind was a prison. Her memories were a prison. The people she loved. She couldn't get away from the hurt of them._

~ Ann Brashares, Sisterhood Everlasting

* * *

Chapter 2: Prisoner's Anguish

In the place of Camelot's former vaults were dozens of Camelot's, _former_, knights and soldiers. What once held powerful, valuable and dangerous relics now held the deteriorating reminder of the old Camelot. The former proud men were hardly recognizable with dirt clinging to their bodies, their complexions paling from lack of light and nutrition. The knights who had been raised to be inspirational and intimidating sights for the common people now could very easily pass for starving beggars in the darkest alleys. They sat on the stone floor, arms and legs bound by iron with chains that kept them shackled close to the wall. They were given very little water and scraps to just get by and they stayed here in between slave labor to breathe moldy and dusty air; however with the castle now completed as well as it outer wall, they didn't get out much as before. A handful of torches on the walls provided the only light giving the entire place only dim visibility. Yet, they were able to see most of one another in the now empty spaces.

There was the sound of a lock clicking and soon fresh light spilled into the lair. Some raised their heads and their hearts dropped at the sight the Vikings. A handful of them came in followed by one of Vortigern's sorcerers. He was dressed in the fashion of a knight but with Vortigern's colors and crest plastered on him.

The sorcerer walked down the aisle of prisoners until he stopped in front of one of the knights. "Him." he pointed out. He then turned around and looked at the one on the opposite wall. "And him." he said pointing to him. "He looked at me funny the other day. You would think a former 'noble' knight would've learned manners."

The Vikings nodded and undid their shackles to the protests of the ones in them. To have two people picked out randomly like that. It could only mean one thing. The two men tried to struggle but they were weak from lack of care and against the brute strength these Vikings had. The ones still bound knew that the two of them were never going to be seen again. They would be worse than dead if the rumors were true.

Over in the king's chambers back in the castle, a certain duo waited for their men to bring in their annual soul charge for Vortigern's time and strength as well as Mordred's time and power. Mordred had sent one of his new disciples to help with the chore as well. After the news that the Purge had ended under Vortigern and he welcomed all sorcerers eager to take arms and fight against Arthur, many of them started to follow Mordred, Wirtgernesburg's sorcerer champion. They shared their knowledge of some of the more 'colorful' arts and Mordred passed on titles to them. Sorcerer knights, Vortigern had called them. There were a few people that came to Wirtgernesburg to try and learn sorcery under them. Some of them even started to follow the Thorns' teachings and started to consume souls as well under Mordred's direction and guidance. After this charging, he was going to train with them.

"Mordred?" Vortigern had been staring at Mordred while he was staring out of the window with a blank look. "What's on your mind my friend?"

He slowly turned his head to face Vortigern and gripped the Crystal of Neathid forged into the hilt of his weapon Clarent. "A few things," he said a little softly as he turned to his king. "One of them is that I thought Arthur and Emrys would be things of the past by now. Right when I thought they would never be able to trouble me again, they're about to take back another kingdom that we've cast them from. I just wish I was able to at least destroy one of them two years ago."

Vortigern nodded his head a little slowly. He understood the need to feel the blood of his enemies to run through his hands. "I understand the need to want your enemies destroyed quickly but have patience Mordred. I've waited years to destroy Lord Connor and his men. You have also waited years to have Arthur, Merlin and his men blood spilled yourself. However, it isn't time yet. But believe me, when it is time, it will be well worth the wait. I know I will think so when I carve out Connor's heart. You will surely think the wait was worth it when you have their blood."

Mordred nodded. "You are right Vortigern. I'll just have to wait."

"Exactly. Is there anything else?"

"It's the sorcerers in Albion. I don't understand how they could be fighting with Arthur and his knights. Just over three years ago, Camelot was marching to try and destroy them and their city. Yet, now that Camelot is all but gone, they are actually helping Arthur try to get his kingdom back? Emrys is a treacherous fool so he has an excuse but them?"

"I doubt that that's what they're doing exactly Mordred but I can understand your confusion. Connor and his people are disgraces to the powers they have. They deny their rights to power to help vermin. I guess that now, Arthur and his people qualify for that."

"It's because of Camelot that they even had to build that city and when they had them at their mercy, both three years and two years ago, they didn't take justice once and for all."

"I think you are finally understanding why I despise them so much. My family offered them great power and the real chance to destroy Camelot, just like I have given you and they answered by destroying us and reducing my family to me."

"Well, I appreciate what you've done for me. I will never be that foolish. And I know that Morg-"

Their conversation was cut short when there was a knock in the door. "Enter," called Vortigern.

The doors opened revealing Vortigern's men bringing in two of Camelot's knights and making them take a knee in front of him and Mordred. One of Mordred's new disciples came forward and bowed to them and knelt a little. "Two bits of fuel for you sires."

"Thank you." Vortigern said as he took off his crown and knelt in front of one of them. "I'll take this one. Mordred, would you please?"

"Of course sire."

Mordred started to chant and Vortigern brought the man's chin up to face him. "You should be honored. Thousands of years ago, people like you were ecstatic to give their lives to their gods. Did it by giving up their actual hearts. You get to give me your very soul. Helping to keep my reign everlasting."

"You're far from a god Vortigern," said the other man. "You don't have the heart for being a king and let alone being a god."

His victim started to scream when the pain of his soul being removed shook his very foundation. Vortigern opened his own mouth to absorb the man's very essence as he screamed his lungs out until he didn't have the soul to feel the pain any longer. Vortigern felt the new source fill his being from his head to his toes and then stood up. His victim just stared ahead with a blank look to his face, completely disconnected to the world. The newly charged king looked at his verbal sparring partner, who had tears in his eyes at the display, with a gloating kind of smile for a moment. Then Vortigern plunged his hand into the soulless man's chest without so much as a scream escaping the man's chest but a frightening yelp from the other one. The other knight tried to look away but a Viking turned his head to force him to keep watching. Vortigern grabbed onto what he sought and pulled his hand out and had the man's heart in his hand. The shell of his victim had blood spilling from his mouth and silently just collapsed dead on the floor.

"Being a god isn't about having the heart...but taking control of others' hearts. Like this one," he said tossing it into the man's face. His friend's heart smeared warm blood on his cheek and it started to run down to his chin. "Mordred, your turn."

* * *

Connor's spell blew open the doors to the gates into the city and his friends and allies charged in and engaged the enemy. Flint threw fireballs at the archers set up on the walls and had some fall off to their deaths or burn to ashes. Kalen struck at an ogre's legs with a slashing spell before he flew up and plunged his sword into the beast's head. It seemed that the sight of their front line being overwhelmed made the enemy nervous and they started to fall back. From the sky, Connor looked up at the horizon and saw a sea of red and deep green riding into the city.

The battle seemed to be in full swing by the time Arthur, Merlin and Olaf caught sight of his royal city. The distant lights, smoke and booms made Olaf's expression one torn between fear and awe.

"I do say," he said quietly.

Arthur could understand Olaf's awe. The Order of the Bear and the rest of the Albions were indeed a force to behold on the field. There are times when he is thankful that Merlin helped him prevent a fight between them those years ago. He was definitely happy to have them on their side.

"They have their attention," he called out to his men. "Let's move in now while they are distracted." They started riding hard for the other side of the city and Arthur rode close by Merlin. "Is Nemain in there?" he said looking up at the castle.

Merlin let his senses loose as he focused on Olaf's former citadel and he soon felt a faint cold and stomach clenching feeling. "She's in there all right." Merlin raised his hand and chanted a spell to open the outer gate doors for the other side of the city and Arthur, Olaf and Bedivere's men rode the city, easily breaking through the enemy's defense.

Nemain watched as the city was being overtaken from both sides from the highest tower and decided now was a good a time as any to make her escape.

As Arthur cut down a soldier he started to feel a rumble come from the earth and then heard an ear-splitting explosion. Everyone looked up to see the tallest tower of the castle explode and a figure go off flying out of the city.

"That has to be Nemain." Bedivere said as he tried to focus on it. "She's trying to escape."

"No, we can't let that happen again," Arthur said watching as the demented sorceress was surely flying away.

"She won't." Merlin gripped his staff and soon fly off from his horse and after her.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out. "Wait!" But Merlin was still flying off after her. "That brave fool," he said before turning his horse around. "Olaf," he said turning to his fellow king. "Can you take it from here?"

"Of course." he answered.

"Good, I'm going on after them." Arthur then pushed his horse to ride hard after the flying sorcerers.

Connor also saw Nemain take off and he took off after her too when he saw Merlin come into the sky as well. "Merlin," he cried out.

"Let's say hello later. We have to stop her first." he shouted back.

"Right."

Connor brought out his right hand and shot some attacking spells for Nemain to try and slow her down. Yet she flew about and avoided them one after the other. Merlin then brought his staff out and fired a ball of light that shot ahead for her too but she also dodge that one. Yet the ball stopped before it went off to far and then let out a fierce and blinding glow that made Nemain stop and shield her eyes. Connor capitalized and shot another spell at her that connected and she went for the ground.

"We got her," Merlin cried out.

Connor nodded to him fiercely."Let's go."

They touched down to the ground where she was somewhat standing. "Clever move Merlin." she said when she caught sight of them. "Pity it was for nothing."

There was then the sound of a horse galloping and the three of them saw Arthur along with his knights closely behind him. "You got her," he said dismounting with Excalibur at the ready.

"You've lost Nemain. Give it up," Merlin taking his hood off. "We have you now."

She then started to lightly laugh. "You sorry naive fools. Don't you realize that you have nothing?"

"What?" said Arthur clearly not understanding.

Connor looked her up and down before his face lit up with understanding and then he growled. "Nemain, you, you..."

"What?" asked Merlin. "What's wrong?"

"She's got the last laugh on us again." He then took his sword and swiped at her. All of them expected to see her be struck down before the they were shocked to see the blade go through her and leave her fine like she was just a ghost. "This isn't Nemain. It's one of her illusions. She probably distracted us with that explosion to create this decoy while the real one flew or even ran off without us knowing."

The image of Nemain laughed. "Good Connor. I couldn't have said it better myself."

The image Nemain then started laughing at them with wild abandon before Merlin launched a spell to dispell it. Arthur then re-sheathed his sword and huffed at the fact that their enemy had eluded them again.

* * *

Odin was going through some paperwork on status of the tax collections from Alined's former kingdom in her old throne room. When he finished acquiring this kingdom on Vortigern's behalf, he gave Odin the rights to its wealth and assets as regent provided that all the people there know that it was Vortigern that now ruled them. He didn't mind this at all. Vortigern could have dominion over this kingdom's people if he wanted and could even use them to satisfy the most sadistic whim as far as he was concerned. His personal coffers were being well taken cared of and that ensured that this alliance had been a fruitfull decision. However, there was one thing that was promised on his services to Vortigern that still was being denied from him. What he really wanted, more than anything for the last 10 years.

There was a slight knock on the door which pulled him out of his musing. "Enter."

The door opened revealing a tall and slender looking woman. Her long black hair was held back by a gold band in her hair lined with strips of onyx that seemed to compliment both her hair color and matching eyes. Her slightly shining red lips were tilted slightly like something slightly amusing was always on her mind. Her face was a little pale and her cheekbones were slightly small but it wasn't enough to hurt her overall beauty; in fact it actually helped compliment it. She was in a black dress-like robe that had velvet thorns decorating her neck like a necklace with some more thorns wrapped around her shoulders like straps that seemed to hand down around her torso criss cross but that outlined her slender figure all the more. She could very easily pass for a well sought after and slightly exotic noblewoman but the beauty she exerted was a cold one.

"Odin." she said shutting the door behind her.

He caught her gaze. "Mab." No warmth coming off her eyes or form whatsoever but Odin found it quite appealing. In fact, they had even found themselves in the same bed a few times in these last two years. It was never intimate, just the two of them taking full advantage of their circumstances and pent up rages. "What brings you here?"

"News." she answered simply.

Any news these days seemed to relate on the status of the full scale war now being waged in former Five Kingdoms. "Good news?"

"Overall, I'm not sure yet." She came to stand right in front of the desk. "Our enemies have helped Olaf take back his kingdom."

"What about Nemain?"

Mab waved it off. "She escaped."

"Good for her but this does mean that the Alliance has reclaimed another bit of the land. How are you not sure if this is good news or not?"

"Because Vortigern informs me that, most likely, they will try coming her to reclaim Annis' kingdom."

"Why? Why wouldn't Arthur press on for his own kingdom? Out of the four of them, his army is the one that has been engaging the most on par with the Albion army. Why wouldn't he push on for his own kingdom first at that?"

"Who knows? Vortigern believes that he might be trying to increase the angles of which way they could converge on Wirtgernesburg. From Albion, they could only move north but if they reclaim the other kingdoms first then they could come from more directions to try and confuse Vortigern's Vikings."

A dark look passed over Odin's face. "So, he'll come here before anything else. Right to us. Right to me."

Mab nodded. "Exactly."

Odin considered this good news. The scoundrel who killed his son would come right to him instead of hiding behind the walls of Albion's magic. He knew that he would be a fool not to take the threat of Arthur seriously. Outside Albion, he still had the service of Merlin and he'd listened to the stories of how powerful he supposedly was. A powerful sorcerer with dominion over dragons. Yet, he looked up at the woman at his side. Mab. He'd seen what she was capable of as well and knew that she was powerful herself. She had even made Arthur and Merlin flee from her back when Camelot fell those two years ago. He had the advantage over him.

"We have to be ready before they get here. This is too good an opportunity."

"Easy there Odin. I can see that you're eager but we must slow down and think step by step."

"What's there to think about? With my men, they can easily overpower Arthur's. They are lowering in number while mine are as strong and flush as ever. As for the Albions, you can easily overcome them with your power and creatures. Not to mention that we have some sorcerers with us wielding those weapons from Camelot's old vaults. This gives us the means to counter each of their forces. We should prepare to engage them before they can push to far in the border."

He got himself up from his chair but Mab held her hand out to stop him in his tracks. "I'm amazed in the confidence you have in me and yourself but it's not that simple. Your plan is too hasty. I could probably counter the Order with my creatures but it will leave too much to chance. They managed to drive back Nemain and that is no easy feat. It also seems that Merlin is starting to tap in the greater reserves of his power. I doubt I will be as effective against him as I was last time. Then he didn't have knowledge or protection from my power. Also, their progress is starting to spark inspiration in the people of the still captured lands. Their strength is growing and so will their morale."

"So, you're saying we could lose? That you would fall to Merlin?"

How much Mab would give to snap Odin's neck for that comment. "I never said that Odin. I'm saying that it might be a real risk to rush blindly," she said in an icy tone. "Unless you want to risk having your justice for your son's death be denied forever?"

Odin didn't want to let the idea of finally avenging his son leave him when it finally seemed in his firm grip. "Then what do you propose?"

"Good. First to think calmly and strategicly. You may be on to something about countering their forces. Even with some replemishing from brave volunteers of the occupied lands that manage to make their way to them, they would still be suffering. They also have to stretch their forces to try and maintain and protect the lands that they reclaim. Lady Elena and now King Olaf will not be able to throw in their support like before with them trying to get their lands in being stable again."

Odin was calming down from his rush of vengeance. He hated to admit it but she had a point. He couldn't lose sight just because it was now in his sight. "Perhaps we could find a way to stretch their shrinking forces in another way?" he suggested.

Mab caressed her chin. "That might work. One thing we know for sure is that Arthur will be leading the charge. He's been doing so when he reclaimed Godwyn's and Olaf's lands so he will undoubtedly do the same for Annis."

"We have to find a way to separate him from the main force. Drive him away from anyone who would interfere."

"Yes, but unfortunately Merlin will be by his side to ensure his safety. I can handle him but if he has those dragons then it could be a problem."

"And your creatures and our sorcerers will be used to try and deter the Albions so we can't afford to split them for use on the dragons."

"Correct."

Odin clenched his hand harder. "Then what do we do?"

Mab spent a few seconds thinking before she remembered a certain something, rather a something and someone, who had yet been made use of. "I think I have a solution. We just needed a little something extra to tip the odds more in our favor instead of simply countering them. But it will require Lot to finally make his own contribution, finally."

* * *

Lot sat in his throne reading a letter handed to him from a messenger sent in from Wirtgernesburg. It would seem that the 'Albion Alliance' had now managed to take back the possession of Olaf's kingdom from Vortigern. He couldn't believe it but he had assurances from Vortigern that it wasn't a problem at all. From his explanation, even Lot would have to admit that he wasn't worried either. Not with the powers that he planned to harness. They had several discussions on it over dinner and it intrigued him especially because he currently had one of the pieces vital for ultimate power in his grasp.

The doors opened slightly and a handmaiden came in and bowed her head. "Sire, the Lady Morgana is ready to see you." she announced.

His eyes regarded the servant slightly before returning to the letter. "She has been prepared?"

"Cleaned and dressed as you ordered."

"Send her in," he commanded.

Morgana walked in completely changed from her time in the pit. The dirt and grime that was stuck to her skin was scraped off and she was groomed back to near perfection. She was in a black dress and her hair was cut and brushed to be soft and elegant. She looked near her old self save for the metal cuffs she was wearing connected by a chain.

"Morgana," Lot said standing off from his throne and walked up to her. "It must be nice to be able to out and about again isn't it?" Morgana just glared right at him without uttering a single word. Lot gestured to the nearby table that was set up with food. "Join me for supper?" he said in a charming tone. "Though, you might have a better time without those anti-magical restraints on your wrists. Fergus," he said to a man nearby.

The man uttered a spell and then the cuffs opened up and fell from her wrists. As soon as the metal hit the floor, Morgana yelled a curse and threw it for Lot. The force made Lot take a few steps back but he looked virtually unharmed. "What?" she said shocked. It was as if Morgana had only just shoved him and she was surprised because she fired one of the curses she had dreamed of firing at him for the last two years.

"Fergus," Lot said again.

His sorcerer held up a medallion of some sort and with a few words, Morgana fell to the floor on her knees and she grasped her head as it started to suffer mental anguish. Pain of all kinds started to grind into her mind and she shut her eyes so hard that a tear or two was squeezing out. "Stop it," she cried. "Stop."

Lot kept it going for about a minute before he nodded to his sorcerer to stop. He walked up to Morgana and tilted her head up to face him. He then slightly opened the fur he was wearing to reveal mail that had a slight glow to it. "Anti-magic warding." He then slapped her across the face. "Did you really think me to be foolish? Your sister might have been able to have Cenred wrapped around her finger the last time you were in this room but I'm not him. Here, it's you that answers to me, not the other way around. Don't forget, your precious dragon still is under my mercy. Maybe another hot poker to it legs might suffice for this little stunt you pulled."

Aithusa's cries from the last time that happened came rushing back and it made her heart run cold at the memory. "No," Morgana begged. "Leave her alone. Punish me not her."

Lot stood straight and smiled smugly down at her. "You know what...I'm feeling generous right now. Having a beautiful woman on her knees and begging really does a man good." He nodded again to his sorcerer and the man made the shackles that he'd taken off fly and snap back on her wrists. "Now, let's try this again." Lot said pulling her up to her feet. "Join me for supper?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: I was so surprised and happy to hear so much from so many of you on the first chapter. It makes me more pumped for writing this last part of the series. I hope to hear from you all again and even more of you too.


	3. Reunions

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I see that the last chapter got some sympathy for Morgana. She has been through a lot. There will be a chapter to tell you just how much but its not now. Sorry for those that want to see it but you'll have to be patient. Though we finally get to see Aithusa again in this chapter.

* * *

_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection_

~ Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunions

Mordred swung Clarent and broke through the shield being maintained by three of his sorcerers and sent them flying off and landing on their backsides. Another one came with his sword to try and disarm him but he met it without batting an eye. He pushed on his opponent and then kicked him down before further pushing him back with a gesture and pale blue glow of his eyes. Two sorcerers came and cast spells at him together but with a glow from the crystal on Clarent, he launched a blast that not only dispelled their blasts but actually went on for them and blasted them away into whimpering heaps on the floor. When the dust settled, Mordred was standing tall surrounded by over a dozen of his magical disciples on the ground in pain.

"That was fun," he said resheathing Clarent. "Don't you all think so?" he said looking about at his disciples withering and moaning on the ground from their new sores.

"Yes Sir Mordred," said one of them who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Yes." said another.

"Completely."

Mordred nodded his head. "Good." he said exhaling deeply. The soul from that stubborn knight had greatly charged his power and it seemed that it would keep him strong for a good while. As Mordred was leaving the field, he noticed a shape in the sky approaching for the castle. He gazed at it before he narrowed his eyes. "I see that you're safe and sound despite your constant failures."

Nemain hovered over him with her eyes narrowed. "Failures? Please, they fought hard for two years to take back little baubles." The cold beauty touched down and folded her arms. "Oh, its a pleasure to see you too Mordred."

"Nemain, you look as well as ever." For someone who had been holding back the Alliance, she didn't seem to have to look like she had been in battle at all.

"That's better. Lead with that next time. I tell you, men really don't know how to be charming to the women in their constant company anymore."

"Forgive me Nemain. I haven't had a lot of chances to be charming for women."

"I'm sure that Vortigern could give you some tips. He is quite good at that as well as being a gifted strategist. Well, why wouldn't he be with Mab and I teaching him when he was still a boy."

"I'm not interested," he waved off. "It's a distraction. All that matters is me completing my destiny and destroying the Pendragon legacy once and for all. Emrys as well. After that, then I will think about it."

"That's not good thinking for a young man Mordred. You have too much pent up rage." She then looked off at his disciples who were still trying to get up after their training exercise with him.

"Well my rage has it's uses. It keeps me focused."

"Shame," Nemain said shaking her head. "Speaking as a woman, you've grown to be quite the attractive young man Mordred. A kingdom's champion, powerful sorcerer and an appealing sight; women everywhere would be falling head over heels."

"I have more important things on my mind then that." They then started to make a trek back to the palace. "Mab tells me that the time is approaching. The correct full moon will be in alignment."

"Right, and the ones in Albion who could detect it are busy fighting and dying to stop my attempts to keep them back. I didn't fail at all. I did what I was meant to do."

"Perhaps." Mordred shrugged. "After two years of waiting, it's nearly here. It should be in six months during Samhain that the true power of the Grimore will be unlocked and we'll even have our brothers and sister back. Not even Emrys and the Order of the Bear will have the power to stop us. No army could or will."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mordred. Sorcerers like them managed to stop this power once before and the Order managed to defeat our brothers and sister once. From what Micah had told us, the plan is not infallible until we gather the pieces of eternal life and power. The three pieces harnessed to our will, only then we will be truly untouchable."

"And you say that it has to be _**those**_ three?" he asked a little hesitant. "I can think of no better and fitting fate for Arthur and Emrys but what about her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The only other person we've discovered that fits her category was already claimed by Connor. Once it has been claimed then it can't be harnessed by anyone or anything else, Mab and I told you that already. That's why we can't use him or that meddling musician Malcolm. The pieces within them have yet to be claimed and so it has to be them." Mordred nodded actually looking a little ashamed. "Don't worry. I'm sure that once she understands what purpose it serves, she will gladly make the sacrifice." '_And if she doesn't then we'll still do it_,' she added silently to herself.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Still with Lot. She was still a little too out of control to be reliable. Lot though has seemed to made progress in pacifying her wrath by giving it direction. Now, we just need to harness it to our will. Mab is on her way to retrieve her so we could also wield that dragon of hers and cancel out Merlin's dragons. We can't have those things in our way when that moment comes."

"Very well," he said silently. "Like Vortigern says, sacrifices must be made."

"Especially if its for us." finished Nemain.

"Quite," he said with a nod. His revenge would no doubt be hers as well. "I'll head for Mab's castle in Annis' former kingdom. She'll be more quicker to cooperate if I was there to convince her."

As the two went to find Vortigern, Nemain was silently thinking about their final plan. She didn't mention to Mordred that while they would be untouchable from the Albions and their magic, there was one sorcerer who had the magic to stop them. The only one on their side who had the type of magic to counter them and the Grimore's powers. So far, she hadn't seen him in the past two years but she knew that Connor had brought him. Apparently, he was being saved for if and when they needed him. She just hoped that their plans during Samhain dealt with him as well.

* * *

The combination of Camelot and Albion's forces were now making their way back to Albion's territory. Lord Travis and Kalen were staying behind with King Olaf and Lady Vivian to try and help them keep the people safe and secure from any of Vortigern's forces that tried to strike while they were still weak. They kept some of their men to help in the protection.

Arthur looked over at the men to see that they did look a little tired but happy to be heading back. His knights and Merlin were riding alongside him with Kay and Bedivere close by as well.

"Well, it's been long and hard but Vivian finally is with her father again," said Tristan. "They looked quite happy to be reunited."

"And back in their home as well," added Gwaine. "I just hope they'll be safe now."

"Yes, they've been through a lot but that's over now," assured Merlin. He noticed that the Lady Vivian wasn't as rude and vain as she was when he first met her. No doubt that the events of their kingdom being attacked and separated from her father helped Vivian become more of a strong and appreciative woman. Olaf too had changed. Merlin saw that he saw that Vivian wasn't the scared little girl that needed his constant watch. He had been also humbled with due to his people being freed by the help of the magic in the Albions and their allies. He had expressed his gratitude to Connor who insisted that he only did what any decent person would. Olaf had given his word that he, Vivian, and their kingdom would never forget their kindness. "With Travis and Kalen behind to protect them and their kingdom's people, I'm sure they'll all be fine."

Percival grunted a bit as he shifted his cape. "I'm surprised that Vivian was the one to insist that Kalen was the one to stay. Granted, he is a strong presence."

"Oh, I think that she wanted his presence for more than his strength," said Bedivere. "I just hope Olaf doesn't find out."

"What do you mean?" asked Percival.

Kay chuckled a little. "You haven't noticed? Vivian has always been a little taken with Kalen ever since he came to the rescue on her first journey to Albion. Her sorcerer in shining armor."

Arthur was surprised. "Really?"

"That Vivian has the strangest taste in men." said Merlin.

Arthur's eyebrows rose at that. "What is that supposed to mean?" The last one that Vivian was taken with was him. Though Merlin did tell him what had really happened and it embarrassed him slightly to learn that he was enchanted to be a love sick puppy.

"Nothing," Merlin said falling back a little to be a little more of a reach from a slap.

Arthur looked about to find that the Lord of Albion was nowhere in sight. "Where's Connor?" he asked.

"He flew on ahead with some of the others," answered Kay. "That way there will be healers ready to treat, food prepared to eat and loved ones waiting to greet."

"And drinks ready and sweet?" asked Gwaine.

Kay laughed a little. "That too. I think Galahad will try and meet us too."

"If he could escape Clara's grip long enough," said Leon. "That woman may be beautiful and sweet looking but she can go sour when she knows that Galahad is off drinking."

They all broke into amused smiles. Arthur smiled a small one to himself. He had to admit to himself that he was growing quite fond of Kay and Bedivere; Galahad as well. If things were different, he would have made them fellow Knights of Camelot himself. The three of them were brave, chivalrous and gifted warriors but also had caring hearts and strong sense of duty when it came to fighting for and protecting people. "She is his wife," he put in. "Take it from someone who knows, sometimes there are things that you just are powerless against arguing about against them. Going to bed with them smelling like heavy liquor is one."

Then Bedivere's stomach rumbled slightly. Merlin, who was right next to him, smirked playfully at him. "Hungry?"

"A little. I haven't been eating much lately." Between battles, Bedivere was too full of nerves to have much of an appetite. It was a bad habit that he wasn't able to easily kick.

Merlin knew the young warrior could be a nervous wreck to really eat well. "Well, we're still just about under an hour before we reach Albion." He held out his hand and, with a spell, a bright red apple appeared in his hand. Arthur and the others, though now completely used to his magic, were still stunned that he could create a piece of fruit so easily. "Here."

Merlin tossed him the apple which Bedivere gratefully caught. "Thanks Merlin." Bedivere bit into it and started to settle his stomach a little. "It's nice and sweet. Just how I like them."

"You're welcome." he said smiling at the look in his eyes. "You've got to take better care of yourself Bedivere. Starving yourself doesn't help your nerves."

"I know. Don't scold me. I get enough of that from my brother"

"So why don't you ever do it?"

"I'm trying." he said before biting again into the apple.

"Try harder." Merlin suggested.

"Wow Merlin," said Arthur. "You magically went from scolding like a big brother to a mother."

"Funny," he said over their laughing.

Kay privately was beyond himself. Conjuring fruit like that from out of nowhere was supposed to be nigh impossible. Making food appear was one of the things that was rarely ever seen. Not even Connor could've done it and yet Merlin did so without batting an eye. He had to wonder just how powerful Merlin was. He didn't know that Merlin had recently been asking that question himself now that he was digging deeper into his powers now that he was out in the open.

Crowds of Camelot and Albion's citizens jumped and cheered at the return of the knights and the order. These returns were always both good and bad. Many of them were relieved to see that their friends and loved ones had managed to come back to them alive and well. Some were grateful to see that their loved ones were alive, wounded but alive. And, an unfortunate few were crushed to find out that the one they were waiting for had fallen. The ones who were happy would make the most of the time that they had with their reunions because it was never sure if there would be another one. They also sympathized for the ones who lost someone. For the next time, it might be them who joined the ones that were now mourning. Those who fell had been given funeral pyres by their fellow soldiers and their ashes had been collected into jars. Right now, the ones in charge of them were distributing them to their loved ones and friends so that they could mourn and honor them in their own personal ways.

Arthur took all of it in as well. This was the true reality of war. Even those who fought in them also had to deal with it as well. To march off to fight and not know if you'll be able to come back and see the faces of the ones you're leaving behind again or if it was the time where you will be given back to them in a pot. Before all of this, everytime he came back from a battle, he would throw himself into the celebrations that would inevitably follow of his return. He had never really given the ones who had been lost too much thought. Yes, he did mourn for them but his father had taught him that there would always be people who would be lost for his sake so he had to suppress it and not dwell on it. So, he tried not to think of them and his father had been happy to see him handle it. It was different now that he didn't have his castle to separate him from his people. Now, he sees that his habit of doing that is disrespectful to the people who gave their lives for him and their fight to keep, now bring, peace. He did have to expect losses but he didn't have to act or feel numb to it all. No doubt that's how Vortigern felt when he heard about hearing of the fall of his men.

He got to his tent at the camp where he was nearly tackled off his feet. "Guinvere," he said through her hair in his face. "Calm yourself."

Gwen loosened herself from him. "Sorry. It's just...I heard about an explosion at a tower of Olaf's castle and I feared the worst. Then Connor came and assured me that you were alive but he didn't say more than that before he had to move on and I still had things running through my mind."

"It's okay Gwen. I'm okay. I wasn't anywhere near that tower when it came down." he said rubbing the back of her head through her hair.

"Thank goodness. What about the others?"

"No, no one thankfully was near it. We were all fighting in the city and didn't get to the vicinity of the palace until after that tower fell down. We're all okay."

Arthur gave her a soft kiss to try and lessen the tension on her nerves. One that she started to deepen as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him in tighter. After a bit, they pulled back and touched their foreheads together. "It doesn't look like there will be anything to see to for the rest of the day. Everyone back wants to spend the day with their loved ones."

"I don't blame them," he said pulling her in for another kiss.

For the remainder of the day, the two spent it together. Starting with a private dinner for two and ending with the two of them releasing their fears and relief into one another until the two of them were spent late into the night.

* * *

Lionel was over the waters behind Albion overlooking the current training that was underway. He was actually in the air, on Connor's Chimera Emrys, with his large pouch over his back holding the four remaining dragon eggs. Madoc the Red Dragon was currently dodging about as creatures with wings went after him with their claws outstretched. One of them flew right for his head and snarled at him. Yet Madoc just opened his jaws and a ball of fire flashed out and enveloped the creature. The creature vanished with a screech and a puff of smoke.

Dylan, in his dark glory, nodded his head. "Gone in one blast. Good Madoc. You're getting stronger. I made those creatures more resiliant than normal and you blasted one completely away with one attack."

Dylan was a conjurer; they were a very rare breed of sorcerer that could actually create manifestations of life out of nothing. Dylan usually used it to conjure creatures to assist him in battling his enemies. Back in the old days of being on Eire, he used it to be a one man terror. An army onto himself which made him a very dangerous enemy. Right now, he had conjured seven flying creatures for training Madoc in aerial combat and increasing his strength.

Madoc gave a roar in response before he went to deal with the half dozen other creatures that were still flying for him. Lionel had Emrys fly him closer to Dylan as he was observing overhead. "Madoc is progressing nicely."

"He'll have to," said Dylan. "I taken to noticing that Vortigern has been avoiding the use of his own men and most of his magical troops. No doubt he's saving them for defending the core of his power base."

"That selfish user," Lionel said not breaking his eye contact on Madoc. "He's willing to watch over his own people granted that they have real use for him. Anyone else is disposable."

They watched as Madoc blasted another one of Dylan's creatures. "The same attitude he appears to have on the land that Connor and the others have taken back. It must not be too valuable to really risk some of his elite forces on in trying to reclaim."

Lionel crossed his arms. "What I don't understand is why the long wait? Sure, Godwyn and Olaf's lands aren't too valuable to Vortigern in the long run but losing the two of them is sure to make his allies nervous. The power within that Grimore is supposed to be deadly based on what you've told us. Having it for two years, what are they waiting for?"

"I don't know." answered Dylan. Madoc reduced another one of his beasts to nothingness. "Believe it or not, that makes me nervous. Power like that, no doubt that Mab and the others would be eager to test it out on us. They wouldn't be waiting for the hell of it not when they can use it to unleash it literally."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I want to know."

Suddenly, they heard a new voice. "Hey there!" They looked behind them and suddenly caught sight of Connor as he was flying for them. Connor made out a ghost of a smile appear on Dylan's lips before he had wiped it off. "Happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic," Dylan said without emotion.

"You know you missed me," Connor said not batting an eye.

The sounds of the battle kept raging close by as Madoc still fought his training exercise while the friends were reunited.

"Great to see you Connor," Lionel said going for a firm manly handshake. "How'd you know we were here? We didn't tell anyone. We told Malcolm that we were training today but not where."

"Yes but I didn't need him to tell me where you were." He pointed to the beast he was riding. "You forget that Emrys and I could sense one another?"

"Actually, I did. I heard about the recent victory. Congratulations."

"Yes, well I know it's too early to have any kind of celebrations. So far, these battles had been too easy. We may have struggled these two years but it pales to the suffering that the Thorns and Vortigern are capable of."

"It's nice to know that this new war hasn't worn on your intelligence," said Dylan.

Connor just chuckled a little as he watched Madoc destroy the last of the creatures he was training against. "It's called common sense. As a commoner, I'm known for it. Naturally you would be a little jealous."

Dylan, who came from a noble background, scoffed at him. "Funny."

* * *

Mab soared through the air as she was flying herself to Lot's castle. Now was the perfect time to start getting serious when dealing with Camelot and Albion. Out of the three allies that Arthur had, Annis' army was the one that suffered the most loses two years ago due to Mab and Odin's invasion. Annis' kingdom had fertile farmlands and was a rich center of trade so it was important to put more care into keeping it. No doubt that Camelot and Albion would attack them first before pushing onto Wirtgernesburg, Camelot's former lands.

Mab eventually had Lot's castle in her sights and smiled. "Finally." she said starting to descend a little.

In the throne room, a guard stumbled into the room. "Sire, we have a problem."

Lot was pulled from his conversation with his men and looked at the man nastily. "What?!"

"There's a woman here. An intruder."

"Intruder?" he asked now feeling a little alarmed.

"She came from the sky wearing a robe like dress with thorns decorating it. She started to trek into the castle and when some of us went to detain her, she knocked them hard into the walls. Every man that tries to get near her suffers the same treatment. She's on her way to here now."

"Oh," he said not feeling worried anymore. "Is that all? Stand guard outside the door immediately."

"Sire?" the guard said looking alarmed.

Lot then gripped the hilt of the sword on his belt. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No sire," he said quickly before closing the doors again.

"Sire," said one of the men in the room. "This sounds like it could be Mab or Nemain. Why didn't you ask for her to be left alone as she came to see you?"

"To punish that hyperactive man for raising a false alarm. He actually made me feel scared and Mab should make him suffer nicely."

"Oh," said another one looking a little excited to wait for the inevitable show.

A few moments later, the doors burst open again as that guard flew through them. His body slammed the doors opened and he flew all the way across the room and out of an open window and fell back down to the courtyard. Lot chuckled listening to that man screams grow faint as he fell before they ceased. Mab soon walked into the room majestically like she hadn't just manhandled the men who tried to halt her. Lot walked up to her and bowed his head slightly and taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss. "Mab."

"Lot." she said back politely.

"Sorry for the reception. Unfortunately, it's hard to find polite guards that know how to welcome ladies these days."

"Think nothing of it. It was a stressful trip and I needed something to let loose my frustrations."

"What brings you here?" he said placing his hands behind his back.

"It's time now." she said simply.

Lot's eyes lit. "Oh."

Lot escorted Mab himself to the cave where the white dragon was chained by her leg. She was no longer in that pit as it was now too small for her to stay in there now. As soon as she caught sight of them, she snapped them with her jaws. A few embers escaped her snout and nose when she did but it wasn't too damaging.

"She doesn't seem to like you too much." Mab said observing the creature.

"Yes, unfortunately it doesn't seem to like anyone apart from Morgana. Anyone but her that gets near her, she snaps at them. I don't see how we could have control of it without Morgana's consent. Yet, as much as I've tried to turn her to our uses, she refuses to yield."

Mab just sucked her teeth. "Men. Always trying to use brute force to exhibit control. You forget that while powerful, the two of them are still women. This requires a woman's touch."

"Really? And how will you get them to do what we need?"

"Simple...appeal to their hearts instead of their care."

Aithusa growled a little as they left her alone. With that horrible man was what appeared to be one of the horrible women in her dreams. She could sense something about her presence that made her sicker than any of the beatings she suffered from those other men. She hoped that her dear Morgana stayed clear of her. She shed a tear at the memory of the human lady who gave her her first kiss on her forehead before they were drawn to this nightmare made real.

Back at the castle, Lot led her to the room where Morgana was kept. Mab went in alone to see the famed sorceress gazing out the window with dried tears staining her cheeks. "Morgana," she called out to draw her eyes to her.

Morgana gazed at her new guest. She didn't have the look of a maid and her clothes seemed a little too...exotic for a normal noblewoman. Then, a bitter cold feeling overcame her and she suddenly found herself wanting to be far away from this woman as much as possible. Yet this woman didn't have a cold look to her face. She looked quite charming actually. "Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

She gave a small bow. "I am Mab. I'm a sorceress like you Morgana."

Could it be her magic that Morgana was sensing then? She'd never felt a magic like the one coming off this woman. "What do you want with me?"

"You don't have to be so on guard with me my fellow lady. I believe that you and I have a friend in common. A young man though the last time you saw him was when he was a boy."

Morgana eyes narrowed a little. Could she mean who she think? She wouldn't betray anything now. "Who do you mean?"

"I'm talking about King Vortigern's champion. The great Sir Mordred."

Morgana's eyes finally lit up a little. "Mordred? Sir Mordred?"

"Much has changed since you've been locked away. Just know that he eagerly waits to meet with you." Mab held out her hands and the ghost of an image of a young man's face appeared. One that Morgana seemed to recognized even though time had it's way with him. "In a land that is now free from the Great Purge. Mordred now serves the king who has officially ended it with a great proclamation. He resides in what used to be Camelot though he is in Annis' former kingdom waiting on me to bring you."

For the first time in forever, Morgana actually let out a smile that seemed to strain her face as it seemed so foreign compared to the long period of not being able to smile. And Mab smiled too though the emotion was the exact opposite for it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Things are starting to shape up to make a turn for the worst now. The next chapter will have the reunion between Mordred and Morgana and have the alliance that Kilgharrah warned Merlin about come into fruition. Also, a scary concept comes into Arthur and especially Merlin's attention and how a dark part of history seems to be repeating itself.


	4. Bleak Things Ahead

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: This chapter was a bit of trouble. I wanted it to have the right air about it concerning the future and the fate that is to befall the Pendragon bloodline. Anyway, I hope you find it okay.

* * *

_History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce_

~ Karl Marx

* * *

Chapter 4: Bleak Things Ahead

Morgana couldn't tear her eyes off the image in Mab's open palms. The image of the young man that the little boy she met long ago had now molded into. Morgana was about to step closer to it but for some reason, as she went to move forwards, a chill seemed to enter into her hand and travel up her arm to her spine. It made her stop in her tracks but she still gazed at the image. "That's really him?"

"Yes." Mab kept the translucent image going for a few more seconds before pulling it away. "He has told me much about you." she said as Morgana settled back down.

Morgana caught her eyes. "He did?"

Mab just stood there with a small smile. "Yes...I think you left quite the impression with him when he was a boy. I think none of us could never really forget your first crush."

"Crush? Me? No, I don't think so."

"I don't know," Mab said putting her hands behind her back. "Mordred doesn't smile much and with you he always has quite the smile when talking of you. He's can't wait to see you again."

Morgana small smile went a little sad. "I would love to see him again too. To see how he's grown after these years."

"We can leave right now." Mab walked up a little closer to her. "I can bring both of us to him in the next instant. He would come all the way here but he can't be too far from Wirtgernesburg and his duties there."

Leave? Morgana felt a jump in her heart. She could leave this wretched place and actually see Mordred? She could hardly believe her ears. But before she could jump on it, a flash of the man that filled his nightmares and fears blew into her mind. "I can just leave? Lot won't allow it."

"He will have to. King Lot has entered an alliance with King Vortigern of Wirtgernesburg. And he has ordered for your release to be with Sir Mordred."

"Wirtgernesburg?"

Mab then explained what has transpired in the land over the last three years. Morgana had been a prized prisoner of Lot's for a long time and had been shut off from the world outside her prison. Mab told of everything from the start Vortigern's campaign to the current war against the Alliance of the old kingdoms and the sorcerers of Albion. Morgana felt a flood of emotions all at once: anger, confusion, wonder, happiness, sadness were just some of them but the one that trumped all others was betrayal. Betrayed by Camelot and...by Arthur and Merlin. To think that Merlin was a sorcerer, a powerful one at that, who could've helped her and Arthur was _**now**_ choosing to side with sorcerers after she and the rest of her kind have suffered through all of this torment. Not to mention the rest of Camelot. They weed out and slaughter so many people of magic and now suddenly they want to put it past them. The hippocrites! They had some nerve.

Mab practically could pick out each of those emotions as they flashed through Morgana's eyes. She almost wished that Lot could see this so she could rub it in her face. She was bringing Morgana under their control with this one encounter more better than Lot had in the three years that he had her under his thrall. There just some things that only a woman as smart as her could accomplish which is why Vortigern sent her. He knew what he was doing by keeping someone like Morgana and her dragon in Lot's grip until they were ready.

"When you are able, I can bring you to see Mordred immediately."

She almost shouted yes but a flash of white roughly pushed its way into her mind's eye. "What about Aithusa?"

"Who?"

"My dragon." she said looking out in the direction she knew Aithusa to be. "I can't leave her here with that..." she couldn't even find the right word.

"You need not concern yourself about it. She'll be well looked after here."

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Morgana eyes became flinty and she clenched her fingers so tightly that her nails broke through the skin of her palms. "Do you realize what Lot has put us through?"

"I have an idea," she said calmly. "Yet, it's time to move past it now."

"Move past Lot's deserved punishment? I won't leave Aithusa her to his mercy without me. In fact, he doesn't deserve any himself."

Mab resisted shutting her eyes to block out the building stress. "Lot is under the thrall of King Vortigern and Vortigern has the well-being of the dragon in mind. You can come with me and be assured that it will stay safe now. Lot has been told to not cause the dragon or you any further distress. He won't dare defy the terms of our alliance."

"Still, I'm not leaving her alone with that man. You have no idea what we've been through due to him." She did want to see the grown up Mordred but she wouldn't leave the young Aithusa alone now. She just couldn't do it.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"We bring her with us." she said like it was obvious.

Mab shook her head. "My spell is just for humans. I can't bring a dragon with us."

"I understand but I'm not going to leave Aithusa." Morgana would never leave the one who stuck by her when no one else would.

Mab was fighting not to lose patience with this woman. She had assumed that after Mordred was brought into the situation then she would be easy to deal with afterwards but it seemed she was stubborn when that dragon of hers came into things. She privately thought it might be somewhate good when it came time to use it against Merlin's dragons but before and after that it could be tiresome. She bit back her irritation and kept on her mask of caring nervousness. "You must understand, your dragon could be too wild to let anywhere near-"

"I'll let you know," Morgana cut in. "Aithusa is more civilized than you might think. She won't be a problem for anyone provided that they don't give her or myself any problems."

Mab huffed a little. She better yield to this request. It might make her easier to sway in the future if Mordred isn't around to make her do what they needed. "Okay. If you're sure that you can handle it Morgana."

"I can," she insisted. "I can handle _her_ just fine."

"Well then, I'll try and find out if there is something I could do. Perhaps we can take...her," she said catching herself, "with us though it will slow us down though."

Morgana started to calm down. "I'm sure Mordred would understand if I couldn't come right away." She knew he would.

"I will contact Mordred and let him know the changes. If we hurry then we could start traveling before dusk."

Before Morgana could respond, she disappeared from the room. As she did, Morgana felt slightly cold again for a slight second.

* * *

Malcolm woke to find that his bed for two just had himself as he stretched and found that Brigid wasn't there. "Bridge," he called out.

"Shh." The hissing came from across the room where he found his wife hovering over a basket cradle. "He just fell asleep."

Malcolm let out a soft smile before he strolled out of bed and went right beside his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they both gazed down at their three month old son. They had named him Aegis after a fallen friend of theirs from the first war and had named Galahad as his godfather which he was proud to accept. The baby had his eyes closed and it was sleeping so soundly that it made him look serene.

"He looks so peaceful," he said softly before kissing his wife on the shoulder. "And beautiful."

Brigid leaned into him, her gaze not leaving their child. "Aegis does have your sweet looks Malcolm and your sweet eyes."

"But he has your adorable nose and chin. He's a lucky boy."

"No, we're the lucky ones."

"Yes...we are."

Brigid closed her eyes and held onto the hand that was around her shoulder. "I'm happy that he is finally getting some sleep. He seemed to have a hard time yesterday."

Brigid didn't seem too well rested herself so Malcolm insisted that she go back to bed while he went to get some breakfast for them. He softly closed the door before he headed out with a content smile plastured on his face. He still couldn't believe that he was now not only a husband but a father as well. It seemed that there wasn't a day that the thought failed to make him smile or feel warm inside. As he was getting their food he accidentally poked himself with a fork and made a small drop of blood appear. At the sight of it, Malcolm then remembered what his blood contained. The blood that now flowed through Aegis also contained as well. He gazed out a nearby window in the direction of the Camelot camp beyond the city and by the village. He knew what he committed himself to long ago and he couldn't stop now...not that he could even if he wanted to and he didn't want to.

If the wrong people found out, then no doubt he and Aegis would feel the wrath of Camelot's steel. Undoubtedly, Arthur's would be at the head of it all. While, he admitted, he might be more open minded then Uther ever was, he was still his son. And he was now in the place that Uther stood at long ago and the only way to get the selfish desire of every monarch...would be through someone's blood. Though, Arthur would know who was going to die this time if he brought it to that. If he was to die by his hand, then so be it. He would let the consequences fall upon Arthur then...but he would be damned before he let his son be his victim as well

* * *

Over in Albion's land, the people were trying to make the most of this temporary pause in the war. Soldiers from both Camelot and Albion were taking the time to be with their friends and loved ones and making every moment with them meaningful. Well, most of them were. Right now, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Connor, Lord Kent and Queen Annis were pouring over maps in the Lord's Manor discussing the next movements to take.

"So we are going to push onto my kingdom next?" Annis asked.

"Yes," said Arthur. "As much as I would want to go for my kingdom next, we can't. Vortigern's defenses are still to strong to push where we are now. Too many of our men would die and there is a strong chance that we might not be able to penetrate their defenses. Vortigern is keeping the bulk of his main army and mystical forces in keeping his foothold there. Yet, if we took back your kingdom then we would be able to move in from so many directions that we could thin out his defensive lines."

"It's a good plan Arthur but this still won't be easy," said Connor. "The fact that we have taken back the lands for both Elena and Olaf shouldn't get to our heads. Like you said, Vortigern has been keeping the bulk of his force to keep Camelot his but the rest of his forces have still made it difficult."

"Not to mention that Annis' kingdom is under the care of Mab." said Kent. "Mab is a lot more intelligent and powerful than Nemain and Nemain herself still has eluded us. She is one dangerous enemy. Amongst the Thorns, she was the oldest and even back when they were at full force, only the leader Micah and Camille were older than her."

"You mean," started Guinevere. "That Mab might be enough to stop us here and now?"

Connor nodded with his eyes closed in a somber tone. "Kent's right. So far, we've been fortunate and lucky but those times are officially over. Vortigern himself considers Mab to be very important to him and his grip of power and he will make sure that more care and strength is behind her than the others. Even if he didn't, it still would be difficult. We can consider the times ahead a precursor to pushing on to Wirtgernesburg itself. If we do manage to get passed her."

Merlin could see a haunted look start to come over Connor's eyes and he knew that they would be fools if they didn't take these warnings to heart. He remembered his encounter with Mab over two years ago. It was brief but it backed up what they were saying perfectly. "We'll take your warning seriously. No doubt, Mab probably hopes that we'll head for her half cocked now that we've come this far."

"Then she's in for some disappointment. I'm no fool when it comes to estimating my opponents." Arthur could tell things were serious when Merlin didn't look over at him with a joking flair in his eye at such an opportunity. "Nemain has kept us at bay these last two years with minimal support from Vortigern and the other Thorns and if Mab truly is more formidable as you say then we won't go into this lightly." He remembered that sorceress from two years ago too. She seemed much more capable than any other he'd faced before...save Morgana. "Not to mention that Odin is also hold up there. He has been wanting my blood for years.

"Then we should start on discussing on how to be moving in. The hardest places to secure might be the best place to sneak-"

"No, someone like Mab will already be expecting that," said Guinevere cutting Annis off. "She will think to have traps waiting for us at those points. Trying to sneak in that way could have us walk right into them."

"Unless that is what she is counting on us to believe so we'll think that it isn't worth the trouble at going at the hardest points so she can put all her attention on the easiest ones," added Kent. "The hardest ways into the kingdom might in fact be the easiest ways in after all."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't stop to consider that she actually would make the hardest ways really hard and the easiest ways in fact easy," said Arthur. "She probably hopes we'll second guess our first plan like that."

"See?" said Connor. "Even before we've started fighting her, Mab is already wearing us down."

Merlin could see what he meant. Already, the plans for just entering to engage Mab were starting to be lost on them. "Connor's right. We're starting to spin ourselves in circles over this. Maybe we should try to not thinking as if we're tricksters but as the regular strategists that we are. For all we know, thinking outside how we usually do is probably how Mab wants us to treat this. Like you said Arthur, Odin is also with her and for all we know, she's left the defense and offense up to him."

It was a few hours later that Arthur left the Manor and he huffed as he furiously rubbed his eyes through his closed eyelids. This war was starting to wear on his mind and he didn't know if it did come time to try and push into his kingdom, if he would be able to do so with his sanity in check. He hoped that when he got to his horse on the stables near the outside of the city that the ride back to his camp would be able to release it.

Guinevere was beside him and she noticed his frustration right away. "Arthur...are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Guinevere. It's just a little stress, that's all."

She went and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Arthur, it's okay to have a little stress. Fighting to try and free your people under an evil man's grip wouldn't exactly be a restful experience. We're all getting a little worn out from it so you don't have to keep it inside you so deeply like it a shameful secret."

"I know. It's just how I've always dealt with it before."

"That doesn't mean it's been the right way to deal with it." she pointed out.

Arthur looked down at his queen and gave her a small grateful smile as he squeezed back at her holding hand. The two of them passed by the Glassmaker's shop where he could see the self styled "Glass Master" and his younger brother's shapes through the window. Memories of his first time here came rushing back and how his world started to turn upside down from the one he knew. "You know...sometimes, I still find it hard to believe where I am. Where we've been for these last two years."

"You mean in a part of the land that has been a dwelling for sorcerers for over 23 years?" As they continued down the road, they passed a woman that used magic to levitate a pail of wood to a man on a roof that took a piece and resumed his work of trying to fix it. Arthur and Guinevere found that they didn't even react to it. "Me too."

There were some days when Arthur felt like he had completely betrayed his father Though he knew that his father was wrong, it still didn't change the fact that he still underminded everything he worked for by allying himself with Albion. He knew his father wasn't the ideal man but the man was and always will be his father. And all the men he knew that had died as the result of magic, even to the ones he knew to still be prisoners back in Wirtgernesburg. They were being subjected to suffering by Vortigern's sorcerers and yet he was here, living amongst them. However, it was always pushed quickly away when he always realized that all of that had nothing to do with these people. He couldn't blame them for what they had no hand in, though he knew that not all of his men felt that way. There were still a few that he knew were still against all of this but they couldn't do anything because they really had no other choice. He'd seen a few start to take to the idea of coexisting with them but a few remained stubborn.

The two of them got to their horses and soon were riding through the trail in woods behind Albion, over the bride to cross the gorge into the Forest of Gedref. Arthur's previous thoughts and worries seemed to bounce out of him as the bumping of the ride and the rush of air started to hit him. Guinevere was right behind him and chuckled as he started to pick up speed.

"Are you trying to lose me Arthur?"

"No, just seeing if you could keep up." he called back at her which was followed by laughter from both of them.

When they existed the forest into the valley, Guinevere clapped a little. "Looks like I kept up."

"So you did," he said as they started the slow trek back to village and camp.

As they rode, they came upon the training grounds for the Order. Guinevere went up to Arthur and tapped his shoulder. "Look, it's Galahad and Garrett."

Arthur focused on where she was pointing and soon enough, found Galahad sparring with his son Garrett. Garrett had grown much taller in the last two years and he was starting to develop a build similar to that of his father. He had now passed his sixteenth year and it looked like he was going to be tested for full induction into the Order of the Bear pretty soon. Arthur took a moment to lose himself at seeing the father and son training together. Garrett looked completely focused as he tried to parry his father's attacks but Galahad had a small smile on his face that didn't look like it would fade anytime soon. As a boy, he had sparred with his own father a few times and they were actually some of the happiest moments that he had with him. He started to long making moments like that with a child of his own.

Over the last two years, Arthur and Guinevere had been trying for a child themselves. The thought of having a son with his looks but Guinevere's beautiful eyes had filled many a dream for Arthur. Arthur would even be happy to have a daughter that was as lovely as his wife as well as be blessed with his strength to match. He saw that many of the soldiers had started having children, even Malcolm and his wife Brigid had been blessed with a son. Yet, they haven't had any luck. Secretly, he knew Guinevere was starting to get a little worried even if she tried her best to hide it from him. What if she couldn't have children...like his own mother?

* * *

After the meeting, Merlin went and teleported himself into Gaius' tent where he was making a tonic with his apprentice Eli's help.

"Hi Gaius." he said as he caught sight of them.

Gaius nearly dropped the motar and pestle he had in his hands while Eli nearly spilled the beaker of flower oil he was holding. "Merlin," Gaius said putting the items down on the table. "Do you ever consider ever just coming in through the door."

"I would if this tent had one." This made Eli burst out laughing until Gaius gave him a stern look that silenced him at once. "The meeting just finished so I thought I would come over to visit."

"How did it go?"

"Well," he said taking off his hooded cloak. "We won't be rushing the army into anything just yet. We still have some more planning and intelligence gathering to do first."

"Good, there is no need to rush off half-cocked and lose lives when we didn't need too."

"I know."

"About time," Gaius said resuming his work.

Merlin silently chuckled to himself before he went to help his old mentor and his new apprentice out a bit. "Connor sent some of his birds and even his falcon over to try and find some more news on the defense and movements of the army within Annis' land."

"Good...his birds make the ultimate scouts. I personally wouldn't think anything of a stray bird watching me."

"I know," said Eli. "It's not like the enemy can just destroy every single animal they see."

Gaius nodded. "Where's Connor now?"

"Oh, he said that he had some more consulting to do with Dylan." Merlin's eyes darkened a little at the sound of his name.

"I see you still don't like him." Gaius said catching sight of that look.

He was right. Merlin hadn't taken well to him ever since he saw him manhandle and bully Bedivere and his fellow celts during that training exercise and just leave them hurt in the fields. Over the last two years, he'd tried to keep the contact he had with him minimal.

"You're not alone Merlin." Eli said mixing together two substances in a single vial. "A lot of people in Albion don't like him, especially the Order. In fact, the only ones that I've seen to actually be around him outside business matters are Lord Connor, Master Malcolm, Lionel, Sir Flint and Bedivere. Everyone else always tenses up around him...even I don't really like him."

"He used to be an enemy of theirs," Gaius pointed out. "From what I've heard, he was more ruthless than Flint was. Even took many lives."

"I heard that too. Have you seen the kind of creatures he conjures up with his powers? They are terrifying and savage. I wonder why Connor and the others Eli mentioned trust him so much? I've asked but they never say."

"Mind the business that you should be minding Merlin." Gaius went to a shelf and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Eli, I need you to run me an errand. Could you go out and get the herbs on this list to restock our stores? I know that some of them are grown out in the fields by the village but a few, you will have to go to woods beyond the perimeter for, so please be careful."

"I will Gaius." Eli took the list and a small basket and headed out.

After he left, Gaius went over to Merlin and started to speak with lowered tone of voice. "Merlin, speaking of business that you should be minding. There is something that I think you should know. Guinevere came to me about something that I think we shouldn't be considering what's happened before."

"What? What is it? Is it bad?"

"No, at least, I hope not." Gaius gestured Merlin to take a seat while he did the same. "Guinevere came to me and confided in me that she and Arthur had been trying for the longest time for a child."

"Really? Well, good for them." He smiled at the thought. Arthur and Gwen deserved to have something as good as a son or daughter for both themselves and Camelot. "So, are you trying to say that Gwen is pregnant?"

"No, I'm actually trying to say the opposite. I examined Gwen as she asked me to and she isn't."

"Okay, she isn't now but I still don't see the problem. It is still bound to happen eventually."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Based on what she told me, I can see no reason why Gwen shouldn't have had a child already. None at all...that I could find like I did with Arthur's mother."

Now Merlin was starting to see how Gaius could be a little worried. "You think that Gwen might not be able to have children like Igraine couldn't?"

"I'm afraid so." Gaius started to gaze more intensely than needed at his hands. "It seems that fate is repeating itself to the Pendragon family."

Merlin leaned back in his chair a little. How? Why? He could understand this happening once, but twice? He didn't know why but something was telling him that this isn't as simple as coincidence.

* * *

Morgana found herself in the courtyard of Annis' former castle. She hadn't been here since after Arthur had killed King Carleon and nearly sparked a war. It had been three days of travel from Lot's kingdom to here. She had loved the breathe of freedom that she had now had again. Aithusa seemed to revel in her new freedom as well though it didn't have a good start. When she was finally freed from those forsaken chains, she had immediately tried to take flight but ended up crashing if she went too high. Morgana guessed that it had been too long since she had flown. She remembered the day they met, Aithusa took for the skies like a spirited dove and looked truly at home in the sky. Yet, now she didn't seem to have the strength to really take to the skies like she remembered. She had to walk and run alongside Morgana and her horse for most of the trip.

Aithusa cried again after she fell from trying to take off again. Morgana smiled down a her a little sadly. "Maybe you need to build the strength back up in your wings. They have been out of use for a long time and...you are a lot bigger than the last time you could fly."

Mab looked back at the pale dragon. It certainly was big. It was now just over two times the size of a horse in length. Though, it was shaped differently than the shape of dragons that she was used to. It had a more serpentine look and its legs were carrying it differently than normal. Why, she would say that it was slightly deformed. Yet, it was still able to comfortably fit in the courtyard of the castle grounds. Mab dismounted from her horse and went up to Morgana. "Well, we've made it just the same. I'm sure that your dragon will be able to get it strength up again after some plentiful helpings of food. I've sent for some men to bring in a few cattle for it."

"Thank you," Morgana said rubbing Aithusa's head.

Just then, the double doors opened with a loud creak that drew all their eyes to it at once. Morgana eyes widened as a young man stepped through them. He was wearing a light greenish armor with a black cloak over it. She could make out a crest of cross within a triangle molded on the metal armor and a crest of a black rose with sharp thorns stitched on the cloak. He had velvet around his arms and legs that looked like thorns to make it seemed he was wearing real thorns much in the same sense that Mab was. On his side was hanging a sword with a crystal forged on the top of the hilt. The man walked up slowly while Morgana slowly walked towards him.

"Hello Morgana," Mordred said as he got within arms length of her.

Morgana felt warmth fill up her heart despite a chill running through the rest of her body that was only registered on the back of her mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: This chapter was a little later and shorter than I wanted but I was tied up for the last few days. I think we can guess how this could turn ugly now, if you can guess what is happening behind Malcolm's thoughts. Next up, Merlin oversees an obscure branch of magic that reveals a pair of problems. One that concerns Arthur and one that concerns the war.


	5. Seeing and Reading

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I see that many of you are starting to pick up something about Malcolm and his connection to the fate of the Pendragon family. Let me just say here and now that it is actually much bigger than simply the Pendragons' fate. If the real truth gets out, Malcolm knows that there will be hell to pay but whose going to be the one to pay it? Also, from now on, the side of Camelot, Albion, Eire and all their other friends and allies will be referred to as the Alliance. Just like the Rebel Alliance in Star Wars. My own personal tribute to one of my favorite film series.

* * *

A sign of power in a man is not only when people follow what he suggests, but also when people make a conscious effort to do the exact opposite of what he suggests.

~ Criss Jami

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeing and Reading

The castle in Wirtgernesburg was brimming with life as Vortigern called for a feast. His men were all drunk with both ale and joy as the kitchens prepared food and the close by villages brought entertainment. Talk was now leaking out from the soldiers to the sorcerers to the servants to the peasants in the nearby town. Closest to the castle were the residences of Mordred's disciples and of his prime Viking warriors. Farther away were those belonging to the serving staff and public civilians. Some of those civilians being the former residents of Camelot that he had shown mercy to and were either too scared to go anywhere else or had no where else to go. The farther away from the castle than lower the quality though he made sure that it didn't look as bad as the former Camelot lower town residences as to raise the appeal for his favor. Vortigern made it this way to show that stronger loyalty to him means better lives for his subjects. Right now, there was excited chatter of a new alliance with a mighty dragon. One that would fight on the side of the kingdom in the war.

Though he made sure that mighty dragon was all that was said out loud to everyone. Vortigern had recieved word from Mordred and Mab that Morgana was now under their watchful eyes as were her dragon. A dragon that seemed to be a little different in shape than what they were used to. A serpent shape like body with legs that are more drawn into the body than normal. Mab also had told him that its also now starting to get in the habit of flying again and considering that it had been stuck in a hole for all this time, it didn't really shock Vortigern, but it did annoy him.

Hearing this disturbing bit of news he almost considered just cutting his loses when it came with the dragon until Mordred informed him that while physically the white dragon was still a little lacking, its fire and resilence was superb. A few days with them out and about and it was starting to fly in the air for greater spans of time with each passing day. Its strength also seemed to be gaining as well. Mordred stated that after a month or two, it should be in top fighting form. As for Morgana, he insisted that she would help in any way that he needed. He claimed that her thirst for unleashing her wrath upon Arthur and Merlin was stronger than ever.

Vortigern would've worried that Mordred was letting his affection for the Lady Morgana cloud his judgment. But he assured him that he was hadn't faltered towards their final goals and when it came time, he could accept it. He even insisted that he could even bring Morgana to actually submit to their final plans of her own free will. Vortigern and the others didn't need her consent for the final plan but it would lower future inconveniences. As for the dragon, it was fiercely loyal to her but, in the end, he only needed it to cancel out the threat of Merlin's dragons. If it was lost in the effort, he could accept the loss of a rich fuel source. Come time for the final phase, the need for fuel will be long lost to them. The point is that he had Morgana.

Yet, he knew Morgana was merely one part of a complete set. To achieve the full vision that his father had would require the other two components. He walked off into a private chamber where Nemain was by herself. She was kneeling on the carpeted floor with an assortment of objects laid out in front of her on the floor. Some were animal skulls, small gemstones, and clay tiles with runes marked on them. They were scattered around her while there were five bowls and chalices surrounding a small black cauldron in the center of their circle.

"Am I interrupting?" Vortigern asked as he went to stand next to her.

"A bit, yes," she said hardly fazed by his arrival. She filled a silver chalice with some sheep's blood that soon began to emit steam.

"Is it something that will finally tell us the other two components for the power we seek?"

"I do believe so," Nemain said throwing in the skull of a cat into a small cauldron pot in the center. Once it fell in, the liquid inside immediately turned mossy green and started to bubble. "Hopefully, this new circle will tell who are and where are the final two."

"I won't hold my breath," Vortigern said as he leaned back on a wall and crossed his arms. "You and Mab had been working these little revealing rituals for the last two years and hadn't had any luck. You'd only been able to find Morgana and while she is vital, she is useless without the other two."

"I'm aware of that Vortigern," she said with a little bit of a snip as she took a charcoal and started to draw a line connecting the chalices and bowls to form a circle. "Believe me, we want to find those two other pieces as much as you do but these things can tend to take time."

"Which is something that we might not have." he said cutting in. "We only have a few months left before the time of Samhain approaches. I don't want to run the risk that our trump card against the Alliance goes and destroys the two final parts by accident. If they're hidden in the enemy kingdoms, or lord forbid, Albion, we could end up destroying them by mistake. It could take years for another set of the three to emerge after that."

"Don't worry about that. I doubt that they would be destroyed that easily. The power of the three keys to eternal life and power wouldn't fade so easily. For a reference, you merely have to look at Connor, Caleb and Malcolm."

Vortigern clenched his fist in fury. "Those three." The thought of them and the disgraceful defeat of his father and his kingdom by their hands always made his blood boil. "Yes, they were like cockroaches. They would never be gotten rid of. Even in death, Caleb still was a nuisance. Now I can believe it. Are you sure that we can't just use Connor and Malcolm? The two of them are the other two pieces."

"Of the former puzzle." Nemain said in an exasperated tone. He always asked this of them. "We've already explained to you that Connor had already been infused with all three pieces. He claimed them. Once claimed, they become worthless to anyone else."

"Yes," Voritgern said sounding annoyed but resigned. "So you've told me. Still, it would've been nice to already know what to go for already. Connor obviously isn't using the power and the pieces within him and that musician wouldn't be going to waste."

"But that won't happen with us," Nemain said with a smirk as she finished drawing the last marking of the spell circle. "Hopefully, this time should do it." She then stood. "It's ready. And I've absorbed three souls barely an hour ago and spared using any magic as to channel it all into this one ritual. The most before any attempt before."

Three? Vortigern knew that absorbing that many souls so quickly at one time was very powerful but volatile. Still, if it helped him find the final two parts. However, "Will there be problems with this one?" he asked before she could start.

"None for me or you, if that's what you're worried about."

"And for others that I might not be presently worried about?"

Nemain bit her bottom lip. "This will cause a great flux in the mystical airwaves. Anyone intuned to them or who is reading mystical omens would detect the power and it could make them connect up the dots to our plan. Yet, once we find out the identity of the two vessels of the two keys then I'm sure we could strike fast enough so it won't make a difference."

Vortigern gazed at her for a few moments before he just exhaled. "Good. Begin immediately," he commanded.

Nemain took the stack of rune tiles and stood on her feet facing the spell circle. She pulled one out. "_**Meddwl**_." she chanted followed by a pink glow in her eyes and then she tossed it in the boiling center cauldron. She took out another tile. "_**Enaid**_" Nemain tossed this one in like the first one. As soon as it fell in, the cauldron's liquid soon turned into a murky blue."_**Gadael fy Synhwyrau Estyn Allan**_!" She then bent down and took a handful of the gemstones. "_**Chwilio'r Tir**_!" The gemstones soon started to leak out streams of colored lights which seemed to weave together and form two circle shapes that had the centers ripple the images behind them like water. "_**Gorchwymyn I Chwi: Ddad o Hyd I'r Meddwl Cryfriniol ac Enaid**_!" At her final chant, the circle soon burst with energy and light that momentarilly made Nemain get swallowed in it. The power of the ritual spell started to shake the contents of the room.

A small vase by Vortigern started jerking around and then fell off the side of the table. He caught it before it hit the ground. "That's an expensive piece," he said putting it back in the center of the table. Yet, across the room, an even bigger and more expensive piece of pottery fell and broke. "Argh," he said kicking the table and making the small vase fall and break anyway.

The light soon dimmed and faded out before Nemain came back into focus. The two windows of light she created seemed to ripple with shapes that weren't of the room behind it. "Yes...show me. Who are they? Who are the ones?" The windows sparkled with one more twinkle before they just fizzled out and the gemstones fell to the ground and the windows vanished. Nemain roared and then kicked the cauldron in the center of the circle away and spilled its contents. "Damn," she said as she did it.

"Let me guess," Vortigern said stepping up to her with a worn expression. "We still don't know?"

"I...I don't understand. That was the strongest locater ritual I could have ever performed. It should've revealed who and where the last two are."

"Then why didn't it?" Vortigern snapped at her.

Nemain started pacing and stomping her feet as she frustratingly tried to ponder this. "It's impossible. If the spell isn't working...then it might mean that the final two are in a space that is shielded from our power to see."

"A shielded area? If it's shielded than that means its a place or places that are out of our reach."

Nemain stopped pacing and faced Vortigern. "If that is the case then we'll just need to intensify the power of the locater. This time...I actually saw the outlines of those we are looking for. If there is enough power, it could completely shatter through whatever is blocking it from us."

"Intensify? How? You just told me that you put more power than ever into this one."

"Power...yes. However, the circle needs to have something more powerful to strenthen its potency."

"Like what?"

Nemain looked down into the circle and gazed at each aspect of it. The things and brews in the outer part of the circle were already powerful. The things that she placed in the center cauldron were not things that she could substitute. But then her gaze fell on the now uncovered fire in the center that she had used to heat the cauldron. A normal fire. What if she used a stronger fire? A...magical fire? "Like a dragon's fire."

"A dragon's fire?" he asked a little aggravated before a look outside the nearby window reminded him of the reason why there was celebrattion in the royal city. "Perhaps that dragon will have more use than I first thought. Provided you're sure that it would work this time?"

"Yes," Nemain insisted immediately. "This time I guarantee it. I'll stake my life on it."

"Don't tempt me Nemain," he said gripping his sword. "Just go and bring back some of the dragon's fire and iniate the ritual again within two weeks, am I understood?" She nodded. "While you're going there, take some of the recruited sorcerers with you and instruct Mab to have her and Odin keep the Alliance occupied."

"Sire?" she asked confused. Why would Vortigern choose to go on the offensive now.

"Didn't you just say that this last attempt ran the risk that our plans might be figured out? Having Arthur and Connor's minds on dealing with attacks over my overall plans will now be a priority now. We're too close now."

"Yes sire," she said before clearing out of the room to prepare for her journey.

Vortigern then looked at the spilled contents of the cauldron and saw the two tiles. "We're so close. I can practically taste it." he mumbled to himself. "We already have the one of the mystical heart. Now we just need to find who the two are that possess the mystical mind and soul and, at long last, I will be the only king to truly ever live." Vortigern unsheathed his sword and took a look at the crest ingraved on the hilt. The one of his House of Tregor. "I will live your stolen legacy father."

* * *

In the open valley between Albion and the village, there were over fifty men, armed, but their weapons weren't drawn creating a giant circle with their bodies. They were made up of Camelot's Knights and of Albion's Order. The elites of the two different powers with their clashing colors of red/gold and blue/brown. There was even a part of the circle that had plain brown from the leather armor of the celts. There were even a few spots of deep green here and there from some of the Welsh that were there too. The knights were standing tall but the ones in the Order and the celts were kneeling on one knee as they watched the scene before them. It was a training battle and it was between Bedivere and Elyan. Arthur was standing in the circle observing with Connor right beside him though Connor was kneeling like his fellow Order members.

"Connor," Arthur said looking down at him. "I can't help but ask..."

"Why do we kneel in a circle instead of stand in a circle?" he finished with a slight smile.

Gwaine was close by and he snickered a little while Leon and Percival smiled a bit at Arthur. "Something like that, yes?" He couldn't help but be a little curious at his bit. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them do it but it was a little strange when they were part of the circle with them now and the stood while they kneeled.

Right next to Connor was Galahad, who was also kneeling and when Connor caught his eye, they both grinned a bit at Arthur's discomfort. "It's okay. I'm actually surprised that you waited this long to ask that. It's just tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Yes," said Galahad. "Kneeling to the participants during training like this shows that we are looking up to them and learning from both their strengths and weaknesses, correct techniques and mistakes as they are training before us. It was what was done in the Bloodguard and Kalen brought it to be our way. It turns out that the celts have that in their practice as well."

"Oh..." Arthur said, surprised at the simple answer.

Connor looked up at him. "You don't have to be afraid to ask us questions Arthur. Simple curiousity is no crime."

"Didn't curiousity kill the cat?" asked Gwaine.

"I said _simple_ curiousity." he said with another smile before turning back to look at Bedivere and Elyan.

Elyan ducked from a swipe made by Bedivere before he took his shoulder and bumped Bedivere down. He then had his sword on him as Bedivere was down and claimed the win. As soon as Elyan won, everyone who was kneeling stood back up and joined the ones already standing in polite applause for Elyan's win.

"Congratulations Elyan," Bedivere said as Elyan helped him up.

"You were a worthy opponent Bedivere. You made me get worried a few times there. You're way better than I was at your age."

"Thank you Elyan." The two of them then walked to fill in the holes of the circle that had been left by them.

"So," called out Flint. "Whose going out next?"

Before anyone could answer, Arthur started to walk off into the field and withdrew his sword. "Anyone want to fight me?" Gwaine, Percival, Tristan and Leon started to move to take up his offer but Arthur shook his head. "No...I was hoping for someone new. Someone I haven't really faced yet."

"How about me?" asked Connor raising his hand.. "Will I do?"

"Connor?" he asked a little stumped.

Connor suddenly shot up in the air and twirled into two complete circles before landing a few feet in front of Arthur. "I always secretly wondered how I stood against the best," he said before causing his sword to materialize in his hand from his sheath.

"Show off," mumbled Gwaine which made Tristan, Leon and Percival snort a bit.

Many of the Knights of Camelot tensed up a little at the thought of their king fighting against a very powerful sorcerer, even if he was an ally, and instead stepped up and tried to take Connor's place. The magic he just used in front of them all like that doing little to settle their nerves. Many of them spoke as one as they practically tried to crawl over each other to challenge Arthur over Connor.

However, Arthur held his hand out to stop them. "I'm touched that so many want the chance to fight against me but even I could only fight one man at a time. And I accept Connor's challenge." He then turned to Connor. "As long as you put off all the magic during the battle."

Connor just smirked. "Of course. Seeing as I can't use it during the fight, nothing wrong with before the battle right?"

Arthur just shook his head. Why did all the sorcerers that he was close with have to be smart alecs?

There soon was the solid clang of swords and a collection of voices that were shouting and cheering. The leaders of Camelot and Albion going head to head made for such a grand show. The knights were cheering loud and hard for their king while the order cheered loud and hard for their lord. Even though this was just harmless training, having the two leaders fight in front of their men had an unspoken competition between Camelot and Albion. Arthur's closest knights and Connor's close friends in the order were just standing and kneeling and were just watching them, trying not to add more pressure to their friends. Arthur appreciated it but Connor didn't seem to need it but still would appreciate it just the same.

True to his word, Connor wasn't using his magic at all, but Arthur still never fought a more bizarre warrior. Connor was fast and nimble as he sidestepped Arthur's strikes. He also didn't appear to be concerned with his appearance. Arthur tried to stay dignified as he fought but Connor wasn't as uptight. He flipped about, rolled on the ground and danced about in avoiding Arthur's hits. His strange moves made some of the knights laugh at him but the Order, Celts and Welsh didn't laugh at all. Arthur tried to read his moves but his body language was too wild for him to read like other warriors he had fought. One such moment was when Arthur made a swipe at him and Connor dropped immediately to the floor to lay on his side as landed a kick at Arthur's feet to try and drop him. Arthur was completely surprised and started to stumble backwards before he then fell on his back. Connor threw himself in a kneeling position before he up and rolled to Arthur and held his sword right to Arthur's neck. Arthur couldn't help but try to feel for his sword as one was held at him but it was a little beyond his reach.

"I win." he said looking right at him. He then got to his feet and sheathed his sword.

Arthur looked up and around for his sword and saw that it was just an extra hands reach from his hand. He then got up and sheathed his sword as well. "Congratulations." he said going to shake his hand. "I was completely surprised with your moves."

"Well, without me able to use magic, I had to compensate with something. Only a fool would match blow with blow with someone like you who had a strong and firm technique."

A little bit aways, Sir Ferris leaned in close to one of his friends. "That sure didn't stop that sorcerer from looking like a fool out there." he whispered causing his friend to snicker.

After training was done, everyone headed out to rest and recuperate. Arthur and his men headed for the camp while Malcolm, Galahad, Kay and Garrett went for the village but headed using the same way as they were so close. "Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I haven't seen him around at this time for the last week."

"He's at work trying to work on developing a skill that will let him see magic." answered Connor.

"Oh...so while I'm baking under this sun, Merlin is getting his eyes touched up?"

* * *

Clara brushed off some invisible dust off the sleeves of her robe. "Again Merlin?"

Merlin was standing in the center of a large room in the Academy and there were about five others in the room, including Clara, standing away from him in a position where they have him surrounded. Merlin was slightly sweating and the others seemed to be a little worn out themselves.

"Ready," he said taking his stance. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You heard him. Let's try this again." she said before she launched another spell. One that looked like a steady stream of blue lightning. Her spell was joined with four others that struck for Merlin but didn't hit him. His eyes were flashing a bright gold as the attacks stopped like they hit invisible walls. "Now Merlin, concentrate. Bring yourself in tuned with the waves of the energy we're releasing and you can channel it to your will. You're strong enough to."

Fresh sweat poured down his brow as he clenched his teeth at the effort of the technique he was trying to perfect. He stumbled a little as the attacks pushed against him harder. The five who were trying to hit him were also wearing looks of hard focus as they tried to push on past Merlin's defense. The blasts moved a bit closer and a bit of the one fired by Clara sparked right in front of his eyes before it made Merlin give a shout and pushed on all of them and the five turned on their masters and caused them to stumble as they went right back at them.

Merlin was breathing a little heavily as he looked down at everyone else. "Damn..." he said looking at the untouched target that was beyond him. The point of the exercise was to take the energy launched at him and channel it instead at the target but he had returned it instead...again. Clara was the only one still somewhat on her feet from the aftershock. "Okay?" he asked a little breathlessly as he looked at everyone.

Clara went and had her feet firmly on the ground but was still a little wobbly. "We're okay. What about you?" She caught his eyes and saw that there were flecks of red in with the white. "You looked like you've had enough for one day."

Merlin had a fresh new layer of sweat coating his face which he immediately began to wipe with his sleeve. "I'm alright," he inisisted. "Again? I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"No," Clara said helping another to his feet. "We've been at it for two hours straight."

"I can handle it," he said trying to keep the spite out of his tone. He really was starting to get the hang of channeling magical energies from outside himself but still was a little weak on control. He was just now getting into a rhythm and he didn't want to stop.

"I know you can," she said quickly. "But the others can't." They looked to see that the other four trainers looked completely spent. "It takes energy to throw attacks as it does to take them and deflect them back."

Now Merlin felt a little embarrassed. "Right...sorry." He then went to check to see if everyone else was okay. They all insisted that they were fine when Merlin asked and he saw all of them as they left the room. "Thank you," he said after them before turning to Clara. "Really. Thank you."

"It's my duty and pleasure Merlin. You truly are grasping the concept of channeling and bending outside energies, just need to work to better the control you have of them. Then you can soon work into channelling it into your sense of sight. You've come along far in these last two years."

He had indeed. Merlin like he was twice the warlock than he was before thanks to the help of Clara and the others in the Academy. Sometimes, he would also get some tutelage from members of the Order too but he preferred the lessons and training he got here over them. The exercises and lessons weren't always about fighting. They were about truly diving into the real study of the many crafts of magic that were out there and Merlin was hit with how vast magic truly was in the world. Before this, he had counted on Gaius to be the source of understanding the dynamics of magic. Now, he was starting to become knowledgeable in his own right.

"The pleasure is really all mine Clara. After I can master this, it will be one step closer for me to actually see magic. When I read about it, I just knew that a skill like that could be useful. Would've been very useful to have in the past, I can tell you that." With all the enchanted and cursed things that fell into his and Arthur's clutches, it definitely would be useful to have under his belt. Before, he would have a feeling and sense it nearby but it would be a much better trait to 'see' them.

"Glad to help. I've only come across one other sorcerer capable of that skill. It is one that only a powerful and skilled sorcerer can work to harness but I know you can do it. Well, I'm going to go clean myself up before I meet up with my husband and son. I guess you're free for the rest of the day now."

Merlin bowed his head to her before she too left. Merlin checked the time and he felt that it was still to early to check back with everyone. No doubt they would still be training out in the valley. So, he just had to find something to do until he was sure they would be finished. As he walked for the main entrance, he caught sight of a what seemed like...a stream of sea blue energy floating close to the ceiling and out of a window. It was almost flowing, like a flying river.

"What the?" he mumbled as he caught sight of it. His eyes started to itch as he gazed at it and he rubbed at them. He opened them to find that the energy seemed to have gotten watered down, more faded now. He looked around and saw that no one nearby seemed to notice it. He couldn't help but feel that something was a little wrong here. It was flowing out into the air but it seemed to be coming from somewhere in the building.

He just wandered through the halls of the Academy following it, occasionally popping his head into a room where he saw people, young and old, working with or practicing with or listening to one or more trainers. He was careful to not make any noise to disturb any of them. As he followed the energy, he noticed that it was starting to get fader as time went on. He wondered if it had something to do with the mishap in his recent training exercise with his eyes. He picked up the pace before he lost the window of opportunity. He soon found himself in the library and was a little surprised to find it more quiet than usual. Every time he had come here, he had always seen at least a few people about or sitting at the desks pouring over sheets and books but there wasn't anyone around this time. But, the energy was flowing out from this room. However, it was now almost barely visible.

He then caught sight of the librarian who was moving towards him a little upset. "Lord Merlin."

"Please, just Merlin," he said still not used to high station that he seemed to be in for the people here.

"Yes, Merlin, I'm sorry but the library is closed off for today."

"Why, what's happened?"

"It was requested so that there would be privacy for a private matter."

"Privacy? For whom?" Merlin turned his attention back up for the air above him but now saw that the energy he was following seemed to now be gone. Yet, perhaps he could find what was causing it without the trail.

The librairian led Merlin to the back of the library stacks were, in an open area, were a handful of celtic sorcerers, Lionel, Malcolm...and Dylan. There were a few objects on the floor like bones and tiles with markings painted on them over a cloth with a strange series of markings painted on it. Over by Lionel, were a small stack of books and he seemed to be pouring over the pages of one and checking it over with some of the tiles.

Malcolm was the first to notice them. "Merlin," he said drawing the others to look at him.

"Malcolm," he answered looking right at him as he moved to him. When Malcolm got within arms reach of him, Merlin caught sight of some sort of aura eminating from him. It was the same shade of blue of the trail he had been following. He looked up and could barely make out the energy flowing out to make the trail for a split second before it fizzled out.

"Chester," Malcolm said in a disapproving tone as he looked at the librarian.

Merlin put his hand out. "It's not his fault Malcolm. I insisted on coming over here. Wanted to see what this was about."

"Very well," he then excused Chester and went for Merlin. "What brings you here Merlin?"

"Oh, I was just wandering about until training ended for everyone else back at the valley. Found myself here." He looked about at the little gathering that Malcolm had here. He even chanced a look to Dylan but he wasn't looking at Merlin. He was gazing gathering the bones on the floor into one pile. One of them was an animal's skull. "What's going on here?"

Malcolm followed Merlin's vision to the bones Dylan was picking up. "Relax. It's not something nefarious which I'm sure your mind is already cooking up."

Merlin had the decency to bring his eyes down in some shame. While he may not like Dylan personally, Connor did trust him and Merlin did trust Connor. He knew Connor was no fool and wouldn't just trust anyone. Besides, right now, he should be focusing more on what drew him here in the first place. With Malcolm. "Forgive me, I'm just a little lost on what all this is."

"It's a reading," answered one of the sorcerers.

"A Reading? What's that?"

Lionel closed the book he was reading and took Merlin aside. "Let's discuss this over here. They need to prepare." When they moved a bit away, Lionel relaxed a bit and leaned back into a book shelf. "Merlin, have you ever heard stories about certain people able to read signs from the stars or even nature?"

An image of a batty old man taking rocks and small sticks in his palms and babbling before scattering them in front of him suddenly appeared into Merlin's head. "A few though I always assumed that all that was just some madmen trying to make themselves give their eccentricities some kind of magical type purpose."

Lionel snorted a little. "Perhaps, but there is some magical truth in that. Its not a very popular art of magic and it also one that requires a great degree of patience so I don't blame you for not knowing too much about it. Not too many sorcerers feel its really worth delving into it. Though, in a few celtic circles, it is a part of basic training" Lionel looked back at the men setting up the circle again. "It requires great study and precision, as well as concentration which is why we quartered off the library for it."

"Is it powerful?"

"It can be useful," said Lionel. "Though, it also could make people feel uncomfortable with some of the more...eccentric pieces that are used."

"Like bones?"

"Mostly from animals. Birds, rats, and cats."

"Mostly?" Merlin said raising his eye. Lionel looked like he was fighting the urge to flinch. He didn't really want to sound like he was accusing any of them of anything. He was truly just curious.

"We're trying to read into Vortigern and the Thorns' plans. The magical intentions of the enemy and, to do that, it also requires...some bones of the enemy."

Merlin started recalling that they did cremate some of the enemy soldiers from a few of the battlefields over the last two years. He supposed that they collected some of the bones they could for this. "Okay...its okay. I'm not trying to suggest anything Lionel. I was just a little curious. Does Connor know of this?"

"Oh, that's good. And yes, Connor knows. He asked that if we were able to find anything, to let him know. He's been getting a little nervous with the easy progression of the war and even asked Dylan and some of the celts to look into it. Malcolm and I are trying to help in what ways we can."

"Then I won't keep or hinder you. I was just curious."

Lionel bowed his head to him slightly before he went back to the group. It all did seem relatively harmless though a little creepy with the use of bones. Still, Merlin knew better than to judge something on a first appearance. The thing that really seemed to make him on edge was what he saw around Malcolm. Was that some kind of magic he was giving off? Well, until he could perfect the skill of seeing magical energies, he would have to put those sort of questions on hold. He then teleported himself out of the library and to the open fields of the Valley of Gedref. The rush of transporting himself by magic made his eyes itch slightly again as he appeared at his target.

"Merlin," Connor's voice called out.

Merlin turned to meet Connor's outstretched hand to shake as he soon caught sight of Arthur and his friends. Yet, as he looked at Arthur, he suddenly saw a small flash of a familiar blue hue that lined his body come from a thread of power in the sky before it fazed out.

"Are you done prettying your eyes for today Merlin?" Arthur asked unaware of anything that could've been around him just a moment ago.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: Ooh, this is getting good now. It seems like everyone, the heroes and the villians, are trying to orgainize pieces for their own personal puzzles. But what are the final images when those puzzles are complete? What do you all think?

_Meddwl_ - Mind

_Enaid_ - Soul

_Gadael fy Synhwyrau Estyn Allan_ - Let my senses reach out

_Chwilio'r Tir_ - Search the land

_Gorchymyn I Chwi: Ddod o Hyd I'r Meddwl Cryfriniol ac Enaid_ - I Command You: Locate the mystical mind and soul


	6. The Magic in Three

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I see that my last chapter got a lot of response in both hits and in reviews and PM's. The biggest one being of what is the truth behind Malcolm and his connection with Arthur and the newest revelation that he might not be able to have children. I won't spoil the surprise just yet but I will say that it is actually much bigger than simply that but it does fit in with the Arthurian legend. Merlin is really going to have his work cut out for him in trying to work all this out and it might not be so easy to do if it even can be done. Also, about the puzzle pieces that Vortigern is searching for, this chapter will help and also tell us but not our favorite pair what is Vortigern's biggest desire.

* * *

_It is the curse of the powerful to be blind to their own faults_

~ Robert Fanney

* * *

Chapter 6: The Magic in Three

Morgana stepped out of the castle keep with higher spirits as she looked into the tranquil night sky. She had been tossing and turning all night but she couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep. She didn't have any sleeping drafts or her healing bracelet to help her sleep anymore. Gaius had made those drafts and Lot had taken her bracelet and kept it for himself as a trophy. There were hardly any clouds visible and the air was still warm with the late summer's breeze. The goosebumps that had sprouted on her arms started to fade little by little with each step she took in the courtyard. She couldn't explain why but for some reason it always seemed colder in the castle than outside day or night. Even with the roaring fires in the fireplaces there seemed to be little to settle the small chill she got but it didn't seem to deter anyone else. Perhaps it was all in her head. Yet, times were getting better for her to be worrying about a small thing like that.

Morgana crossed a puddle that remained from the rain they had a day before. Her reflection shone high and proud under the moonlight. The color had slowly been returning to her cheeks and she had gained a fair amount of weight so she no longer was skin and bones. She left her reflection to gaze at another who seemed to also be starting to fill out a bit. Her beloved Aithusa was also starting to get some more meat in her. Also, her wings started to fill out again now that they were being put to frequent use again. They had started to be as thin as paper but they were thickening they got stronger. However, her body shape didn't get bigger, but longer. The only positive thing concerning her body shape was that her legs were getting longer and it didn't look like Aithusa was dragging herself anymore.

"Aithusa?" she asked gently to see if she was awake or asleep. The white dragon moved its head slightly at her to tell her that she was indeed awake. "Are you warm enough?" Aithusa nodded her head slightly again. Aithusa then raised her wing up and revealed a place between it and her head, her right forearm laid out flat like a cushion. "You can't sleep either?" Aithusa shook her head this time and Morgana immediately crutch down to fit herself in the space and laid on her arm. Her wing then came and covered her like a blanket and Aithusa brought her head to snuggle with her. As Morgana lay there, she could swear that she was snug in a bed of flames that would only warm and never burn her. "Thank you."

Aithusa watched her lady settle and soon fall into a blissful sleep with an expression she hardly ever got to see after they went into that hole. She remembered what she felt when she found her in the woods that day. She had been flying, it was the one week mark of her free trek of the world, and she had been loving the experience. The world was starting to be more beautiful and bigger than that barren valley she had stayed in with Kilgharrah. She had grown fond of him but...she could feel something hard and cold in his heart as he spoke to her. Especially, when he told her of how it was to be in chains and to avoid being in them at all costs. To be honest, it scared her a little, as he changed from a warm presence to a cold one. When she had been flying that fateful day, she suddenly felt a strong rush of powerful magic in the forest. It was like what Kilgharrah told him about feeling something great being chained. She landed to find that it came from this woman, who was as beautiful as a fairy and had a heart that was warm, though it was encased by a frozen coat. She noticed that the woman was hurt and near death and she chose to save her with the power Kilgharrah said she had. She poured life back into this girl and found the girl completely recovered. Not only that, she felt the restraints that seemed to be on this one also seemed to break as well.

She took a moment to look at the life she saved and didn't think about how fast it worked. Before she knew it, she had opened her eyes and they fell on her. Aithusa had been so scared for a moment at the thought of being spotted by a human outside her namer. Yet, that fear completely disappeared at the sight of her smile. It had such warmth that it could've compared to her fire. The shine of her eyes also shined like the light of the sun in which she was named. When the shock wore off, she then tried to fly away again but for some reason, she felt compelled to stay. It was like something was telling her that she was meant to be with her and she returned to her. She couldn't find it in herself to speak yet but she still managed to introduce herself and she did the same. They moved about together and even ate together, whatever fish Morgana had caught or deer that Aithusa had caught. Aithusa never believed that she would feel for Morgana like she had come to as Kilgharrah said that the bond she was feeling was limited to Dragonlords only.

Morgana also seemed to get warmer both inside and out. Over the many nights over the fires that she lit at night, she would talk to her and she would listen to the many stories and tales she told of her past and, after she felt she could trust her, her fears. She could see that she had suffered in silent agony for a long time. It all boiled to one particular night was when she told her about how she was a monster and as much as she didn't want to be, she didn't have a choice. After she finished, she broke into heavy tears but Aithusa simply cuddled next to her and wrapped her growing wings around her neck. She telepathically told her that she was a monster but a man with a kind soul had still shed tears when she had come into this world.

Aithusa blinked away the fond memories before they could turn to the ones that were less than fond that had followed those. Aithusa then looked at the castle, where those two who had been around Morgana lately. Now those two...those were monsters that no one would shed tears for. She wanted to leave here almost as soon as she got here. Still...she swore an oath and she won't break it.

* * *

"Why have you summoned me here so late Merlin?" asked Kilgharrah.

Merlin was in the special cliff side facing the sea that Connor had shown him back when he first arrived in Albion those years ago. The one that Connor called his favorite place to think. It was late at night and most people were already asleep but not Merlin. He had sneaked away and summoned Kilgharrah there and now he was hovering over the cliff and staring down at him. Ever since he'd seen that blue energy that was around Malcolm flowing to Arthur, he'd been silent as the grave. He didn't tell anyone his finding, not even Gaius. He didn't know if it was something to fear or if he was just overreacting. Arthur didn't seem to notice it and nothing seemed different about him from the days before. Malcolm didn't seem to give it a thought either. He just hoped that it was all just a trick of his eyes brought from the strain from the day's training that made him see that...even if it was wishful thinking.

"I have something to speak to you about. It's confusing and I don't want to run the risk of anyone hearing about it yet."

"It must be serious. You haven't summoned me in private like this for two years now. Hmm" Kilgharrah said with a smirk forming on his reptilian lips. "A lot has changed since then."

"It has," Merlin said with a small smile. He then shook it off quickly. Now wasn't time for that. "The reason that I've called you is that I saw something today that I have trouble understanding."

"What is it?"

"I've recently started on trying to train myself to see, actually see, magical energy."

"Really, that is quite the skill to attempt. You are expanding your dive into magic."

"I haven't truly started on actually doing that yet. First, I've been trying to feel into magical waves of energy first before I can train my eyes to see them and after my training today, I think I caught a glimpse of some. It didn't last long though."

"I see. Your eyes must have set themselves into a certain wavelength though they quickly readjusted from the unfamiliar setting. Is this what was troubling you?"

"No...it what I saw before they reset themselves. I saw a blue array of energy surrounding Arthur and it seemed to be pouring onto him from the sky."

Kilgharrah was silent for a moment and Merlin thought that he was trying to make sense of it before- "Yes, I know. I've known for a while."

"You...you know? For a while?" This was the last thing he expected from the dragon. "What do you mean?"

"I have been able to see the waves of magic and its energy since I was a hatchling. I could sense the different meanings and powers behind them as well. That energy has been surrounding Arthur since long before you've even met him."

"It has?" Despite the revelation, Merlin found himself calming down slightly. If what he saw around Arthur was really around him for so long and he was still alive and well then maybe he had been overreacting. Yet... "Exactly what is surrounding him?"

"It is the energy of a curse." Kilgharrah said this without any emotion but it seemed that made Merlin feel twice as much to compensate.

Merlin heart immediately dropped and his body went cold inside and out as sweat started to run and freeze him with the help of the cool sea breeze. "A curse? There's a curse on Arthur? Is he going to die?"

"Rest assured, Arthur's life is in no danger at all."

Merlin took a few seconds to calm down from that small mercy. "But he's still cursed. What kind of curse is it Kilgharrah?"

"I can not say."

Merlin then glared at him. "Can't, or won't?"

"Both," he spat. "Both Merlin."

"This curse was on Arthur this whole time, and you didn't bother to mention that to me? In all the years that we've known each other, you didn't think that was important to talk about?"

"Merlin, that curse has been on the king isn't something that you could even help him with. In fact...the curse isn't limited only to Arthur. If you still had that sight and used it around Camelot's camp, I'm sure that many of Camelot's nobility and a few soldiers would have been seen with the energy of the curse around them as well. Many of them also cursed from before you met Arthur and even a few that received it after. There is nothing you can do. I didn't feel the need to trouble you with a problem that you couldn't fix."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm going to fix it. With or without your help."

Kilgharrah just shook his head in pity. He knew what the exact curse was on the king and the way to stop it. Yet, he knew that Merlin would truly be powerless to do anything about it. The greatest warlock or not, not even he would be able to avoid or deter everything. He had been trying to drill that lesson into his head yet Merlin constantly made everything difficult every step of the way. He knew that this would only be another. "It makes no difference if I help you or not. This time, it truly would be best if you left it alone."

"Never," he said defiantly. Malcolm's face came into Merlin's mind and he remembered seeing the exact same aura surrounding him. "Malcolm. That same energy was around Malcolm. He's no sorcerer which means he's not the one that cursed them. I suppose it is too much to ask you to tell me how that is relevant here?"

"It is not but telling you won't make it any easier for you to know. In fact, it will only be worse. For once Merlin, listen to me when I say to stay out of it."

"Stay out of it?" Merlin said out loud as those words echoed in his memory. 'Stay out of it' Those words were the same ones that both Gaius and Kilgharrah had told him years ago when another of the Pendragons had a strong issue of magic. He tried hard to stay out of it and there followed a trail of pain, anger, betrayal and death. He did learn his lesson, and he won't stay out of it this time. "Tell me," he ordered.

Kilgharrah just looked at Merlin with his golden eyes and then he yielded. "It is relevant in the same sense that Morgana was relevant to the sleeping spell placed on Camelot all those years ago by Morgause."

Merlin took a moment to make sense of that. He noticed that the energy was not only around Malcolm but it was pouring out of him. After all, the trail he picked up, he followed where it was flowing from and found him. "He's a vessel. Just like Morgana was one."

"Exactly. You and I both know Merlin that there are only two ways for an enchantment like that to break."

Merlin did know that. To break magic like that was either to destroy or kill the vessel, he cringed at the memory of taking that route, or have the one who cast it remove it. "Who is the one who placed the curse?"

"That is something that you best ask Master Malcolm of Albion about...don't you think so?" Kilgharrah then took off into the quiet night sky.

Merlin turned and made his way to head for the Manor. He didn't fail to notice that not only did Kilgharrah manage to avoid answering Merlin's last question...he also noticed that he managed to dodge telling him what exactly the curse on Arthur was.

* * *

A small cavalry of men rode for Mab and Odin's keep from Wirtgernesburg in the night. The cavalry made up of about 10 lowly sorcerers that didn't have the honor of making it to be Mordred's disciples but still wanted revenge for their pains from the purge. They were coming to assist Odin and keep back the Alliance and hopefully take Arthur Pendragon. Nemain was at the head of this group and was riding instead of flying to bring all of them. None of them thought too much of a raven that was watching above the trees, cawed and then flew off into the night.

* * *

My lords and lady," an attendant said stepping into the throne room of Annis' former castle.

Mordred, Mab and Odin were interrupted from their breakfast. "What is it?" Mab asked with a bit of a tone.

"The Lady Nemain is approaching with a cavalry behind her."

"She is expected," she said before turning back to her food.

"See that she and her party are welcomed in and tend to their needs." ordered Mordred.

"My lord," the attendant said before rushing out to fulfill the command.

Odin looked to the two of them with a bit of a glare. "Nemain is expected? Funny, I wasn't expecting her."

"I forgot to tell you? Sorry," Mab said hardly bothered as she took a drink of milk.

"I am as much a part of the dominion of this occupied land as you are. A visit from the woman who allowed two lands to fall into enemy hands. That is something that I think I should've known about, don't you think? Considering that I always enjoy reminding her of her lack of contribution."

Mordred eyed Odin in silence while Mab just shrugged. "Funny you mention the word contribution for that is what she is here for. It was supposed to be a surprise. She has brought you some men to assist you in taking Arthur. He is undoubtedly coming here next and we won't make the mistake of letting another kingdom's lands fall back under them again."

"I doubt more men in a calvary will help."

"Even if that calvary is entirely of sorcerers who despise Arthur almost as much as you?" insisted Mordred.

Odin actually raised his eyebrows, feeling impressed. "Really? Well...I normally don't like surprises but I think this warrants an exception."

* * *

Odin was waiting in the courtyard with some men to greet the men arriving in the castle grounds. Nemain was at the front and she disembarked and walked to him.

"Odin," she said with a small smile. "You look well."

"Nemain," he said reaching for her hand and giving it a soft kiss. "Always a treat to see you too."

"Yes," she said before turning to the two dozen men behind her. "I've brought some reinforcements from Vortigern. Sorcerers to add to your platoons of men. I'm sure you'll find that you have something very favorable in common with them as they will find with you."

"So I've heard. I could use some sorcerers in addition to those beasts for my army. Morgana and her dragon were a nice addition but would further raise effectiveness and morale."

"Why don't you familiarize yourself with your new men while I go and meet back with Mordred and Mab. Where are they?"

"They're waiting in her room."

"Good, then I better not keep them waiting." She then muttered a spell and she vanished in a flash and puff of smoke.

Odin stared at the emptied spot for a few seconds before diverting his attention to all his new men. "So you are all sorcerers?" They nodded but they still narrowed their eyes at him. "Fear not. I've never been a fan of the Purge. I usually ignored signs of magic in my fiefdom if it didn't threaten me. Course, in those times, sorcerers tended to vanish from sight once the magic could reach my ears. My real concern is Arthur Pendragon. I want to look into the eyes of the man that killed my son before I carve out his heart. I'm sure that you all share my desires on the man and/or son of the man who called for your blood and of your kin's." The nodded again but with familiar inner rage that he'd seen in his own reflection. "We shall be united in our revenge. Together, we shall have it."

* * *

Mordred and Mab were sitting at the table in her room when Nemain popped into the room. They hardly reacted, they just turned their eyes to her after she appeared.

"Nemain," said Mordred. "Good to see you."

"Thank you Mordred," she said. "Where is Morgana?"

"Somewhere just beyond the castle with that dragon of hers." answered Mab.

"Yes," said Mordred with a small grimace. "I asked her to stay and meet the men you've brought but she insisted that she stay with the white dragon and further help in its training. As if she doesn't do so much already."

"Isn't that important?" Nemain asked taking note of his bitter tone. "That is the main concern that we had in relation to that dragon of hers."

"It cuts into the free time he has to spend time with her," Mab said pinching his cheek softly before standing. "What was the result of the ritual to discover the final two keys we needed?"

"Yes," said Mordred losing his glare at Mab for treating him like a babe. "The keys to Eternal life and power. Three who bear a mystical mind, heart and soul. We already know that Morgana is the one of mystical heart." He bit back feelings of regret that Morgana had to be one. Though it fit, the bearer of the heart. The features of that one fit her perfectly. "Did you find out who are the ones of mystical mind and soul?"

"No...they still elude us. Something seems to be blocking me. A mystical force or protection seems to be hiding them."

"What could do that?" asked Mordred.

Mab raised a hand to stroke her chin. "I don't know. Perhaps a sacred mystical domain or someone who is collecting them also and doesn't want competition."

"Whatever it is," said Nemain. "My latest attempt did somewhat break through. I just need a little push in preparing the ritual. A little kick."

Mab was intrigued. "From what?"

"The magical power within dragon fire."

"Well," said Mordred. "I know where you can find one that could help."

"And if Morgana asks for the purpose of the fire?" asked Mab. "Morgana is no fool. She won't accept that we ask her dragon to light a torch for the hell of it. She knows that dragon fire will be magical."

Mordred was silent before smiling a bit. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Connor was reading some reports when he heard a flapping of wings. He looked to the window to see a raven there. It cawed, while it might not mean anything to others, to him it was a message. A message that called for a messenger to call an emergency meeting with Arthur and Annis.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: How about that? A look into Vortigern's targets. Three of them. Three is after all the magic number. There is a lot more to come soon. The next chapter will have the first major loss for our Alliance, in particular, Connor and the Albions. Also, a revelation that changes almost everything in Vortigern and the Thorns' final plans.


	7. The First Great Loss

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I must say, I am pleased that people are starting to like where this is heading. Many of you seem to start to understand what the curse details but I'm surprised that no one has yet guessed who the one who cast it was. Kilgharrah knows who and what it is and he knows that Merlin can't stop it...only Merlin won't take that as an answer.

* * *

_Chance is the nature of our universe. ...madness represents a chaotic reservoir of surprises. Some surprises can be valuable_.

~ Frank Herbert, God Emperor of Dune

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Great Loss

Merlin rose from his bed not at all feeling rested. He had terrible dreams all night of Arthur succumbing to a nameless fate. He must have shot up about three times in cold sweat during the night. That's why he grunted when there was a hard knock on the door.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Lord Merlin." It was one of the manor's servants. Rafe had long served his sentence and he had enlisted to fight in the war, sadly he fell nearly half a year ago. "Lord Connor has called for an emergency war council."

Merlin sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes furiously. "I'll be ready." He didn't know how long he just sat there and tried to force himself to step off the bed. He had to put a lot of will power into resisting the urge to drop his back into the mattress and go back to sleep. He got out of bed and changed into a new set of robes and topped it off with a neckerchief. He went to the mirror and looked himself over. He looked a little pale and worn around his eyes but he was presentable.

Merlin went down the stairs of the Manor and found that he was expected. Arthur, Gwen, Queen Annis were already there.

"Look who finally showed up," said Arthur. "You would think that someone who was right above us would've shown up long before a group who were all the way near the village. The servant told us that you had still been sleeping. I've heard of stubborn sleepers but sleeping into the early afternoon is a bit much."

Merlin barely had the energy to respond. "Says the man that still needs to be physically pulled away from bed from time to time." Merlin then went serious. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. I had some late night business and it made it hard to get to sleep."

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen looking him over.

"I'm fine, it's okay." He looked about for Connor but didn't see him. "Where's Connor?"

"Oh, he went to gather Flint and Galahad," said a new voice. "Said that there were some new developments and that we would need their input."

Merlin looked to his right and saw Malcolm stepping out from behind one of the doors and into the main hall. He was dressed in his regular blue robes with the brown bear symbol of Albion and the Order with his traditional lute tied to his back. Merlin tried to not act anything out of the ordinary around him. Based on what Kilgharrah had said, about asking Malcolm about the curse that he was the vessel of and who cast it, he undoubtedly knew it was on Arthur and possibly even what it detailed. Yet, this wasn't the time and place for it. This was a delicate matter and if the wrong people find out that there was any type of enchantment on Arthur then it could cause discord within the Alliance. And it had gone through too much already to get where it was but something like this could undo it in an instant. He would have to wait to speak to him alone. After the meeting should do.

A small pop sounded through the room as Connor suddenly appeared with Flint and Galahad at either side of him. "Good," he said as he walked up to gathering of five that had assembled. "Everyone's here then. Let's step inside the private meeting room," he said gesturing to a nearby door. "There are things to discuss."

As they stepped in, Arthur spoke back at him as Connor closed the door behind them. "Based on calling for a meeting so suddenly like this, I take that its not good."

"Sadly, you're right." Connor said taking a seat at the table. "One of my scouts brought me quite a bit of news that many of us will find disturbing."

"Is it relating to my kingdom?" asked Annis inching forward from the back rest of her chair. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing to your kingdom Annis," he said quickly to quell her growing fears. She settled back into her chair. "No, its what has recently gone into your kingdom against us that is the issue. As you all know, I sent some of my smaller and more common breed of birds to gather intelligence closer to the heart of your kingdom Annis. Unfortunately, a few of them got too close to the more valued and guarded parts and had fallen prey to the enemy scavengers or creatures and ended up as their dinner before they could get back. I felt them as they fell."

"Sorry Connor," Flint said bowing his head a little.

Connor nodded a little before continuing. "Yet, there was one who was lucky. A raven of mine. It scouted at near dusk and at night when its coloring made it near impossible to spot. It managed to return to me last night with quite a bit of news that I felt you had to all know straight away. It requires a massive change to our plans."

Merlin momentarily forgot his worries on Malcolm and now focused on the ones from their enemies. "What is it?"

"Many things. First, it seems that both Nemain and Mordred had entered the kingdom and have joined with Mab and Odin."

"That could definitely be a problem," said Malcolm said tapping the table with his right hand knuckles. "We'd been planning and setting our minds onto one of the Thorns there and now they are all there."

"Believe it or not, that's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"It's what they brought with them. Both Mab and Nemain went into the castle with a party of allies that could tip the coming battles more in their favor. Nemain was the most recent. She came into the land with near two dozen on horse."

"That doesn't seem like much reason to worry." said Arthur. From his tone, he thought he should be worried.

"Two dozen sorcerers, like many, who have a grudge against you." he finished.

"Oh," he said becoming stone faced. Yes, that would be cause for concern. Before, the only real magical resistance from the previous battles in the war were from Nemain or the magical creatures that the Thorns mixed in with the armies. Their combat with enemy sorcerers was very minimal. He would say that the number joining to fortify Annis kingdom against them matched all they dealt with separately in the last two years combined. "That would be a problem."

"How powerful are they?" asked Galahad.

"Unknown." Connor said lightly making a knock on the table with his right hand. "All that was gathered on them was that they were placed under Odin's command."

"Must mean that they aren't seen as too valuable by the Thorns to have them directly under their command," said Flint with a hint of venom. "That or Mab and Nemain feel them worth less or too free because they choose not to sell their souls. Think them to be weak."

Merlin cringed at that. A bit after the war started, both Merlin and Arthur had been given more insight into the Thorns and their power. It was no secret, by what they had felt from the Thorns during their battles, that the power they used was evil. After speaking with the Order, they truly found out how much. To be able to have the ability of absorbing the energy of souls, there had to be a need for the energy and that couldn't happen if the one had a soul. Therefore, they sacrificed it to have their body develop that need and ability. Absorbing souls not only granted prolonged life and a stop in a person's time, but it also held an even stronger effect for both sorcerers and warriors. Absorbing the energy of souls gave instant bursts of strength, strength that didn't need work and training to achieve. The same thing applied to magic, this practice, for lack of a better term made it so a sorcerer could perform strong magic without having to train or work either. It was seen as an evil shortcut in gaining power with no effort to get there at the cost of others souls.

They practically sold their souls to gain power. Sacrificed their very humanity which is why they didn't even leave a body behind when they were killed. Both Merlin and Arthur had been appalled by the results of it especially. Arthur, who had spent countless hours in training, felt that it was disgraceful for such a shortcut. Achieving strength that way had no honor in that at all. Merlin, who loved working and studying different styles of magic, thought that instantly being able to do any magic took the magic out of magic.

"Well, my raven didn't feel any of the effects off any of the new additions so that's a good guess," continued Connor. "Still, even if they aren't consuming souls that doesn't mean that we could relax. My animals can't feel our magic so it couldn't tell me how strong or weak they were. They could still be powerful without it. Not to mention there is the possibility of them having some of the weapons that were kept in Camelot's vaults."

"Well," said Galahad leaning back in his chair. "It's been a while since we've fought unknown enemies but I think that we will do just fine."

"Ahh...but that was only half the news I had to share. There is still the party that was with Mab."

"Who is it?" asked Merlin. "Who do she bring in?"

"That's actually the most interesting and perhaps the most disturbing part. It was just two of them. Yet, these two are perhaps the strangest. My raven tells me that it was a woman with long black hair...and a dragon."

Merlin eyes shot open and he shot out of his chair and almost made it crash against the opposite wall as he did. "A Dragon?!" No...it couldn't be.

"Yes." said Connor. "A white one. Apparently, this dragon and woman came in from the direction of Lot's kingdom."

As much as the news of this new dragon had startled Arthur, there was something else that drew his attention. "You say that Mab brought in a woman with black hair?"

"That's right."

"Arthur," Gwen turned to him. "You don't think it could be-"

"Morgana." Arthur nodded. "I don't know how but I'm sure it's her. But, where did she get a hold of a dragon? Merlin?" he said turning to his friend who was still standing in shock. He didn't know that Merlin hadn't moved a muscle since Connor's declaration and had to snap his fingers to get him out of it. "Is this that same dragon you told us about before. The one you hatched from that egg from the tomb?"

"Aithusa, yes." he mumbled. "But I don't understand how. How did this happen?"

"Unfortunately," said Connor. "That's all the information I have. I don't have anything to answer that."

Merlin didn't say anything at all. He gave no warning or reason for just walking off and closing the door behind him as he left the meeting.

* * *

Odin was getting helped into his armor by a servant in his room when Mab burst in through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she stomped over to him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific Mab." he said hardly fazed.

"You know what I'm talking about." she spat. "Why are you taking men over the borders for? And without even discussing it with me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a small smile.

"Don't you think doing this is a childish way of making your point?"

"You mean making tactical decisions behind your back the way you did behind mine? No, I call it taking back what's owed to me. What did you think I was going to do with the added assistance you've given me? Have them lounge around until your fancy finally allows action?"

"And what may I ask is this action you are going to take?"

The servant finished putting Odin's armor on and handed him his sword in its scabbard. "Leave the details to me. You can stay here and watch Morgana walk your new pet dragon."

"Ass." she said folding her arms at him.

"Funny...mine appealed to you before."

He then left with his servant on his heels. Mab stared after him with a very annoyed look sprayed across her face.

"And why didn't you fling him across the wall when he had the audacity to go against you?" asked Nemain.

Mab had just finished telling Nemain on Odin's latest decision. "It wasn't worth the effort."

"Letting Odin and the sorcerers we have here go rogue isn't worth the effort? He going to weaken our defenses here by taking men into enemy territory."

"I don't think so. The goal is to keep our enemies occupied. Do you really think that the Alliance won't be occupied with Odin causing some havoc?"

Nemain rolled her eyes but went compliant. She then gazed around. "Is Mordred working on getting some of that dragon's fire? I'd like to head back to Wirtgernesburg as soon as possible."

"As we speak."

* * *

Just beyond the castle gates, Mordred was there, with Morgana, and they were sparing. Mordred had Clarent and she was given a sword from the armory. Aithusa was nearby calmly watching them as they did the dance of swordplay. Morgana had told her about it but she'd never actually seen two humans spar with two swords before. Morgana felt an energy that was lost to her slowly start to return with every swing she took and every hit she blocked. She guessed that what she was feeling here and now was what Aithusa had been feeling taking to the skies again.

After they had finished Morgana went to the side and took a drink from her water skin. "That was impressive Mordred. You have great skill."

"Yes. Alvarr taught me some swordplay and then Vortigern did when I met up with him."

"You've learned well. And your sword. It's a thing of beauty. I'm surprised that the Crystal of Neathid could be used like that."

"Made by Vortigern's finest smith. Felt it would give me an edge over fighting Emrys."

"You mean Merlin." A annoyingly familiar smiling face came into her minds eye and she was again in the disbelief that this face was one of a sorcerer. One who not only lived under her nose but that of both Uther and Arthur and yet seemed content to keep passive as they murdered their kind. She was bewildered. Then there was the matter of his more profound name. No matter how many times she heard it, it was still almost too wild to believe. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't connect her image of the former manservant with the figure she was told about by the Calliech. All this time, she thought it was that old man but now that she knew this bit of information she couldn't see how she could've been so stupid. Right from the start, there was something about that old man, something that had felt familiar. Now she sees that it was a feeling she got from Merlin when he allowed himself to be defiant towards her. Emrys, Merlin. Merlin, Emrys. She couldn't find it in her to permanently connect them. Emrys...or should she say Merlin is her destiny, her doom. What did that mean? "He is really that powerful?" she asked when she pulled out of her internal debate.

"He has the Great Dragon under his thrall. Now there is another dragon with more on the way. No doubt they will be under his thrall as well. All to help him be Arthur's slaves and Camelot's pets just as he resigned himself to be. I'm sure that you wouldn't want Aithusa to suffer that fate as well."

The thought of Aithusa again being whipped and assaulted like some wild dog made her seethe in red hot anger. The two of them were free again and the last thing she wanted was for them to return to that again. "No. That's the last thing I want."

"As you saw before, there are many of us who are ready to make sure that doesn't happen. And there are even more at Wirtgernesburg as well."

"Really?" She hadn't seen so many people of magic at once like the group that Nemain had brought since she was in that druid camp.

"Yes...and even more than that in Albion. It's a city that fortunalte magic users created for themselves to live peacefully in away from the Great Purge. Sadly, they are under the command of those that would have them be glorified slaves to Arthur Pendragon. They wish to place him back on the throne over someone like Vortigern."

"Why?" Merlin was one thing. Yet, why would an entire city of magic users want to restore _Arthur_ of all people to the throne? From what Mordred was saying, Vortigern had not only accepted him and his powers but even placed him in a high station as his right hand. Something that he seemed to be fitted for.

"Who knows. And who knows what Arthur would do once their use to him is diminished."

"They can't be that foolish though. I know that there are some that might be a little too idealistic for their own good but that would be a little too far."

"Who knows. For all we know...Emrys might be blinding them in regards to their fate. Stringing them along to do what Arthur needs them to do for them and that's reclaim his lost throne and Camelot."

"But you told me that Arthur and his allies are moving in towards taking back the former lands of Camelot. That they'll be heading here next."

"And they will." He huffed and his gaze became intense as he looked at Clarent. "Even with this...I may not be strong enough to contend with Emrys and his dragons."

Morgana's hand flew right to Mordred right cheek to console him while he started to lean into it. "Don't be so hard on yourself. How could you expect to fight both Emrys and dragons at once. You are only human."

"Yes...unless..." He turned to Morgana and he seemed to look a little nervous. Like he was afraid of Morgana and what she would do to him. "Morgana...maybe there is a way you could further help us."

"You don't need to ask Mordred. If this will bring a free life for us and our kind, of course I'll fight by your side."

"Really?" he asked like the worst was behind him.

"I'm insulted you would think I refused."

"But...I heard with Lot that"

She clenched her fist but quickly loosened it. This wasn't about her right now. "Forget Lot. His time will come soon. After his assistance is taken and used, who really knows what fate will have in store for him. But my issues with Lot and what he did to Aithusa and I can wait in making sure that our kind are free from Camelot's clutches once and for all."

Mordred's eyes lit up. "I think I know how you and Aithusa can help us now."

"Really...how? What can we do?"

Mab and Nemain were brought out of their musings by the door of their room was opened and Mordred came in with a smile on his face.

"Well?" asked Mab.

He chuckled and brought out a small glass lamp with a little flame inside. "I have it. The magic in a dragon's flame."

"How did you convince Morgana to let that dragon give it to you? Every time I caught sight of that dragon, it always leered at me and showed its teeth."

"It didn't take too much. She was only too happy to help me like she always is. I convinced her that a dragon's fire would help us in drawing the power to defeat Emrys. She said that she would do what she was needed to ensure that."

"Which is true, And she will." said Nemain. "But just not in the way she believes."

"Of course," Mordred mumbled.

* * *

Lord Travis was patrolling the borders between Olaf's kingdom and Annis' former kingdom with Kalen and some men. They were doing some rounds to ensure that everything was clear of the enemy or of advantageous bandits. Olaf's forces were still hurt and wouldn't be able to fully defend themselves for a while so they were here to offer the people in his kingdom some safe state of mind.

"Quiet day today," said Travis atop his horse as it moved slowly up the road.

Kalen was beside him also on a horse. "Yes...most of the days between battles are quiet these days."

"Do you think that thats a good or a bad thing. I remember the war on Eire like it was yesterday. The early years were anything but."

"Yes I know. But those were against Palin's forces. We've only been dealing with Vortigern's allies up to this point. Maybe when we actually push onto Wirtgernesburg will it start to resemble the brashness that we saw back then."

"Perhaps...I just feel like this whole war is off somehow. Like...everything is somehow still going Vortigern's way even though we're winning."

"How could that be?"

Travis shrugged. "Call it an old warrior's hunch."

Unfortunately, Kalen couldn't look to much into that hunch when a loud explosion rang in his ears. A blast had gone off in front of their patrol line and the ones at the front fell off their horses as they neighed and jumped in absolute panic. While the men were trying to get themselves back in order, another blast came but hit the back of the patrol this time.

"Where did that come from?" shouted one of the men who fell.

"I don't know." said another.

"I don't see anyone." said another frantically.

Suddenly a light came for them that Kalen immediately countered with a shield. "It's an ambush! Take Arms!" Kalen commanded.

Suddenly, there was screeching filling the air as a few hippogriffs descended upon them and managed to scoop up two or three men into the air to peck to oblivion or rip to shreds. That was followed by shouting as armed soldiers came running from the trees and charged for them. The Welsh in the patrol met their swords with their own as well as some of the Albions. There were about seven sorcerers in their group minus Kalen and they started to lend some magical aid.

Kalen fired a blast of lightning from his palm at three charging foes that sent them zooming back in the direction that they came. He drew his sword and dismounted from his horse to more directly involve himself in the battle when Travis grabbed his arm.

"Is it the Thorns?" he asked looking about for any sign of those lunatics. "I can't feel anything going cold around here."

"No...I'm not sensing any one of them either."

"Kalen! They're coming back!" Travis said pointing to the sky.

Kalen looked up to see that the hippogriffs from before were hovering above and were preparing for another dive. "I'll deal with them. You handle things here on the ground."

"Right," he said before dismounting from his horse.

Kalen took to the sky after them. He charged at one hippogriff that was charging down for him. He brought his sword out and let some magic loose into the blade as he dodged its claws and sliced up its body causing it to start plummeting ungracefully to the ground. He looked around and saw that there were only four more of them and they had fresh blood sprayed on their beaks and front bodies from their earlier victims. They screeched at him as they encircled him. "Please. Make it a challenge for me," he smirked before he charged at another one with some sparks emitting from his free hand.

Travis pushed back a soldiers blow before he followed up and struck him down with one to the chest. He knew that he complained about it being quiet but now he would take it back. While his men did have the advantage of skill, magic and position, they were outnumbered nearly 2 to 1. He hoped that Kalen dealt with the hippogriffs quick enough to tip the battle on the ground more in their favor.

A bit beyond the trees, Odin was observing the battle through a telescope with a dozen men beside him. Some of the sorcerers that he had gotten from Nemain and they were looking at him eager to begin. "Alright," he said putting the telescope down. "They're distracted by the first wave." He then drew his sword. "Let's go."

Suddenly, more roaring rang through the trees as a few more men came in to assist the enemy. Two Albion sorcerers were the closest and they fired a joint spell to intercept them. Yet, they were surprised when their spells were cancelled out as they seem to be whacked away by two of the new charging men. Then those same two men pointed their weapons towards them and beams of light came out of them and stuck the two of them so hard in the chests that their bodies rolled off about 7 feet away. Travis attention had been drawn to that light and he saw as those two Albion sorcerers on the ground were killed as the enemy stood over them and brought their swords down into them.

"There" Odin commanded by pointing his sword at a small cluster of the enemy.

Three of the sorcerers close by pointed their weapons towards them while another chanted a spell. Blasts erupted from the weapons while the lone sorcerer conjured a fireball which they threw towards them. They combined to form another, even greater explosion that sent the men flying about, killing a few of them.

"Fall back," Travis commanded. "Fall back!"

"I don't think so."

A new man came to face Travis and he was a bit more finely dressed then the others. Travis guessed he was the leader of this attack and he met his sword unflinchingly. He didn't have time to think about who he was as he tried to push him back to join his men as they retreated. They thrusted and parried at one another. The man brought his sword down hard on him and Travis tried hard to push back on him.

"You're not a bad opponent," he said clenching his teeth through the pressure. He was then brought to one knee.

Odin smirked as he tried to bring his sword down on him further. "Odin always tries to impress," he said putting more weight on it.

"Odin?" Travis could feel his other knee about to go soon.

He looked down to see that Odin's legs didn't seem to be guarded. He then quickly let himself fall down and use his standing leg to kick at them and make Odin fall on his back in surprise. As he fell, Travis whacked his sword away and made it fly off a bit aways from them. Travis got to his feet and faced down at his opponent.

"Nice move." Yet, Odin looked at his gauntlet and brought his arm up. He flicked his wrist down, triggering a mechanism to make a knife's blade emerge from the space between his wrist and his metal band and brought it up to Travis neck. Travis eyes shot up in surprise as he gagged at the blade now stuck in his juggular. He dropped his sword and brought his hands to grip the makeshift blade. His warm blood started to run down his wrist and flow down his arm and the feel of that made Odin pull his hand away. Odin watched as Travis stumbled back a little and then fell back. He then looked from blood coated hand to his opponent in mild shock.

"Lord Odin," said one of his men tugging on his arm. "We must go. That member of the Order in the air is now down to one hippogriff. We aren't prepared for one of them."

Odin shook himself free. Why had he zoned out for a moment there. "Of course. We've done what we needed. Move out." His men rushed to follow his order while he went to reclaim his sword and hurried along with them.

Kalen conjured a ball of lightning which he then forcefully threw at the remaining hippogriff. It cawed loudly before it exploded to bits as soon as it hit. "Phew...that was fun," Kalen said breathlessly. All the hippogriffs lately had more of those magic resistant pendants so their had to put more magic behind their attacks to fell them. Kalen then started to touch down to see that the enemy were retreating. The ground was covered in bodies but sadly, most of them were from their own side. He looked about to see that there were near a dozen of their men left off to the side. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes sir," said one of them as they made their way to him.

He looked around at them and the surrounding area. "Wait...where's Lord Travis?"

"We don't know sir. The last we saw of him was when he gave the command to fall back here."

"Search the place." he said frantically. "and help me find him and check for survivors."

They ran about the trail and the surrounding trees in a panic. Kalen was panicking the deepest and was nearly brought out of his skin with what he heard next. "Sir. I found him! Come quick!"

Kalen ran off to the soldier as he stood over a body. One in the Welsh green. "No," he mumbled. "No." he cried louder.

But it was. Travis on the ground. Clutching a bloody throat with no light in his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: I hope you all like this one. Travis' death is the opening to the new chapter of pain that will soon be delivered to the Alliance. Unfortunately, things are only going to get worse from here.


	8. Unclear Answers

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Well, Lord Travis has been killed and he was a long standing ally to Connor and his forces and a new one to Arthur and his whom he had started to come to respect. This will have the aftermath and will also have the answers that Vortigern has been looking for but in the end, it may bring more complications. Also, some more on the two university girls from before.

* * *

_Losing people you love affects you. It is buried inside of you and becomes this big, deep hole of ache. It doesn't magically go away, even when you stop officially mourning_.

~ Carrie Jones, Captivate

* * *

Chapter 8: Unclear Answers

Lauren and Megan stepped out of the campus doors and walked over to the parking lot. Many students were about, lounging and laughing, some already taking in the beginning of the break.

"Did Matthew tell you were he would be waiting?" asked Lauren after she could find no sign of his minivan. They walked up and down lot but found no sign of them.

Megan just kept looking around. "He said that he and Miles would be easy to spot that's all. Just said to keep our eyes and ears open."

Lauren folded her arms. "Am I mad to say that makes me nervous?"

Megan giggled. "No, that makes you wise."

Just then a loud car horn started beeping that nearly shook them. They looked on ahead to find a wine red minivan with white stripes along the car doors and the roof. The driver and passenger windows were open with a red banner and white banner with a golden egg on them being waved out of them respectively. Laughing and whooping were coming from the open windows as well. Megan and Lauren caught each others eyes, shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the antics of their boyfriends but they were smiling and giggling just the same.

Matthew pulled his van in front of them and came out of the driver's seat with a giant smile on his face as he waved his makeshift banner in front of him. "Hello," he said waving it harder.

"Quite the entrance boys." said Lauren chuckling.

Megan just laughed and ran into him and he lifted her off her feet as she laughed back. "You idiot."

She landed on her feet and looked back at her boyfriend for three years now. He was in a blue blue track jacket slighly zipped with a red shirt peeking underneath. He was also in blue sneakers with red laces but had black jeans on. He was quite tall and had thin but he was strong thin instead of a stick. His hair was deep black and had a few curls towards the front that she loved running fingers through. The greatest feature to him was his brilliant blue eyes that had such a gentleness but strength at the same time. "Just how you like me," he answered her with his firm but laughing tone.

"Which still boggles the common mind." They looked at the voice's owner as he closed the passenger door behind him. He laid his own makeshift banner on the car. He was dressed in a blue jeans jacket, unbuttoned with a white shirt peeking out. He had a matching pair of blue jeans on thought there was a bright white belt and white chain hanging off the pocket. His sneakers were white as well though he had blue laces on them. "Easter eggs aren't the only thing cracked around here."

"Come on Miles, you're almost as bad as me cuz." Matthew said still having a hold on Megan.

"Almost," Lauren said as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "But not quite." Lauren smiled and felt she could fall into Miles' bright green eyes. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "At least he lets out his madness in ample doses."

"Thanks Lauren." he said over their laughing. It wasn't hard to see that there was some relation between them. Miles had Matthew's black hair though a touch shorter and straighter and was about an inch or so shorter. His build was thin too but slightly bigger than his cousin. "Well, let's get going."

"Right." he said clapping his hands and heading back to his driver's seat. "Easter break is here nevertheless. Let's hit the road."

Miles went back to his seat and the girls took the big seat right behind them. "You girls are done for today right?" Miles said as Matthew started to pull them out.

"Yeah," answered Lauren. "Literature was our last class and it ended over ten minutes ago."

"Good. Did you get your pair assignment in?" he asked as they left the lot.

Megan leaned back in the seat. "Yes. All that work is behind us but it looks like it might have been worth it alright. Our professor seemed impressed with our topic choice. We told her how you two recommended it."

"Really?" Matthew gazed at them through his center mirror. "What did she say to that?"

"She was surprised alright. Surprised we had boyfriends to actually give a topic that would fascinate both her and us."

"Good, that's because those legends are fascinating."

"None so much than the people," added Miles. "How many versions did you include?"

"Four." Megan answered. "We found many more but we chose four specific ones. They were all different ones and they told the same story, with the same characters, but different plots and endings."

"Yes," Matthew said nodding his head as he got to the main road. "But no matter which one you choose to look at, there is always despair at the end but room for hope."

"Yeah..." Lauren said gazing out the window and thinking back to the lives of all the characters. "Hey, what brought on the inspiration to have us choose that anyway?"

"Oh," Miles said smiling as he looked back at his girlfriend. "It was our favorite bit of stories to hear as kids. Our parents told us about them all the time."

"They were our favorite stories," he said eying his distant cousin at the corner of his eye. "They especially loved telling them to us at a certain little spot past the woods behind the town."

"Which is where we're taking you," said Miles with a bit of dramatic flair.

Lauren yelped. "Through those woods?" Lauren and Megan were definitely surprised as they stared at one another. "That's what you were talking about for the last few days?"

There were many rumors about those woods. As kids, they heard tales of ghosts and other nasty things that liked to wander around there. Naturally, as they got older, they stopped believing in them but still, not too many people ventured into them. There wasn't even any trails through them. It was a no man's land. Why would Matthew and Miles want to take them to see in that dense wilderness?

* * *

_Several Hundred Years Before..._

Morgana's emerald eyes focused as she looked from afar when the woman, Nemain she believed to be called, left on her horse with the lamp she had placed some of Aithusa's dragon fire in for him. She didn't look back at the castle or anything else, she just looked on ahead with a small smirk plastured on her face. Privately, she was glad to be rid of that woman. Ever since she met her, she had been given weird looks from her; they were almost those of hunger. A very scary hunger.

Yet...she couldn't understand why she had the lamp that she had given Mordred. He had asked for some of Aithusa's fire so that it could used to help find the power they needed to win the war. She couldn't really remember exactly what this device was exactly. She remembered Mordred putting his smooth hand over hers and gazing at his pale blue eyes. The same eyes that she gazed into when she was the little wounded boy that Merlin had brought to her chamber. Looking into them now that he was grown but still gazing at her in that same pleading light, she couldn't refuse him if he had asked it for a simple light for his room at night. She took a moment to wonder why he never mentioned that Nemain would leave with it.

Morgana suddenly heard a loud flapping closing in on her. "Aithusa." she said when she touched down. "You should enjoy the skies today. You don't have to keep me company all the time."

Aithusa just moved up so that her eyes were level with Morgana's and wrapped a wing around her shoulder as she lightly growled after Nemain.

"You don't like her either?"

Aithusa softly shook her head. "I don't blame you. I don't like her either. She might be a new ally but there's something off about that woman...Mab as well. I don't know what it is but its something that makes me feel very much on edge. But Mordred is insisting-"

At his name, Aithusa hissed out. There was something in that young man. It made her scales grow paler at the thought of him.

"Aithusa!" she scolded. Aithusa just stared ahead of her. "That's no way to treat Mordred. I've known him when he was just a scared little boy. Now he's here to help us when we're scared. Show him more respect than that."

Aithusa just snorted with a puff of fire from her nostrils. She then looked behind them and noticed one of them coming closer. Speak of the devil. She licked her chops and then flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

"Aithusa." she called after her. "Aithusa!"

Then Morgana heard the sound of audible footsteps coming up from behind her followed by a slight chill. "Problems with your dragon?"

"No Mordred." She "Just a little...disagreement. It happens. More and more as Aithusa starts to grow."

"You make it sound like a squabble between mother and daughter with you and that dragon." he said with a sort of harsh amusement.

"Well...she is like a daughter to me. She's been with me since she was a little thing."

"I might be being paranoid but it looks like she might not like me."

"Don't be silly," she said waving his concern off. "I saw Nemain leaving with the lamp I had Aithusa light for you."

"Yes...she's bringing it to Wirtgernesburg. She'll use it in claming us the advantage we need. Once it's done, nothing that our enemies could do will stop us."

"What exactly is that? You never fully explained it to me."

"Don't worry. When it's harnessed, you will be there when Vortigern and my fellow Thorns and myself assure the doom of Arthur, Emrys and all those encamped in Albion that are behind them."

"What about all those people of Albion? I heard there are a lot of our kind there. It would be a real tragedy for so many of them to die. Maybe I could help deter them away from Arthur's and Merlin's false promises."

"Perhaps..."

Morgana looked back at Mordred and was momentarily frozen at the sight within his eyes. They were ice cold and gazing at her with a deep hunger. She blinked and saw that he was smiling and looking at her with is eyes wide. He then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Perhaps she had imagined it? She shivered slightly and tightened her cloak a bit.

Aithusa rose into the air as fast as she could to escape from the energy radiating from that young man. She growled when she caught sight of him touching her; that monster was touching her. She very much wanted to roast that one as soon as she saw him, yet, Morgana was drawn to him and it would break her already fractured heart if she did. Mordred may make her sick to her stomach but she would endure it...for her as Morgana endured for her.

Mab was looking out the window of her room back at the castle and caught sight of that dragon flying about. She had noticed that the dragon was wising up to them and their power. They had long been enemies to the dragons and the only reason that it hadn't jeopardized their plans yet because the dragon was still too young to truly know about them and too young to speak. However, she knew that Morgana was anything but stupid and would start to notice something soon. She was letting her compassion for Mordred and the feel of their connection blind her and make her naive to the everything. Still, it would be wise to find the other two keys that they were searching for quickly. It would only be a matter of time. The good news is that now that Nemain acquired the power within a dragon flame, it should strengthen the ritual enough to break through whatever was blocking them from locating the two possessing the mind and soul in the trinity. Then they all could stop worrying about Morgana and her dragon.

* * *

Kalen marched back to Olaf's castle in a daze. Olaf and his daughter Vivian came from the gates looking frantic. His remaining men behind him pulling makeshift carts with the bundles on them covered in cloaks.

"By gods," Olaf said taking in their appearance. They must've been a sight alright. Covered in blood, dirt and dried sweat with dead looks in their eyes. "What happened to you all?"

Kalen stared back at him. "There was an attack. We...lost quite some men in our patrol."

He looked back to where they had their fallen and Olaf and Vivian caught sight of Lord Travis' body.

"No." Olaf whispered. Over the past few weeks of being back in his land he had taken a liking to the welsh lord. He enjoyed talking with him and trading stories of past battles and experiences

Vivian bowed her head in respect to the fallen lord. She chanced a look to Kalen and saw him look like a lost soul. From the first moment she had seen him, he was majestic and strong. How he saved her and her men from Mordred had made him dazzling to her. Now she was seeing him look so vulnerable and sad...she couldn't help but feel more drawn to him. She shook her head a little. This wasn't the time for it. "I'm sorry." she said getting control of her voice. "My father and I know that Travis was an old friend to Albion."

"He was." Kalen sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Back when friends like him were all too few."

"What happened out there Kalen?" asked Vivian.

Kalen told them everything that remembered and with the help of some of his men that had fought on the ground, the entire story was told to the two of them.

Olaf furiously rubbed his eyes with his right thumb and forefinger."Based on what you've said, it sounds like it was Lord Odin who led the attack and killed Lord Travis."

"Odin," Kalen whispered furiously and gazing back at Travis' body. "I have to inform Connor what has happened. After I see to everything here."

"Don't worry," said Olaf. "I'll keep Travis safe here. And I'll take over command of the patrols until you return."

"There's no need." he started.

"I know," Olaf cut in. "But I insist. Go. I'm sure that everyone back in Albion needs to be informed of everything as quickly as possible."

Kanen stared after him for a while before he nodded. "Thank you. Make sure that Lord Travis' body is protected for me. He should be laid to rest at his family crypt back on Eire." He then took off into the sky and went off into the distance.

The two of them look off after them. Olaf looked down at his daughter to see her with a dazed look in her eyes that still was looking in the distance after him. He coughed to get her attention. "Vivian?"

"Hmm?" she said snapping out of it. "What?"

Olaf just kept staring at her before he just huffed and walked off. He flagged some of his men over. "Please ensure that Lord Travis is placed in a casket and I would like you also to assist in preparing funeral pyres for the other men."

"Sire," they bowed before setting off to fulfill his wish.

* * *

Merlin was sitting out behind the Manor, trying to stay out of sight of anyone. It had been over three days but the news still hit him as hard as it did when he first heard it. Aithusa. Sweet Aithusa was in Morgana's clutches. Kilgharrah had told him that he hadn't been able to sense her for all this time and there hadn't been any trace of Morgana these last few years until now. Was that because she had been concealed with Aithusa doing who knows what to her? The report for Connor had said that she was at Morgana's side and that she was in an unusual shape for a dragon. What happened?

He hadn't told Kilgharrah this. He knew of the Great Dragon's temper and this would set him off to go to Annis' former kingdom and burn everything in sight. Innocent and guilty alike as he did when he was first free to personally take his vengeance on Uther. Besides...a petty part of him felt that it was only fair considering that Kilgharrah had witheld Aithusa's disappearance and this curse surrounding Arthur from him for so long. But, what choice would he have? Who else could explain what he just heard and why its happened?

"Merlin?"

Merlin raised his gaze to see that it was Lionel. He was stepping over to him with his pack on his back that contained the four dragon eggs in his care. Merlin rubbed his face to make sure there weren't any tears running. "Hi Lionel. How are you?"

"Oh, just going to meet with Madoc after his morning flight exercise."

"That's nice."

Lionel noticed that his eyes looked a little red. "Are you okay Merlin?"

"Yes," he nearly spat. At Lionel's flinch, he tried to shake himself out of it. "Sorry...just going throught a stressful time right now."

"Something I could help you with?"

Merlin doubted that Lionel could help. "I don't think so. It's dragon related."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." he insisted.

"I appreciate your concern Lionel. I do but...no one can help me. No one could understand." Merlin just wanted to stay in the pool of self pity that he was currently wallowing in alone.

Lionel just crossed his arms at him. "Right because as a former servant to the late Dragonlord Brim and Keeper of the Dragons, I couldn't possibly understand anything?"

Merlin watched as he went to sit on the grass next to him. He looked up at the few clouds in the sky for a few moments in silence. Maybe he was right. While Merlin was the last Dragonlord that didn't necessarily mean that no other person couldn't understand his pain or troubles. Lionel had been schooled and surrounded with dragons since he was a boy. Perhaps he just might be the only person to understand.

"Lionel," he said after a while. "I would imagine you heard the news from Connor's last report?"

"The white dragon? Yes I did. I thought you would be happy to finally know where she was."

"No. I mean, yes, I am happy to know that she has been found but...it's who she was found with that is what concerns me now."

"Really?" Lionel took a blue colored egg out of his pack and started to cradle and rub it like an infant. "I'm not too worried."

Merlin looked at Lionel like he was mad. "Not worried? You do understand who has her?"

"Who Aithusa is beside you mean?" he said hardly fazed by Merlin's change of tune. "Connor didn't say that Aithusa was in a chain didn't he?"

"No." He was lost.

"I assure you Merlin, unless dragons are in chains it would be very hard to force them to stay where they didn't want to be unless you were a dragonlord. It's not unheard for one of them to come across someone that they choose to oversee."

"And you think Aithusa is choosing to stay with Morgana?" he asked incrediously. "Why?"

He turned the egg around in his hands. "That's something I think only Aithusa could tell you."

Merlin wasn't feeling any better as he hoped by Lionel's input. Lionel held out the egg to him. "What?"

"Try it. Rubbing and caring for the eggs have always helped me when I felt low."

Merlin took the egg and he could feel something warm and soothing eminating from inside. There was undoubtedly life inside the egg he was holding and it felt as if it was nuzzling itself in his arms now that _he_ was the one holding it. "Whoa," he said rubbing the egg himself. While this wasn't his first time with a dragon egg, he never really had time to just be with it out in the open like this. He had kept Aithusa egg hidden and quickly went to hatch her away from prying eyes.

Lionel just stared after him before taking out another egg, a black one, from the pack and started to cradle and rub that one too. "Merlin...I can't fathom what Aithusa's motives could possibly be. I will say this though." Merlin turned away from the egg to face him. "Brim had told me once that no dragon, of its own free will, seeks someone out like this by chance. There is always a reason even if it is hard to us to see. It may not be always clear right away and might not be until the very end but there is always a reason."

Merlin was silent as he took those words in. He remembered Kilgharrah saying such words when he hatched Aithusa. _No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes that meaning isn't always clear but this time I'm sure_. Those were his words. Kilgharrah was sure...sure that Aithusa boded well for him and Arthur. She was a sign of the land they would build together. If that was the case...why would she go to Morgana who was bent on destroying them? What reasons could being with her bold well for him and Arthur and the future?

"Are you sure about that?"

"You're skeptical," It wasn't a question. "I know that you have every reason to doubt me on this. I mean, the one who Aithusa has gone to given you reason to be a believer. I know that the Lady Morgana has done a lot of harm to you and your friends in the past. But who really knows in the future?"

"Kilgharrah has always told me to be wary of her. Not to mention, by now, she would have met up with Mordred and he has always said that those two together would bring nothing but disaster. If Aithusa knew that then she wouldn't be with her by her own choice. She's still too new in the world and Morgana is no doubt taking advantage of that."

"Don't sell young dragons too short Merlin." Yeah, he should know better too. "The future however is never really clear, not even to the dragons. No doubt Kilgharrah also hasn't given you much reason to go on blind faith and go with the one course he'd seen to be the clearest and best in his opinion. I respect him, always have from the moment I met him as a boy all those years ago but its always been one of his weaknesses. I found him to be too set against faith and too much with logic."

"Logic? The one who has loved speaking to me in riddles since I first met him beneath Camelot putting too much store in logic? You sure we're talking about the same dragon?"

Merlin raised his eyes at him before the two of them went into a small fit of laughter. Merlin was still worried and scared for Aithusa but he felt like Lionel had pulled him out of the pool of self pity that he had been determined to stew in for a good while. It was good that he had let him in after all. He really did understand, even if he confused him more then when he started. They were like that for a few moments before Lionel regained himself.

"I mean what I said before Merlin. Don't sell Aithusa short just because she is so young. Just look at Madoc. As much as I don't understand, he chose to have a bond with Arthur. Even though I wasn't and still am not...exactly ecstatic" That was the nicest way he could put it. He still despised both Uther and Arthur somewhat for what has happened. "That still doesn't mean there wasn't a reason for it. Even if I don't understand the reason for it now."

Before Merlin could dwell more on the whole thing, Lionel's eyes went wide as he pointed ahead of him. Merlin looked and saw that a shape from the sky was closing in on the Manor at high speed. The two of them placed the eggs they were holding in Lionel's pack with the others as they stood. When the figure touched down, they relaxed as they saw who it was.

"Kalen," Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "It's you."

"Yes Merlin. Where's Connor and Malcolm? I'm afraid I have bad news to share with everyone." he said glumly.

* * *

Nemain was in the room from before back in Wirtgernesburg to retry the ritual. As soon as Nemain had gotten a far enough distance from the castle so Morgana or her dragon couldn't see it, she'd flown back to Wirtgernesburg as fast as she could. Nemain placed the dragon fire in its place and put the center cauldron over it. The cauldron's contents started bubbling immediately after it was set over the dragon fire. "Almost done," she mumbled as she started to draw the diagram to connect the cauldron and surrounding platters with the proper ingredients for the spell circle.

"It better be," Vortigern was again in the room but he looked livid unlike the last time. "I've been too lenient with you Nemain. You keep getting my hopes up with every failure you've performed and it's starting to wear my patience."

"I assure you Vortigern, this time will work. I'll stake my life on that."

"Glad to here it...because it so happens that it now does."

Nemain looked back at Vortigern and could tell that he was dead serious. She nodded. "Of course sire."

"Good. Get on with it."

She finished drawing the spell circle and prepared the runes. "_**Meddwl. Enaid**_." she chanted and the proper rune tiles flew into the center cauldron. The contents turned blue like last time but this time Nemain saw sparks shooting out unlike the previous times. This was a good sign. "_**Gadael fy Synhwyrau Estyn Allan**_." She took the gem stones to create the windows. "_**Chwilio'r Tir**_!" The windows formed ahead of her to the left and the right. Now for the big one. "_**Gorchwymyn I Chwi: Ddad o Hyd I'r Meddwl Cryfriniol ac Enaid**_!" She put her whole throat into that final part and the spell circle burst with energy and light that swallowed Nemain before Vortigern's eyes.

The aftershocks started and this time Vortigern quickly lost his footing and nearly fell back. As much as this was annoying him, he couldn't help but be happy. The ritual didn't cause this type of tremor from the previous time. Perhaps the dragon fire would finally give them what they needed and he wouldn't have to punish Nemain. He was feeling too giddy and excited to feel upset about the stolen prospect.

The light surrounding Nemain started to fade as the two created windows sucked it up. Nemain felt the energy of the recent charge being siphoned from her as well. But she was smiling as she never felt this exhausted from the previous attempts. "Yes," she breathed out. "Reveal to me the ones that bare the final two keys. Reveal to me the one possessing the mystical mind," she said to the window to the left. "And the one who has the mystical soul." she said to the right one.

The windows had two human shapes shadows within them appear. The darkness started to fade slowly and their clothes were becoming visible...as were their faces. Vortigern was starting to breathe a little eratically the more they became visible. "Yes...YES!" he cried out in excitement as the images became clearer and clearer.

The shadows disappeared and the two men became clear as day. When they did, Nemain's jaw dropped. "Them?! It's them?! I don't believe it! Why them?!"

"Hmph," Vortigern said shaking his head. He then started to lightly chuckle before he started to laugh like a madman. "How do you like that," he said wiping off the tears at the corners of his eyes. "Looks I have some planning to do," he said walking away.

Nemain looked at his shrinking back before turning to the windows. She sneered at the sight of Arthur Pendragon in the left window and the one of Merlin Emrys in the right.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: I hope you liked the look into the future again. I've decided that every seventh chapter will have a look into the future with those four people. I'm sure that a few of you could already guess the relevance behind them though not their story. Also...now we know who Vortigern and the Thorns will be after to achieve eternal life and power.


	9. Trinity of the Goddess

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I am happy to see that I caught someone by surprise with the future segment of my last chapter. Someone actually thought that one of the two boyfriends was Arthur. Sorry but no. It will be a while until their identities are confirmed but I welcome you to try and guess who they are or might be. I will say that they have deep connections to some of our favorite characters.

* * *

_Share your knowledge. It is a way to achieve immortality_

~ Dalai Lama XIV

* * *

Chapter 9: Trinity of the Goddess

Connor and Malcolm were walking quite quickly through the halls of the Academy with Cubby at the rear in the direction of its library. Dylan had sent him a message by one of his flying manifestations saying to meet him here immediately. It had touched down when the two of them were running through the tally of their latest quick harvest in the fields.

Thankfully, the war hadn't deterred or affected the bounty that the magical growers produced in the small field beyond the city and the larger one by the village. True, the last two years had given them more people to feed with the added number of Arthur, Annis, Elena and Olaf's men and refugees but they managed thanks to the help of their fishing boats and fruit trees in the Forest of Gedref. Now however, with two of the lands won back, it would be a lot easier to distribute and ration their food for everyone.

Dylan had created and sent a giant black vulture like creature with a scroll in its talons that asked for he and Malcolm to come meet with him immediately. The way that the message was written looked like it was in a hurry which usually meant that the news was urgent.

"What do you think could be wrong?" asked Malcolm as they turned down the corridor leading to the library.

"Maybe Dylan's learned something. He has been trying to read some for the last few weeks. Something must have happened."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at that. "Something? He could've come himself but instead he sent one of his creatures and made it a very conspicious one at that."

"And I don't know if I want to know what it is. Look at his letter," he said nearly shoving it in Malcolm's face. "Looks like he rushed it like there was no tommorrow. He was panicked. And if Dylan is panicked, that's never a good sign."

"Great...I think you diminished any hope for good news that I may have had."

"Better than expecting it later and having your expectations drop faster than a falling rock." Cubby let out a little roar behind him. "See Cubby agrees with me."

"He always agrees with you."

"Because I'm right."

The two of them pushed through the double doors into the library where the librarian ran to them. "Thank goodness. Dylan has been out of his mind."

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"The library was lit up quite a few moments ago, it nearly scared me to death. Then Dylan created that monstrosity and sent it crashing through my wall and out into the city." He pointed to a part of the library where there was a eight foot hole made in it that led to the sky. "After that, he hasn't stopped pacing and has snapped at everyone who tries to talk or settle him down."

"We'll handle this," he assured the man. "Don't you worry about that."

The two of them walked off to the end of the library where they caught four celtic sorcerers looking on in unease as Dylan was pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath. Connor and Malcolm looked to one another in confusion before looking back at their shady friend. Malcolm coughed to get their attention. All five of them turned their heads to face him and Dylan froze in step as he looked at them.

"We're here." Malcolm took the message from Connor and waved it about. "I think this and that," he said pointing to the hole in the wall. "was you."

Dylan didn't look the least bit embarrassed. "Yes, well I had to get you to come as quick as you could so I needed a message to find and reach you at once."

"Right," Connor nodded. "because manifesting a simple messenger bird was not enough. You had to create a messenger vulture the size of a wyvern."

"Well...it worked. Now I can tell you the news."

"First," Connor cut in. "can you do something about that," he said looking to the hole. "As Lord of Albion, I must tell you that I don't take very kindly to people destroying parts of the city."

Dylan rolled his eyes but turned to the hole nonetheless and extended his hand. He mumbled a spell and his glowed gold. Debris that was both in the library and out of it from the hole flew up to the hole and returned to their rightful place. It continued for a few more moments before the hole was sealed and the wall looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Happy?" he asked with evident sarcasm after he was done.

"Quite." answered Connor.

"Now," Malcolm said folding his arms. "What's so urgent?"

Dylan stared at them before he looked over at the floor behind him. "We were trying to look into the plans that Vortigern and the Thorns as usual and, to be honest, we weren't too hopeful. You know they had likely gone to great lengths to try to conceal their plans from us."

"Of course." Connor knew that this branch of magic was not only difficult but also quite fallible.

One of the celts decided to take over. "My lord, we were starting to prepare everything like usual when the tiles and runes started to fly about on their own."

"We didn't even start the enchantments." said . "Once we got far enough in the initial setup, it all started acting on their own."

Malcolm was taken aback. "Is that normal?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "The signs must've been strong at the moment. We were surprised ourselves. It went on for a few moments with us not doing anything."

"But...when they stopped." said Dylan pulling them forward. "They just fell on the floor into a pattern. Look familiar?" he asked when they were before the signs.

There were tiles scattered about at random, but at the center, there were three rune tiles that were organized as a triangle. The three runes they recognized. They were the runes meaning Mind, Heart and Soul.

"No," Connor mumbled. "Tell me that this doesn't mean what I hope it doesn't mean."

"Afraid so." Dylan said pacing around the design. "Now you see why it was urgent for me to reach you?"

"But," started Malcolm. "How is that possible? I thought that once Connor took in Caleb's heart and my soul against Palin that it became impossible for it to be used by anyone else. Even though I still have my soul the Trinity of the Goddess belongs to Connor."

Dylan's face went grim but he nodded. "Yes...your soul, Caleb's heart and Connor's mind were claimed by him and are powerless to anyone else. But a new trinity has been made to them. A free and untaken trinity."

"But what's with the pattern surrounding it?" asked Connor pointing to the tiles spread around.

All of them were face down except for three who had the rune side visible. Three runes that said Shadow, Moon and Death.

"That...we don't know." said Dylan looking at the pattern again.

One of the celts they could see was with a quill and parchment and seemed to be drawing the signs down.

"These signs might take a while to decipher my lord," said another one. "But we will start on them right away."

"Be sure that you do," he said before looking at the pattern again. "If the signs acted like this...Vortigern's grand plan must be powerful. Powerful...and evil."

Just then, a winged shape flew into the library from one of the open windows. Malcolm was the first to notice it.

"Is that Swift?"

The falcon in question flew and perched on Connor shoulder as it shared its news. "Kalen is back."

* * *

Emotions ran high from all the assembled in the meeting hall of the Lord's Manor. Connor dropped into his chair and slammed his fist onto the armrest when Kalen finished telling them all the news. Malcolm looked completely devastated and Kay kicked at at a bump in the rug. Beside him, Merlin could hear Lionel's breathing become were just some of the reactions that Merlin noticed from the people in the room at the announcement of Lord Travis' death, he couldn't see them all. Galahad, Flint, Dylan, Brigid, and Lord Kent were also there and they undoubtedly had their own separate reactions. However, Arthur, Guinevere, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Tristan, and Elyan were there to see the rest of them. They were all devastated.

Arthur looked to all of them and allowed them a few moments of silent grieving before he forced himself to approach Connor. "I'm sorry for your loss. It's clear to all of us that Lord Travis meant a great deal to you all. Having fought with the man for the last two years, I can understand why. He was a brave, strong and able man and one that cared about his people. I had quickly come to respect him."

Connor rubbed his nose which had started to go pink before he nodded. "He was. Travis was a good, honorable man who was courageous enough to stand up to King Palin Tregor when there were few that would."

"Yes," Malcolm sniffled. "He was one of the few highborn lords that I grew to like in my life."

Lord Kent sat on the carpeted floor and dropped his face into his hands. "I've known him since I was a boy. He...was my friend."

"Excuse me," cut in Dylan. "I hate to add more bad news to the fray, but shouldn't we mention the other discovery we made today."

"What discovery?" asked Arthur.

Dylan gave him a sideglance. "It's of a magical nature. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"Dylan," Connor said with a slight reprimanding tone hidden in that word. It just made Dylan huff and put on a small smile. "But he is right. There is something else to share."

"What?" asked Lionel.

"It would seem that Dylan and the others were finally successful in reading into what Vortigern and the Thorns are ultimately up to here in these lands. You see, after the first year of the war when I didn't see Vortigern putting the same effort that his father had into their forces like back on Eire, I grew suspicious. Vortigern gathered quite the reputation and quickly by swooping in and taking the Five Kingdoms of Briton for himself in such a short time. For him to lose the first and then hardly put a fight in reclaiming it back to salvage any threat to his new image, I guessed something was amiss."

Arthur didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"I think he's trying to merely delay and distract us with the war while he and the others are working towards something bigger and worse for us. Today, Dylan somewhat confirmed my fears."

"What?" asked Kay. "What did you find Dylan?"

"Dylan straightened himself out and placed his hands behind his back. "It would seem...that Vortigern's hidden plans seem to involve the Trinity of the Goddess."

While that made no sense from those from Camelot, it made everyone of Albion in the room become breathless and taken aback.

"What?!" shouted Kay.

"No," said Lionel.

Galahad shook his head furiously. "But that's impossible. Connor. The trinity is yours. You claimed it. As soon as you wielded the full power, it became inaccessible to anyone else. Am I right?"

"You're right," Connor said holding out his hands to try and calm his frantic friend. "The energy within Caleb's heart is still within me and the energy within Malcolm's soul can only be wielded by myself as well...not that you have anything to worry about in that regard," he said to his musical friend.

Malcolm waved him off. "I'm not. Besides, I knew what I was doing when I surrendered my soul to you back then. I didn't expect to get it back anyway. I had truly thought it was permanent and given the choice, I would still make the same decision."

"Hold on." Merlin said waving his hands about to get everyone to stop and step out of their private worlds. "What are all of you talking about? What is this Trinity of the Goddess?"

"I'm lost too." said Arthur.

"Me too," mumbled all the other knights in the room. Guinevere too.

Malcolm decided to be the one to explain. "It's no wonder why none of you have heard of it. It's something that only the most wisest and firmest of scholars of magic would have come across. The great deity of magic, The Triple Goddess, is where the story starts. Her power and wisdom is said to be greater than even that of the dragons. It is said that when man entered times of war, turmoil or depression she felt the deep pain of those who lost all hope. So, she sent virtues of mind, heart and soul to help guide and unite the people out of those times. For those were the greatest aspects needed in leaders and heroes. Alone, each of the ones gifted would be able to naturally draw others to them as second nature. But...it is said that when the three are together and work as one that mountains could be moved, tyrants would fall, kingdoms could be built from nothing. And we have proof of this being true because the three of them built this city. Connor possesses the mystical mind. Caleb had possessed the mystical heart and I," he said pointing to his chest. "possessed the mystical soul. The three of us had always been a rallying center for everyone here back to the time we were children and had come together here for the first time. After we learned of this and what we had been gifted by the Triple Goddess...it provided many answers."

"Unfortunately," said Connor. "For every gift such as that must come a curse. As the three virtues were magical in nature from a deity, they also had a god's power. If all three could be united under a single host(s), it could make way to make a god or gods themselves if misused. King Palin Tregor and the Thorns sought out those that might have the 'Three Keys to Eternal Life and Power' as they chose to call it. They relentlessly searched their lands for who might be the ones to possess those magical virtues. As you know, they had been absorbing souls to keep themselves strong and young forever. This power would enable them to not only live forever but be powerful forever without the need to periodically absorb souls forever."

"I still don't understand," said Gwen. "If they already had a way to stay immortal and strong, why bother with this Trinity?"

"Because," Dylan said stepping forward. "Their practice of absorbing souls, while powerful, had limitations. And costs. They were timeless but not immortal. They were still vulnerable to death as your husband demonstrated when he and Madoc destroyed Angus. With the Trinity, they would truly have everything they wanted. As 'Living Gods' nothing could ever truly kill them, stand up to them, and there would be no costs or sacrifices to make in exchange to preserve it."

"Exactly," said Connor. "When they discovered that it was us...they pursued us relentlessly. They even managed to kill Caleb and remove his heart to perform their own ghastly ritual with it. They wanted to take my head for my mind and absorb Malcolm's soul to complete the set. However, once I took in the energy from Caleb's heart and Malcolm's soul into my own body, in conjunction with my mind, the energy had been claimed and couldn't be harnessed by anyone else."

"But," Merlin said looking at Malcolm. "His soul seems in tact now."

"Yes...because I gave it back. I had no interest in being a so called god. As soon as I used my new power to defeat King Palin Tregor, I released Malcolm's soul back to him."

"Wait," said Gwaine. "Let me get this straight. You took in the power of these three virtues in yourself, became practically a 'living god' as the Thorns put it, and you gave it all up?"

Gwaine's tone was a skeptical one but most in the room couldn't blame him. In fact, they were with him. It's unheard to hear someone actually give up the power the likes that they were explaining to them. The level of power that is would be extremely tempting for even the most virtuous to pass up.

Connor didn't look fazed at all though. "Keeping it meant sacrificing Malcolm, my best friend, and I'm not the type to sacrifice my friends and family for power. I'd already seen the horrors of that before and I despised it." Merlin tried not to look at Arthur. He knew he was talking about what Uther did to try and have an heir born to inherit his throne and sacrifice a life to do it. "Besides, keeping Malcolm's soul would've made me just like the Thorns. Absorbing souls for my own gain. Despite the fact that Malcolm willingly gave up his soul to me, I couldn't do it."

Flint personally knew how that felt like. Keeping an innocent soul within you that gives you great power in exchange. Lucky for Connor, he was able to free the soul and release it back to its true owner. The one within him was trapped. "But Connor," he said shaking away those depressing thoughts. "How could the Trinity be what Vortigern and the Thorns are really after. They know that they are beyond their reach now."

"Yes, the ones claimed by Connor are beyond their reach," said Dylan. "But it looks like they're looking for a set that can be."

Kay couldn't believe this. Not again. He couldn't imagine who the three unsuspecting people were that were now targets of their enemy's grip. "There is another group of three that the Triple Goddess blessed about?"

"There could be. However, there's not much else we could decipher right now." Connor huffed. He wondered just who could be the ones that shared both the gift and burden of the blessing from the Triple Goddess.

Galahad gathered his wits about him and with a cough, brought himself around again with the air of a soldier. "Connor. Despite all of this...what should we do now?"

Connor made himself settle back down before he turned to his men. "Right...Flint," he said to the red haired warrior. "I want you and two of your flyers to go with Kalen and retrieve Lord Travis' body and bring it back here. When you return, Emrys and I will be waiting. Then we'll all fly his body back to Eire together and lay him to rest within his family crypt after his people give him a proper funeral."

"My lord," he said with a bow. Flint went over to Kalen and planted a hand on his shoulder before the two were surrounded by fire and then disappeared.

"Kay," he said once they vanished. "You will be made in charge of the defense and security of the city and village for the next couple of weeks."

"My lord?" Kay said with a bit of confusion. He had a right to be. That was Galahad's duty, not his. "I will but isn't that Galahad's duty?"

"I know. Galahad. While we're away, I need you to head off the campaign into Annis' lands until I return. Bring us this Odin so he may answer for what he has done. Alive if possible. Dead...just as good." he said with a shrug and not batting an eye.

"Of course my lord."

"Wait," said Merlin. "What about all the tactics we've been discussing since we discovered Mab was with them?"

Connor looked back at Merlin with hard ice blue eyes. "The time for tip toeing around them is over. It might actually be better to move in now anyway. Give Mab less time to come up with tricks."

"Besides," said Dylan. "Now that I'm going, it will be null and void. I'm all the counter tactics against Mab we'll need," he said with a sort of smug expression that seemed to instantly make Merlin's insides crawl.

"You're going?" asked Malcolm.

Dylan nodded and then created a black colored mist that seemed to surround his open palm. "Don't get the wrong idea. We'll need to find out more about their plans and of the new Trinity that they're hunting. Mab is there. I'm sure that I can persuade my old friend to talk. Besides, it's been too long since I've devastated a battlefield and I think I'm done training Madoc now." he said with a hint of malice that seemed to slightly excite him.

They all could actually start to make out a little dark tint lining that matched the one in his palm start to surround Dylan and with that smile...almost made him look a little deranged. Connor brought his hand out and lowered Dylan's palm. He didn't look worried like many of the others...just annoyed. "Very well, my friend. You going actually gives me some relief."

"Connor," Galahad protested.

"You can't deny that he'll be invaluable. Dylan will be sent to assist the army in my absence."

"My lord," he protested again.

"Don't make me repeat myself Galahad." Connor's tone was soft and controlled but the adamant command was clear and Galahad bowed his head down.

"Very well my lord."

Malcolm clapped his hands and stepped forward with a small smile. It slightly lessened the raised tension. "Then I'm going too. Someone has to keep your bearings in line Dylan."

"Yes," agreed Lionel. "Madoc and I will be going. I want to find out more about this dragon that they seem to have."

"Suit yourselves," Dylan said with a shrug. "Just don't get in my way though."

"If Dylan is going with you Galahad then you shouldn't have too much trouble against anything Mab or Nemain might pull over any of you," Connor insisted. "His powers and skill rival my own, you know that."

Galahad spoke again. "But even with that covered, still, the Order is somewhat stretched with some of our best men watching over Elena, Olaf and Albion's people with a good number of our troops. Not to mention with Travis and Kent's troops scattered in helping them as well watching the borders close to Albion. Based on Kalen's recollection of the forces under Mab and Odin's control, we'll need more than we have left."

"I can take care of the matter of soldiers," Dylan said looking right at him. "You should know that."

"I do...just as well as I know the limitations that they have." he said with a slight glare. "Mab's forces are sure to fall in that category, maybe not as well as we did but enough." Dylan looked over at him with a slight glare before he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes like he couldn't be bothered.

Merlin was intrigued though. Limitations? He wondered what Galahad meant by that. What was there about Dylan's manifested creatures that he still didn't seem to know?

"Call for volunteers from the trainees," Connor said stepping in. "I'm sure that many would want to head off and avenge Travis as much as the rest of us. However, any underage trainees that do are to be placed in with the reinforcements, not the main assault. Also, try to avoid placing amateurs in the first and second lines. Understood?"

"You don't even need to mention that." he said with a firm nod. "Looking out for our men is my duty."

"Wait," Arthur said drawing everyone's attention on him. He and his men had been silent throughout the exchange. Arthur had been slightly shocked to hear Connor giving out those cold orders. He had always seemed somewhat warm to him but it was clear now why people like the Thorns feared him. There was a true beast hidden inside the Beast Tamer and Arthur was secretly grateful that they were on the same side. "You don't have to pour so much of your forces into this. If you really are just going to march into Annis' lands with a full campaign and disregard all the planning prior to this...you can count on the support of my men and I as well."

* * *

"You're serious?"

Vortigern raised his eyebrows. "Mab, when have you known me to make jokes on a subject like this?!" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vortigern was sitting on his throne with Nemain right beside him and they were looking at the image of Mab and Mordred being projected from a bubbling cauldron's light before them. He knew that over where Mab and Mordred were, their images were surely being projected from an enchanted cauldron of their own. They were discussing the recent discovery of the identities of the two remaining keys to eternal life and power.

"Which are they?" asked Mordred.

Nemain thought back to the images in the windows and what windows they were in. "It would seem that Arthur is the one of the mind and Merlin is the one of the soul. And as you know, Morgana is the one of heart."

"But...how have they've been blocking your rituals for so long?" he asked as he soaked in all this information.

"The best guess would be that Merlin and the Albions were behind it...without them consciously knowing it. That barrier they erected on the perimeter of Albion's territory must've shielded them from the detection of the rituals we kept attempting."

Vortigern twisted and looked to her from his throne. "That may be but what about when they were out of that barrier? The last two years, you have been casting that enchantment and some of those times were when they were engaging your forces away from Albion."

Nemain thought on it for a small moment before she shrugged. "The best guess would have to be the protection that Arthur and Merlin had been wearing when they were away from the city. The protection to help shield them from feeling the full effect of our power. Since it was behind all our magic, it must've helped shield them from our rituals like Albion's barrier."

Mab shook her head nevertheless. "It is inconceivable. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin are the three keys? Two of them are enemies with the third. The keys are supposed to be a group of three that can't be severed. Connor, Caleb and Malcolm are a great example of that."

"Although," said Vortigern. "They are more what we would expect from the three who possess the keys. People of real value. Children of a king, priestess and dragonlord. Not three of the lowest breed of peasants in existence like the other three."

"True but I was preparing something along the lines of the last three keys that unfortunately escaped our grasp." Mab could remember how it seemed like they were close to achieving what they had dreamed of when they had ripped Caleb's heart from his corpse and had Connor where they wanted him. At least before they were cheated out of it all by a cruel twist of fate. "I had at least expected that since Morgana was the one with the mystical heart that the mind and soul might be sorcerers that were for her and would easily be swayed to us. Instead, we get two of our enemies under the most strict protection against us."

Mordred just stepped forward closer to the cauldron on his end. "Does it really matter why it is them? I've personally wanted Arthur's head for the longest and to pull that pitiful soul from Emrys as well. Now those pleasures can double as serving our purposes as well."

The three of them were silent for a while before Mab nodded. "Perhaps you're right Mordred. What do the dynamics matter when it makes little difference in the long run?"

"I suppose you're right," agreed Nemain.

"And what of Morgana?" Vortigern asked. "Will she and that dragon effectively aid us before she could be put to the ultimate use?"

"I'm confident that she will sire," Mordred said with a slight bow. "She has informed me that her dragon will be in fit fighting form within two weeks at the latest and that she is as determined as ever to confront Arthur and Emrys."

"Good. Is there any business on your end to share?" he asked before they could close the meeting.

"Just one matter sire," said Mab. "Odin. He has slain Lord Travis from Eire and has declared a victory feast in his honor. He did ask that Nemain be called back for it."

"No doubt to try and rub it in my face that he secured a strong victory in the war when I didn't and lost two territories to the Alliance."

"Now, now Nemain," Vortigern said in slight amusement. "Settle down. No need to lose yourself to petty competition." He then turned back to the other two's images. "Let him know that he has my gratitude for slaying that treasonous scoundrel."

"Sire," the two of them chanted in unison.

"And inform him that sadly, Nemain must remain with me for the time being. Wouldn't want him to be getting too sure of himself now do we?"

The four of them chuckled before they concluded their meeting. Right outside the door, Morgana lightly stepped back and was careful not to let her footsteps be loud as she walked off and let them know that she had listened in on half of what they had said.

* * *

"Arthur, again I must advise against this?" asked Gaius for what felt like the hundredth time since the subject had been discussed.

Arthur was in his tent having his armor placed on by his servant Gale while Gaius, Gwen, Merlin, Leon and Eli were in the tent observing. They were going to join the force being assembled by Galahad to push into Annis' lands to contend with Lord Odin and Mab. Arthur volunteered himself and his knights and those with him in the Manor backed his decision fully. He wished the same could be said for Gaius, Merlin and Gwen. Merlin was secretly worried about the fact that Dylan would be there. There was just something about him that screamed not to trust him...especially in Arthur's presence.

"And again Gaius, I will say that I've made my decision." he said as Gale fastened Arthur's armor on the back.

"Arthur," he said taking a step towards him. "Odin wants to destroy you. He has wanted that for years. Not to mention that with all these new sorcerers on his side, he will be more dangerous than ever before. Not to mention that these sorcerers undoubtedly share his desire if they were indeed from these lands. Then there is the fact that Morgana now seems to be residing there and she is at the front of that line."

"Yes, well I'm use to facing people, especially sorcerers, that want me dead," he said with little humor in his voice. "I mean, I face sorcerers that want me dead as soon as I walk away from this camp everyday."

"I wouldn't go that far Arthur," Merlin started but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"Save it Merlin. It's okay." He wasn't blind or stupid to the cold hard truth. Arthur knew that while he could fight alongside some of the Albions like Kalen and Flint, he knew that these people still would love nothing better than to tear him to pieces. "Look the point is," he said bringing them back to the primary issue. "We're at war. The fact that there is some personal issues here doesn't take or add to the danger."

Gaius urged on. "I'm afraid it does Arthur. The fact that it is personal will make them more bold against you which makes them more dangerous. They will be more driven to take risks and/or be more cautious then usual in the coming battles if it means that they can get to you."

"Gaius, I know the risks but we're at war. There are always risks. The fact that there is history behind the coming ones doesn't make it any less dangerous than usual. I've made up my mind." There was a bit of finality in his tone.

Gaius picked up on it and just sighed in defeat. "Very well sire. Let me just say that you must keep a stern eye out. Everyone must. The dangers you will face in Annis' lands are greater than any that have appeared in this war thus far."

"He's right Arthur. Dangers such as that dragon that Morgana has with her there," said Gwen. "A dragon of a reasonable size that seems to be on her side. You remember the last battle that you had with a dragon, don't you Arthur. I certainly won't ever be forgetting it."

"Merlin will be there though, just like last time." he said trying to ease his wife's worries. "I thought dragons had no choice but to listen to dragonlords. He can just command it to leave before it even does anything...can't you?"

Merlin breathed out a deep breath. "Honestly Arthur...I don't know. It's been so long since I've seen Aithusa and I don't know how she could've changed from when I did. Her hatching was supposed to spell good things for Albion's future and now she is with the enemy. She shouldn't be there at all. For all I know, Morgana might have done something that might make my hold on her void." He remembered his talk with Lionel on what Aithusa's reasoning behind this might be but he just couldn't see how fighting on behalf of Albion's bitter enemy could help lead to their destiny. He might have a point with Madoc but he has to be mistaken with Aithusa. Aithusa couldn't be doing this on her own. Morgana must be responsible for this herself somehow.

"If that really is the case," Arthur said pulling him out of his musing. "Then what will you do?"

"I...I don't know." he said furiously rubbing the sides of his face. "If the worst seems to come...I might have to fight Aithusa."

Leon eyes nearly popped out in shock and he moved over to him. "Merlin...I know that you're more powerful than you look. But, can you really take on a dragon alone."

"Don't be silly Leon," Arthur cut in. "He won't be alone."

"You're right Arthur, because I'll be having Madoc with me."

"Merlin" said Gaius. "What about Kilgharrah?"

"I can't ask him to get involved with this. Not this. I haven't even told him that we've found Aithusa. He will be out of focus out there but I know Madoc won't be."

"But Madoc is still young." Gaius tried to argue.

"Lionel assures me that Madoc can handle himself. We've seen that ourselves. Arthur...I need you to inform the men that I will be handling Morgana. If it comes to having to battle with Aithusa as well, I don't want any of you anywhere near us. I'll need all the focus I can get."

Arthur stared at his friend in disbelief. "If you think that I'll just let you take on both Morgana and a dragon alone." Merlin looked up at him with a hard glare.

"Yes you will Arthur." Merlin said in such a harsh tone that it made everyone in the tent flinch. "That's exactly what you'll do. This is something personal now. You will keep back and let me do what I need to do. Promise me that right now." When Arthur didn't answer, he growled. "Promise me Arthur!"

Arthur just stared back at the warlock with a hard expression. Even with recent times, he'd hardly ever seen Merlin look this way before. So hard and set on what he was doing. His sense of duty and determination at the moment could rival any one of his own knights. Arthur felt there was only one thing to say. "I promise."

* * *

Over by the village where the Order of the Bear were assembling, Galahad was off to the side with his son as everyone else was getting themselves ready. When volunteers were called for the front line, his son had volunteered without his knowledge. Needless to say that he was concerned. His son had never been in something like this before.

Garrett was slipping on his mail when he got to him. "Garrett, I can't believe you volunteered to be in the first wave behind my back like this."

Garrett wanted to roll his eyes but he resisted on the grounds that, right now, the man speaking to him wasn't just his father but his commander as well. "They killed Lord Travis. Mother and I lived in his domain before we came here."

"Revenge...is that all that caused you to make this decision?"

Garrett was silent for a few moments before he answered. "I'm sure it would've been years before you finally let me be more directly involved father. You went off to be in the core of battle when you were younger than I was."

"No, that was different. I was prepared to keep the peace then. I hadn't gone out into a real battle of war until I was older than you are now."

Garrett huffed, forgetting about looking dignified. "I can handle this father. I'm ready, I know I am. You know I am." He then looked over to where he saw his friend Todd was helping his brother Cade on his horse and their younger brother Dane was nearby with a spear. "I see that you're not giving Todd or Dane a hard time. They're both younger than me and Todd isn't even a warrior."

"Because Todd is only going to squire for Cade, not fight, and Dane won't be in the first or even second and third line. He's in the reinforcements." Garrett just slightly glared at his father and looked away from him. Galahad closed his eyes slightly and softened up his tone. "Garrett...I just don't think that you understand what you have signed yourself to. I know that this wouldn't be the first time that you've been in danger but you've always had me and your mother to see that you were safe."

"And I appreciate that father," Garrett said cutting him off. "But I've made up my mind. I'm seventeen. I'm not a child anymore."

"No...no you're not." Galahad stepped back a step to take in the image of his son. He'd yet to join the ranks of the Order of the Bear and given the title 'Sir' but he was a good warrior with both steel and spells. "Just don't act like one out there. That's an order." He said shifting to his commanding tone. Galahad had a feeling that he had gone behind his back to volunteer for the front line because he was getting eager to show that he was the son of the great 'Sir Galahad'. He had always quietly heard the comments around his son about how they were waiting for him to be a prime member of the Order and a great warrior.

Garrett tried not to childishly roll his eyes, oblivious to the thoughts rolling around in his father's head. "I won't." Garrett hoped his tone sounded more of a soldier instead of an annoyed child. He wanted his father to take his place in this march seriously.

Galahad breathed out. "Alright then. Finish getting your armor on and get in line." he ordered before he walked off.

"Sir," Garrett said after his father's back.

When he got far enough away from Garrett, Galahad waved Sir Cade over before he could mount his horse.

"Sir," Cade bowed slightly.

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Morgana was with Mordred, Mab, and Odin at the long table with a few of their officers as well, all enjoying a feast to celebrate Odin's victory in felling a high ranking target in the Alliance. Everyone at the table was in a celebrating mood...except Morgana. Her thoughts were dwelling on what she had overheard in Mordred's room. She had wondered if Mordred wouldn't mind a small walk and talk with her and stumbled upon the meeting in time to hear them call her, Arthur and Merlin keys. It baffled her, most specifically on what this special use she would be put to on their behalf was about.

A voice snapped her back to the present. "Morgana," It was Mordred's. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet tonight my lady." he said in his soft voice that he usually held for her.

"Yes," Morgana smiled like she thought he was joking. "Of course I am. Just thinking about Aithusa...that's all."

"My...you really are taken by that dragon aren't you." He said like he thought the whole thing was an adorable fetish for a pet

"As taken as she is with me."

"I'm sure," he said with a nod. "What was the thing that had your mind off our feast?"

Morgana quickly racked her mind for a reason. She couldn't very well tell him that she was thinking of what she had eavesdropped on. "Aithusa's speech." she answered. That was a good answer as any. It was indeed something that had entered her mind now and again.

Mordred nodded. He seemed to have accepted that. "She is still a growing dragon. I'm sure that she will speak right before she is fully grown. I've heard that most dragons start around then. Maybe in another year or two and you will hear her speak to you."

"You're wrong...Aithusa can speak now. She was still a little thing and she spoke to me. Her name was the first thing she said to me. But...she hasn't said anything else since that time."

_Flashback_

And Morgana could remember that night like it were yesterday. It was the week right before the two had been captured by Lot and his men, exactly. It was silent night and to two were resting by the fire. The white dragon was close to three feet high then but was laying on the ground, her eyes open and watching the crackling of the fire. Morgana was on the opposite side of it and was cooking some fish for them.

She was sitting and was hugging her knees. She looked at the dragon before her. They had been together for now over three months. They had been moving about, trying to remain undetected by any royal patrols. Her old hovel was unsafe now as Aggravaine was dead and surely Merlin would've now shared that information with Arthur now that Aggravaine wasn't there to convince him otherwise. Arthur had defeated Helios, taken back Camelot, the throne, named Guinevere as queen and had another strong able bodied man join his elite knights.

Then there was Emrys...his name was enough to state all the problems she faced when it came to him. He had command of a dragon that managed to destroy Aggravaine and his men. He also snuck into Camelot and taunted her with his presence and enchanted her to be devoid of her magic. Thanks to him doing that, she nearly died and would have if not for the creature before her. She had heard of the Dragons' Breath of Life and how its healing power was greater than that of her healing bracelet. It had taken her out of death's grip and even seemed to cure her of Emrys' curse on her. Her magic was starting to come back little by little, but it would be a while before it was back to full strength. This small dragon was her savior, now traveling companion...and she didn't even know its name. Besides their magic, she had also heard legends of their wisdom. Heard that they could be quite wise.

"Can I ask you something?"

The dragon lifted its head to gaze at her instead of the flames. Many would say she was barking mad for striking up a conversation so casually to a beast. Yet, something told her that this was the farthest from a beast laying in front of her. For one, it seemed to actually understand what she was saying and even tell what she was feeling most of the time. As she talked, the dragon was actually listening as well as any person could.

The dragon demonstrated this by nodding its head. "Do...do you have a name?"

The dragon tilted its head. As if asking, why would you ask me that? "It's just...we've been traveling together all this time and, I don't know, it would feel undignified to call my companion 'Dragon' all the time."

The dragon just stared at her in silence. Morgana was afraid she may have somehow offended it. "Never mind." she said waving it off after a while. " I was simply curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I haven't forced an answer from you before and I shouldn't now."

But the dragon took a step forward and dropped its head slightly. "Unless," she said just realizing what was going on. "Unless...you won't tell me because you can't tell me?"

The dragon looked up and gazed her straight in the eye. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. I won't pretend to be an expert but you seem to be quite young. When I first saw you, you weren't much larger than my head. I am guessing that your time isn't too long. When I was still an infant and toddler, I wasn't much a talker no matter how much I wanted to be."

Morgana looked back at the flames as she thought back to that time. The image of her father, her true father Gorlois, she could almost see his face in those flames and her face broke into a small smile. There was a single tear that fell from her face that reflected the fire's light which was noticed by the dragon.

"Ai..." sounded a feminine voice.

Morgana was startled and looked around for the owner of that voice. Yet, she didn't see anyone. "What?" she mumbled betraying her confusion.

"thu...sa." she heard again.

Morgana looked down to see the dragon staring up at her. Her jaws were slightly open and was slightly hacking out air. Like it was struggling with the words. She sat back down and went right up close to the dragon's face. "What?" Was it possible?

The dragon closed its eyes, almost in focus. She then heard that feminine voice again. The dragon was indeed the one who spoke. "Aithusa," is said one big breath. "Name...Aithusa." she said before opening her eyes to Morgana again.

_End Flashback_

"I wonder when I will hear Aithusa speak again." she muttered quietly.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. He knew such creatures couldn't name themselves. He wondered who was the one to name Morgana's dragon if she wasn't the one to. Then...an image of Emrys suddenly flashed into his mind. Emrys and that red dragon that had helped Arthur destroy Angus over two years ago. Emrys who was a dragonlord and one of the very few who could hatch and name a dragon. And if he did have connections with Aithusa like he suspected...then it could mean trouble.

"Maybe you shouldn't put so much store in that," Morgana smiled slightly into her bowl as she went to take another bite of food.

She saw his lips curl into a smile from the corner of her eye. If she had smiled at him directly instead, she would've seen that Mordred's smile didn't reach his ice blue eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: It was interesting, writing this chapter. I actually started writing the end break first before I started on the beginning. BTW, did anyone catch my Braveheart reference? I saw a major surge in views in the last week and it made me feel inspired more. I hope that you new official and unofficial followers tell me what you have been thinking in some reviews and PM's. I love hearing from all of you and will love to know what you have to say about the Trinity of the Goddess and about Morgana's rising unease in the company of Mordred and Mab.


	10. Sense of Duty

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: A small heads up. I went back and did some editing and adding in the last chapter in regards to the scene within the Manor. After I re-read it with a friend of mine, twice, after it was uploaded, I felt the need for a major tune up and so I did it the day right after I uploaded it so if any of you read it on the first day, go back and check the changes.

* * *

_'Do you ever find it hard to do your duty?'_

_'Sometimes I do what I want to do. The rest of the time, I do what I have to._

~ Maximus and his servant, Gladiator

* * *

Chapter 10: Sense of Duty

Galahad was at the front of the lines with Malcolm riding alongside him. Their fellow Order members and Albions were riding right behind them as well. Most of them had set and firm expressions on their faces as they headed for Olaf's kingdom. The death of Lord Travis on most of their minds as well as the thought of avenging his death. Connor, his chimera Emrys, Kalen, Flint and a good number of Travis' men had already headed for Lord Travis' home to break the news to his people, wife, his young daughters and even younger son. It was said that after the funeral and mourning period was over, they would return with more men to help bring about Vortigern's defeat even quicker.

Arthur and his knights were riding a bit more further back but their attention wasn't as firm and set as the others. In fact, most of them were gazing up in astonishment. Madoc, the red dragon, was flying up above them with a youthful zing in his wing. Lionel could be barely made out on his back and Merlin was flying close by them with Dylan in the air not too far away.

Arthur could barely make out Merlin's face from the ground. He would see Merlin's mouth moving about as he looked to and away from Lionel. "Leave it to someone like Merlin to have a conversation with someone on a dragon in the air."

Gwaine smiled at them and let out an amused snort. "I guess it's a different version of what we're doing now on our horses. Though, I could make out Lionel having a drink up there. I could use one down here."

Elyan rolled his eyes. "Wait until we've settled. Then you can drink your weight in mead."

"Arthur," said Tristan. "Why is Dylan up there spinning around like a wheel?"

They all looked up to see that Dylan was indeed spinning around like a wheel. He didn't seem to be trying to show off and have fun either. He looked ferocious as he did that. Merlin had argued against bringing Dylan, for some reason but Connor insisted. Arthur had agreed with Connor's reasoning at the end. Albion's best sorcerers and warriors were now scattered and with the transport of Lord Travis, they would be losing the very best of the crop. Dylan's power rivaled Connor and they couldn't spare that kind of advantage. Though, secretly, Arthur felt Merlin might have some reason to be against it after all.

"That's strange," Arthur mumbled.

Dylan then stopped spinning and in some show of magic, there were three flying creatures that appeared from Dylan's own darkness. Dylan could be seen pointng on ahead and the three creatures flew off in that direction.

"That's Dylan." Arthur looked over to his right at the new voice and saw that Bedivere had ridden to be near them. "He doesn't make sense to most of us. Lionel and Malcolm and Connor being the exception."

"Which is why they're coming right? To watch him." He looked over to see Malcolm close to the front. Arthur had never known him to leave Albion the entire time he'd known him save the first time they met when he was dropped in his throne room.

"Well that...and I think to try to find out more about Vortigern and the Thorns' new targets."

"Right that whole 'Trinity' business," Gwaine said. "And you all say that Malcolm is one?"

"The bearer of the mystical soul, yes. Connor was the one to bear the mystical mind and...Sir Caleb was the one to bear mystical heart."

"Mystical? As in magic right?" Gwaine just shook his head. "That right there, it doesn't make sense though. I can understand that Connor would be tied into all this. I mean, it's Connor. Powerful sorcerer. Rare Beast Tamer. I can get that. And I've heard one or two things about Caleb from Kay. Great with magic too. Possibly the best swordsman in Albion, I got that. But Malcolm? A musician who doesn't have any trouble with insulting knights or kings to their faces."

"There is more to Malcolm then what you see. That's actually the defining factor of the one who has the soul in the Trinity. They are a person who has something deeper than what their outside would suggest. They have a wisdom and strength that becomes greatest when those in their lives need it. They live for the people dear to their lives and that's Malcolm."

Gwaine snorted. "Okay, now I see less sense in that than I did before."

Bedivere just stared back at Gwaine. "I take it that you don't really have a high opinion of Malcolm?"

"He's not the only one," Percival grunted.

"I have to admit," said Leon. "I don't like him much either."

Bedivere shrugged. "Okay, so he doesn't strike you all as likeable but-

"At least we're polite about it," Arthur defended, cutting Bedivere off. "I admire the fact that he prides himself as an honest man, I do, but sometimes it's too much. He speaks to most of my men and especially me with very little respect even though we are allies now."

Bedivere chuckled and Arthur asks him what was funny. "Oh, it's just amazing that its like that now when things were actually quite different. Believe it or not, Malcolm did respect you Arthur. He might not have any love for Uther or the knights loyal to him, but he didn't hold any blame on you. He believed in what Sir Caleb used to say about how you were not to be stuck with your father actions before you could even make your own. Even defended that claim against those that said otherwise. They had high hopes for you for some unknown reason, used to tell them to me and others back on Eire when I was a boy." Bedivere then started to stroke his cheeks in wonder. "Though, surprisingly, about under two years before the war ended, the two of them stopped. Caleb and Malcolm even almost snarled ever time a reference to princes were made. Said that princes like Robert and Vortigern Tregor and you were to ascend to nothing but more glory by pain and misery. They never made it clear why though."

Arthur shook off the momentary shock at that confusing revelation. It was hard to comprehend that the man in Albion that seemed most set against him used to actually be a firm supporter and believer in him. "I've admitted that the Great Purge wasn't as honorable as my father made it out to be but Malcolm, and a few other of the Albions won't let it go."

Bedivere folded his arms. "Would you? Would any of you in their place?" he asked the others. "I mean, I know that you all have suffered from magic as well but it was a war. What did all you expect they would do, just line up quietly and understand that their king wanted to massacre them? I mean, if another kingdom or warlord is set to attack the people of your city or kingdom, would you not answer? War has casualties on both sides."

Bedivere wasn't yelling or screaming. He was simply talking. He wasn't accusing them or trying to defend the Albions either. He was just bringing the truth out in the open in the plainest voice that he could. That's probably what made it start to really stick with all of them.

"This war that started because a man lost his wife for an heir to his throne. Then he went and tore friends and families apart in a selfish bid to even the score and made it out to be a fight against evil when it was at the core: genocide." He saw that they wanted to try and say something but he wasn't finished. "Granted, there were some very evil and corrupt people in the mix but, in the end, that's no excuse. I mean, if you caught a man committing the most heinous treason against your kingdom Arthur, would you execute everyone who ever lived or was born from his home village or city as well as the culprit? He was from that place so naturally, everyone from there has to die as well because they're all as treacherous and evil as he was."

"That's ridiculous." Arthur never heard such nonsense.

"Well, its good that you see that...because, in the end, that's what your kingdom did. One disrespectful misuse of magic and everyone with ties to it that fell into Camelot's sight fell to the blade. You have admitted that what your father has done is wrong, yes a good start, but did any of you believe that it would..._magically_ make all of these people forgive you in an instant? That that's all it would really take?"

None of them said anything after that. They just rode on in silence. Bedivere saw that they were taking the time to think and he rode off more ahead to leave them to it. Ever since Arthur could remember, every thing he heard against the Purge has been either by someone who either had magic or had deep ties to magic. Yet, what Bedivere was saying seemed to really hit them unlike others in the past. Probably because Bedivere's ties to magic were far compared to others around here.

Leon's gaze went to the distant front and he noticed that Galahad kept gazing back once in a while. He followed his direction and could see that his son Garrett was in that direction. He didn't need anyone to confirm the fact that this was undoubtedly his first real campaign as a real soldier.

* * *

Merlin, Madoc with Lionel, and Dylan were some feet in the air from the men but were keeping a relatively calm and ample pace. The truth was that they could fly much more faster than they were but they kept up the slow pace to cover them from the air. That way they could spot any potential ambushes and be quick to provide assistance in case of surprise crises that sprout from the ground.

Merlin kept switching his gaze from the view of scenery from the air to the sight right next to him. Madoc had sure grown in the last two years. Before where he was twice the size of a man, he now looked to be four times the size. His jaws have become firmer and now his two top fangs have become so long that they can always be seen even when his jaws are shut. Madoc's tail also seemed to have developed a bit. The end of it almost looked trident shaped with two horn long editions growing out of either side of the tip. Madoc was softly flapping his wings and was keeping a very steady pace in the air as he watched over all the men below. Lionel was a top of him like a glorified horse rider and was currently drinking some wine from a water skin.

Merlin couldn't help himself. The look was too bizarre. He started to snicker and lightly laugh.

Lionel lowered his skin when he heard. "Did I miss a joke or something?"

Merlin just smiled a little mischievously. "It's nothing," he said with a shake of his head.

That only got Lionel to smile. "No...what is it?"

"Seeing you ride on Madoc like that, like a horse. It's bizarre."

Lionel looked confused. "You find that confusing? I don't. I remember my old master Brim riding on his dragon companion a few times before. So did a few other dragonlords. His dragon even let me ride on him once. Surely, with as long as long as you've been with him, you must've rode on him at least once, right?"

"I've asked Kilgharrah if he would take me somewhere on his back and he refused me. Said that he wasn't a horse."

Lionel just rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Madoc shouldn't feel any less proud of himself because I am riding on him. He's still a proud and noble dragon who happens to be courteous as well. It's the duty of a dragon. I mean, Merlin, you were a servant to Arthur correct?"

"Yes...I was. To tell you the truth, not a job I miss too often."

"So, you miss it some of the time then," Lionel asked before taking a drink from his water skin.

"I don't know...things were simpler then."

"Well, back to my former point, as Arthur's servant, you were still proud to be in the service to a great man. A label for him that I'm still trying to wrap my mind around," he added in an undertone.

Merlin broke into small laughter. "All things considered, at the end of the day yes I was."

"That's what I mean. You could still be a proud man with a duty of service. Same could apply to the dragons, to Madoc giving a ride to the Keeper of the Dragons. It doesn't take anything from him and he knows it...right Madoc?"

Madoc let out a small snarl from his jaws but he did nod just the same. It was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, unfortunately, Kilgharrah doesn't seem to see it that way."

"Yes well, Kilgharrah has always been too self proud for his own good. I remember Brim complaining about that with Balinor and a few others a long time ago." Lionel then smiled a little fondly. "Prouder than a peacock, he had said once. Just because he was a truly rare golden dragon and the oldest dragon back then. Said it could do him good to learn some humility one of these days."

"Yes," Merlin said lightly scratching the back of his head. "Well, Kilgharrah hasn't always been the humble type. He would keep insisting that things follow in his own way. Even when I suggested otherwise, he would nearly always prove that he was right."

Lionel slitted his eyes slightly. "Don't let him walk all over you Merlin. Remember, you're the Dragonlord in the relationship. He has to follow your commands not the other way around. Yes," he said quickly when he saw Merlin about to respond. "I know that you would say that he has to have his respect but you have to him respect you and he won't truly do so if you don't lay your foot down more often. Show him that he can't get you to yield to everything he says and plans just by shouting or showing off his height and teeth. If things aren't done his way but yours then it doesn't necessarily mean they won't still work on in the end. Remember what I said about lack of faith being one of his weaknesses."

He suddenly received a mental picture of Kilgharrah strutting around smaller dragons and people in a way that reminded him of Arthur when he first met him. "You make him sound like a prat Lionel." He couldn't resist using that word after what he imagined.

Lionel shrugged. "Just because he is a knowledgable and has multiple centuries over anyone else doesn't mean that he isn't above being one. That he shouldn't have cause to have shame."

At the word shame, Merlin's eyes shot out to the shameful, in his opinion, sorcerer flying not too far away. A man who didn't seem to have shame at his treatment of others that apparently Connor approved of to join them in his stead. He looked to Dylan's face and could see him looking down at Camelot's men while opening and closing his fist. For a moment, Merlin could make out a spiteful glare before he spun in the air as if to vent out his emotion.

After the start of the war, Kilgharrah had taken Merlin aside and he had talked of Dylan. He had suggested that Merlin keep a close eye on Dylan. He had told him of the savage creatures that he tended to conjure in the training he did with Connor and Madoc. He had said that Dylan had a deep hatred that might even rival Morgana's. Merlin already felt wary of him even before the warning. How Dylan wielded his magic seemed even more dangerous than Morgana wielded hers.

Lionel also caught sight of Dylan spinning. "Dylan...you okay?"

"Hmm," he said stopping. "Fine. Just couldn't handle being still. Wanted to get my juices flowing."

Lionel gave him a nod. "Just don't burn them too quickly."

"Noted," he drawled. "But, you know I'm hardly the stationary type."

Lionel huffed. He then brought his hand arm out in an invitation gesture. "Don't hold back on our account. You never do so don't start now." Madoc let out a little bird like yelp as he looked over at Dylan himself.

Dylan let out a rather mischievous grin before he froze in mid-air and brought out his arms. A dark aura enveloped him and then spread out from his body. Three streams broke off from it and took the shapes of dark cloudy orbs. They all started to mold and take shape until the fazed out leaving three creatures that made Merlin cringe in both fear and anger. Though not as much as the smile that appeared on Dylan like he got something difficult out of his chest at the sight of his own monstrous creations. Three creatures that looked like big savage demonic ravens half the size of Madoc, with black beaks that had ridges at the side of them like they were teeth as well as red eyes.

"Scout ahead for me." he ordered. With a screech they flew off.

* * *

Some of the Knights of Camelot tried not to look so impressed as the two sorcerers and dragon flew overhead. Sir Ferris was at the top of that list. He was riding some ways behind the King and his 'villagers turned knights'

"How can all those people be so casual riding along with a dragon flying around over their heads?" Ferris would never forget that the Great Dragon and his attack on Camelot. He still has a burn on his shoulder blade to remind him of that day.

His fellow knight to his left leaned in. "Well these people aren't exactly normal. Remember when we almost attacked Albion. The Great Dragon touched down and while we rose to defend ourselves, they dropped to their knees at it."

"Right...and with that Keeper Lionel fondling those four eggs from time to time, who knows how many others that might come for them to bow to." said another knight.

Ferris nodded. "More dragons to be under that ex servant's control. It's insanity."

"What is Ferris?" asked the first knight.

"That Arthur can't see what is really happening. What we're being reduced to. Ever since our alliance to the Albions, we've lost not only the kingdom but countless of our men. And yet, it seems that we're focusing all our remaining power into their whims over trying to reclaim Camelot from Vortigern."

* * *

"Is that right?" Odin said putting down a paper that he was reading.

He, Mab, Mordred, Morgana and Nemain, who had returned to the them per Vortigern's request, listened to what the scout came in to report.

"Yes my lords and ladies. The Alliance's forces are marching into the land through Olaf's kingdom. The Albions seemed to be at the front and I could make out Camelot's colors right behind them."

"How many men?" Odin asked the messenger after he digested this.

"I would say around 500. They were heading off for Olaf's castle."

"No doubt to join with their forces there before moving onward to us." said Nemain. "Still, that shouldn't be a problem for us here."

"What do you mean?" asked Odin. "The Alliance had one battles against an army three times their size with similar numbers over the last two years."

Mab smiled at him. "Yes, but their weakening their forces. The key to their success until now has been the experience and power of the Order of the Bear. Yet, from our reports on the other parts of the land, they're keeping more and more of their key Order members in the reclaimed lands to help protect them. They have little choice because if they leave them unattended then our brigades of creatures that could only be killed by magic might re-take them with no magical defense."

"Is that why you weren't worried about the Alliance winning so much? You wanted to weaken their forces by forcing them to spread themselves through the land so much?" he asked her.

"Partly, but now that it has been brought to this point. We can now focus on actually turning the war with this one foul swoop."

"Yes. Was King Arthur and Emrys part of that march?" Mordred asked the messenger.

"I don't know my lord. I did see a red dragon flying above the force and two smaller things flying beside it. Yet, before I could try to move closer, there were these three flying monsters closing in on where I was hidden and I would've been caught if I hadn't fleed when I did."

"What kind of creatures were they?" asked Mab.

"I...don't know. They looked like black birds but more...monster like. The most confusing part was that they appeared out of nowhere."

Mab and Nemain caught each other's eye. "Dylan," they said in unison.

Mordred looked to them. Dylan. He'd heard of him. In fact, he remembered catching a glimpse of him during his and Angus' attempted assault on Albion. He was a rare conjurer. A breed of sorcerer that could actually manifest things into this world out of nothing but his own aura. Dylan was a very powerful one and could actually bring in imitations of life in the form of creatures, which he used to make himself an army of one. Angus told him that if he had turned his talents against Camelot, even by himself, Camelot wouldn't have stood a chance even with Emrys' aid. Now he was heading for them.

Mordred excused the messenger. He left with a big echo of the closing doors behind him. "This might be a problem." Mordred said as he rubbed his forehead.

Nemain raised her eyes. Might? She knew that Dylan could probably be just as, if not more problematic then Connor or Merlin. "You have no idea Mordred...yet we're in luck. Our armies are capable of destroying his creatures. Even his power has limits and fortunately, we fit in that list."

"How?" asked Odin. "If this man could create an army of creatures out of nothing, he could overwhelm us."

Nemain went on to explain further. "True but the thing about Dylan is that the more creatures he makes at one time, then the weaker they are. Also, they aren't really created out of nothing. They are created from energy and the energy that Dylan uses is emotion. Primarily, hatred. Over the years, he has absorbed the hatred that has been bred in this land towards magic. Had he used his creatures to attack Camelot for example, every blow that the soldiers and knights made on them wouldn't hurt them. Their hatred of magic would be behind their attacks and instead would only vitalize and empower them. Only those that didn't hate magic could harm and destroy them. In fact, back when he was with us, his creatures fell very easily at the Order's hands because of their actual love for magic. Our men are similar. They don't hate magic at all and respect and love the fact that it has made them part of such a feared and strong army. Therefore, Dylan can't really create an army, it would be pointless. His best chance would be two or three dozen creatures at most to really be effective. It's shouldn't be too much trouble on us. This shouldn't tip the scale much at all."

Odin seemed content about this. "I see."

Morgana was off and silent through all of this. In fact, after the messenger mentioned the red dragon, she tuned most of it all out. Another dragon. Mordred told her of the Great Gold Dragon, of which Camelot's banner had been inspired of when it was captured that was under Merlin's command, but now there was another? Yet, when she looked to the others in the room, they didn't seem all that surprised. They were more driven on these other monsters than the new dragon. They had known. Mordred had known. Why didn't he tell her about something like this?

Yet, where there was confusion, soon there was found anger. Anger that Merlin seemed to not only have another dragon but that he seemed to be able to flaunt such power and prestige to Camelot's glory. Had he no pride or shame? He was flaunting everything about for them when not three years ago, they would gladly have him and his precious dragons destroyed? And he was supposed to be a dragonlord? Why wasn't he doing his duty and keeping his dragons free from the Pendragons or their army. She would never let any of those magic hating hippocrites anywhere near Aithusa and Merlin was letting them use his? She more than ever wanted to get her hands on him and wring his neck.

Morgana's mind came back to the meeting when Odin stood from his chair. "Alright then, I'll lead all my newest sorcerers, along with my army to intercept them. They won't be able to reach the castle."

"I'll go along as well." Nemain said getting up. "I'll be able to handle Dylan."

"As will I," said Mordred also standing. "No doubt Emrys will be there with Arthur."

"Know this," Odin said pointing at Mordred. "Arthur is mine. His life will be mine to take. You and Nemain should stay and be part of our cover force and come in to deal with the other two later. No doubt Arthur will ride at the head where is where I'll be."

Mordred looked him over before nodding with a smile. "Fair enough. However, be sure to bring his head. We and Vortigern especially, would like to have it."

"My pleasure."

"I'll go as well." The four in the room looked to see Morgana stand as well with a firm and determined look on her face. "I have my own score to settle with Merlin and I will bring Aithusa as well. The two of us would very much like to meet this new dragon too."

Odin looked her over before he finally nodded. "Very well. You'll be part of my primary force."

* * *

When it was nightfall, the assembled army from Albion stopped at a secure looking spot in the woods and decided to set up camp. Madoc landed and was lying under the stars in a clearing not too far away from the commanding tent. Dylan was lounging about close by the dragon.

"Alright," Arthur said when a soldier came to inform the assembled that the camp had been finished and secured. "We'll hole up here tonight and at first light, we'll continue on. We should reach Olaf's castle a little after noon tomorrow. After checking with him on recent enemy movement changes we can then start to push into your lands Annis."

Queen Annis nodded. "Yes...that sounds a good a plan as any."

"My queen," said one of her guardsmen with a small bow. "Perhaps it would be wiser to stay with Olaf until the army is ready to push on into the fortress."

"No," Annis shook her head defiantly. "These are my lands we're going into I won't stand far in the sidelines while all this is going to happen. Let that be the end of it." she commanded.

"Yes your grace," her guardsmen said.

A small roar could be heard from outside. "Merlin," Arthur said turning to the warlock. "Did Madoc have to be so close to our tent?"

"Did you have to put the command tent so close to the clearing? he argued back with a smile.

"This was the only space big enough for the tent."

"Well, the clearing behind us is the only one big enough and close enough to the camp site." Merlin seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh and Arthur fought the urge to smile at him.

Galahad stepped through the flap into the tent. "Well," he said breaking up their pointless spat. "The surrounding area is clear. I've already arranged the guards for the area and their shifts."

"Thank you Galahad," Arthur said. "I must say that I do miss the advantages of those dolls you used to use." They lost them all to battles over the last two years and the only one in Albion that could make them had passed on. Arthur had to admit that he missed the uses of them. He did notice that Galahad also looked a little tense and aggravated. "Are you okay Galahad?"

"Hmm," he said snapping out of his personal brood. "I'm fine," he said like he was confused. "Why?"

"Oh, just asking." he said waving it off.

Merlin wondered briefly what that was all about before he noticed that there was a prominent figure missing from this war council. "Dylan? Where is he?"

It was Arthur who had the answer this time. "I saw him laying about around Madoc. Leon, did you tell Dylan that the meeting was now because I thought he'd be here by now?"

"I did. He mumbled okay and then waved me off so he heard and understood what I said."

Merlin looked off the direction that he knew where Madoc was. "I'll see what's keeping him."

Merlin stepped out of the tent where he could make out the sun in the far distance spilling a very small and limited amount of light for visibility. Merlin stepped around the tent and headed for the clearing just a few moments away. Madoc's red scales slightly glinting in the setting sun's light. Lionel was sitting up next to him and was cradling one of the eggs in his arms and rubbing it with a handkerchief. Malcolm was laying on his back nearby, holding his lute out and was lightly strumming the strings. Dylan was spread out over a flat top rock. They seemed to be in light conversation. Merlin was about to call out for Dylan when he started catching their conversation.

"Why aren't you going to the meeting?" asked Malcolm. "Didn't Leon tell you that it was starting just a short while ago?"

"Why aren't you going?" he asked hardly fazed. "You're second after Connor and instead you have Galahad in your place?"

"I'm not good with invasion plans. That's more Galahad's expertise than mine. Besides, my meetings with Arthur tend to have us arguing, well the ones without Connor there. What's your excuse?"

Dylan shrugged and then placed his hands behind his head. "You know that I'm not a team player." He started wiggling his feet off the end and with his previous motion, you would think he was lounging about on a bed instead of a rock. "Besides...Merlin would be there too."

Merlin jumped up and, though he knew that they weren't looking his way, he still ducked down to avoid being seen. Malcolm stopped strumming and slightly sat up to look at him. "What does Merlin have to do with this?"

"Yeah, what's going on with the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan turning his head to look at Lionel who was still shining the egg he was holding.

"I mean that every time your name is mentioned, Merlin seems to flinch or tense up and today, I could swear I saw him glare a dagger at you."

"Don't know, and I really don't care. I could tell from the start that Merlin, the Great Emrys, was a man with a stick up his arse. Besides, the point is that I'm not the following orders thing. Every time I ever did, bad things tended to happen."

Lionel looked up from rubbing the egg. "Still, you would look like a fool if you did something that conflicted with the attack plans." he pointed out.

"I see only one possible plan. I see the enemy, I blast the enemy to oblivion and that's if I'm in a good mood. What else is there for someone like me?"

Lionel rolled his eyes and stood up after placing the egg he was holding back in his pack. "You're impossible." he said in jest. Dylan smirked at him. "Well," Lionel said before stretching. "I'm tired. We have a long time ahead of us and we'll need sleep." He then turned to Madoc. "Be sure to get plenty of sleep yourself." he said with a bit of a commanding tone like a firm father.

Malcolm wished Lionel a good night as he left the two of them alone. Merlin debated with himself if he should make himself known as well. Whether it was to let them know that everyone was waiting on him or to fling him off that rock. He saw Malcolm set his lute down and get to his feet himself. "Dylan...on the subject of Merlin, there is something I must discuss with you."

Dylan narrowed his eyes. "It must be serious if you want to talk with me without Lionel around when the subject was fresh."

"Lionel says that Merlin flinches around you or glares at you, right? Well...recently, when he thinks I'm not paying attention, I've been catching him looking at me strangely."

"How?"

"I...I don't know. It's almost like he wants to say something to me but at the same time is trying hard not to, at least in public. He keeps approaching towards me when he thinks I'm alone but when he sees someone around, even a guard, he backs off."

Dylan propped onto his shoulders. "That is odd. That suggests that Merlin wants to discuss something very sensitive. So sensitive that he can't run the risk of it being heard by the wrong people directly or indirectly."

"You think so? What would Merlin want to speak with me that is so sensitive that no one could hear? Is it a good or bad sensitive?"

"How should I know? Being empathic or psychic are unfortunately not among my talents. When did this all start?"

Malcolm tried to think when he noticed this odd behavior. "About...near two weeks ago. At first, I thought that it was unease about the whole cryptic branch of magic you were using to help Connor and I look into the Thorns plans but now I'm not so sure."

Dylan started to stroke his chin. "What was Merlin doing in the library anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we closed it off. The librarian would've obviously told him so for the use of privacy but he was insistent on coming in. Was he looking for something? Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Merlin stayed completely still. He felt that the slightest sound he made would echo through the woods and bring everyone to know there was something going on. He apparently had underestimated Dylan. There was more to him that simply brutalizing people and no fear of being rude and disrespectful. He was dead smart and sharp as well. He became close to what was on his mind with such adverse clues. Merlin knew that if he was discovered eavesdropping on them now, Dylan might get too close to what he was trying to learn on Malcolm and it could bring trouble to everything in the Alliance. He willed everything he could into his footwork to not make so much as a leaf rustle and headed back to the tent.

Arthur looked up at him as he came in. He noticed Merlin seemed to have be a little pale and sweaty. "Merlin? You okay?"

"Huh, oh, Yes. I'm fine Arthur. Just...a little on edge with everything going on right now."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his babbling. "Right," he said slowly. "So, what did you find out?"

"What?" he shot out.

"Dylan...is he coming or not?"

"Oh, oh no. No, he's preoccupied with other business."

"It doesn't matter, truth is I'm not surprised" said Galahad. "Dylan likes being difficult. I'll just tell Malcolm the short version and he could pass it on to Dylan for us."

* * *

Arthur was walking about in the semi-darkness, taking in the sight of all the men. The meeting was long over and Arthur wanted some time to oversee all the men in camp himself before heading to get some rest. Some were by a fire sharing some food in pots hanging over or were sharing tales and gossip with each other. Of course, most of these groups weren't mixed. They were strictly those of Camelot or those of Albion. He could make out separate groups here and there leering at the others in silence but they were not bothering one another either. Thinking back, the only real mix that has ever really happened between his people and Connor's has been with the core group of the Order of the Bear and the knights that Arthur had personally knighted including Leon. And even that relationship was still a little strained. After over two years of alliance, it still was tense. He was starting to see more reason in Bedivere's earlier words. Nothing would be resolved so quickly...like magic. He was starting to see it would take perhaps a lifetime of work and effort into truly bringing peace.

After a while, Arthur thought that he had seen to the camp enough. He was starting to get too depressed and he wanted to head back before he got too depressed to sleep when he saw a familiar face. A young man laying solo by a fire.

"Garrett?"

Galahad's son was laying by the fire with a pack serving as a pillow as he was looking at the flames. His face had an expression of being dazzled by the flames but he was also doing something else. He was levitation some pebbles and tiny rocks around his wrist which told Arthur that the gold light in his eyes weren't a reflection from the flames. At Arthur's call of his name, Garrett snapped out of his stupor and he halted his magic which made the pebbles fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Arthur?" he said in surprise. "You startled me."

"Obviously," he said moving over to him. He sat down next to him and looked the young warrior/sorcerer over. "Are you okay?"

Garrett's eyes went a little hard but he didn't otherwise seem bothered. "Yes, I'm fine." he said a little aggravated. He then went back to staring at the fire.

Arthur kept looking him before he smiled slightly. "You're nervous about this march, aren't you?

This time, Garrett looked back at him with mild shock. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Because...you're doing the exact same thing that I did during my first march. I was a little younger than you currently are. My father received word that bandits were raiding a trade route of ours so he organized some knights to try and root them out. He sent me to be a part of it. Thought it was time to get some real battle experience. The night before we reached the site where most of the raids happened, I stared at my fire the same way. Of course, I also had my dagger out and kept nervously drawing lines in the dirt. Your version," his gaze dropping to the pebbles that he had been floating. "it's practically the same."

"Yes...well, at least your father thought you were ready when you were." he mumbled. "Mine has been giving me a hard time since we left. He's still angry with me for volunteering to be a part of this force without asking first. I keep telling him that I am ready. Ready to move beyond just training and guard duties but he won't listen."

Now Arthur understood what he had seen in Galahad earlier tonight during the meeting. Why he looked troubled. "I'm sure that Galahad is just worried for you. He's your father, it's natural that he would want to keep you safe."

"I understand that. I really do but I don't need to be coddled like a babe. I'm a warrior and I know that I'm ready to apply for induction into the Order soon. There are those here that have seen real battle and they don't have the skill that I have. Yet, my father keeps trying to prevent me from proving myself. He's been treating me more as a rescued refugee that needs to be protecting rather than one of his soldiers. He won't let me do my duty to Albion."

"So...you're trying to prove yourself to him now?" Garrett shrugged.

"If I didn't volunteer and come along now, I probably never will if it were up to him."

"Believe me, I know how that feels. To have a father that everyone around you admires and respects and to be expected to carry on his name. To let everyone else know that you can be just as good, if not better than him someday."

He looked up at Arthur. "Yeah, that's right."

"I know that I can tell you the usual things people would expect to tell you at this. That your father is just trying to look out for you. Or you might be more eager than ready, but I won't. I'll just say that you should probably make it easier on your father and behave as a soldier. Don't argue or defy his orders, or, you won't ever be a soldier to him but his son trying to look like one."

Garrett stared at him for a bit more before he let his gaze go back to the fire. Arthur then got to his feet to leave the young mind back to his thoughts. On his walk back, he started to smile at the memories of his own starting days by the sword that Garrett seemed to have dug up. Maybe this was the next step to start to fix things.

* * *

Nemain, Mab and Mordred looked out the window at Morgana and her dragon just outside the castle.

"If worst comes to worst," Mab said as they watched the pair take up the rear of Odin's force. "You know what to do, right Mordred?"

Mordred cringed. "Is there no other way?"

"If she falls out of our grasp then we could lose everything that we have been working for these few years. Her heart is vital. If she gets taken prisoner or executed, then we might not ever be able to get the power she holds within her. That heart must remain beating for us to use it." Mab took Mordred by his cheeks to look directly at him. "You must take if it seems it might be lost to us."

"Why me? Nemain, you're coming along as well. You could do it, surely you're more skilled."

"She won't be able to stay constantly at her side. Morgana is wary of her and me. But not you. She wants you constantly by her and that's where you must stay."

Nemain grasped his shoulder. "Relax Mordred." she said soothingly. "It's only a last resort. Get Arthur's head and Emrys and we won't need for it to come to that. In the end, she might surrender her heart to you, to us, willingly in the end to bring us all to our proper place."

"Yet Mordred," Mab said cutting her off. "If it does come to that...can you do it? Your duty to both your king and your fellow Thorns?"

Mordred just watched after for a few more moments before his face went blank and stiff. His hand went to grip the great hilt of Clarent at his side. "Yes...I can."

Mab smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Okay. Now go. Both of you. You don't want to be left behind."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: I hope you liked this one. When Lionel compared Kilgharrah to a peacock, that was actually quoted from Kitty O's Merlin story **X Marks the Man**. A good AU story that if any of you haven't read, I would definitely recommend.

I wanted a chapter where Arthur could have his moment to share his own branch of wisdom with someone impressionable. Garrett seemed to be the perfect one. It's also a glimpse into what makes him the one of mystical mind. I hoped you liked the buildup because the next chapter will have some long awaited fighting and the meeting of Odin and Arthur. Should be good huh? I'll be trying to upload the next chapter on the 1st so it coincides with the 1 year anniversary of the start of my Destiny series. It's is still hard to believe that one year has gone by when I started it. My idea really has grown from where I started it from. Originally, it was going to be one story but then it grew from that. I'm glad to see that you all are loving it.


	11. Seeking Revenge

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: A long awaited confrontation between many characters has now come. I hope you all will love it.

* * *

_He wouldn't want us to live one second with revenge in our hearts. It's like a poison. It can take you over. Before you know it, turn us into something ugly_.

~ Aunt May, Spiderman 3

* * *

Chapter 11: Seeking Revenge

Odin was on his horse, looking straight on ahead, in silence, with a fierce stare. The image of his son's face filling his thoughts. His son laughing, his son crying...his son's body in a crate sent back from Camelot. These thoughts seemed to run through him in an endless loop and seemed to make his insides burn hotter as he could practically see his son's death at the hands of Arthur Pendragon. He was so driven by these thoughts, he failed to see drops of blood leaking from his palms as his fingernails dug into them in a tightening grip. His eyes were flinty and his breathing went a little sporatic.

Morgana was riding at Odin's side and was having a similar episode. Soon she would be facing Merlin again but this time she would be facing him with the full knowledge of who he was. Emrys. Her destiny, her doom. Images of him flashed before her mind. Merlin, no Emrys, smiling at her. Assuring her that she would be safe. His face bearing down at her as she chocked on poison and he tried to grab at her. The old man with those familiar blue eyes looking down at her. Her eyes glowed gold for a moment and a few tree limbs close by snapped off their limbs.

Odin snapped out of his stupor. "Morgana?"

"Hmm?" she hummed shaking her head. "Forgive me Odin. I lost myself for a moment." Her eyes caught the ruby red drops at the side of his palm. "So has someone else."

He moved his hand across the lasso and felt a stickiness there and looked down and started to clean his hand of his own blood. "I see that I'm not the only one that is eager for revenge."

"No...you're not," she answered with her face blank.

"Might I ask who the unlucky one is?"

"Emrys."

"Emrys? Oh, you mean Merlin? Arthur's former manservant turned dragonlord."

"The one and the same," she snarled. "Though now I know they're one and the same."

Odin actually forgot his own wrath for a second as he started to drown in Morgana's. "What exactly did he do to you?"

"The better question is what he didn't do. He lied to me, betrayed me, played me for a fool and tried to kill me...all at once." The sound of wings drew her eyes up to Aithusa who was hovering above their march. "And that's only the start." she said looking at Aithusa, a dragon whom Merlin would no doubt let serve Camelot like himself even though they would like nothing better than have her head mounted on a wall. "I'll get him." She grit her teeth as his annoying, smiling face that she vaguely remembered flashed across her mind again.

Odin nodded. "I'll get him too," he said as his son's casket came into his mind again as well.

Towards the back of this force with their own seperate force of creatures and disciples, Mordred and Nemain were also looking at Aithusa as they discussed their own plans.

"It seems that Morgana's dragon seems to be in fine fighting shape...minus the obvious," Nemain said eyeing it.

"Morgana has spared no effort in caring for it in terms of food and exercise since she went under Mab's care. Granted she hoped to first torch Lot and his army to the ground first but her hatred for Arthur and Emrys trumps her hatred of him."

Nemain chuckled. "It seems as if Lot was more useful to us then I gave him credit for. Not only has he given us a dragon but also a scorned and hate driven woman with volatile direction. All we had to do was focus it towards our enemy and we have quite the useful weapon. Not to mention, we would rather have a key of heart strengthened with hate, anger and bitterness over a heart lightened with love, trust and friendship like Caleb's had been. Her heart should make us far more powerful compared to the last one we had in mind."

Mordred was silent for a moment but he nodded anyway. "Of course. So, besides achieving Arthur's head and Emrys' soul, what else is our plan for the battle?" he asked changing topics.

"Well, Odin and his men as well as the mystical rejects we've given him would be able to adequately handle the Alliance's forces. Our creatures should also be able to help in subduing Emrys. The obstacle that needs higher attention would be Dylan. No doubt, he will be looking for us...specifically me."

"What are you going to do about him?"

"I can deal with him...but I'll need to consume a fair amount of souls directly beforehand if I'm to handle him without fail. As will a few of our men for safe measure."

"Where are we going to get that? We can't start consuming souls from Odin's men, can we?"

"Of course not. Aside from the Alliance, the general populace doesn't know our little secret. If they did, it could create problems." Yes it could. If the general public knew one of their most guarded secrets then it could make way for open rebellion in the lands that they have their grips at their firmest. Rumors had poured in from the enemy lands but as their the enemy, it could be played off as heresay. After all, the idea of Vortigern and themselves as soul sucking fiends in general looked ludicrous. The image of one of those would be of vicious monsters over strong, proud and beautiful people that they were. Only the most trusted were really brought into this secret and most of them had joined in on the practice themselves such as their personal disciples beside them.

"We already absorbed all the souls of the prisoners that we still had in Annis' former castle. Are you saying that with all of that that Dylan might still be a hazard?"

Nemain nodded but she wasn't finished. "Fortunately, I have an answer."

"Which is?" he asked.

"A scout reported that close by Odin's royal city, there is a small village. It's not on too many maps as it is more of a settlement with around a dozen huts. But, there should be enough souls there for us to use and have no witnesses to spur rumors among our men. It's close enough and would be soon enough to defeat Dylan when the odds are at our greatest favor."

"Don't you think that Olaf will have men and riders there to watch over it?"

"Possibly but it's a high doubt. With our imminent battle at his keep, he is sure to bring in as much as he could into its defense along with Arthur and Connor's men. Besides, it is far enough out of the way to seem like it is in no real danger anyway."

* * *

Olaf was rushing through the halls of his reclaimed castle with his daughter beside him. Ever since Lord Travis had fallen from that surprise attack, his people were starting to become afraid. That attack happened so close to the city and with such casualties including a prominent member of the Alliance against Vortigern killed when covered by such a strong member of the Order of the Bear, it had made everyone nearby terrified that any attack closer would have them included in the loses. A fear that intensified when quite a few of Travis' men left with his body back for Eire with three of Albion's prime and renowned sorcerers. Not to mention the report he just received only a few hours ago that made his insides freeze up.

Yet, he was filled with warm relief when a soldier came to him and told him that Arthur's forces were approaching. Hundreds of men to add to his slowly yet growing personal defense. When Olaf stepped out of his doors, he nearly ran back in. For there was a great dragon hovering overhead, staring down right at his castle. Even his guards were startled and readied their spears and swords.

"Olaf," Arthur arrived at his courtyard and dismounted. He noticed his fear and looked up to see that he was staring at Madoc. "It's alright Olaf. This dragon is a friend."

Olaf swallowed a bit but he managed to tear his eyes from it. "Forgive me Arthur. It's just with what I've just been told, I am on edge more so than usual. Especially when a dragon is concerned."

"What do you mean?"

About an hour later found Olaf with some of his remaining council members as well as Vivian were with Arthur and his knights along with Merlin, Malcolm, Galahad and Lionel in his council chambers. They were all sitting at a long table looking at Olaf who was standing a bit aways.

"We've received a report just a few hours before you all arrived," Olaf said pacing. "It would seem that Odin has mustered an even larger force and is heading for my castle and city right now."

"How long?" asked Arthur.

"About a day or so. It's lucky you came when you did. We could definitely use the help."

"How many men does Odin have behind him?" asked Galahad.

"My scouts inform me that he has over a thousand. A thousand men but we have no way of telling the strengths and abilities of these men."

Galahad nodded. He understood what he meant. So did Malcolm. "How many men do you have ready?" he asked the king.

"Close to four hundred. We've tried to muster as much as we could from the time between my kingdom was won back to now but it hasn't been easy. Many of my soldiers had been killed or taken and there have been quite a few desertions in the last two years."

"Well, that should change soon when we push Odin back." Arthur commented. "Olaf, I must ask, why did you seem out of sorts when you saw the red dragon?"

"Yes, that actually brings me to another part of the report. It seems as if a dragon was seen flying above Odin's army as they marched."

Merlin gave a start and stood from his seat. "What? Another dragon? Was it in chains? Was there someone riding on her?" he asked erratically at Olaf which made everyone look at him a bit dumbstruck at his panic.

Olaf was taken back at Merlin's reaction but he shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's all I was told on the subject." He looked back at Arthur. "That's why the dragon in your company took me by surprise. I half thought that the attack was happening ahead of time."

Lionel found his voice. "Well, you and your men shouldn't fear Madoc. He is an ally against Vortigern and his allies."

"Good, your dragon could help us slay theirs." said one of Olaf's men gratefully. However, Merlin and Lionel glared at him.

Suddenly, there was a fit of shouting coming from behind the main doors into the room. It sounded like quite the ruckus was happening. Yet before anything could be said on it, the doors blew open and two of Olaf's men came flying into the room and landed on their backs. It seemed like an attack and the room half expected invaders but instead, Dylan stepped in with a bored and indifferent look on his face.

One of the guards rolled to gaze at the inhabitants in the room. "We tried to stop him but he just went through our men to get here."

"Who are you?!" demanded Olaf. "How dare you treat my men this way and barge into this council!"

"They were in my way...and I'm not one to wait." he said indifferently. "I did say please and I only do that once and if I'm in a good mood. They apparently didn't like me nice though," he said looking over at the two guards who were still pained on the floor.

"You," sputtered one of Olaf's knights and clutching his sword. Even Merlin started opening and closing his hands in repressed rage at this man's attitude.

"Enough!" shouted Malcolm slamming his hands on the table for good measure. When they all calmed down he spoke again and gestured to him. "This is Dylan. He is Lord Connor's friend and he is farthest from an ally to the Thorns. His power will sure to be invaluable to us in the coming battle."

"I think its fair I explain to you now Olaf that I'm not as patient or nice as Connor despite the fact that our powers are near equal. You might want to alert your men of that the next time I make a similar notion."

"Okay Dylan," said Lionel looking quite bored but annoyed. "I think they get it. They shouldn't keep you waiting. Now, I'm sure you charged in here for more than brutalizing difficult guards?"

"Right," he said bringing his hands together. "May I?"

Olaf and his men calmed down fully and found themselves back in their chairs. Arthur and his men didn't leave theirs. They've already been through enough of Dylan's episodes to have more control than most would on him.

"What is it?" asked Merlin as he too sat down.

"I was flying and observing the area. I could make out Odin's force and plotted that they will reach the end of the treeline to your city in just over 18 hours at least. Not only that, but I was able to sense a great deal of magic amongst the army. Some meager, some more powerful but they were regular sorcerers. None of the soul energy driven types like the Thorns and their disciples though I couldn't get too close to see too far. Although...I did feel 1 that was odd."

"What do you mean by odd?" asked Malcolm.

"It was powerful. Very powerful...felt much like my own power if I'm to be honest."

Merlin eyes widened. A power similar to Dylan? A sorcerer with a great darkness...or sorceress. One that he had compared to Dylan before. "Morgana." he mumbled.

Arthur caught his eye when Merlin looked over at him with his revelation. "So...Morgana is riding along with Odin for us. Makes sense, if she is tied to that dragon and if it is part of their march then so would she be. That makes things more difficult."

"Don't worry Arthur," Merlin said clenching his fist below the table. "I'll be able to deal with her. You should focus more on Odin."

"We'll all focus on Odin," said Bedivere.

"Yes," said Lord Kent. "He may have a grudge against you Arthur but he will answer to us for killing Lord Travis."

Dylan cut in again with a rough cough. "I'm not finished. There is one more thing that I noticed."

Olaf raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I came across a small settlement a little out of the ways of their path. It's not close to the area where this will all happen but it's not far enough to be insignificant I say."

"Oh...I believe I know what you are talking about," said the councilmen to Olaf's left. "That settlement has been trying to grow into getting named a village for some time now. I don't think there is much concern. It would be strategically unimportant to any enemy attempting a siege."

"Still...if it is close enough to the area then its a piece in the game to my old friends. Believe me, I know how they think. Nothing like this is worthless to them if it fits into anything at all."

"What kind of use could it be to them then?" asked Leon.

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. But I feel that there could still be an enemy use there. Besides...if the fighting gets diverted then it could be drawn to there and those people could get caught in the crossfire. That's the only reasonable guess I can come up with now."

"Then we should send in a handful of men...as a precaution," insisted Arthur. "Connor said that we should trust Dylan's judgement and if he feels that there might be something there then we should act on it. We don't want regrets later if we ignored it and it proved costly."

"I'll send a handful of our recruits there to ensure security." said Galahad. "And I think I know the one to make sure that they are all safe."

* * *

The men were packing up to move out to meet this force Odin was heading with towards them with no small amount of vigor. Whether it was nervousness of facing an unpredictable force with a dragon or eagerness to avenge the death of Lord Travis, the men were all lively. Except for one that sounded insulted.

"I'm to what?" Garrett asked with no lack of surprise on his face.

Sir Cade was in front of him and with a long rolled up parchment in his hand. He just puffed and closed his eyes to stem the stress before opening them again.

"You are to be heading the protection of a village." He unrolled the parchment to reveal a map.

Garrett looked at the spot where Cade was pointing. "There's no village on this map, just an X."

"It's not really big enough yet to be called a village yet. However, Dylan had reported its existence to Galahad and he felt reason enough to ensure that there was some magical protection stationed there in case the battle gets pulled towards it. He volunteered you to head it."

"How many men?"

Cade rolled up the map. "Not much. I'd say about ten men would be sufficient. Todd and Dane will be with you too."

Garrett started to rub his face furiously. "You've got to be kidding me. My father wants me to not only not be in the battle, but he has me with some others go to look over a few huts that are completely out of the way of the fighting? What does he take me for?"

"Watch it Garrett," Cade said with a glare. "Father or not, he is still mine and your commanding officer."

"This is a joke. I volunteered for the first wave...not to be babysitting a spit of land completely out of the way of the battle."

"No, you volunteered to be a part of this army and you will go where your superior tells you to go." said a new voice.

The two of them looked to the right to see Galahad approaching them already in his full Order of the Bear garb.

"Sir," Cade said standing at attention.

"Cade, go and ready the party that will be heading off with my son." he ordered.

"At once." Cade then went to carry out his duty leaving the father and son alone.

"I know this seems unfair," Galahad started.

"It is unfair," Garrett cut him off. "It's not enough that you exclude me not just from the first wave but the entire battle itself? And to watch some huts that aren't even in danger?!" He couldn't believe that his father would actually do this to him. Dishonor him with a menial and senseless chore then let him partake on the battlefield.

"That's not true. We have reason to suspect a slight danger and that's enough to warrant a form of action. You'll be the only defense that the people there have."

"Why don't you just say what you really are doing father." Garrett said folding his arms. "You're trying to keep me from the battle because you're scared. You don't think I can handle it."

"You're wrong Garrett. I believe you to be very capable of handling yourself."

"Then why?"

"Because I said so!" he said abandoning his calm tone. "You have been attacking me ever since I told you of my disapproval of you volunteering over my head. Go out there on the battlefield like that and you will be getting yourself or others hurt. Already, you are disrespecting not only my command but that of your other superior officers like Sir Cade. Hopefully, this assignment will put those feelings and energy to good and productive use. Don't treat this like I'm punishing you or something. The fact is that I am trusting you with this particular duty since I can't trust you on the battlefield. Besides, don't you think that we need someone with your skill and power there if worse comes to worse in that area?"

"No, I think you're just happy that you have a military excuse to send your little boy to that area." he said stomping off.

Galahad watched his son stomp off with a hard look on his face. "My strength and Clara's attitude...what were we thinking?"

* * *

Arthur stepped out of the castle's front doors with his red garments and armor on with Merlin beside him wearing his blue hooded cloak given to him by Connor. The men of Camelot bowing to Arthur as they passed while the men of Albion nodded to Merlin as they passed. The celts and welsh among them nodding themselves at one or both of them, in cases like Bedivere.

Arthur and Merlin was off heading for where Lionel seemed to doing a once over on Madoc. When Madoc caught sight of them, he let out a friendly squeal and even extended a wing out to them. Merlin took his hand and shook the claw on Madoc's wing and Arthur went and did the same. Madoc let out a small moan when Arthur did and gave him a small bow.

"Madoc," he said with a nod. "Lionel, it's time. Our intelligence is telling us that Odin's forces are approaching and will be here within an hour. We're heading out."

"Merlin," Lionel said before Merlin could head for the air and Arthur started to turn away. "Wait. You too Arthur."

"Lionel?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin...I'm not going to be heading on with you."

"What? Why? Are you scared? Of the battle? I heard that you could fight"

"Yes," he said quickly. "I can and, believe me, I want to...but I just can't."

"Why not? What is it?"

"You see...now that we've discovered that this Aithusa is going to be part of this attack on us, I can't. Merlin...and Arthur," he said turning over to look at the Pendragon. "I am the Keeper of the Dragons. I took a vow to safeguard and care for the remaining growing dragons. Aside from Madoc and the eggs I'm carrying on my back, Aithusa would also be under my oath as well. I can't in good conscience seek a fight against another dragon, let alone a rare white one." He then reached over to stroke Madoc's head. "I came to try and find a way to help this dragon, not slay it. I realize you were hoping that if you could that Madoc would be used to cancel out Aithusa's wrath...but I also want to ask that you try to leave him out of this."

Merlin looked to the both of them and nodded. "Okay."

Lionel looked a little taken back. "Really?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "We both understand."

"You do?"

"Lionel, I've accepted your vows and personal duty. You have your convictions and I'm the last person who should be having any say over how you choose to fulfill them."

"I...I" Lionel sputtered. He was almost speechless at their response to his declaration.

"You sound genuinely surprised." said Merlin. "Lionel, I understand how you're feeling. I hatched Aithusa. Named her. The last thing I want to do is harm her or even get Madoc or the eggs hurt in the process. It's something I hope I won't have to do ever but if I have to fight her, I will. I hope to Avalon that my voice will reach her, at least long enough to get her away from Morgana's clutches."

"And what if that's not the case?" asked Lionel with a low voice.

Merlin's face hardened. "That is the only case." he said in a hard tone. "She wouldn't be flying with them given the choice, I know it."

Arthur spared Merlin a glance to see the blues of his eyes freeze to ice at that. It almost made him want to shiver. He guessed that the idea of a dragon he hatched personally flying under Morgana's direction was now a more personal matter than he could currently understand. "Lionel...may I at least ask that you and Madoc stay behind and assist with defending the city with the defense line?"

"Of course...again, I'm sorry. Thank you though. For your understanding. Both of you." he added as an afterthought.

The two of them gave Lionel a respectful bow before they took off. Off to the side, was Dylan who had seen and heard the whole thing. He watched Merlin walk off and go for the sky with a raised eyebrow and a calculating look across his face. 'Someone seems touchy.' he commented to himself.

* * *

Olaf was at the top tower of his castle and looked over the land before him. He'd never really took the time to see out of his grounds. There his keep was on a green, grassy hill that had a few sprouted dandelions flapping in the wake of a gentle breeze. Ahead of this hill was a grassy plain that was about ten acres with short grass with a few cloverleafs in the mix. Beyond them was a light forest that had ample amounts of staggards and deer that he loved to try and hunt in his youth. The sun was high in the semi clear sky and cast everything in the distance to light. It was ironic that it would look this content when there was such a trying moment about to happen. Olaf had never really looked off onto his land like this. He'd been up here so many times but to overlook his land with business or strategy always on his mind.

Looking over his land, he realized that he didn't want to lose what he was seeing...again. These people had already taken his kingdom from him before and they were capable of doing it again. The brunt of his kingdom's force that remained was setting up a defensive line both outside and inside of the wall to the city below. The sight of that red dragon close by doing very little to settle his nerves. The fact that it was on their side did very little to settle his nerves, nor it seemed the nerves of his men. The main force was gathering at the foot of the hill overlooking the forest beyond where soon, there was a steady sound of thumping that was getting louder. The trees and shrubs ahead started to rumble and, little by little, Lord Odin and his force emerged from them.

* * *

Odin was sitting on his horse and gazing back at the gathered force with little fear and much anticipation. His eyes glazed over the scattered red dots mixed in with the blue and green. He knew that one of those was the one person that he knew he had to kill before his time was done. His gaze also went into the sky to see a man hovering above the battlements. No doubt that was Merlin. The archers lined up to be ready but he waved them off. Any attempt to try to rain arrows upon them would most likely be cancelled or redirected back at them by that powerful sorcerer. They needed chaos and confusion to throw him off and lessen his significance on the battlefield. Besides, no doubt the Thorns and Morgana would keep him occupied.

He drew his sword. "ATTACK!" He cried before countless men behind him ran past him with shouts and weapons held high for the enemy.

* * *

The ringing of steel and the flashes of spells were sounding and decorating this once tranquil setting. Swords, axes, maces, spears, arrows, knives and other assorted weapons were blurring across and colliding with each other everywhere. All, if not most, became decorated with spots of ruby red. The grass also getting the same color added as bodies started to drop on the ground secreting more red. A few small explosions were also being spread about this once beautiful landscape. Blasts of fire, lightning and power were erupting from the palms of sorcerers and tips of mystical weapons. Some lucky warriors were able to answer with their own, block with an enchanted shield or simply dodge them. The unlucky ones had the spells collide with them and even punch right through their bodies where they would crumble to the ground either dying in slow agonizing pain or dead in a flash.

Arthur managed to block, evade, dodge and answer every attack thrown his way regardless if it was an attack of steel or magic. With Excalibur to fend off the attacks as well as his trusted armor and the mail enchanted to the fullest of Merlin's ability he was a force on the battlefield. He cut down any unlucky enemy soldier who came his way and tried to bring him down. He was sweating from moving, trembling under his clothes and muscles burning under his skin but he was without any doubts or worries.

He found that he had made his way to the treeline about a half hour into the battle. He cut through another enemy soldier before a flash of movement caught his eye. It was something fast and it was heading for him. A glint of light followed and instinctively, he blocked the blow with his own.

"Arthur," the man spat.

Arthur's hold on Excalibur tightened. He looked down and caught sight of a dangling medallion that bore a special crest that he had seen once before on a similar young man that challenged him long ago. "Odin." He then threw Odin back a few steps and stepped back himself to stare the man down. Odin was coated with sweat and flecks of blood as was his sword. Yet, his face had a hard and cold smile smeared on. "We finally meet."

"Yes...finally." He extended his sword at him. "Now, after all these years. I will finally have blood for blood. Your blood...for the murder of my son."

"Your son fell in fair combat. He challenged me and left me no choice but to answer. I'm no murderer Odin. You're the murderer. You hired assassins and tried to kill me and made me lose my father. He died trying to stop your hired hands."

"Well your father isn't here to save you this time. Yet it is my son who could still count on his father to see to avenging him." he shouted before coming at Arthur again.

* * *

Merlin was up above the battlefield in the air shooting down any stray gargoyle that flew about. There weren't too many but all of them that he saw seemed to come after him and no one else. It started nearly as soon as Odin called for a charge which surprised him at the bold maneuver. He had expected to try and shield their men from arrows but there was no such action. Yet, before Merlin could try and answer the charge with a spell, gargoyles appeared and tried to flank him. They weren't much of a bother yet as soon as they were all destroyed, the battlefield was in chaos. The two opposing sides were now mixed up and he couldn't give their side the early advantage. He also lost sight of Arthur and moved about to try and find him. Whenever he could, he also assisted the men with a small spell here and there. However, the movements and positions of everyone below was so diverse and spread out that he couldn't do more. He was a bit far from their defensive line looking about the field but still couldn't spot his annoying prat of a friend anywhere.

Without warning, a fireball about the size of his head flew at him and he raised a shield to absorb the impact.

"Hello Merlin, or should I say Emrys?" said a teasing but steely voice.

Merlin eyes went into a hard glare. Before him was Aithusa but it was an Aithusa that was hardly recognizable from the little hatchling he saw break from her egg. Aithusa had grown to be quite large, in fact, looked to be nearly the length of Madoc, yet her body didn't have Madoc's structure. Where Madoc was big and full, Aithusa was long and thin. It was someone had stretched her spine out to make her almost snake like but a bit wider. Her back legs also seemed to be in a warped shape, kind of like a cripple. It was a sight that made him want to cry, yet he was still glaring. Glaring at the one who he felt had no right on to be on her back. She was in a wine red hooded cloak with black linings. She seemed content on the dragon as if it was no different from a horse to her.

"Morgana."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

A/N: Well, I think that this was a good 1 year anniversary for my Destiny Series. Arthur and Odin, Merlin and Morgana. Two pairs of foes going at it. The part of the landscape of the battle was inspired by the picture I've chosen as the image of this story. The two dragons over the air of the plain with the castle on the hill in the background over the two clashing armies. I hope you liked it.


	12. The Red and White Dragons

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm happy to say that now comes a key part of the legends. The Red and White Dragons better known as Madoc and Aithusa. What really happened between them? What about Arthur and Odin? Merlin and Morgana? Well, let's see.

* * *

_Inside the tent are two serpents, one white and one red, reveal them and watch what they do_.

~ Merlin and the Red and White Dragons

* * *

Chapter 12: The Red and White Dragons

When Odin called for the charge, Mordred and Nemain settled in their horses and watched with bated breath for the first big clash. Nemain personally loved watching the first time enemies on the battlefield went for one another.

"Things seem like they'll go our way," Nemain smiled as she noticed an Albion warrior get a spear to the chest.

Mordred chuckled in agreement as he looked on at the battle. Yet, as he watched when the fighting started to get underway, his eyes flew up to a shape in the sky that started to fly towards their army.

"Look," he said pointing him out. "It's Emrys."

They looked up to spot Emrys wearing a bright blue cloak, the same blue as the Albions, and he was starting to assist the men below with random spells to deter their own forces. Tripping, disarming and cancelling out their side's attacks and intensifying and/or shielding their enemy as he went.

Nemain breathed hard through her nose at the sight. "And it would seem he's up to his annoying tricks again."

"Then let's stop him."

"Yes. Mordred, go and tell Morgana that her time has come. In the meantime, I'll send some interference his way while she gets ready." Nemain gestured to the gargoyles that they brought along. She commanded them to attack Emrys and they took off into the sky. "That should keep him busy long enough."

Merlin then became engrossed in fighting the gargoyles that he failed to notice that Odin and Arthur had met on the battlefield a bit away from his current position. Nemain turned to look behind her when the sound of wings were heard and saw, just in time, Morgana on top of her dragon flying for him.

"There she goes," Mordred said moving towards her.

"Good. Now that she will have Merlin occupied." Nemain whistled and suddenly roars sounded out. "Ogres," she said with command clear in her voice. "Attack!"

Her ogres brandished their axes, let our another roar and then ran off for the battlefield trembling the earth with every step they took.

* * *

It had been close to four years since these two had laid eyes on one another and right now the only thing that their eyes could do is glare. Sparks were being shot out of both of their outlines, brighter when their glares were harder. Their separate hands were clenched into tight fists and their teeth sealed shut in irritation. The sight of their enemy across from one another was so consuming that they momentarily forgot that there was a full blown war being waged beneath them.

Morgana was drowning in pure dark hatred. Her vision was completely red save for the man that held her contempt. Merlin...Emrys. A sorcerer who was burdened with magic since his birth. Much like herself and forced to live in a world where his very nature would've gotten him executed to sate a tyrant's wrath. A man who she could completely have understood as he undoubtedly could've understood her. Yes, a man who she trusted with her most personal secret and yet didn't in turn trust her with his. The man who betrayed her and tried to kill her with poison. The very last Dragonlord as well. Where was he when Aithusa was alone and made to suffer with her? Serving the son of a man that would love to see him dead. Now here he was. Still serving that man and coercing others of their kind to do the same. Only now his appearance was different. The goofy smile and simple clothing that he both wore were replaced with a hard look of focus and gold eyes of magical power as well as a sea blue hooded cloak fit for a noble. He was flying in the air in a tremendous show of magic before her with full pride in what he was. He had some nerve!

Merlin head and eyes burned with a white hot rage. It was even whiter than his former charge. The sight of the once beautiful dragon that he hatched before Kilgharrah now reduced to this. Not only did Aithusa seem cripple and deformed but her scales also seemed to lack the shine and luster he had seen them with. His eyes then fell on the one who was responsible. The one who surely twisted the innocent dragon to serve and sate her hatred and vengeance. The one who corrupted the sign of Albion's great future into a weapon against it. Morgana was wearing a black cloak but he could make out the silk dress underneath. Her hair seemed to have been groomed back to her original glory but her expression of contempt still remained. She had her hands at the back of Aithusa's head, behind her ears and actually seemed in place riding her. His previous talk with Lionel rushed back and he found himself getting more angry in the fact that she didn't deserve such an honor especially on Aithusa. How dare she!

"Morgana," he said in a deeper harder voice than before. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has Emrys." she said adjusting slightly. "Or is it still Merlin? Was it ever even Merlin?" she said with a harsh laugh.

"Always," he answered coldly.

"Much has changed since them. One of the more noticeable things as that, this time, we're meeting in the air." She bit back a slight bit of awe that forced into her at seeing again that he was flying without any aid at all and without any apparent difficulty. "And you were still a servant as well. I hear that you've gotten quite the promotion over these three years."

"Times are changing Morgana. The laws on magic were changing as well. It's a real shame that you couldn't enjoy them yourself. Not that you deserve to."

"What? Going from Arthur's bumbling manservant to his personal mystical guard dog? Is that the change that you were enjoying?" She actually stopped glaring to smirk at him. "You take a lot of pride and pleasure going from a neglected servant to a glorified one. That's the real shame here."

"What? That I devote my life to caring for others instead of myself?!" he spat at her.

"Interesting choice of words from someone who disgraced his kind by serving the ones that would love to see to their end!" she spat back.

"As if you really care Morgana! You don't know how to care about others anymore. The only thing that you care about is yourself!"

"Pfft," Morgana blew up at her hair. "You know nothing Merlin. You're the one who puts your so called care in the wrong ones." She then started to run her hand along Aithusa's neck a little affectionately. "Leaving the ones that actually do need it out in the cold and alone! Isn't that right Aithusa?"

He watched as Morgana's hand started to caress Aithusa as if she was trying to care for her. It made him clench his hand harder. Aithusa just hovered there and kept staring at him with those sad blue eyes. "_**Aithusa**_," he said in the dragon tongue. "_**Stand down**_." he ordered.

Aithusa started to shake a little after Merlin's direction. Morgana was starting to jolt side to side as well. "Aithusa!" she cried. "Aithusa, Stop!"

Aithusa seemed to react to her voice and steadied herself. She was starting to huff but she stayed in the air. Merlin couldn't believe that she was fighting him like this. "What have you done to her?!"

Morgana looked at him with a revived glare. "What I've done?!" she spat with clenched teeth. "How dare you! I only did what you never do!" Her head started to pound and she felt herself heat up. Her breathing became heightened and she brought out her hand. "_**Pel Tan**_." A ball of fire as big as her head suddenly came alight. "I was there when there was no one!" She then screeched as she through her fire at him with all the tension and rage she could muster.

"_**Pel o Ddwr**_." Merlin brought his arm back and a giant blue bubble appeared and he threw it at Morgana's attack. The fireball and bubble collided and created a small cloud of steam. He saw Morgana distracted by this new development. "_**Oddi Ar y Beic**_!" His spell shot for her but Aithusa went and whacked at it with her wing. "Aithusa!" he shouted with both confusion and anger. Why did she just do that?"

Aithusa just roared at him in response and rose higher with Morgana ready with another spell.

* * *

With Merlin now being distracted by Morgana and her dragon, the battle seemed to start to again wear on the side of the Alliance. They were outnumbered before Nemain sent out the ogres to join in the fray and with the addition of them and the loss of Merlin, the tide was turning. The Alliance was starting to get pushed back. An ogre took three men and threw them across the field as if they were simple toys. Another ogre cut through a soldier with his axe so brutally that there wasn't even a corpse but a red splat. The Albions tried to help where they could, either firing their own spells or unleashing blasts from their magical weapons at the Ogres. It was effective...when they could get to them. The problem was that most of them were so scattered and deterred by so many enemies that they couldn't get to the Ogres. Friend and foe were too clustered together so they couldn't unleash their power at their fullest without hurting some of their own side. Most of them couldn't fly so they couldn't move over to stop them directly. The very few that could, were currently busy with the enemy sorcerers and their magical weapons.

Galahad was one such warrior. He struck at an ogre and two enemy soldiers with a blast from his sword. He brought it down for a slice and once it touched down on the ground, a twister erupted from the tip to envelop the three foes before him. He saw that there was too much chaos for their side to use their magic at its maximum. He looked back at a small cluster of his men.

"Fall back." he ordered. "Fall back into line."

Sir Tristan was nearby and he yelled out Galahad's command to Camelot's own men as well. "Fall back with the others!"

Galahad was too into his direction that he didn't see the soldier coming at him. He looked back at the man just in time to have blood spill on him, but it wasn't his. The blood was that of the soldier that spilled on him when another blade connected with that man's chest. The sword belonged to Elyan.

He then removed his blade from that soldier. "Be more careful Galahad." He said falling back with him.

"Thanks Elyan." He let out a breath of relief. He had almost bit it there.

"Hey, Leon, Gwen and I got you back. I don't plan on letting you be lost to us again."

Galahad pushed down the rushing feelings pouring from his heart. This wasn't the time for them. "Lets make nice later." he said striking at another enemy soldier. The two of them started to fall back with the others.

* * *

Malcolm and Lionel were watching all of this by the city walls.

"This is not looking good." Lionel said watching an Ogre lift one of their troops by the head. "They're just too many of them."

Malcolm kicked some grass away. "Not only that, we're being outclassed. Most of our best sorcerers are away on Eire or are patrolling the borders. A lot of the ones we have here don't have the same experience, not to mention power for this type of close combat."

"Look," Lionel said pointing over to a cluster of their side forming. "Galahad trying to get them back into a line. Maybe now they have a better shot of unleashing powerful magical attacks without hitting their own troops in the process."

"It's not happening fast enough." Malcolm saw a few ogres rushing for them.

Suddenly, Madoc started to fidget beside them. "Madoc," Lionel said reaching for him. "What's wrong?"Madoc roared and then spread his wings out. "Madoc." Lionel cried. Madoc ignored him and then flapped his wings and took for the sky. "Madoc!"

His flapping made the line of men they were standing with start to tremble and shake out of their formation at the strength of the wond he made. A few even fell off their horses. Madoc flew for the part of the battlefield with those rushing ogres and let out a jetstream of fire that went and made a wall of fire. That wall swallowed ogres and even a few enemy troops and sorcerers in the flames and brought them to be charcoal. After that, Madoc flew about and shot smaller fireballs randomly at any enemy ogre or human he saw. A few sorcerers shot spells at him but he batted them away with his wings and returned them with dragon fire. Shields, metal or conjured, proved to be useless under Madoc's fire. His efforts generated cheers for their side as Albions, Celts, Welsh and even Camelot men roared and raised their weapons up as they seemed to be invigorated to keep fighting and fight harder.

"Impetuous, isn't he?" commented Malcolm at all the action.

"Try reckless." said Lionel.

Lionel then went over to one of the horses that was manless as its rider had fallen off during Madoc's take off. He climbed on despite protests from the horse's owner.

"Lionel?" Malcolm went over to him. "What are you doing?"

"My job," he said before riding off.

"Damn it," he said before pushing one of Olaf's men from his horse and stealing it.

"Hey," the man said trying to get back on his feet.

"Thanks," he said before snapping and tugging on the reins and riding after his friend. Despite the clear shifting of the tide, it could really still go either way and was still too dangerous to just ride into the battlefield like that and he had to wonder on Lionel's common sense. "Where the hell is that back up support? There's been more than enough time." he mumbled. Malcolm's horse suddenly neighed loudly as a great axe struck the ground a few hairs away from them. An ogre was creeping towards him and snarled. It freed its axe from the ground and stumbled for him. Malcolm went to reach for his bow but knew he wouldn't draw in time as the ogre already had its axe half way ready to dice him to bits. But then, a dark shape collided with the ogre and knocked it down. It looked like a panther but had a few scales and a blade ended tail. It bit into the ogre's neck and ripped it open. "Finally." Malcolm said before riding off to try and catch Lionel. "He took his sweet time."

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Mordred.

The addition of the red dragon was bad enough but now there were these other creatures thrown into the mix too. There were about a half dozen of these feral looking creatures that started pouncing their ogres and men and a half dozen of these giant crow/vulture looking creatures that swooped down and carried off spare troops left and right that tore at them once in the sky.

"Dylan," Nemain said with clenched teeth. "He's here."

"Oh, that conjurer, right. Why wasn't he here from the start?"

"Must've been putting some time and effort in his conjurations to make them as resiliant against us as possible since they are vulnerable to our side. If they're here then he can't be too far behind."

Mordred looked on and balled his hand into a fist. "Those things and that dragon are starting to ruin everything," he spat. "We were winning and now look." he pointed at their sides dwindling forces.

"Calm yourself Mordred. The battle is still young." She then tugged on her horse's reins and faced their disciples. "Okay, we're moving out to execute our contingency plan."

"My lady," they chanted readying themselves.

Nemain turned back to Mordred. "You stay here and keep an eye on Morgana. Remember what to do if worst comes to worst?"

Mordred nodded his head. "I do."

"Good...we're all counting on you."

Mordred gave her another nod. "I know. I can handle Emrys and Morgana. And Arthur as well if Odin fails. But what about Dylan?"

"He's mine. Alright," she called to their own men. "Let's move. We need souls and there is a decent supply not too far from here. Once we have that, Dylan will fall before we take Emrys and his new dragon as well."

They started to ride off in enthusiasm as they finally were getting some action. Mordred watched them head off before unsheathing Clarent from his side.

Yet he wasn't the only one watching them. Not too far away, a certain knight caught sight of the party as well.

"Where the hell are they heading too?" he mumbled to himself. He cut down an enemy soldier from atop his horse and then rode off after them.

* * *

Odin brought his sword for a right side swipe Arthur knocked his blow aside. "You're finally mine!" he shouted as he came at Arthur with swipe from the left this time.

"No," he said batting it away. "You're mine Odin!" He then brought his sword down but Odin sidestepped it. Arthur quickly brought his arm up so the brunt of his sword caught Odin's new strike.

They were so caught up in their fighting that they hardly noticed the cheering. A sort of circle had formed around them made up of Camelot, Albion and Welsh soldiers and knights while Odin's troops and sorcerers were on the opposite side. They were cheering and pumping their fists for their separate leaders. Bedivere was there too and silently urging Arthur on. Percival and Gwaine were towards the front of their part of the circle shouting for Arthur.

"Get him Arthur!" screamed Gwaine.

"Go," edged Percival.

There were similar screams and cheers coming from Odin's side as well.

"Go Lord Odin."

"Kill Arthur Pendragon!"

"Take our revenge!"

This portion of the fight had been moved to the far recesses of the battlefield, into the trees and away from the open plain. Arthur and Odin locked swords again and were putting everything they could to overpowering the other. Odin pushed Arthur's sword to the left while he extended his right elbow to clock Arthur across the face. Arthur stumbled back a little from that blow and Odin brought his sword forward to try and deliver the final blow. Arthur could barely make out Odin running at him through the spots he was seeing. At the last moment, sudden inspiration coming to him from his spar with Lord Connor, he let himself fall on his back to avoid the strike and then struck at Odin's leg with a kick that made him fall on his face. Arthur then shot up to his feet and slammed his foot on Odin's blade and pointed his sword at Odin's throat when he managed to get up to his knees.

With that, all those on Arthur side drew their weapons at their enemies. The enemy soldiers and sorcerers there were ready to answer but a roar shook them off. Everyone looked to the side as Madoc, the Red Dragon, landed nearby snapping some tree branches off as he did. Madoc growled at the enemy and they dropped their swords and spears and the sorcerers followed with their weapons and spells.

Arthur looked at Madoc with a nod before he turned back to look down at Odin. "It's over Odin."

Odin was breathing hard but there was no fear in his eyes. He just stared at Arthur with defiance and contempt. "Well...get on with it. Kill me, just like you killed my son."

"You know full well that's not what happened. Your son issued a challenge to the death. I tried to get him to leave it but he wouldn't have it. Even when I beat him and let him leave with his life, he came at me and left no choice. I never wanted to fight or kill him."

"You think that changes anything," Odin said not batting an eye. "My son is still gone, thanks to you."

"Really? Are you sure that you're not really to blame? Your son wouldn't take no for an answer. He was adamant on fighting me and took it as far as death. I've always asked myself what was he trying to prove? Was he trying to prove himself to you?"

Odin actually flinched at that. "What son shouldn't try and bring pride to his father?" he said more to himself than Arthur.

"You think this is what he wanted for you? What he intended? Look around Odin." he said gesturing to their surroundings. "Look at what you've done. What you've made his legacy to be. You've helped a madman and his followers come and bring chaos to our land. You've made so many people suffer and even killed a noble lord with your own hands all in your son's memory. Take it from me not as your enemy, but as a son myself, that would wound him more than my sword did."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on, whenever your son will be mentioned, it will be on what drove his father in committing all of these crimes. All the death and suffering that followed because of him. I know personally how painful the thought of having suffering and death linked to your legacy can be. Now instead of having pride and honor to his name, there is only shame."

Odin's eyes actually started to shine a bit but he just shook them away before they could shed any real tears. "Stop. Just stop Arthur. Just...end me already." he said bringing his arms out to grasp Excalibur's blade and guide it to his heart. "Claim your victory and be done with it."

Arthur's arm tensed up but he didn't drive Excalibur into Odin. Instead he snatched it away and resheathed it. "No...I've already claimed my victory. I don't need to take your life to have it. It's already done. If I have to live with the shame that my father has brought down on me, then you have to live with the one you've brought to your son as well. Live with the consequences that taking his life has brought to me and what you've done in turn. Take what's left of your men and go home Odin. Yet, I should warn you, cause trouble again, and there won't be mercy next time."

Odin's hard stare was replaced by one of complete shock. Arthur backed away from him but kept his defiant stare on him. Odin took his sword from the ground, resheathed it and then slowly took off into the woods in defeat.

"Sire," some of his men said in protest before Arthur waved them away.

"My decision is final. Let them go," he said pointing to Odin's soldiers that were there as well.

Sir Ferris stepped forward. "Sire, what of these sorcerers," he said pointing to the enemy sorcerers they had subdued.

They were glaring up at Arthur with similar looks that were on Odin's face just mere moments ago. They weren't of the Thorns disciples and Arthur couldn't feel any of that chilling air off of any of them which meant they were just common sorcerers, albeit angry and vengeful ones.

"I said that Odin and his men are to go. They're included whether they have magic or not."

"What?" Ferris said in shock.

Arthur ignored him and stood before them. "I'm not going to ask any of you your motives. No doubt they are some that I've heard before. Whether you lost loved ones or were personally made to suffer, I know that you won't take any apology or words of comfort I say to heart. Yet, from my time in Albion, I've learned about the power in second chances which is what I'm offering all of you. Don't waste it on chasing revenge. It will only end in your end. Try to build new lives for yourselves. Lives that your loved ones and/or yourselves could be proud of. Now go on. I'm sure that Odin could use your company."

The sorcerers just stared at Arthur for a few moments after they were released. They still glared at him and for a second, Arthur thought that they wouldn't leave. That is until one just exhaled and slowly walked off in Odin and his men's direction. One by one, they all did the same. Some of Arthur's knights looked at him like he was crazy but Percival and Gwaine just stared off as their enemies walked off. Bedivere, his fellow celts and the Albions present, stared at Arthur with blank expressions on their faces. Bedivere then broke into a small smile and nodded off to him.

There was the sound of horse hooves approaching and they all turned to see that it was Lionel, riding off for them and he stopped right at Madoc. "Madoc, don't fly off like that again." he scolded as he got off the horse.

Madoc just shook it off but still kept eye contact with Arthur. He then walked over to him step by step. Madoc let out a soft sound from his throat before bending down at him.

"What is it? What's he doing?" Arthur asked.

Lionel looked almost a lost for words. "I-I, err, it looks like...Madoc wants you to hop on his back."

Arthur's eyes nearly bulged out as did everyone around him. "Madoc?" he asked. "You want me to mount you?" Madoc nodded his head slightly and even extended his left wing out and brought it back in. "Uh, okay," he said slowly before stepping forward.

Arthur climbed on top of him and once he was up, Madoc stood tall and then flapped his wings to take to the sky.

"Wait a minute," Arthur said tightening his grip. "What are you doing?" he sputtered.

Madoc let out a light roar as he headed up in the sky and flew off. Everyone on the ground then started to run or ride in the direction that Madoc took Arthur in.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana's battle in the air continued and yet neither seemed to be able to really land a critical blow to another. While Merlin had more freedom of flight then Morgana on Aithusa, Aithusa's magic resilent hide managed to help defend Morgana from most of Merlin's spells. It also didn't hurt her chances that Merlin was afraid of using too powerful a spell and it accidentally hurting Aithusa. When they were powerful, they were small and he always seemed to launch it just for Morgana, hoping that Aithusa would see that he was only after her and would allow him to save her from her clutches. But Aithusa didn't seem to want him to have it.

Merlin fired an energy ball for Morgana but Aithusa whacked it away with her wing where it flew off into the sky like a runaway comet.

"_**Llu O Saethau**_." Morgana raised her hand up and five arrows materialized above her palm before she flicked her wrist forward and the arrows flew forward for Merlin.

Merlin darted about to dodge those arrows. _**Rhwmo Hi Yn Rhaffau**_." he chanted. A long rope appeared out of nowhere and, like a flying snake, shot off for Morgana.

Aithusa extended her jaws out and bit into that rope snapping it in half before it could latch on to her. "Thank you Aithusa," Morgana said.

"Okay," Merlin mumbled to himself. "Enough is enough. This is for your own good Aithusa." He then shouted out in the Dragon tongue. "_**Aithusa! Buck Morgana off your back and stand down**_!" he commanded.

Aithusa started to cringe as she tried to fight off Merlin's command. The combination of Aithusa both trying to knock Morgana off and keep her on started to make her fly erratically in the air like a frightened horse. "Aithusa!" Morgana cried. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" She then looked over at Merlin. "What are you doing to her?!"

"Saving her from you!" he spat.

"What?!" Morgana wanted nothing more than to slap Merlin right then and there but her last buck actually made Morgana go into the air for a mild second. Morgana quickly tightened her hold but made it like a hug. She rubbed at her side and laid her head down on Aithusa's neck. "Shh," Morgana cooed. "I'm still here Aithusa. No one can or will hurt us again. Calm down. Please."

The sound of her assurances and her loving embrace seemed to pacify Aithusa enough to steady herself. Merlin was shocked that Morgana had gotten Aithusa to somehow disregard the command of a dragonlord. He'd never thought something like that was possible. It had to be a fluke.

"_**Aithusa**_," he shouted again in the dragon tongue.

Before he could say anymore, Aithusa let out a loud roar before shooting out a ball of fire for Merlin to stop him from trying to hurt her friend again. Merlin was so stunned by the fact that she would do this that he hadn't registered the fact that a real ball of dragonfire was indeed heading right at him. It seemed ready to turn Merlin to ashes before something hit it. It was another fireball and it made a mini explosion in mid-air that seemed to push Merlin back by its force.

"What?" asked Morgana in surprise. "What happened?"

Merlin coughed out some of the ash that flew into his mouth. "What in the world?" he started.

"Merlin, I knew you could be an idiot sometimes but I thought even you were smart enough to move out of the way when a ball of fire comes at you."

Merlin, Morgana and Aithusa turned to source of the new voice and they truly saw a sight. Arthur was on top of the red dragon and he was quite the sight. He had his sword drawn out and the wind was making his red cape flap lightly in the wind making him look quite regal and strong as he stared them down.

* * *

Garrett was just gently patting his horse's man as he sulked. He and the men were in the settlement, following their orders to serve as protection to these people. His men were off speaking to the villagers, assuring them that they would be safe and had no need to worry about the battle reaching them. Some were even helping one or two with a physical task that had to be done to curb the stress and anxiety that had fallen on them. Garrett was just off to the side at the front just gazing off. There were trees surrounding this place so you couldn't see very far off but sounds travelled here quite well. There were echoes of the steel and cries of the armies beyond that only added to everyone's tension, or Garrett's impatience.

Garrett was so caught up in this that he didn't know that someone came to him until they tapped him on the shoulder and startled him. "What..." he sputtered. "Oh, hey Todd. Dane." he said at his two friends before he looked back out in the direction of all the excitement and importance.

The two brothers looked at each other before looking back at Garrett. Todd went and gripped the reins of Garrett's horse. "Maybe I should take your horse and get it some water."

"He's fine," Garrett said snatching them back.

Todd took a step back while Dane took a step closer. "What about you Garrett? Anything you need?"

"What I need I'm sure that I won't be able to find here."

Dane looked about. "I think I get what you mean. I don't see what use us being here accomplishes. This place is completely hidden from sight and even if it wasn't...I doubt there is going to be any trouble. The enemy is heading for Olaf's castle, not to a small village."

"Exactly," Garrett huffed. "My father appointing us this place was just a waste of time. A trick to keep us away, to make sure that I can't get hurt. Nothing is even remotely threatening is even close." Garrett then just growled and kicked at some dirt. "I can't take this anymore."

"Garrett?" Dane asked in concern.

Garrett breathed out audibly hard from nose "Ready the men Dane. We're moving out. This isn't where we're supposed to be."

* * *

Nemain's group was riding on in glee as the distance between them and that small village was growing smaller. Soon, they would absorb the souls there and be at their most strongest with very little time and energy lost on them. Nemain and Mordred may have absorbed fresh souls back at the keep but one more and so recent should give her a winning edge over Dylan.

Yet before they got there, one of Dylan's creatures pounced out from the brush and cut off their path. It was in front of all of them and snarled. "Just one," Nemain said with some amusement.

"Now," said a new voice. "When is it ever just one?"

The voice's owner also stepped out of the brush and walked forward and stopped to be in line with his conjured beast.

Nemain was surprised but kept her composure. "Dylan...it's been a while."

Dylan just stared at her with an arrogant smirk on his face. "It most certainly has Nemain...How are you?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N: I hope you liked it. I was going to have Madoc and Aithusa go at it in this chapter but I found that it was already long enough to add it but don't fret, the battle isn't over yet. I don't know if any of you can tell but some of this stuff was previewed during Morgana's vision from the last story. The part of a man cloaked in red atop a red dragon. Well, now you know that she was seeing Arthur on Madoc. Also, how did you like the scene with Arthur showing mercy to Odin? That was one of the choices that you guys voted for on my poll so I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will have the second part of the battle and we will see some more of destiny step in on them all.

_Pel Tan_ - Fireball

_Pel o Ddwr_ - Ball of Water

_Oddi Ar y Beic_ - Dismount

_Llu O Saethau_ - Flurry of Arrows

_Rhwymo Hi Yn Rhaffau_ - Bind her in ropes


	13. Mordred's Betrayal

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Here is part 2 of the battle with the clash of the red and white dragons. My last chapter generated so many hits on the first two days and I hope that you all like this part just as much if not more than the first one. There is a lot of fighting coming up as well as tragedy coming for our favorite characters.

* * *

_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks_

~ Arthur Miller

* * *

Chapter 13: Mordred's Betrayal

"Dylan, so you've indeed returned." said Nemain looking calmly down on him.

"Well, when I heard that you all were here, I couldn't resist the chance to have a nice reunion with my old...friends, lack of a better word."

Nemain stared Dylan down as he stroked the head of his beast like it was a common pet dog.

Dylan snapped his fingers. "Sic em!"

His beast pounced and lept at one of the disciples on his horse like a lion pouncing a gazelle. The horses around them started to get frantic especially when the man's blood started to spray on them. The people on them tried to desperately hang on to prevent themselves from being bucked off. Nemain as well and she actually dug her nails straight into her horse's neck to stop it.

"Kill it!" Nemain screamed.

Each of the disciples with her frantically launched magic attacks at the beast but it jumped away back into the trees. Nemain tried to see where it went but the brush it jumped into was too thick. She then looked over at Dylan who was smirking at her.

"Problems Nemain? Don't tell me that you're losing your touch with all these easy conquests?"

Nemain growled before shooting a blast in the direction that Dylan's creature pounced into. About five or six trees fell down one after another from her attack like six lumberjacks were chopping them down together.

"There," she spat.

Dylan just shook his head with amusement. "Nope." Suddenly, there was a rustling behind Dylan before the beast jumped out to stand at his side. "You missed."

The creature pounced for them again.

"_**Dinistrio Anifail Hwn**_!" Nemain's attack came out of her right palm in the form of a angry red beam that headed for his creature. It jumped high in the air to dodge it but then she threw out another from her left palm which collided with its underside. The creature wailed before it combusted in a small cloud of dark dust. "So much for your mongrel."

Dylan hardly reacted, he just stepped forward. "Don't be so proud of yourself. My creature was just the introduction of my wrath." He then levitated himself a few inches off the ground. He then extended his right hand out and it seemed to surround itself in his dark aura before it shot out and molded itself into a sword that his right hand grasped. "Now...who wants to be first?"

Nemain just sneered at him. "Do you really think that you'll deal with us one at a time? You are outnumbered 20 to 1 and that's just magic wise."

At that, all the disciples behind Nemain brandished their weapons and brought their horses forward a bit. The Vikings that were with them also pointed their spears, axes and swords out at Dylan themselves.

Dylan, again, hardly reacted. "Do you honestly think I'm scared of you and your little group of pitiful weaklings?" At that, three of them lost it and rode for Dylan but he was ready. He launched his sword at them. "_**Trechu'r Gyda Mellt**_!"

His sword became a dark cloud of dust that seemed to divide itself in the air before it solidified again into two different swords that were still flying. The two swords found themselves into the chests of two of them. The third one looked to his two companions in shock before he was hit by a steady stream of black lightning that surrounded his body and filled the air with his screams. The three of their bodies glowed before they combusted and the souls they had trapped in their bodies were released.

This actually made all his enemies cringe a little at how fast he dispatched those three. Nemain actually brought her lip out and let out an impressed hum. "Not bad. I imagined you weaker than before."

"You know...once I had agreed with your thinking. That peace makes one weak. Yet, I've found that peace could actually bring out power on its own level."

"Converted over to that fool Connor's thinking," she said trying to mock him.

"Thanks for the compliment," he mocked back.

"What do we do now my lady?" asked one of the disciples.

She looked back and saw that they were still shaking from Dylan's presence. "You're all worthless. None of you have enough power to engage him. I can see that you would only get in my way. Leave him to me. Make yourselves useful and power yourselves up and head back to the battle to actually make a real difference."

They rode off further into the woods leaving the two magical titans alone to stare each other down.

Dylan stared after them. "Was it something I said?"

"You don't need to worry about them. You already have your hands full."

The two of them then shot up into the air and went on to punch, kick and blast at one another. On the ground, a man on a horse himself watched them before he snapped his eyes away from the display to follow after the others that took off.

* * *

Garrett announced for the men to prepare themselves to head off.

"Garrett," Dane said as the one in question was mounting his horse. "Do you really think we should be doing this? My brother and your father both said that we have to stay here."

"To do what? Sit on our thumbs?" he asked back. "Tell the men that I want them at the front of the village," he ordered.

Dane huffed but he did nod his head. "Yes sir." He then left to follow the command.

Todd stayed at Garrett's horse and looked up at him. "My little brother has a point Garrett. You were given orders. How do you think it would look if, for the first time you were on a campaign, you left your post and commanded others to do as well against your officers orders?"

"I came on this campaign to be a soldier, not a guard."

"But shouldn't soldiers be trusted to follow the orders their officers give them?" asked Todd. "My brother doesn't like it but he's still following yours."

At his words, he suddenly remembered his talk the other night with Arthur. How if he wanted to be treated like a soldier by his father then he should act like one. The men were almost all ready at the front of this settlement for Garrett's next order. He looked from them to his two friends.

"Awaiting your orders sir," Dane said standing at attention.

They were looking to him and waiting for his final words. He caught sight of the villagers, staring on in wonder, trying to find out what was going on. He even saw Todd staring off to the side as he was bringing the men their horses. The stares...it made his stomach seem to weigh three times as heavy. _'Damn you Todd...and Arthur too_.' he thought with a huff.

He was about to disappate the men before there was shouting from behind them. Men, enemy forces, rode out from the trees with weapons brandished and going for them.

"Ambush!" shouted one of the men.

Garrett instantly felt the weight in him disappear. "You four," he said pointing to some of the more newest recruits. "Get these people to safety. We'll hold them off."

"Sir," they said before ran off to get the people away.

Garrett then turned over to Todd. "You too," he ordered his friend.

Todd ran off into the direction of the woods until the sight of his little brother charging off into battle made him turn about and hide in one of the farther huts.

The Albions engaged the Vikings and disciples, trying to keep this fight from getting to the houses and somewhat spare them damage. The one in charge spotted the villagers taking off into the woods with some Albion soldiers taking them away from them.

"No you don't, after them!," he said to some men before holding his palm up. A purple colored energy sphere formed in his palm, ready to launch it for them. "I love striking down vermin."

"So do I"

The man turned about just in time to see a flash of red and a glint of steel before he glowed and combusted into lights. Sir Leon then ran for the men that were running for the villagers.

* * *

Madoc let out a screech that seemed to echo into the sky like a siren. Aithusa let out a screech of her own that was a little more louder and impressive.

"Arthur," said Morgana as she looked at her brother on the red dragon.

"Morgana," he said back to her.

"I must say...this is something I would never see. You on top of a dragon."

"Well, I heard you were on one and so I had to see how it was." Arthur looked back at Morgana in confidence but, he was silently freaking out. Up in the air, on a dragon, he was sweating buckets underneath his armor. But right now, he had to focus on Morgana and her dragon. "So Merlin...this is Aithusa?"

"Yeah," he said gliding over to him. "That's her."

Arthur looked Morgana's dragon over. Compared to Kilgharrah and Madoc, she didn't seem as majestic as them. He could see some fading scars and her scales weren't as brought out or shiny as theirs were. Almost like it was recovering from being sick. Not to mention that her body shape seemed out of place for a dragon. "Is she supposed to look like that? She looks different from Kilgharrah and Madoc."

"No," he growled. "She's not. She's not supposed to be this way. Not supposed to be with her."

"Why are you here Arthur?" Morgana cut in. "This doesn't concern you. This is between me and Emrys."

"It's Merlin," he said back. "And besides, you and Aithusa were ganging up on him. Don't you think that is going overboard especially when it comes to this idiot." he said pointing his thumb to him.

Morgana scowled and Merlin folded his arms. "I'm floating right here you know." After a moment, he dropped his arms. "Arthur, take Madoc and leave."

"I don't think so. And don't order me around Merlin," he said as an afterthought.

"You should really listen to your former servant brother."

Arthur returned his sight on Morgana. "Isn't your issue with me, sister?"

"My _issues_," she said stretching the word. "with you dwarf the ones I have with _him_." she said turning to glare at Merlin who glared right back at her.

"Look...I realize that there is some hostility with you two."

Morgana then started laughing but it had no humor in it. "Some hostility? Is that what you call it? Is that what you would call it Merlin?" she spat at him.

"Not exactly the words I would use, no." he answered.

Arthur saw Merlin glaring back at Morgana with such venom, that he was sure that he was a hair away from attacking her. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder to settle him down."Morgana, I don't understand. Why are you doing this? The Great Purge is over. What's the point?"

Morgana sneered at him. "Don't act like that Arthur. Acting as if we're supposed to be at peace. The only real reason that the Great Purge is over is because you're finally off the throne. I won't allow you back on it and undoing it all over again."

"Where have you been Morgana? The ban on magic was lifted before three years ago, two years before I was even off the throne." Okay, technically the law on magic was removed in the issue that magic was punishable by death but they still had to be relocated to Albion but Merlin wisely kept his mouth shut and didn't correct Arthur. "I'm riding on a dragon. A creature of magic beyond any others. Do you really think a king that would see everything and everyone of magic destroyed would be doing that?"

"I'm no fool Arthur. You would never have a hand in freeing my kind from persecution. It's all over because King Vortigern and Mordred have ended it."

"Vortigern and Mordred?" Merlin both shouted and laughed their names. "You must be joking!"

"Do I seem to be in a joking mood Merlin?"

"They could care less about people of magic. The suffering they've gone through means nothing to either of them. They care only for power. If you fight with them you'll only end up hurting your kind rather then help them."

"Liar!" Morgana shouted at him. "Vortigern is the only king that appreciates people of magic."

"Appreciates the fact that he could use them to receive eternal life. He's only using them. Using you Morgana." said Arthur.

"Like you're using them." she spat and pointed off in the direction of the battle. "You're the one using Merlin's magic to give you command of dragons and using him to have the sorcerers in that city of Albion to fight for you to be back on the throne."

Arthur couldn't help it. He started to laugh. He was laughing hysterically. His laughing actually made both Merlin and Morgana look at him thinking that he'd lost his mind.

Morgana's confusion was soon replaced with anger. He must be mocking her. "Is there a joke I missed?"

Arthur worked hard to compose himself. "Ha, I'm sorry. It's just...if you really knew the Albions then you would realize how funny the idea is that they're fighting for me to be on the throne. Their reasons for being in this war is the farthest from me being on the throne. They never fail to remind me of that, hell, their council member Malcolm delights in reminding me of that constantly, just the other day in fact."

"Please...if they don't want you on the throne why would they fight alongside you? And you're still using Merlin's dragonlord power to have dominion over that dragon you're riding."

"Obviously you don't know much about magic as you would think."

Now she knew he was mocking her. "I'm a high priestess! How dare you mock my knowledge!" She then fired a blasting spell for Arthur but Merlin quickly set up a block to absorb it. "How dare you mock me!"

Aithusa and Madoc then roared as the both lifted themselves and their passengers higher before they let loose breaths of fire.

* * *

Mordred watched as the tables were turning on their side. Dylan's manifestations were picking off their men and ogres systematically and they had no more creatures to sic on them. Not only that, but with Arthur Pendragon riding past them a few moments ago, the forces of the Alliances seemed to have been rejuvenated. Their strength and drive seemed to be placed at its strongest yet and now they were pushing back on Odin's forces. The Welsh, Celts and Camelot's men were beating them back and regaining their ground. The sorcerers and magical weapon wielders of Albion were starting to get the upper hand on Nemain's ogres and Odin's sorcerers. Mordred could also see flashes in the distance and saw that it was from the two dragons fighting each other while Morgana was fighting with Emrys as well.

Mordred was about to move for them when two of Dylan's panther like creatures stood in front of him. They were growling and their ruby eyes burned with blood red light. Mordred just gave them a wicked sneer.

"I'm not really a cat person." He then readied Clarent. The Crystal of Neathid on the bottom of his hilt glowed and enveloped the blade in a matching one. The beasts pounced for him and brought Clarent back. He then whipped it forward and a great shot of pale blue light that enveloped the two creatures and reduced them to dust.

A beam of light went for Mordred but he cancelled it out with a shield. He looked off to see that it was from an Albion that was pointing a magical spear at him that still had a golden glow at its metal tip. He charged for the soldier, hungry for spilling some blood himself. He hacked at the man and managed to cut through this spear and bat away the spear head. He then plunged Clarent into the man's heart and kicked the fresh corpse away. Then a Camelot soldier and a celt both came after him together with own blood stained swords. Clarent glowed again and he pointed it at them. Light erupted from the tip as lightning that struck the two of them and his eardrums vibrated from their screams. He kept it going until the two were reduced to smoldering mounds of ash.

Once they were destroyed he looked off in the direction that he knew Nemain and his disciples had gone to. '_What the hell is keeping them_?' he thought to himself. '_We need those reinforcements_.' He then blasted three other enemy troops with separate spells as he moved about the field as he headed to keep an eye on Morgana as he promised Mab he would.

As he headed for them, he heard distant shouting throughout the field. All relating to the same thing.

"A white banner!"

"It's a surrender!"

"The battle's over!"

"We won!"

"We've lost!"

Mordred looked off, and then growled for it wasn't the Alliance waving the white flag, but their side. One of Odin's commanding officers was flying the white flag and riding off through the field on his horse to announce the surrender.

"What is that fool Odin thinking?!" he spat. "Unless, he was killed. If that's the case, Nemain and I are in command and I know neither of us told them to call a surrender!" He clenched his fist. "Don't they realize that Nemain and my disciples will be returning fully energized to fight back the Alliance and destroy them all?! They're ruining everything. I'll kill them!"

But before he could handle that, he had a priority case to deal with first. It was time for the contingency plan.

Morgana and Aithusa, together sent streams of fire for their opponents. Merlin and Madoc answered with streams of fire themselves and the blasts met in mid-air as they duked it out for dominance. The two dragons kept their eyes focused on one another as they unleashed their flames but there was no hate in their shared gazes. The two of them didn't know what to make of what they were feeling when they stared at one another.

The heat from Merlin and Madoc's attack intensified the sweat that Arthur was already doing. "Madoc," he hushed into the dragon's ear. "You won't win this way. We have to try and rush at them."

Madoc kept the flames going but flew off for the two flying females. As Madoc was flying straight into them with the two flames still being let loose, embers were flying off and Arthur covered his eyes with his right shoulder to protect his eyes from them. The heat grew and he was starting to feel like cooked meat. Merlin was shocked and had to take himself higher to avoid Morgana's attack Morgana took out a dagger from her belt.

"_**Streic Fy Nharged**_." The blade flew off like a launched arrow for Merlin.

Merlin caught the glint of it in the sunlight. "_**Toddi I Ffwrdd**_!" The dagger glew red and started to break apart into metallic raindrops until the last drop fell about a foot from his chest.

Morgana had kept her gaze on Merlin and didn't notice the charge in front of her and Aithusa. It cost her as Aithusa raised herself up as she was startled by Madoc's new intensity and Morgana didn't have a strong enough grip to avoid being bucked off. Aithusa cried out as she heard Morgana's screams as she was falling. Aithusa flew down and extended her tail down to catch her by the waist. She was so distracted in saving Morgana that she didn't notice Madoc firing another blast of fire at her and it collided with her and suddenly she started falling with Morgana as well. Aithusa saw that Morgana would hit the ground first so she painfully brought her wings and body in to shoot for the ground. Aithusa extended her left wing to catch Morgana and cushion her fall as they both hit the ground. Morgana was spared the worst of the fall but her body went alight with burning pain and sores from her old wounds from her captivity. Aithusa also felt pain stretching all the way throughout her body but she actually cried to see that Morgana still was alive, hurt but alive.

Arthur and Madoc touched down to the ground right by them while Merlin hovered over them. Arthur could see that both Aithusa and Morgana were whimpering in pain and seemed to be struggling to stay conscious.

"They're still alive." he said up at Merlin.

Merlin nodded and sighed in relief, that Aithusa was still okay, hurt but okay. It was Morgana that he somewhat regretted was still okay. He saw how Aithusa made herself vulnerable and hurt herself more to try and ensure Morgana's safety. "Yeah, they both are."

They were silent for a few moments before Arthur decided to be the one to poke the elephant before them. "So...what do we do now?" Arthur asked.

Even though Merlin may detest that Morgana had somehow currupted Aithusa to be at her side, his wrath towards her seemed to lose its strength seeing her broken and helpless on the ground like that. It was different when she was riding on Aithusa with that scowl on her lips and glare in her eyes. How small and weak she seemed now had just changed everything.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He played this scenario out so many times in his head. Finally bringing Morgana down and ending her attempts to kill him. But seeing her defeated on the ground, it wiped out all the ideas and plans that he ever had. What were they going to do with her?

"Maybe Connor and his council have some ideas on-"

He would've continued if not for the blast that collided with him and made him crash to the ground.

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur impulsively drawing Excalibur.

Yet before he could hop off Madoc, another blast, like the one used on Merlin, hit the red dragon. Arthur was flown off and he banged his head on the ground. Madoc was brought flat to the ground, completely blasted by surprise. Morgana's eyes were blinking as she saw what just happened and then she heard some footsteps. She looked straight up to see Mordred standing up above her with his sword Clarent still furiously glowing.

"Mordred." she sighed in relief. "You're here."

"Morgana." he said with a comforting smile. "You and your dragon were incredible. You weakened Arthur, Emrys and their dragon enough for me to attack them effectively."

Morgana tried to lift herself but a shot of pain dropped her again. "Mordred, I need help. I'm hurt. I can't get up."

Mordred closed his eyes before he opened them and his stare became a little harder. "That's unfortunate."

"What?" she coughed out.

"I'm sorry to say that your duty to Vortigern and I is done. I would've liked for you to have had the chance to meet our realm's rightful king but, rest assured, your memory will live on."

"Mordred?" she choked out.

He then took Clarent and positioned it over her chest. "I'm truly sorry for this. But, it will be a matter of time before the Alliance's reinforcements come over here and we can't risk losing your valuable heart to them. With it, Vortigern, Mab, Nemain and I will make sure that our kind will always be the rightful rulers of our world. Same with your dragon's soul as well." He raised his sword up. "I'm sorry it had to be like this but I'm left with no other choice."

At the words, I'm sorry, Morgana could see that his eyes, the eyes that once held such care and adoration for her now seemed to have hunger and eagerness. He was going to kill her and cut out her heart and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. As she kept her gaze on those pale blue orbs a distant wailing suddenly sounded in her ears like a lot of far away voices were screaming in agony. The burning pain she was feeling suddenly was replaced by a cold and freezing feeling that filled her veins and it all made her slightly sick. She then just let herself succumb to both her physical pain and her emotional ones and fainted.

Mordred readied to carve out Morgana's heart. He had a jar ready as well as a sack on his belt for. He would take Morgana's heart, enchant it to keep it beating, then go and take Arthur's head and bring Emrys' barely living body with him to Mab and together with Nemain, they would go to Wirtgernesburg and finally achieve their goal of eternal everlasting life and power. Become living gods.

However, just as he was about to bring his blade down, there was a big rumble in the sky. Mordred looked up and saw two shapes colliding with each other in the air. He recognized one as Nemain and saw her battling with that man he met briefly back in Albion: Dylan. They both had tears in their clothes and a few bumps and cuts but there still looked fierce. Dylan vanished to avoid a super blast of power from Nemain before he reappeared above her and slammed her down with a kick to the top of her head. Nemain started dropping down while Dylan spun himself so that his fists that were raised above his head were now pointed at Nemain. Two bursts of dark...light beams erupted from them and shot for her.

"NEMAIN!" he shouted.

The blasts met their mark and Nemain started screaming louder than a syren. Her screams of oblivion matched the ones he heard from Angus when he met his demise. Her body started to glow slightly before the light exploded leaving nothing behind but a multitude of smaller lights, like hundreds of fireflies.

"No!" Mordred shouted. They lost another one of their fellow Thorns. There was no time to lose. He turned back to Morgana and went to carve out her heart.

However, before he could he felt a force collide with his side and made him fly off a few feet away. He glanced up to see Emrys on one knee with his arm extended and pointing in his direction. He was panting and seemed to be in pain but still fight worthy. He then shot another blast for Mordred but he couldn't take the chance and so he teleported away leaving an empty space to receive Emrys' attack making a small crater in his place.

* * *

Leon jumped away from a spell heading for him from one of the disciples before he came at him with his sword. The sorcerer simply flew up to avoid it. However, as the man had his palms out to blast Leon with a spell, a beam of light collided with him and sent the sorcerer shooting off back into the trees. Leon looked off to the side and saw that it was Sir Cade's younger brother Dane. His spear was pointed up where that sorcerer had been and the end of it was still glowing. Leon nodded to him before he swung to meet a blow from another one's sword.

One of the disciples conjured a metallic disc, with ends as sharp as a blade and sent it flying off where it connected with an Albion's chest and sprayed his blood about like hole in a wine barrel. Another Albion was blasted in the chest by a blast that actually sent him off into the trees a few yards away. When he landed on the ground, any who would find his corpse would see that it actually melted his magic resistant armor and burned out the insides of his chest.

Garrett met one of the disciple's sword attacks with his own sword. He then had his left hand glow and placed it on the man's chest. "_**Gorfodi Yn Ol**_!" The disciple was then launched backwards and started rolling embarrassingly back into the forest.

Dane saw one of the Vikings going into the trees after the people so he ran after him and pointed his spear out. He ran until he felt he was close enough and took aim. "_**Taro**_!" he shouted bringing it back and then forward to fire a thin beam. A slash of energy flew off and passed the brute.

He stopped running for the trees and turned to face him. "You missed!" he grunted bringing his axe ready above his head.

But Dane just smiled. "No I didn't." he said back at him tauntingly.

There was a cracking sound getting louder as a shadow soon fell on the Viking. He turned back just in time to let out a short shout before a tall tree landed straight on him.

Leon dodged an axe coming down with the speed and strength to cut him all the way down the middle before beheading the Viking on the other side of it. He then deflected another's sword and stuck his own sword into the man's gut bringing another enemy down.

While, there were some that could hold their own against them, things weren't all going their side's way flawlessly. A pair of Vikings got passed one of Garrett's men's magic attacks and then drove their spear and sword through the man's gut and chest. One of the disciples managed to send a magical blast that sent another of his men flying into a hut so hard that he managed to bring the whole building down.

A disciple was unleashing a steady blast from his palm with a slight chill of the energy of souls behind it that was being met by an Albion unleashing a steady blast himself from his sword. The man's sword was vibrating as his hands were burning from the pressure. The disciple saw the man's struggle.

"Not having trouble are we?" the man taunted.

Todd was hiding behind a hut watching them. At that man's taunt, he backed up slightly into a small table and rocked a pot on it. "Here!" He then took it and hurled it over at the disciple. It collided with that man's helmet and shattered. It didn't seem to hurt him but it sure irritated him.

"You brat!" he said spitting in his direction.

Todd hurling the pot may not have hurt him but it did guarantee his demise. The disciple momentarily lost his focus and allowed the steady streaming blast from the Albion he was fighting to blast straight through him. He staggered back before his body glowed and then dispersed into little lights of the released souls that were trapped within.

"Yes!" Todd said pumping a fist into the air.

However, a hand suddenly gripped it and Todd then felt cold steel at his neck. Everyone else was oblivious until a light shot into the sky.

"So this is what was holding all of you up, well that's enough!"

Leon, Garrett, Dane and everyone else froze in action as the looked at the newcomer.

"Sir Mordred!" shouted one of the disciples.

Mordred had Clarent at Todd's throat and his brother Dane and friend Garrett looked on in horror.

"Todd!" the both of them yelled.

"Drop your weapons now or this stable boy dies!' Mordred said making his eyes glow a pale blue at that.

Leon clenched his teeth at that. "Coward!"

"You're in no position to be making judgements knight! If you really care so much, then you'll drop your weapons now." He then tightened the pressure of the blade on his hostage's throat.

"Fine." Garrett dropped his sword and Dane threw down his spear. The other Albions followed Garrett's lead and surrendered as well. The disciples and vikings left went to restrain them.

Dane stomped his foot. "Release my brother now!"

"There is still one left," he said nodding his head to Leon who still had his sword.

"I don't yield to scoundrels Mordred."

Mordred actually smiled at that. "Really? You're all alone against us now. But then again, maybe you really aren't trying to be brave. Maybe you just don't care about the life of a sorcerer's brother."

Leon hold on his sword tightened. He can't believe he just said that to him. Leon glared and shook his hand more. Then he looked over to Dane glaring at Mordred and to his older brother's frightened eyes as Mordred managed to draw some blood. Leon's anger and shaking faded as he then threw his sword out. "Fine...You win."

"Restrain them!" Mordred ordered before he threw Todd off into a Viking's hold. '_We may have lost the battle but we haven't lost the war_.' he thought as he mounted one of their horses to begin to head back.

* * *

Merlin forced himself to his feet and was relieved to see that Madoc was also working to get himself on his feet and that Arthur was groaning where he was slightly rolling on the ground. Merlin sloppily limped over to where Morgana lay on the ground, completely passed out and ignorant to her surroundings. He was still sore from Mordred's attack from his blade. This reminded him of their last fight where he left unconscious in the woods by her hovel when he was slightly hurt as an old man. Back then, he thought it was more important to return before Arthur missed him. Now, he couldn't just stand back and let her get away to try and kill him or Arthur again, not to mention that he couldn't let her further corrupt Aithusa.

He was nearly right over her when movement caught his eyes. It was Aithusa's wing. She seemed to be dragging herself towards Morgana. The claw of her wing went to overlap Morgana's hand and she lightly purred when they made contact. Why was she still going to Morgana now?

"Aithusa!" he said reaching to them.

When Merlin gripped Morgana's hand, he felt a rushing feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. His eyes glowed gold and his body went stiff. In his mind's eye images came rushing at him. He was back in Camelot at a hanging where a younger Morgana had to watch a druid girl hardly older than herself being led to it being hung for sorcery. Merlin saw Morgana crying in a bed with Morgause embracing her and rubbing her head. He saw Morgana lying on the ground, suffering from a wound in her side until a wind came and seemed to cure her. She looked up to see a very young Aithusa. Merlin then saw Morgana and Aithusa running together in the woods before chains flew out from the trees and wrapped around little Aithusa and ropes came from the ground like snakes and wrapped around Morgana. Then Saxon men came from the trees and surrounded them. Merlin then saw Morgana chained in a pit with Aithusa beside her as light poured in from the top with a regal man in a crown looking down and laughing at them.

Morgana saw things as well in her unconscious state like her dreams though they were things of the past rather than the future: Merlin's past. She saw Merlin's first time entering Camelot to find an execution of a sorcerer. She saw Merlin meeting Arthur for the first time bullying a servant. She saw him speaking to a big golden dragon in a cave. She was in the woods as Merlin spoke to a man and him confessing that he was his son. Merlin was now in front of a fire speaking with Arthur in the night trying to encourage him to take back Camelot from Morgause and Morgana. She then saw Merlin saving a dragon's egg from a thief in a collapsing tower. Finally, she saw Merlin looking on in happiness as a group of little magic users creating a shape of a dragon out of colored bubbles.

Merlin suddenly snapped back and let go of her. He remembered this happening once before...when he first met Connor. He was able to see his history and Connor saw his. Therefore, what he saw told him that Aithusa and Morgana's relationship was different from what he thougth. He then started to lightly grip his forehead as he thought on what he'd seen the two of them had gone through together.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

A/N: Well there you have it. The battle between the red and white is now over. The next chapter will have the aftermath and there will be a lot of tension forming between the alliance in regards to the fates of many of the people from the battle. Most of all: Morgana, Odin, Garrett and Leon's. What will happen to them?

_Dinistrio Anifail Hwn_ - Destroy this beast

_Trechu'r Gyda Mellt_ - Vanquish with Lightning

_Streic Fy Nharged_ - Strike my target

_Toddi I Ffwrdd_ - Melt it away

_Gorfodi Yn Ol_ - Force back


	14. The Captives

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter. It took me days to fine tune the choreography of those fights and I hope it met your expectations. Again, Merlin nearly got Morgana killed. She was so focused on him during the fight that it cost her the battle. Her doom. Their destinies are coming into fruition and while I do plan some Mergana, it's still a long way off but the battle's conclusion is the starting point. I hope you liked Mordred betraying Morgana. Mordred did commit a betrayal in the legends and since he isn't fighting for Camelot here, he instead betrayed Morgana. Yet, things didn't exactly go his way.

* * *

_I think positive emotion trumps negative emotion every time. We all yearn for reconciliation_

~Cobb, Inception

* * *

Chapter 14: The Captives

Dylan slowly started to descend himself from where he was in the air. He was huffing and lightly clutching his right side where it was lightly bleeding. His battle with Nemain was more intense than he pictured. Luckily for him, he knew enough of Nemain's tricks to get a leg up on her. However, it was obvious that she had consumed a number of souls just before the battle which gave her magic greater strength and longer longevity. Any other hesitant warrior that put store in the fact that she was a beautiful woman would've dropped a while ago but not him. He didn't give her any moments of hesitation to take advantage of. He went after her fierce and quick to avoid letting his strength get too strained. He used a sufficient amount of energy to create his latest manifestations to make them strong enough to battle this non magic hating army. He would also admit that he took a small degree of satisfaction seeing her combust from within.

Now, he needed to get back on the ground. The last thing he needed was to suddenly fall from the sky unexpectedly. He touched back on the ground and cringed when the vibration had hit the wound. He started to walk on with a bit of a hitch. Dylan looked on ahead to see big red and white shapes. He was also feeling a great darkness seeping out from that direction. One that was even greater than his own yet felt similar somehow. It was mixed in with hatred and pain. He slowly stomped over to them.

Merlin backed up a bit with his gaze still on Aithusa and Morgana. Merlin's breathing began to rush and get as heavy as rocks. The sight of the bruises and welts that he saw on Morgana in that last image. Morgana had looked so scared and terrorized as she was chained in that stone pit. It made him both angry and sorry for Morgana. Yes, he knew that Morgana had done some terrible things, but she didn't deserve to have that type of treatment. No woman did. Looking at her now, you wouldn't think that she had gone through something like that and all alone…well not completely.

Aithusa was still barely conscious. She was lightly breathing and still had the claw of her wing over Morgana's hand and she didn't want to let go and from what he could see of Morgana's grip, neither did she. He remembered the image before the one of their capture, the one where Aithusa had come and healed her of her wounds. It seems that Merlin's suspicions of how the two of them came to be together were wrong but he was still lost. Why would Aithusa go and heal Morgana?

He then looked over at Aithusa's legs, right above her foot where he saw the chains from the vision. He could make out small scars and welts there, as if the bones and scales had been trapped beneath cuffs as they tried to grow. Now her body shape made sense too. Aithusa's spine had been suppressed in that tight space and forced her body to grow long and thin instead of large and wide like a normal dragon.

The sound of thumping footsteps sounded behind Merlin but he was greeted by a familiar prat in red.

"How is she?" asked Arthur.

"She…" What should he say? "She's knocked out." What else could he say?

Arthur looked back at Merlin incredulously. "Yes Merlin, I can see that. Amazing how being such a skilled sorcerer also seems to make you a master of stating the obvious."

"Alright, I'm sorry," he huffed. "What about you? Are you alright?"

Arthur subconsciously grabbed the back of his head. "My head will ring for a day but otherwise I think I'll be okay. You?"

"I've had worse." He looked over at Madoc. He was on his feet and was just staring at the two fallen maidens in silence. "He seems okay too."

"I don't get it. I understand Mordred attacking us. But what I don't understand was why he was ready to kill Morgana? I saw him aiming his sword above her chest."

Merlin focused his gaze on Morgana's face again. "I don't know. If I didn't step in when I did, he would've killed her."

Arthur re-sheathed his sword and stepped a little closer to his sister. "I don't even know if it's right for me to be thankful or not. Seeing her lying like that…you would think she was so peaceful."

Merlin drew his gaze to Arthur again for a second before it returned to Morgana again. "Yeah." He was right. Morgana's face wasn't in a scowl, smirk, or a ferocious glare. She looked so content as she was lying there. The light from the dimming sun lightly illuminating her face, almost like an angel. Unfortunately, it was a fallen angel. "She does. But...what I saw was far from peaceful."

Meanwhile, Madoc started to step forward himself and walked up so that he was directly in front of Aithusa's gaze. He locked his red eyes with Aithusa's blue eyes and they just kept their stare. Yet Aithusa was feeling her remaining strength leaving her and then just let her gaze fall and her head fall limp. Madoc took one more step up to her and started to nuzzle the side of her head with his nose.

A soft wind suddenly blew and made Arthur's red cape and Merlin blue robes lightly flap about.

Arthur turned his gaze to his friend. "Merlin, what are you talking about? See what?"

Merlin rubbed at his eyes to try and douse out the haunted look on both Morgana and Aithusa's faces. "Arthur, do you remember back when we first found Albion when Connor and I shared our memories?"

"I do." Yes. Arthur did remember that. How could he not? It was really the first bit of magic he saw Merlin perform right in front of him. "But I thought you said that was because you two were similar and connected to the world of magic or something like that?"

Merlin let a small grin break his stone face. "I'm amazed you remembered that far. Kilgharrah told me that that type of ability could be achieved between those strongly tapped into the powers of the Old Religion and only if they were similar enough." His grin then dropped. "Connor and I are born magicians that had the strong ties to the Old Religion as a Beast Tamer and Dragonlord. Different but similar at the same time."

"Then…what is it about you and Morgana share that allows you and her to share it as well?"

Arthur's question triggered something else Kilgharrah told him_. She is the Darkness to your light. The hatred to your love_. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Arthur that. "I'm not sure. Possibly that I'm a warlock and she's a witch."

"Name calling aside Merlin, what happened anyway?"

"I saw…terrible things. All these years of worrying about what Morgana had planned, she actually didn't have any time to do any. She was too busy being assaulted and tortured as someone's prisoner. I saw her with bruises as she and Aithusa were chained together in a dark stone pit."

"What? Who?" he asked quickly. While it is true, Morgana might not be the same girl that he grew up with, she was still his sister and he her brother.

"I don't know," he answered. "But it was awful." He looked back at Morgana and Aithusa's clenched hands. "Arthur, what are we going to do?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know Merlin." He kept his gaze on his sister. "I just don't know." He then looked up at Madoc nuzzling Morgana's dragon. "What do _you_ think we should do Merlin?"

It was fortunate that they soon heard sounds of distant voices closing in. Merlin didn't know what he would say about Aithusa's fate. She was a victim of circumstance and he wanted to quickly say that she should be let go…but the same thing applied with Morgana. She too was a victim of circumstance whose use to the Thorns apparently had run its course.

Arthur squinted his eyes to make out some men on horses with a few knights trailing behind them on foot. As they got closer, he saw that Malcolm and Lionel were to the front and the knights trailing on foot were Gwaine, Percival, Ferris, and three others whom he didn't really socialize with. Bedivere and two Celts were with them as well.

"Arthur," said Percival. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Percival," he said waving it off.

"The battle is over," said Bedivere. "Odin's army has surrendered. Galahad is with Elyan and Tristan overseeing it."

Arthur nodded. "Good."

"Merlin," said Gwaine. "Are you alright?" He looked his friend up and down. "You look like you've been through hell and back."

Merlin shrugged. "I just took a short step Arthur tugged me back."

"Good on him then. Drinks will be on you then, right?"

Merlin broke into the first smile for the day. "Right."

Ferris stepped forward and looked behind them. "I see that you have defeated Morgana sire," he said.

The others looked off and saw Morgana and her white dragon lying motionless there on the grass.

Gwaine nodded his head. "Yep, that's a defeated half-sister witch to me."

Malcolm and Lionel stepped closer to her dragon companion. "So…this is Aithusa?" asked Malcolm.

Merlin nodded and Lionel immediately kneeled right by her. He started to lightly rub her disfigured legs. "By god, this is worse than I pictured," he mumbled.

"Careful there Lionel," said Percival.

"Don't worry," said Merlin as Lionel waved his concern off. "They're tired and knocked out."

"What the hell happened anyway?" asked Malcolm.

Both Merlin and Arthur traded explanations back and forth to all the men until they told a very rough version of what happened during their battle to what happened with Mordred.

"But…I thought that Morgana was on their side?" said Bedivere. "Why would Mordred turn on her like this?"

"I don't know," said Arthur. "It might be because she failed."

"No," Merlin said in a low voice. "I could hear him as he was talking to Morgana. It had nothing to do about failing to defeat us. He said something about keeping her heart from being lost to us. He was going to carve it out of her."

Malcolm head nearly flew off his shoulders with how fast he looked back at him.

"Carve out Morgana's heart?" Merlin never remembered Gwaine looking disgusted so this was a rare sight in his friend. "I heard about men seeking to attain the heart of a good woman but that is a little too far."

"I'll say," Percival agreed. "But we have her now. So what do we do with her Arthur?"

"The witch should pay for her crimes now." Ferris pulled out his sword. "We should execute her here and now."

"Put your sword away Ferris," ordered Arthur.

"Why sire? Morgana is an enemy of Camelot, remember? She has killed many of our people and committed treason in trying to take the throne. You know the laws. The sentence is death."

Ferris was actually calm and collected as he made that statement and Arthur tightened his hand to a fist. He had a point. That was the law and that was the sentence. Regardless of what familial ties they had and their past, that was what the law demanded. He couldn't forget that she had killed people in Camelot and still committed treason. She had tried to kill Guinevere and even, by way of Aggravaine, killed their father according to Merlin. But he didn't need to take care of anything this time.

A voice behind him answered for him. "Because I also say so."

Arthur looked behind him and saw the man fold his arms. "Malcolm?"

"Put your sword away Ferris," he repeated.

But he didn't. "I don't take orders from you."

Suddenly, there was a big crash before them as one of Dylan's remaining manifestations slammed down before them after making a big pounce. It roared and snarled in Ferris' direction. This made all Arthur and his knights draw their swords and Merlin ready his hand. However, it just stood their growling under its breath.

"If you are smart, you will follow Malcolm's order now." They looked to see the creature's master stomping over to them a little roughly. Dylan was still clutching his side but other than that, he seemed completely at ease. "Put your sword away."

"He doesn't order me around," said Ferris. "He has no authority over us in Camelot. Arthur's is the only one I answer to."

"Yes, but, Camelot doesn't really exist anymore does it?" This made both Arthur and Merlin glare a bit at him. "I believe that Connor made the terms of the alliance loud and clear that the rank of his Albion officers be honored by you. You are all under Albion's supervision and protection. As it is, Malcolm is Connor's right hand and that outranks your king so when he tells you to put your sword away you should listen or suffer for your insubordination."

"Who are _you_ to say what should be done or not?" he argued. "You may be a powerful sorcerer but what right do you have to say what I'm entitled to do or not?"

"Generous," said Malcolm. "Dylan is being generous today. Normally, he would've had his creature maul you and then explain all this over your corpse so if you're as smart as you think _you_ are you'll bless your good fortune and not tempt them further." The creature behind them growled even louder as if to verify Malcolm's words.

"Why you," Ferris started but he was stopped as steel lightly touched his throat.

Steel from Bedivere's sword. "Don't," he spat.

Arthur calmed himself down and put away Excalibur. "Ferris, I did tell you to put your sword away. Follow my first command if you can't follow his."

Ferris glared at both Malcolm and Dylan as he roughly placed his sword back into his sheath. "Very well." Bedivere then put down his sword away from him.

"Good," said Malcolm. "Bedivere, go and inform Galahad that we'll need some sorcerers here to carry a pair of prisoners back to Albion."

"Yes," he said with a bow before he and his fellow Celts ran off.

"What?" asked Arthur. "You're taking Morgana to Albion? Why?"

"To keep her safe, obviously."

Merlin nearly took a step back in shock. "Safe? What do you mean?"

"It seems as if the situation has become a bit more complicated than we first thought."

"Wait," said one of Arthur's other knights. "Why should we concern ourselves with protecting that witch?"

"He's right," said Ferris. "Do you have any idea what she had done?"

"A vague idea," Malcolm answered.

"Then why?"

"I agree with Ferris, for once," said Gwaine. He was still bitter about what happened the last time he and Morgana met. When she had him fight tirelessly for scraps of food for Gaius. "She is a real piece of work."

"Please," snorted Dylan. "I know exactly what she has done in Camelot and believe me when I say that I've done a lot worse to your kingdom than she has and I'm still free here."

"What?" asked Merlin.

"For one thing, while she had killed some of your fellow knights at least their deaths were quick. Back in my day, I had a few of your knights mauled alive."

"Dylan," said Malcolm warningly. "Enough." Dylan shrugged but actually listened to him. He looked back to Arthur. "I understand how you all must feel but I have my reasons and I won't be justifying them to you now."

"But you can't just do that, you have no right" said Arthur. "We should have a meeting about this first at least."

"Really? Like you did with Odin?" he said glaring at him. "Let's not forget Arthur. That while Odin had wronged you, he had committed heinous acts against the rest of us as well when he took Lord Travis' life. Yet, you decided to allow him to go without the consent of Connor and Lord Kent. You had no right to do that and as far as I'm concerned, you owe us. I'm sure that if Connor were here, he would be doing what I was."

* * *

"Move it!" a Viking said shoving Leon forward and making him bump into the person in front of them.

Every one of the Albions were bound in magic sealing metal cuffs and chains with Leon and Todd were bound in ropes. They were marching ahead as they were surrounded by Mordred, his sorcerer disciples and Vikings. They were heading off in the direction of Annis' old castle. The prisoners all had their eyes in glares pointed to the ground or to their captive: Mordred.

He was riding comfortably on his horse overlooking his new prisoners. He stopped over at his prisoner from Camelot.

"I know you," he said to Leon. "What's your name?"

"It's Leon," he said not looking at him.

"Sir Leon…right? You're Arthur's right hand."

"I wouldn't say that but Arthur does trust me."

Mordred smiled. "My, my. It wasn't enough that I took one of Arthur's knights but one of his most valuable ones. My…I struck gold."

"Yes…you did. I'm more valuable to you over any of these young men. Why don't you let them go and keep me?"

"Again, you're in no position to be making demands. Besides, we would never turn away free fuel," he said making all the Albions shiver in fear of losing their souls. "As for you, you'll be a very valuable bargaining chip. Arthur will do anything to get one of his oldest knights back and for one as high as you, he will when we ask to have Morgana back from his clutches."

"Morgana? Ah, so she was defeated and now is captured," he said smiling a little at the victory that their side had won. "So that's why you need me."

A Viking suddenly pushed him down to the ground. "Don't be cocky," Mordred said as he was writhing on the ground. "We need you alive, but not in one piece so try and remember that before you speak back to me."

The sound of metal jiggling was heard as Garrett ran over to him. "Leave him alone," he barked. This only made him get a slam to the back of the head himself.

"I don't think so. He looks better not alone…in the dirt." His disciples and Vikings started chuckling madly at Mordred's witty remark.

* * *

Galahad, Elyan and Tristan were standing to the side as, one by one, Odin's men were throwing their swords off into a pile and then marching off with their hands behind their heads.

"This was a truly brutal battle," said Tristan.

"Yes it was," said Galahad. "Do we have the count yet?" he asked more sadly.

"No," answered Elyan. "The men are still going over it. Said that they have to make sure the…pieces they find are indeed ours and of the same person."

Galahad rubbed his face. "Dear lord," he said softly. "This is all worse than I could've imagined. Where is everyone else?"

Tristan looked out into the distant field. "I don't know yet. Don't worry though, Arthur is with Merlin and I'm sure that Madoc will take care of your friends Malcolm and Lionel. I just hope the others are alright."

"Sir Galahad!" a voice suddenly said.

The three of them turned to see an Albion soldier rushing to them. Galahad immediately recognized him as part of his son's patrol. "What's happened? Why are you here?"

"Sir Galahad…there was an ambush at that small village you sent us to."

"An ambush?!" Galahad rushed over to stand in front of him with Elyan and Tristan right behind. "Is everyone alright? What's happened?" he said frantically quick.

The soldier was still a little out of breath but he tried to answer as fast as he could. "Your son…Garrett ordered some of us to secure…the people away. We did but…we suffered quite a few loses. You son and a few men stayed…to hold them off but they also…suffered some loses. I saw it all. A Thorn came by and took them. Garrett and the survivors…even one of Camelot's knights. Took them prisoner."

"Which knight?" asked Elyan.

"Sir Leon."

Both Leon and Garrett were taken prisoner by the Thorns. His son and his best friend. Galahad insides went cold and his breathing became labored. He barely registered Bedivere coming up to him but he ignored him and went for a horse and rode off to see his son's position for himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

A/N: I know there were a lot of people waiting for this one for a while now. I want to defend myself and say that I had technical difficulties. It took me a week for me to resolve them and then learn my way through my new computer. Anyway, I hope you all liked what is happening so far. War has its complications and is never as simple as people would like it to be. Arthur's reaction was inspired by his reaction to the Sarrum's tale of Morgana's captivity. He had acknowledged that she was his enemy but I could still see that he did care that Morgana had been treated cruelly like that. Also, more scenes have been fulfilled from both Morgana and the Crystal of Neathid. The next chapter will mark another look into those four in our time. I would like to hear any and all theories about who they really are. Also, the next chapter will also have Merlin receive more insight in his investigation on the enchantment that surrounds Arthur.


	15. Another Glimpse

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: It's been seven chapters from the last time we glimpsed into the present on those four college students. Also, I would like to hear and see more reviews from all of you. I see that I'm getting a buck load of views but I still want to hear from all of you more. Seeing your reviews and responding to them is a great deal of the fun in doing all of this. I'm sure my fellow writers agree with that. Anyway, I'm done rambling.

* * *

_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection_

~ Sigmund Freud

* * *

Chapter 15: Another Glimpse

The four teens were in the comfort of their air conditioned car as it pulled out of the university's campus. Matthew turned down the road and headed right for the highway. Miles was in the passenger seat and shut his eyes as he lightly nodded off. Lauren looked up at the front mirror and saw her boyfriend's head softly jiggling about.

"Miles? You okay?" she asked with light concern.

"He's fine," said Matthew. "He had a few extra things to take care of last night and it kept him up longer than he wanted. He was sleeping before we arrived at the campus too."

"What was he doing?"

"Oh, just a little of this and a little of that. Don't worry about it. He should be up and about by the time we get there."

Megan looked out the window at the sky. "It looks like we'll have good weather for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, we should. I checked the weather ahead of time. We wanted this day to be perfect for you two like always."

"Oh, how sweet," she said with sarcasm. "So, I take it that last week when you disappeared on me in the middle of our night you wanted to end the night in a way I'll remember always too?"

The two of them had been at a show in the park and Matthew had told Megan that he had told her that he had to make a quick call and left and never came back for the whole night. It was strange because his car was still where they left it and she found the keys in her pockets. The next day she had found him and let him have it. He wouldn't tell her what happened but he did say that an emergency had come up and left it at that.

Matthew blew up at his hair. "I thought you said you would let that go," he complained.

"No, you said that I should let it go and I said that I'll think about it. Doesn't mean that I did," she said folding her arms and turning her chin up a bit. "And how did you get home that night anyway?"

"I flew," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

Megan sucked on her teeth. "You're impossible."

"Oh, so you could be impossible but I can't."

"That's right."

"Oh," said Lauren jumping to her friend's aid. "And why is that Matthew?" Lauren thought it was amazing that while Matthew preferred being called that instead of Matt because it made him so much more 'sophisticated' he can be such an immature prat at times.

"It…well…it's just how it is," he finally said as if that settled everything.

"Nice defense," said Lauren.

"Pfft…Whatever," Matthew said flipping on the radio to try and drown out the giggling girls behind him. He rolled his eyes when their snickering got louder as he turned it on.

There was hardly any more talking after that for about fifteen minutes before Miles started to stir in his sleep. He moved his head a bit before he gave a snort and woke up.

Matthew gave him a slide glance and smirked at him. "Smooth awakening cuz."

Miles started to rub his eyes and stretched a bit. "Matthew…take the next exit," he mumbled.

"What? Why?" he mumbled back.

"Just take it," he said still rubbing his eyes a bit more. "Skip ahead two of them and then get back on. You'll thank me."

"Sure?" Miles nodded to him. "Okay…okay."

Lauren looked up to see her boyfriend was awake and stretching. "Hi Sleepy Beauty."

"Princess Charming," he said settling back into his seat.

"Finally up? You okay?"

"Fresh as a daisy," he said with a small yawn.

"What were you doing that kept you up so late anyway? Your cousin wasn't very informative."

"It was just some private research. I've been at it for the last few days. I was so caught up in it that I neglected a bit of sleep. And lately I haven't had an easy time sleeping, don't worry, it'll pass," he added quickly.

"Research? Researching what?"

Miles didn't answer because Matthew then changed lanes and then left at the next exit.

"Matthew," said Megan. "Err…you just left the highway on the wrong exit."

"Did I?" he said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You did," she answered back slowly as if she was talking to someone mentally challenged. "We still have another thirty minutes on that highway to go."

"Right…sorry. Don't know where my head is today. I'll get us back on there." After about six minutes on nearby local roads, Matthew drove the car back onto the highway where traffic actually seemed to be very desolate. "Got us back."

"Will wonders never cease?" answered Megan.

Lauren face scrunched up when a cheesy oldies song started playing on the station that the car radio was tuned in on. "Can we change the station? I hate this song."

"Sure," said Miles going straight for the dial.

He fiddled with it and got to the next available one. It was finishing up a pop song when a station announcers voice rang out.

"_I hope you all liked that last track. Now, we've got some more to come to you underway but first some special bulletins. Police are stil__l investigating the damage that occurred just last week at the warehouse district. Holes in the wall and floor had reason to make many believe that explosives were the cause. Earlier rumors that it was some sort of terrorist activity has been written off as there was no traces of gunpowder or high explosives. Personally, I think that if it was terrorists then they picked a very bad spot to attack as the warehouses in question have been condemned for at least four years. Also, police have released at least two witness testimonies that flashes of colored light were seen nearby so it has been chalked down to just standard high order vandalism but investigations continue. Could be some street punks that went a little too rowdy.__"_

"_Also__ in more recent news, a big heads up for all you roadies out there. On Highway 79, there has been a small collision that has started to halt up traffic before Exit 22. Paramedics are at the scene now and traffic should return to normal within a half hour or so. So for all of you caught in the delay, sit tight and for those heading their way, try and take alternate routes."_

"Highway 79?" said Lauren. "That's us, isn't it?"

"I would say so," said Matthew.

"Um." Lauren started looking about for a marker. "Where are we now?"

"Just passed Exit 22," said Miles.

"Really?" Megan said looking back. Traffic really was non-existent around here. "Whoa, I guess we must've skipped over it when we left the highway."

"Guess it's a good thing I took a wrong turn then huh?" Matthew said looking up at her from the mirror.

"You just got off lucky Matthew. It's not like you knew or anything so don't go smug on me again."

* * *

_Several Hundred Years Earlier…_

Galahad yanked hard on the reins of his horse as he arrived at the village where he sent his son and the rest of his men. There were a few villagers and Albions already there surveying the carnage. Huts were caved in; there were great sinks in the ground no doubt left from magical attacks, and flecks of red here and there. He hopped off his horse and started to walk about all of the scattered carnage. He found an Albion's body that had been baked inside his own armor and a pool of red in a large spot. There really was an intense battle here.

Elyan and Tristan's horses rode up and they dismounted and observed the contained carnage as well.

"By god," Tristan said as he looked about at the bodies. He found a Viking body on the ground. "Looks like their best were here."

"Yes." Elyan stepped up to Galahad's side and cleared his throat. "Galahad?"

Galahad had been staring into the trees for a while but not really looking at them. At last, "I never should left him here."

"Garrett wanted to be with the army here today. He was ready for the danger no matter what danger he was in."

Galahad started to rub his forehead. "I assigned him here to try and keep him, his friends and the other volunteers out of the trouble of the battle…instead I left them here to take the brunt of Vortigern's elite force. Now he and the others are missing. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Galahad, this isn't your fault. How were you to know what would happen here?"

"Garrett had kept insisting to be in the main battle with me. I refused to allow him to participate. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't be in their clutches right now."

"Something tells me that if you had given him what he asked, all the people who lived here would've been lost but all of them are still safe. He took to his post and followed your orders to defend it and the people here as best he could. You should be proud of him."

Galahad looked to the villagers as they returned to the village with scared but relieved looks to their faces. "I am…but I'll never be able to tell him that I am proud of him."

Elyan went and gripped his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry. Garrett is the age that you were when you went missing. We thought we'd never see you again but here we are. Something tells me that Garrett will come back to you the way you did for us. Hopefully it won't be twenty years this time."

Galahad actually broke into a small smile. "Hopefully. Thank you Elyan."

"Don't forget, Leon is with them. I'm sure he'll do what he can to make sure that your son and his friends are safe."

Suddenly there was a shout out from behind them. "Elyan! Galahad!" It was Tristan. "Over here!"

They ran over with their swords drawn out to where Tristan was standing by a fallen tree. "What is it Tristan?" asked Elyan.

"Take a look," he said pointing down.

Underneath the tree was a body. A body of a Viking who was fidgeting.

They carried their new prisoner back to Olaf's castle where he was interrogated and revealed that Mordred and his disciples had attacked the village for the souls to use for the battle but instead left with their missing soldiers as prisoners.

* * *

Mordred fell a few paces back and landed on his backside with one hand lightly rubbing his right cheek where there was a slight pink spot. Just a second before, the room had the echo of a great slap that Mab's hand had made when it came in contact with Mordred's cheek.

"You fool!" she shrieked at him.

Mordred struggled back to his feet. "I did what I could but I was all alone. The army had called a surrender and Nemain was destroyed by Dylan before she could help me."

"Don't be pathetic and make excuses for your failure Mordred! Not only did you lose the battle but you had to lose Morgana as well?! Do you have any idea what you just let slip from us?!"

"I tried to take her heart before we could lose it but Emrys got in my way."

Mab looked at him skeptically. "I'm sure that Emrys wouldn't have been strong enough to keep you back for long after battling Morgana and her dragon. You had to have been away from the battle to have not lost any strength and you had Clarent. I doubt that Emrys could've stopped you from taking Morgana's heart, Arthur's head and his soul. Instead you drop the chance for us to have the Trinity and ran like a sniveling coward?"

"Yes, well, Dylan was also nearby and then there was that new dragon of Emrys. It would've been hard to fight all three by myself even with my full power and Clarent. Besides…I also was curious about the state of my disciples. When I saw that they were nowhere in sight during the battle, I felt I had to investigate, you understand that don't you."

"Nice cover Mordred. Though I doubt that Vortigern will be as understanding as I am when you explain all this to him."

"All is not lost Mab…we can get Morgana back. And even draw in Arthur and Emrys to us."

"Really?" she said folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. "This I have to hear."

"The men Nemain led to fuel their power had engaged a small guard that had been set up to guard the people there."

"Really? I guess they somehow correctly guessed that we might make use of those people even if they seemed a bit out of the ways. Seems like our enemies are starting to truly understand us."

"Well, I arrived when they were engaged with some Albions that were placed there. No Order members though but they were still troublesome nevertheless. I managed to turn the tide and we have them prisoner."

"Yes and could you get to the part where this helps us get back the three keys to eternal life and power?"

"We also caught one of Arthur's knights that was there as well. He's actually part of his innermost circle. A prisoner like him could be useful. Not only for information but as a very valuable bargaining chip for insuring Morgana's well-being and reclaiming her back. With a prisoner exchange like that, it could bring Arthur and Emrys into the open and we can capture all three."

Mab was actually speechless by the time he was finished. Mordred could never remember her being so in the few years of knowing her.

"My, my. Mordred, I must say. That's actually a very clever idea. I must say, I'm impressed."

Mordred tried not to look so smug as he sucked up her compliment. "Thank you Mab."

"For now…we must make sure that we get this prisoner to Vortigern."

"I'll take him myself."

"No…we'll take him. We can't afford mistakes this time."

"But…what about the castle?"

"With the loss of Odin's men, we won't have enough to properly defend this place from the Alliance. Besides, this new plan of yours take priority concern."

"Okay," he said joining her as they walked out of the room. "I just hope Vortigern doesn't react too harshly over losing the battle."

"He shouldn't. Remember, when our final plans are put in action, none of this will matter. Let Albion and what's left of Camelot savor these moments for now. We'll be victorious in the end."

* * *

A giant flat cart was being pulled by four horses while there were four sorcerers of the Order walking in formation around it, eyes glowing from their assistance. They were in the middle of a small convoy of men that were heading back for Albion. Ahead and behind were smaller carts with wounded and fallen men to take back for treatment and cremation. A few dozen troops of Camelot and Albion colors were scattered about serving as protection. On the large cart at the center was the great white dragon with an unconscious woman underneath her wing. Up above the convoy was Madoc, gliding about as he kept watch over the dragon laying below. His red eyes focused on the draconian features on her face.

On a horse right behind them was Dylan, still a little pale from his draining battle against Nemain. He volunteered to take Morgana back to the city. There had been a lot of controversy and resistance from a good deal of Camelot's men and also from Olaf's and Annis' people but Malcolm had to insist. Besides, Dylan reminded them that there were more important things for them to do. Dylan's eyes were focused on the woman resting with her dragon companion. He felt a strong kinship with Morgana as soon as he first laid eyes on her. He could literally see a dark aura surrounding her. An aura containing anger, fear, loneliness and pain. It felt a lot like his own…only he could feel that it was potentially stronger than his darkness. From what he knew of Morgana's history, he shouldn't be surprised but he was still shocked to come across someone so like himself.

He flagged over an Albion soldier. "How far to Albion if we keep going like this?"

"Nearly two whole days…sir."

"Just Dylan is fine."

"Anything else si-Dylan?"

"I need someone to ride to Albion and have preparations set up. Go to Kay and inform him that I'll need a place to place a "special" prisoner in for the time being. And tell him to have space prepared for the new dragon as well."

"I'll go and give Sir Kay the news myself."

"Well? Then get going," he said waving him off.

He thought the man was a bit dim but he felt confident that he would be able to follow through on his instructions

* * *

While Morgana, Aithusa and their wounded were being taken back by Dylan, the army of the Alliance was moving off towards Annis' former castle. Olaf had insisted on letting Arthur and Annis take a good many of his men and allow most of the army present to recuperate in the safety of his royal city as a show of gratitude for fighting to keep it safe. The trail from the village had been tracked heading back in the direction of Annis' castle and most likely that's where they were being kept. When Arthur heard that Leon was taken, he and the rest of his men were devastated and most of his knights volunteered to push on to the castle even if they were still a little tired. When news that the missing soldiers from the post had been taken including Garrett, many in the Order left behind also decided to push on as well. Galahad was without a doubt going and Sir Cade jumped into joining as well considering that both his brothers had been taken as well.

They pushed on for the better part of the day and settled in the woods about nearly a day away from the castle. Merlin was minding the fire as Gwaine, Percival and Tristan were chatting away close by. Galahad was in front of another fire, just staring at it while both Arthur and Elyan were next to him. They weren't talking but comfort they were providing was loud and clear to anyone watching. Merlin's eyes were a little droopy and he kept on fighting the urge to drop himself asleep. It must've showed because he felt a tap on his shoulder behind him which shook him out of it.

It was Malcolm. "You alright there Merlin?"

He sputtered but nodded. "Fine. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Maybe you should've stayed behind with a few of the others?"

"No…I should be here. Mordred and most likely Mab will be there."

"If you're worried about Arthur, don't be. The Order knows how to fight together on foes like them. Your king will be fine."

"I don't doubt that…but I'm still going. Leon is my friend…and I care about Garrett and the others too you know."

Malcolm actually looked a little sheepish after he said that. "Right…sorry. Actually, I noticed that you were barely able to stay on your feet. That last battle took more out of you than your willing to admit to everyone. I have something for you." He reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial of a wine red liquid corked inside. "Here."

Merlin took the vial and turned it about as he observed it. "What is this?"

"It's an energy potion for sorcerers. Take it before you sleep tonight and it should help you recover a good deal of both your physical and magical strength in your sleep."

"Really?" he said looking more interested at the substance in his hands. "How'd you get it?"

"Brigid. She developed the recipe. I always keep a vial or two of these handy. Years with Connor and Caleb have made me develop the habit." Malcolm froze and stared at Merlin for a bit. "You know…you like this reminds me of the old days from the last war."

"Really?"

"Connor and Caleb were always trying too hard to take care of the people around them that there's nothing left for themselves so it was up to me. I'll tell you the same thing I told them, even if it never clicked for them: Take care of yourself more so you could best take care of everyone else."

"That's really good advice actually. Connor seems like the kind of person to have listened to that."

"Oh he did, Caleb too. Until the next crisis came up then it was out of sight and out of mind for them."

"Well, thanks for this," he said pocketing the vial. "I appreciate it."

Malcolm then went off to his spot on the ground by a fire and started to strum the strings on his lute. Merlin kept his gaze on him as he played his instrument. He didn't know how long he kept the gaze but he was again starting to nod off. He was about to rub his eyes and call it a night but then something seemed to liven him up. He saw a blue aura surrounding the musician and he saw it streaming out into the air. He saw a strand go off and land on Arthur who was a bit aways. He also saw a few strands go off and hit a few of the other knights and even some of Camelot's soldiers, one of them being Sir Ferris. Merlin heart went cold at all of this.

Merlin then remembered Kilgharrah had said that Malcolm was the vessel for an enchantment that affected more than just Arthur. He wondered what it was that it did. What was it that all the people the magic was running off to had in common to one another? Kilgharrah had also said that it had been active since long before he had even met Arthur. It didn't seem that those people were in any kind of danger but who knew when it came to enchantments that required vessels to make it last.

Merlin's eyes went even more dreary and he then started to yawn. He was getting too tired to really put the right amount of thought into this. Besides, Dylan was already starting to suspect something amiss with him and Malcolm. He couldn't go into this recklessly. He started to sleepily limp to his spot on the fire by his friends and then took the vial that Malcolm gave him. He downed the potion and then let his need for sleep take him over.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

A/N: I hope you all liked this one. I really loved writing the segment with the four from the future. It took me less than one hour to write the whole thing on that. What about the discovery of the other people affected by the enchantment living through Malcolm. A few of them had guessed on the grand idea of what it does but not really what it is yet, or who placed it. Tell me what you thought on it. I'd love to hear from more of you. PM's I will take too.


	16. Merlin's Weak Spot

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: This chapter is where things will take a much darker turn for everyone. We learn how truces don't hold the same value for everyone when it's easier to ensure your personal safety over protecting those of your allies.

* * *

_The weak are more likely to make the strong weak than the strong are likely to make the weak strong_.

~ Marlene Dietrich

* * *

Chapter 16: Merlin's Weak Spot

A Viking outpost sent out an alert when they caught movement of a great many people heading for them. Quickly, soldiers and creatures and a few sorcerers made themselves ready to intercept them. The head of them stepped up but immediately went down on his knees at the sight of the lady in front.

"Lady Mab." The officer looked up and bowed his head again at the sight of her companion. "Sir Mordred as well." His men followed his example and bowed. "You grace us with your presence."

Garrett just sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Pathetic," he scoffed under his breath though Todd, Dane and Leon heard him.

They snickered under their own breaths at that. The lot of them had been locked together and they had been trying to keep each other calm through the whole ordeal. Leon kept reassuring them whenever he could and promised that he would watch over them as best he could. Garrett also didn't resist making a joke at their captives expense even though it earned him a physical reprimand like the one he got from Mordred when they were being escorted to Mab. Or like the one he just received by a Viking who elbowed him in the gut harshly.

The Vikings all stood back to their feet. "What brings you all back here?"

"Just heading to Wirtgernesburg with some prisoners" she answered. "Ensure that this post is well manned and prepared. There may be an army about a day or two behind us."

"Of course my lady."

Mab went off to settle some lasting business here at this post before they could push on. Mordred moved and settled the prisoners into a far off corner with some Vikings watching over them also as they waited.

Leon took a glance behind them. He couldn't comprehend why they would abandon the castle without even putting up a fight. Or even why they weren't fighting to get back the lands that they had conquered and lost again to the Alliance. Nothing here made sense. He remembered, long ago, Uther's proud credo: To know one sorcerer is to know them all. Well, the Albions were sorcerers and not even they knew what Mab and Mordred were thinking.

A distant sound of falling objects snapped him out of it. A man slipped and dropped the items he was carrying. A sorcerer stepped up to him and kicked him in the stomach. "Stupid slave. Those are sensitive items and concoctions you were carrying, not wooden toys."

"As if I care about valuables to a sorcerer," the man choked defiantly back.

"That voice," Leon mumbled.

The sorcerer wasn't impressed by that answer and kicked him again. "Pick up that stuff and take it to my shack slave."

"Why don't you just use your magic to get it there?" he spat.

"Because I want you to do it."

Leon focused his sight on that slave's face. "It couldn't be…Dregan?" Leon fought to get to his feet. "Dregan?!" he shouted. "Is that you?!" The man was dressed in faded rags of clothes but it was undoubtedly him, Sir Dregan, one of the senior knights. Dregan had been sent to warn Queen Annis about Vortigern's invasion but he hadn't been seen for over two years. Annis had said that he separated from her to throw off her pursuers to give her a chance to escape. It was assumed that he was dead.

The man looked over in the direction of the new prisoners and his eyes widened. "Leon?"

"Keep quiet!" a Viking said before he pushed Leon back down on his knees.

Yet, there was one enemy who became interested. Mordred held out his arm and stopped the Viking before he could hurt Leon further. "What was that name? Dregan?" He looked over to the slave with a pointed glare. "You!" he shouted to the sorcerer.

"My lord," he said with a bow.

"Where did this man come from?" he said pointing to him.

"Oh, this arrogant slug. I was told he was captured near the border between Arthur and Annis former kingdoms. He was defiant and wouldn't give his name no matter how many times he was asked or beaten. Wearing the standard of Camelot so it was assumed that he was from one of the knights of the destroyed outposts. He was then taken and put into slave labor with the other captives.

"You called him Dregan, didn't you Leon?" Mordred said smirking at his prize prisoner. "Well…it looks like we have another valuable bargaining chip to use against Arthur."

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling a lot better. His body seemed to have recovered quite a bit and his magic seemed to warm him up from the inside. Malcolm made sure to warn Merlin that his recovery from the elixir wasn't total, it was a helping hand, so he shouldn't overdo it so soon or he would risk greater injury and loss of power.

Arthur and his knights were clutching close to the ground as the sight of Annis' castle came into view. As they looked about Arthur thought something was wrong.

"Am I the only one that smells something wrong around here?"

"I'll cut down on my morning drinks," said Gwaine.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Appreciated but that wasn't what I was talking about." He pointed out the sight before them. "I was talking about the fact that there are no men watching the pass into the castle."

"Well, I see some hippogriffs flopping about," Gwaine pointed out. "Maybe they believe that that's all the security that they would need?"

"What should we do Arthur?" asked Percival.

Arthur looked back at the castle in the distance. "Maybe we should scope around for-"

He was cut off when Galahad ran past him with his sword out as well as other members of the Order behind him. They darted off for the castle with next to no hesitation at all. The hippogriffs caught sight of them and then dived for them. Galahad fired a blast of magical air from his sword that struck one of them and felled it. Sir Cade released a beam of blue light that made a hippogriff screech before it surrendered to its demise.

Arthur saw Galahad and the Order not miss a beat as they headed for Annis' castle. "Or we could just charge right in." Arthur said as he tried not to be speechless at their ferocity.

Elyan's face looked solemn as he saw Galahad blast down another hippogriff without losing pace. "I don't blame them. Galahad's son was taken and I bet those others were family members and friends of theirs."

"Maybe we should follow their example," said Tristan. "They do have Leon too."

The Order and Merlin easily stopped the little hippogriff opposition that they did face. However, there was nothing else to come at them as they marched for the castle. Arthur and his knights rushed into the throne room and found that they too were empty. It seemed as if Mordred and Mab had abandoned the place but took everything and everyone they could before they left. Galahad, Cade and the rest of the Order rushed down to the dungeons of the castle to find them completely empty. His shouts of anguish echoed all the way through the empty palace.

Malcolm found himself in a grand looking bedchamber in the castle after it was ruled secured. There were papers thrown about, evidence that the inhabitant cleared out in a hurry. As he riddled through the papers, he saw a diagram that he recognized. One that had Morgana's image drawn on with the rune for heart underneath it.

"I guess my hunch was right."

* * *

Leon and Dregan's jaws dropped as Wirtgernesburg came into sight. The last time that the two of them were here was when Camelot had fallen (literally) over two years ago. The surrounding landscape remained virtually the same and when they left the tree line to gaze at the city limits, a small part of them had expected Camelot to greet them like so many times before. Yet, what they saw wasn't their city of Camelot or anything that resembled its former glory.

"Like what we've done with the place?" asked Mab.

Leon clenched his teeth as they were pushed to move on. There were a few people, dressed poorly, scattered about on the outside, no doubt too poor or low class to be let in. There was an outer wall, one even taller than Camelot's had been with manned battlements spread about with Vortigern's standard waving in the slight winds at them. He could see Vikings walking up and down the top of the wall, patrolling the city. He saw that the doors were steel when they opened to let them in.

The city itself seemed to be a standard one. The lower town seemed to similar to how Camelot's used to be except that the people here didn't seem as happy or content as before. Everything seemed to be business and no nonsense that even some of the children he saw weren't as wild as children should be. It was as if they were trying hard to look proper. The upper town seemed much more relaxed and the evidence of the greater wealth and security was obvious in the style of the homes and people. Though the people seemed to be Vikings and a few sorcerers here and there lazily making things float around.

The party was in front of another set of tall steel doors which opened with a small metal creaking. The Vikings shoved them through with a lot of unnecessary force. They were brought into the grand courtyard in front of the castle. The castle seemed darker in color to Camelot's former citadel and the design seemed much more imposing then beautiful. Especially with a statue of Vortigern on either side of the front doors.

"Arrogant much," Leon heard Garrett mumble which made him struggle with not smiling.

"Quiet you," Dregan spat at him. "We don't need more trouble especially because of a pesky sorcerer like you."

"Dregan," Leon hissed. He didn't have to be rude to his friend's son.

"Funny," said Dane speaking in defense of his officer and friend. "coming from a slave that kept practically kept asking for beatings with his pesky mouth to sorcerers that wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive if they wanted."

"Keep quiet," said one of Mordred's disciples as he slammed the back of Dane's head.

Mordred stopped his horse and a stable boy came to help him off. "Keep them here," he ordered. "Mab and I have business to discuss with our king before they should be presented."

The Vikings and his sorcerer disciples bowed in response.

* * *

In the throne room, Mab and Mordred were kneeling on the carpeted ground before the dais with a grand throne that had Vortigern lounging in it. He had a combination of slightly bored and angry expression plastered on his face but he seemed determined to have a cold and strong stature as he sat and listened to their news.

When they got to the part of Nemain, he finally broke from his silence. "This is outrageous. The loss of Odin and his men was one thing, armies like his are replaceable resources, but sorcerers with Nemain's powers and talents are irreplaceable."

Her illusions had made it possible to deceive and overwhelm Arthur's forces when they first arrived here in this land. And throughout the years on Eire, they were invaluable there as well.

Mordred bowed head went lower. "I know sire, however there was little I could do. Dylan had killed her while I was fighting with Arthur and Emrys. The sight had made me slip up against Emrys as well. If I hadn't been distracted, I would be presenting you with Arthur's head and his soul right now."

"And Morgana's heart as well?"

Mordred was silent for a moment before he looked up and caught Vortigern's glance. "Yes sire," he said in a bare tone. "All three keys as you and Mab had ordered of me." He then went into a glare. "But Emrys got in the way again."

Vortigern wasn't happy either. "Damn that Merlin," he said getting to his feet. He started grip his hand into a tighter fist and it was shaking.

Mab caught it and muttered a spell. Suddenly, right beside the king was a stone statue of Merlin popped right up as if it sprouted from the floor. Mordred personally thought it was a good likeness down to his annoying cheerful smile. When the king stared into the face of it, he snapped. Vortigern suddenly slammed his fist into the chest and the entire thing crumbled into rubble right there. Vortigern's quick breathing started to slow a bit.

Vortigern took a final deep breath and then calmly turned to his sorceress. "Thank you Mab."

"The pleasure was mine sire," she said with a slight curtsy.

Vortigern then looked down and saw the head staring back at him from the floor. "He keeps standing in our way, right from the beginning. He's getting to be much more than a nuisance." He then stopped and smiled to himself. "A nuisance. That's what my father called Connor in the beginning. I won't ignore my father's mistakes. I will learn from them. Out of the three new keys, it should be Merlin's soul that we should take first. With that out of the way, Arthur's mind and Morgana's heart will find their way to us with ease."

Mab sighed. "Unfortunately sire, that's easier said than done. Merlin not only has those dragons but he also seems to be able to access more and more of his dormant powers with each passing year. More so now that he is amongst the Order of the Bear. He is practically a flesh and blood stronghold."

"But any stronghold could be brought down. Given you concentrate on its weakest point. Do that and the entire thing comes crumbling down. We just need to find Merlin's weakness."

Emrys Weakness? Mordred didn't know if there was one. Not from his memories of him or in any of the tales he heard as a child. "I'm not sure he has one sire."

"Everyone has one Mordred. Merlin included. We just have to know where to look."

"Could Arthur be the key to defeating him?" asked Mab.

Vortigern shook his head. "No…based on what I've seen and heard of Merlin, I would say that his devotion to Arthur is actually his strong point. Whenever things look bleak for his king Merlin always seems to pull off tremendous feats. No, the answer we're looking for is somewhere else."

Mordred himself started to try and ponder on this. Where was Merlin vulnerable? He couldn't say. His power seemed to be growing after each encounter he had with him. He thought Morgana and her dragon might be able to counter it but that proved not to be as effective as they first thought. Arthur seemed to bring out his best… Mordred snapped his fingers. "Sire, if it is a person that brings out his strongest, then perhaps there is someone that brings Merlin to be his weakest?"

Vortigern stopped pacing and stared at his faithful second. He thought on his words and a savage smile slowly found its way on him. "Yes…that would make sense. If a man like Arthur could have Merlin overcome anything, then there could be someone that could make Merlin give in to anything as well." But then the smile faltered a bit. "But how are we to find this person, even if they do exist?"

"I think I know the place to start," said Mordred. He then turned to a guard at the door. "Send word to my men. To bring in the prisoners we brought in."

"Sir," he said before leaving to follow the order.

"May I ask the reason for this Mordred?" asked Vortigern.

"Oh right," said Mab. "We managed to capture a handful of Albion soldiers. No doubt that one of them might know what we need. Not to mention that we have two of Arthur's knights. Knights who have been on council sessions. Mordred felt that they could prove useful in a ransom for Morgana which could also potentially bring Arthur and Merlin into a trap. Perhaps they might even have information on Merlin's life as well?"

"Hmm, I'm impressed Mordred."

Mordred smiled at him. "Thank you Vortigern."

"It certainly won't hurt to ask these men about Merlin. Well, won't hurt us anyway."

The three of them were laughing when they were all brought in. They then forced themselves to calm down to be ready to intimidate their new guests. Over a dozen tied up men were placed before Vortigern and were kicked at their shins to be brought to their knees.

Vortigern took quick notice of the man in Camelot's colors. "How is this one?"

Mordred stepped up and dramatically pointed at him. "This is Sir Leon sire. Perhaps Arthur Pendragon's longest serving knight."

Vortigern eyes went up in interest. "His second, well, you're quite the valuable find aren't you." He then looked about at the others. "Any of these others worth mentioning?"

"Yes," Mordred said pointing at Dregan. "This is Sir Dregan. Made quite a name for himself in the hunt for the druids. A long standing supporter of Uther and in the confidence of Arthur as well. It would seem that he had been picked up by one of our outposts but they had no idea of his true identity."

"So, we have indeed have two of Arthur's best men. Good. What of our Albion guests?"

"Just some basic soldiers. Though…" Mordred said moving to and gripping the back of Garrett's neck. "This one has had some strength, both with a sword and with magic."

"Really? What's his name?"

Garrett chose to answer for himself. "Garrett."

Mab's eyes lit up. "Ah…you're Galahad and Clara's son."

Vortigern gaze upon him became more insatiable. "My, my, so I have even more valuable prisoners than I first thought."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Dregan.

"I would hate to spoil the surprise but that's still too far out. Yet, there is something that could ensure that you are as fit as possible for it right now. Lowly Albion soldiers are likely not to have the information I need but two renowned knights of Camelot such as yourselves just might."

"We won't betray our king" said Leon defiantly.

"Touching but I wasn't talking about me," he said smugly. "Or that dethroned imbecile Arthur," he said at Leon's glare. "I was hoping we could talk about Merlin."

"Merlin?" asked Leon genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Vortigern picked up the head from the statue he destroyed. "Merlin," he said showing it to them. "You wouldn't happen to know any important people in his life…wouldn't you?"

"Why?" asked Dregan. "What are you going to do?"

Vortigern dropped the head but then immediately kicked it like a ball and it shattered to pieces when it hit the opposite wall. Garrett gaze sharpened on the spot that the stone head hit the wall.

"Use your imagination. Just tell me what I want to know?"

Leon just scoffed at him. "Screw you Vortigern."

Vortigern smiled for a moment before he threw a punch at Leon's shoulder. It didn't look like the most effective method to the outsider but then it was followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Leon started screaming hard and loud and was fidgeting in the spot he was kneeling before he fell on his back.

"I would think knights like you were able to watch your mouths when addressing a King. Next time won't be as pretty. Imagine what would've happened if you didn't have that metal guard on your shoulder." He then ripped it off and held it in his hands. He then hardened his expression as he put pressure on it. Then, before their eyes, he crumpled it into a ball like it was a piece of paper. He then tossed it in front of them as everyone in the room looked on in shock. "Next time, I'll tear your entire arm from its socket. Believe me, I can." He then went on to sit back in his throne. "I know what you've all been thinking. That my greatest personal advantage was the support from the Thorns and others of magic that have come to me. But, I find that the best way to destroy my enemies doesn't have the same satisfaction when you don't do it with your bare hands."

Leon eyes were wet with the pain from his arms but he managed to kneel somewhat upright again. "Do your worst then Vortigern. I won't betray Arthur and I also won't be betraying Merlin as well. You should just kill me now and spare us both the lost time."

Vortigern tilted his head like Leon just told him a joke. "Is that so?" He then stepped off the throne and slowly made his way to them again. "What about you Dregan?" he said before harshly stomping his right foot down leaving a small sink in the stone floor. "Feel the same way about Merlin?"

Dregan watched the sink in the floor and balled up steel armor plate with a shaking fit. "I won't betray Arthur…but I have no oaths to that servant and village sorcerer." He then looked up at Vortigern. "I'll tell you anything you want to know about him."

"You fool!" Leon shouted.

Mordred came up and slammed him in the back of the head to make him land face first in the floor.

"No," he said nearly falling over himself. "Leave Sir Leon alone and I'll tell you what I know about Merlin. That's the deal."

"You wretch!" shouted Garrett at him.

"Two bit scum" shouted Dane.

Dregan didn't react to the sorcerers behind him at all. He wasn't going to allow himself or any other noble men to suffer for any of their sakes.

Vortigern shrugged. "Fine. A small price to pay. I need Leon alive anyway but not necessarily well. I can make that small sacrifice. Provided your information is good enough of course. Now…is there anyone in Merlin's life that he cares for. Preferably not in Albion's reach."

"Well…the only person I can really see in that area would be his mother."

"His...Mother?" asked Vortigern.

* * *

Guinevere was with Gaius and his apprentice Eli in his home in the village. He had invited Gaius and Gwen to his home for dinner with him and his father Trey and they accepted the invitation. As Trey and Gaius spoke to one another and Eli was beside them slurping on his soup, Gwen was looking upon them with a soft smile. She could see the pride in both Trey and Gaius' eyes and hear it in their tone when they looked and discussed Eli. The way they were proud as fathers and teachers would be in their son and student. She could also make out a small grin on Eli's lips whenever he caught sight of the two of them. She couldn't help but think of her own father then. She missed the sight of his smile and the feel of his hugs. She wondered how long it would be before she and Arthur could have a child of their own to smile and hug.

They were snapped away from their little world with a knock on the door. Trey stood up and answered the door, opening it a crack.

"Yes?"

An urgent voice could be heard behind it. "Is the Queen here? I heard this is where I could find her."

"Yes," he said looking back at Gwen. "She's here."

"I have an urgent message!"

Gwen stood up and nodded. Trey fully opened the door and let him in. "I'm here. Has something happened?"

"We've been able to intercept a message that was sent to Sir Kay of Albion. Apparently, the sorcerer Dylan is with two companies of men and heading back to Albion with wounded and fallen warriors from the battle. They should be here by the end of the day."

Gwen suddenly went cold. "Fallen? Has Arthur…he hasn't been?"

"No, no," the man said quickly as he saw that he had worried the queen. "The king is safe. The news is that we have achieved victory."

"That's good." Guinevere tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. She then felt like throttling the messenger. "And how exactly was this news urgent?" Something like this could've been told to her when she returned to the camp or Kay could've told them right before the men all arrived.

"My lady, it would seem that Dylan is also transporting a prisoner here. Two prisoners. They were what we felt that you should know about as soon as possible."

Prisoners? "Who are they? Is it Odin?"

"No, it's a white dragon…and the sorceress Morgana."

"What?" Gaius knocked over his cup of water as he stood. Morgana and Aithusa had been captured? Not only that but they were being brought here? Yet, something didn't add up. "You said earlier that this message was intercepted before it went on to Kay?"

"Yes," the messenger answered with a solemn nod. "It appears that Malcolm of Albion had made the request to take her prisoner in Albion's name over Camelot's. Sir Rhein thought that was odd and felt you had to be informed as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Gwen. "Inform the knights here that they should gather and wait in my tent. Gaius and I will be there shortly."

"My lady," the man bowed slightly before heading out.

"Thank you for having us for supper. I'm sorry but we must be on the way."

"Of course my lady," Trey said holding out his hand. "I understand. There are things that need your immediate attention. It was honor to have you both here."

Gaius shook Trey's hand before he followed Gwen out the door.

"Bye father." Eli hugged his father before he went to follow Gaius and the Queen. The two were a bit ahead discussing their own matter.

"Gaius, what do you think is going on here? Why would Morgana be sent here under Malcolm's orders?"

Gaius held his hand to his chin as he went into thought. "I'm not sure," he said when Camelot's camp came into view. "To be honest…with how Merlin looked before they left, I feared that he would've killed her in cold blood. Especially with the news that Aithusa was with her and heard that she had deformities in her appearance." Gaius looked out in the distance at the direction of Annis' kingdom. "Though it looks like Merlin decided to spare her."

"Arthur as well. I didn't think he would. I know that he wouldn't want her dead, me neither, despite everything that's happened. Yet, with what has happened Arthur would've been left with no choice."

"We won't know for sure until they get here."

Emotions had run high through the knights and men throughout the camp as the news spread. Gwen tried to quell their excitement but it was in vain as many of the men started to sharpen their weapons and prepare themselves as if a battle was approaching. Memories of the immortal army and Morgana's previous siege went through all of these men's heads as they ran about to prepare for her arrival. One would think that they were preparing for battle. Guinevere felt that they were overreacting as Morgana was being escorted by the Albions and they knew how to deal with magical prisoners better than them. Yet, in the end, she was convinced that it would probably be better to be safe than sorry.

When the party first started arriving back, the camp was sprung to action and everyone was armed and alert, watching for sign of the witch. The red dragon Madoc came down from the sky, with Lionel on his back, and landed just ahead as it watched everyone file passed the perimeter into Albion's land. Gwen and Gaius made their way to the front of them all and saw all the men being wheeled in carts. Some of the Albion soldiers came from the city and started to help carry the wounded for the city to be treated by their healers. Kay was among them and was asking some of the wounded about their conditions and sent separate orders here and there.

Everyone from Camelot was standing still, growing in anticipation, when finally a much larger cart was being levitated into the perimeter by four sorcerers. In that cart was the white dragon that they had heard about. Just about the size of Madoc, though it was immediately clear that it was not the same body shape. The dragon seemed to be sleeping and laying under the cover of that dragon's wings, was a mop of black hair belonging to the one they were waiting for.

"There she is," said one of the soldiers.

"I can't believe it," said another.

"And she's still alive," said a third.

Gwen thought Morgana actually looked much paler and thinner than the last time she had seen her. It seemed that every time she had met with her former mistress, she seemed less and less like the friend she remembered.

Gaius squinted as he tried to hone in on her condition from where they were. "Seems like she is just knocked out. Something tells me that when she does wake, she'll still be very weak."

Some of the more eager knights and soldier started to quickly head for that cart to execute Morgana themselves.

"Wait," Gwen said. "Stop! I said stop!" she ordered.

A few heeded their Queen but many had the thought and thrill of hatred and revenge on their minds and kept going for her. Yet those that did found themselves on the ground when a blast shot out and cut them off.

"That's far enough." It was Dylan. He was on his horse and rode out to be in front of all of them. He dismounted from his horse and stepped up to stand in front of Morgana's wagon. "This has nothing to do with any of you. She is of no concern to you lot."

The men on the ground jumped to their feet and glared at him. Even among the men that hadn't moved, they also grit their teeth at the sorcerer.

Sir Rhein stepped forward and caught his attention. "No concern?! I am going to assume you don't know who that is you're in front of."

"No, I'm very well aware of her identity."

"She's our enemy! She must answer for her crimes and face execution!"

"Yes, she's your enemy. However, she's a prisoner under Albion and Malcolm has decreed that she is to be treated, cared for and protected."

Indignant protests rang throughout the people and knights of Camelot.

"That's madness. Why would that…witch receive protection?" said Rhein.

"Because Malcolm said so. Now move aside so we can take her to the city."

"You must be joking." At that, soldiers and knights brandished their spears and swords in Dylan's direction. This also drew some Albions and Order members' attention as well but they stayed back.

Guinevere had enough and started clapping hard. "Alright, that's it! Put your swords down now! That's an order! Have you forgotten that we are in a truce with the Albions."

Dylan held his hand up. "Don't worry there Queen Guinevere. It's okay. I'm not of Albion or under command of Lord's Travis and Kent or even the Celts so I don't fall under the terms of the alliance. I have been and still am an enemy of Camelot and have agreed to no terms of peace myself. The only reason I haven't started blasting each one of you to oblivion yet is because my hatred for the Tregors and Thorns trumps that of all of you. Yet," Dylan's face fell into a devilish smirk. "I could be made to deal with lesser concerns first. Connor and Malcolm are not here either to hold me back and something tells me that the Order won't exactly be rushing to aid any of you against me so if you insist on tempering, keep going."

"Why you…" screeched another knight who gripped his sword so hard that his knuckles started to whiten.

"If that's the case," said Rhein. "Then we can just go through you without violating the alliance terms. It's you who should be rethink on tempering us by protecting that witch Morgana."

Dylan just smirked even fiendishly at him. He may still be somewhat weak from his battle against Nemain but he was powerful enough to deal with the men trying to push past him.

"No, stop or you'll be,"

"My lady," Gaius said pulling her back as something started happening.

Dylan was surrounding himself in a dark aura and it started to spill before him and then a shape came out from it. A manifestation that looked like some kind of two legged fiend with claws emerged. Compared to the creatures he conjured before in their sight, it seemed a little tame. It was thin in body width and not nearly half as tall as Dylan himself. It snarled at the men while Dylan folded his arms smugly.

"That's it?" Rhein looked the creature up and down. It didn't look like much. He'd slain tougher looking things.

"It's more than enough to deal with three times your number." Dylan then snapped his fingers and the creature screeched as it went for Rhein. He immediately stabbed it in the chest and halted its movement.

"What were you saying?"

Dylan didn't react at all. In fact, he just gave a chuckle. Rhein looked down and saw the creature step back and withdraw its body from his sword. The hole in its torso just closed up and suddenly, the beast sprouted and grew twice as big. It startled all the men and a few gasped. Guinevere, Gaius and all the soldiers and knights that stayed back with her also were startled by what just happened. Eli, who was standing right behind Gaius, just shook his head hopelessly.

A soldier near Rhein took his spear and struck at the beast's back. He withdrew it and watched in baffled horror as the wound closed up and the creature's torso widen with brute muscle. The beast then let out a roar that was much deeper than its original sound. Dylan's eyes glowed with fierce pleasure at the thought that they were just going to kill themselves.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

A/N: Well, there you have it. I chose Hunith to be Merlin's weak link because I believe that she truly is. Hunith's survival is what made Merlin prepared to sacrifice his destiny when she was dying from saving Arthur from the questing beast. Also, his vow on his mother's life is what made Merlin release Kilgharrah even though he felt that Kilgharrah couldn't be trusted in his freedom. And the fate of his mother and his whole village made him ready to reveal his magic to Arthur when Kanen and his men attacked. I hope you loved the reaction to the people seeing Morgana again. Vortigern and Mordred have found perhaps the ultimate way to get to Merlin. A reader asked if the Thorns had anything to do with the enchantment that lives through Malcolm. He doesn't. In fact, the next chapter will have the big secret revealed to Merlin…and provides answers to what it does and who was the one to do it and also why. I'll even tell you the title: The Curse.


	17. The Curse

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Well, this is it. Finally, we see the honest truth of what it is that is behind the connection of the enchantment living with Malcolm as its vessel and what it does and most likely, to whom including Arthur. I hope you love the quote; it's from the series finale of one of my favorite shows. I truly thought it was fitting for the theme behind this whole thing. Enjoy.

* * *

_It's interesting that people use that expression, "life and death." You know, as if to imply that life is the opposite of death. But birth is the opposite of death. Life has no opposite_.

~ Dawson Leery, Dawson's Creek

* * *

Chapter 17: The Curse

Gaius just shook his head at the antics of the men before him. He couldn't believe that they would all act this childish, now of all times. And then there was Dylan. This wasn't the time to stroke his ego and show off his power over these men. Didn't sorcerers like him realize that this is what helps fuel distrust to magic?

Sir Rhein grit his teeth at the beast before him and yelled. He shouted "Die!" before he went and beheaded the beast. The head was lopped off and both it and the body fell to the ground. Rhein then pointed his sword at Dylan who just looked on in amusement. "I would wipe that smug smile from your face if I were you."

"And if I were you. I would be saying my last rites before my creatures rip you apart for making them mad."

"Huh?" he said looking down at the corpse.

It was starting to shake. The head too. Suddenly, the torso stood on its feet and then a new head popped up from the neck. The head on the ground floated up in the air, right at the level of the replacement head and then a new body sprouted below its neckline. Now there were two identical beasts snarling at them. The knights and soldiers there actually screamed and jumped back in genuine fright.

"What's happening?" asked one of the guards behind Gwen. "I've seen that sorcerer's creatures get destroyed before. I was there during the battle and saw it happen myself. Why are they growing."

"He's probably doing it himself," suggested another.

"No," said Eli. "Dylan isn't doing a thing. The creatures are doing this because the knights there are giving them the power to."

"What do you mean Eli?" asked Gaius.

"I heard about Dylan's creatures before. It's said that their emotion given physical form. He taps into the dark emotion of hatred to create them. More specifically, hatred towards magic." Everyone close by looked shocked, even Gwen.

"Are you serious?" Gaius had never come across something like this before.

"Yes. Since they are made from those emotions they can't be destroyed by the very thing that sustains them. That's why their blows are doing that. They're only breathing life into them. In their core, those knights there still despise magic and its behind their blows. Only foes that don't have any hatred to magic itself have the chance to fight and destroy them. For people who love magic, their blows are actually lethal, like poison to them. The Order of the Bear and Vortigern's forces are such people, which is why they are capable of fighting and destroying them without the creatures able to feed off them."

No one said anything after that so he kept going.

"Originally, Dylan had planned to attack your kingdom all by himself. Since Dylan's creatures are hatred of magic incarnated and Uther's army all shared in his hatred, Dylan could literally destroy it himself without even lifting a finger. He wouldn't even need to put much energy into the beasts' creation. His enemies would just do that for him and make them grow in number and power. That's probably why Dylan made that first beast so weak. He knew that their blows would further their power. They're practically defeating themselves."

Gwen looked back to the knights that were still trying to challenge Dylan and his creatures. If what Eli said was true, then they didn't stand a chance and would only be killed if they kept this up. "Alright! That's enough! You're all only going to get yourselves killed and bring discord to the rest of us here. All of you men, put down your swords and spears right now. That's an order."

The knights looked back at their queen like she had gone mad.

Rhein grit his teeth at Gwen and looked back at the smug face on Dylan. "But…my lady,"

Gwen wasn't having any more of his stubbornness. "Your _Queen_," she stressed "has given you a direct order Sir Rhein. Drop your weapons now. You shouldn't have started this fight in the first place."

Some of the men behind Rhein went to submit to her orders and dropped their weapons. Yet, a few still stubbornly refused, including Rhein. Their swords and spears shook in their hands as they angrily looked into the snarling, growling faces of Dylan's creatures. It looked like they would just ignore Guinevere's words and attack anyway when two beams of light came from the sky and struck the two beasts before the men. The creatures howled before they vanished into dark dust.

"What?" Dylan said taken completely by surprise.

"What is it with Albion lately?" said a new voice. "I can't ever leave nowadays and return to not find some kind of out of order fighting going on here!"

Everyone looked up to see Connor floating in the sky with Kalen, Flint and some others by his side. They had returned from delivering Lord Travis' body to his family tomb back home on Eire.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kalen. "What's going on?"

Guinevere stepped forward to them with the grace that a queen should have. "Nothing. These knights just wanted to have a sparring session with Dylan."

"Really?" asked Connor.

"Really?" asked Rhein, shocked that his queen was making light of all this.

"Yes," she spat looking at him. "It's not like Dylan was performing a duty to Albion and you and these other men went against my orders to attack him and would lead you all to be killed either by him or face punishment from Arthur personally when he arrives for that…isn't it?"

Rhein seemed to get the subtle threat that Guinevere had just given him. "Oh…yes. I'm sorry to say that we almost got a little carried away."

Connor looked about at all of them a little skeptically but he nodded nonetheless. "Very well. Just be careful that it doesn't happen again. Now," he said looking to Dylan. "What service were you doing anyway."

Dylan was upset that his fun had to be denied but he knew when to fold up. "Just delivering someone to the city. Malcolm asked me to make sure that she was protected there. Her and her reptilian friend."

He pointed over to the living cargo that had sparked the fight that had been quelled quickly.

"Wait," said Connor taking a step forward to them. "Is that…?"

Dylan nodded. "The Lady Morgana and the White Dragon Aithusa. Malcolm said that it was important that we keep Vortigern and the Thorns from getting to her. He told me to tell you that she should be protected and away from them like Caleb."

Connor's eyes widened. Like Caleb? Did that mean that Malcolm believed Morgana to be the one of mystical heart of the new Trinity that Vortigern and the Thorns were after? Malcolm wouldn't make an assessment like that unless he was certain.

"I see. Very well. I'll make arrangement to bring her to one of the vacant houses and placed under guard. Connor turned to Kalen and Flint. "See that the dragon is placed behind the Manor, also under guard." His two friends nodded their heads before they set to help transport it to the city. "I should also request one of the healers in the city to look over her."

"If I may," Gaius called out. "I have experience treating Morgana since she was a child. Maybe I could help in that."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." He then looked about and saw the rest of Camelot's camp staring at them. "Don't you all have better things to do and just watch us all day?"

This seemed to get everyone moving as they went off to make themselves do something else to not stir the Lord who just vanquished two beasts without batting an eye when their own men couldn't do anything.

Sir Rhein then turned to the Queen when Connor and Dylan went out of earshot with Gaius and Eli behind them. "My lady, are we just going to let them take Morgana without protest? She should be executed, not treated and under protection."

"Yes, we are. Arthur and Merlin would've had her killed if they believed that she should've been. Yet, if she is here, and in the shape she is in then they've decided to spare her and place her in Albion's custody. Despite what personal feelings any of us may have we will honor that decision."

"But…"

"That's enough," said Gwen. "Oh, and one more thing," she said before going on and slapping Sir Rhein in the face. "The next time I give you and your fellow men a direct order, I expect it to be followed."

She then took off leaving Rhein and the men who witnessed that slap speechless.

* * *

Annis had a stubborn smile on her face that refused to vanish as soon as she stepped into her castle again. She was convinced that she might never be able to walk through these corridors again or stare out her windows onto her grounds also ever again. Her men eagerly went to every corner of the castle and pulled down Vortigern's standard wherever it hung and then gathered them all into the courtyard in a pile. Then, they came together and set the pile aflame with a great victorious cheer.

She was sitting in her throne again, amazed that she has it back after it seemed lost to her for good. She quickly settled herself in a dignified position as the door was pushed open. Arthur, Merlin and Malcolm stepped through it. Malcolm personally felt as if the room was drafty all of a sudden.

Malcolm looked on and saw Annis and he smirked at her. "Making yourself feel at home again Annis?"

Arthur and Merlin rolled their eyes at him but Annis hardly reacted to him. The rulers in the Alliance learned to brush off Malcolm's smart mouth. "Where are the Order members that were here? My men said that they left at first light."

Malcolm's smirk fell as the topic became serious. "Galahad took the men to try and pick up the trail of Mab and her men. To try and find the place where the prisoners were taken to."

"Wouldn't they had been taken to Vortigern's castle Wirtgernesburg?"

"It's the most likely scenario but when it comes to the Thorns, you could never be too sure. Especially when it comes to people's lives. Galahad didn't want to leave things to chance."

"Even more so when one of those lives is his son," Annis included.

"Yes," said Arthur. "I also sent my best knights to go with them. Our friend Leon was taken as well. They've made this personal."

"Really Arthur?" Merlin said bringing out his bottom lip. "I thought it was personal when they took the kingdom from you." Arthur glared at him.

Annis then looked a bit sheepish. "I am truly sorry that loved ones had been lost and taken in all of this. I did call you three in for a drink but maybe this wouldn't be the best time."

"No, no, believe me, I can use a distraction," said Arthur.

"So could I," said Malcolm. "Something strong please."

"Of course." She then went over to a polished cabinet at the side of the room. "The finest wines and mead I kept here. Though," she said as she opened it. "It looks like Mab, Odin and their friends have helped themselves to quite a bit while they were here."

"Let me help."

Malcolm went over to get the glasses while Mab picked one of the very few bottles that were left. He saw a glass that looked recently used, and not cleaned yet. He was about to comment on that but when he touched it, he froze. He literally froze. A cold chill hit him and he immediately found himself far away. He was gazing at a shrinking village, to a hut where a woman was screaming his name through carnage and death surrounding her. It was followed by the sound of glass shattering and he found himself back in Annis' throne room.

"Malcolm?" Merlin saw that Malcolm had gone pale as a ghost in such a short moment.

"I…I have to go," he choked out before he took off out of the room.

"Where's he going?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check on him. Thank you again for the hospitality my lady," he said bowing his head slightly to Annis before taking off after Malcolm.

Malcolm rushed into his guest room where one of Annis' servants was still there trying to tidy it up for him.

"Sir," the man asked as Malcolm stumbled in.

"Wa…Water," he managed to choke out. Malcolm then found himself losing his balance and held onto the nearby table for support.

The servant went for the pitcher and poured some in a cup and rushed it to Malcolm's lips. The water was warm and it helped to thaw out the freezing feeling that crawled up his spine enough for Malcolm to grasp the cup himself to finish taking his drink.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Please leave me."

"Of course sir."

The servant left Malcolm with his newest problem. What was that? He felt that kind of chill only around those who harvest souls. Well, this castle had been housing Mab and who knows who else for over two years. In the throne room would've been where they spent more time as usual and many of them at once. What he felt must've been residual traces of their power. He looked on the bed to see that the servant who left had laid out his protective robes cleaned and pressed on the bed for him. He immediately put it on to try and help stay the feeling away. As its comfort surrounded him, his mind went to what he saw when he was in that evil power's grip. That terrible memory of a nightmare. He hadn't thought about that in years. The last time he felt the chill and then experienced that memory at the same time, he had been in the presence of-

"Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked back at the door and let out a small puff of air. "Merlin…hey."

"Are you okay? You just ran out of there out of nowhere."

"Oh…sorry about that. I just couldn't stay in that room."

"Granted you didn't enter it as politely as you could have.

"Nice, but I wasn't talking about that. And despite what you may think, I have come to respect Annis and even Arthur's abilities as leaders. Still, it doesn't mean I like them."

"So what happened?" Malcolm explained the chill and his theory about how and why it happened. "I didn't feel anything though."

"You're wearing your protective cloak Merlin. I didn't have mine on and I've always been…sensitive to it. I remember I was in a small fever for a week the first time I felt it back on Eire."

Merlin remembered his first time experiencing the power of the Thorns from harvested souls and how he had his energy sapped from him. He undoubtedly was sensitive as well as none of the others reacted that strongly to it that day.

"I think I am a bit sensitive as well. I'm glad I have these robes that Connor gave me. Helps block out the effects."

"Same with mine. Yet, I didn't have it on and I think there was some left over traces in Annis' throne room. They must've been there very recently and had drinks before they left because I felt it."

"You okay now?"

He nodded. "I'm okay." Malcolm went and poured himself some more water to try and further settle himself. As he drunk, he noticed Merlin still there, looking at him like he was a puzzle. Malcolm recalled what Dylan had said to him on that. How Merlin seemed to be looking into him on the day he found them in the Academy's library. "Is there something wrong Merlin?"

Merlin looked a little startled that he had been caught for his gaze. "No…why would you ask?"

Malcolm was now officially suspicious. "I know there is something Merlin. You've been giving me strange looks for weeks now. And don't say it's nothing," he said as Merlin looked ready to answer. "I've been catching you when you think I'm not paying attention."

Merlin shouldn't be surprised by Malcolm's bluntness. He's never held back on anything and perhaps this his chance to finally get the answers he's been looking for. "You're right. There is something. Recently, Clara…she started to teach me this method for seeing magic and the traces it leaves in areas, objects and people."

"Really?" Malcolm felt something in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling where this was heading now. To be honest, he knew that one day, it might be discovered but he never expected it to be so soon. "When did you start?"

"It really took off a few weeks ago. The day I found all of you in the library trying to read signs to get insight on Vortigern's plans, I had found a steady stream of magical energy flowing off from somewhere. I followed it…and found you."

Malcolm was silent for a while before he nodded and grinned. "So…what did you learn from that?"

"Kilgharrah…he told me that the magic surrounding you is from you being a living vessel for a work of magic. A vessel for an enchantment that I found its energy flowing to Arthur. The other night, I also saw that the energy is flowing to others in Camelot's army as well." Merlin locked on to Malcolm's eyes. He was finally ready to bring out what had worried him for a while. "I want the truth. What's going on Malcolm?"

Malcolm folded his arms. "Ah…I see now. What you've been trying to work out. You want to know about the curse?"

"Curse?!" Merlin shouted. "What curse?!"

Malcolm hoped that no one would ever discover this. Everytime someone who possessed this skill saw him, he was able to pass it off as the energy of his mystical soul. In a sense, it was magical in nature even if he didn't possess magic but Merlin knew better. It would be better to give him the truth. He did ask him for it.

"I am the vessel for a curse that was cast long ago. It will stay active as long as my blood flows. Anyone who is under this curse will never be able to experience the joy of bringing life into this world. In other words, they won't be able to have children."

"What?" Merlin gasped. His mind then flashed back to months ago. When Gaius had told him that Arthur and Gwen had been trying for the longest for a child and had no luck. He said that he couldn't find a logical reason why they couldn't. A _**logical**_ reason. That's because the reason was a magical one. Now that he thought about it…the knights and soldiers he remembered seeing under the energy from Malcolm…they didn't have any children either. Not a one. "Who…who cast this curse on you? Something like this can only be removed by the one who placed it. Otherwise it can't be removed."

"Then its stuck on me. The one who placed it upon me was Caleb."

Merlin knew that name. "Caleb? Your druid friend? But…Galahad and Kay told me that he was dead."

"He is." Malcolm clenched his fist for a moment. His friend's death replaying in his mind for that moment.

"Why would he do that to you?"

Malcolm grit his teeth. "He didn't. I volunteered. So…Arthur and a good many of his men will be under this curse for the rest of their lives. No children…no gazing at miniature versions of themselves."

* * *

In the throne room of Wirtgernesburg, Vortigern was in his throne, grinning manically. He had ordered that the prisoners be sent to the special dungeons with the rest of the conquered Camelot soldiers and knights, the ones that still remain after over two years anyway. He was alone with Mordred and Mab again.

Vortigern slouched in his throne as he looked at the other two. "So…Merlin has a mother living in a village…all alone too."

"I never knew this," said Mordred. "I honestly never thought on the matter of Emrys' family outside the fact that his father had been a Dragonlord. I just assumed that both had fallen like so many others in the years of the Purge. What a revelation this is."

"Yes," said Mab. "It's almost too delicious for words. For all his power, the mighty Merlin, the esteemed Emrys, has a meek little mother living alone in a small village. For all his power, Merlin is still susceptible to child-like instincts. What boy wouldn't do anything to protect his mother?"

Vortigern looked again at the rubble of what remained of the statue of Merlin he just destroyed. They now had a true chance to do so to the real thing now. "Yes, we must have her in our grasps. It would neutralize his magic in an instant."

"My thoughts exactly," said Mab. "I am dying to see this woman who mothered such a powerful foe."

"Where is this Ealdor anyway?" asked Vortigern.

Mordred had the answer. "Dregan had said it's close passed the borders to the northeast. That would place it on the outskirts of Lot's kingdom."

This only made Vortigern laugh even harder than before. "Unbelievable," he managed when he settled down. "To think, the key to the soul key was in our reach this whole time. Mab,"

"Sire?"

"Send word to Lot. Tell him to arrange the capture of this Hunith of Ealdor. How is up to him. However, stress that she must be taken alive at all costs."

"Of course sire," she said before dashing off to prepare leaving the two men alone.

"I personally can't wait to have Emrys helpless before me. To have his mother's fate in his enemy's hands. After what he had done to my mother, it'll be too fitting when I have his."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We still need that woman before we can take pleasure from it. In the meantime, Samhain is roughly three months away."

"I assure you Vortigern. Everything is right on schedule. Everything needed for the ritual has been collected and I've studied the Grimore top to bottom. It will all happen just as planned."

"Excellent." Vortigern went over and poured himself a cup of wine. "In the meantime, we'll just need to keep the Alliance at bay a little longer. I'll send orders for our border outposts and for Lot's men to begin skirmishes along the borders. All at once. That and also send a message of ransom demands for Morgana in exchange for Arthur's two knights and for Galahad's son. Combined, the chaos should distract them well into Samhain." He then offered Mordred a glass of wine himself. "When you pierce the veil to the otherside, we'll have forces that they'll can never hope to overcome."

Mordred raised his glass. "A toast to your present and future reign."

As a child, Mordred had heard the tale of Emrys and the destiny of he and the Once and Future King almost once every week. So many believed that Merlin, a peasant from a small village shielded from the brunt of the Great Purge was Emrys. Then there was Arthur Pendragon, a man born from magic who was believed to be the Once and Future King and would return magic to the land with his rule. Together they would craft a legacy that would last forever.

Now Mordred saw that whoever was the one to think that was very mistaken. If anything, he is the rightful one deserving of Emrys title. Merlin was just a Dragonlord that had exceptional talent that wasted it on furthering the wishes of the petulant Pendragons. He would have all their kind bend to the wiles of Arthur and his sporatic moods on their kind. It was Mordred that had risen to develop powers and magic beyond anything seen in their land with the Thorns and with Clarent at his side. Then there was Vortigern, who he now knew was the real Once and Future King. Vortigern had taken the land with his men and magical allies. It was in his reign that the Purge had been ended and magic was starting to return to its rightful glory. And with them harvesting souls and seeking the Keys to Eternal Life and Power, their legacy would indeed last forever.

"And to your prosperity," Vortigern said back with a nod.

They hit their cups together and drank to the victory they were so certain to have. They were the past and future of the land…of the world.

* * *

In a holding cell, in the former vaults of Camelot, the occupants were moving about to try and make sure their bodies didn't just rot in place. Now that Wirtgernesburg had for all purposes had been complete the prisoners hardly ever got to be out and about in the fresh air anymore. There were a few air holes for some sunlight to pour in but it was only enough see the outlines of one another. The number in these cells had been reduced over the last two years due to maltreatment or being fed to their collection of magical beasts after their souls had been eaten first. There had been a hundred of them at the start. They were dropped to a mere dozen now.

Their silent torment was interrupted when there was creaking from the door and it was pulled open. Bright light suddenly spilled into the dim lighted holding area that made all the occupants squint their eyes as new bodies were being herded in. Two Vikings, one with a spear and a sword came into the room with their weapons out in front of them.

"Keep back!" they barked. "You're getting some new houseguests."

Harsh and savage voices could be heard beyond the light.

"Get in there!"

"Move!"

Then more shapes came stumbling in, some of them with the clinging of metal following their movements. Around ten of them came bumbling in. They filed in and then the Vikings filed out and slammed the door behind them leaving them again in very poorly lit darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" called out one of them.

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"I'm okay."

One of the prisoners recognized that voice. "Sir Leon?"

"Sir Nelec?" he asked in the darkness.

"Yes, it's me," Nelec responded.

"Good to hear another one of us has survived through this."

Nelec recognized that voice too. "Sir Dregan?"

"Yes." Dregan's shape was turning about. "Is this all the light we get in here?"

"Unfortunately. It's the middle of the afternoon and this is the brightest that this place gets."

"You want light?" asked another voice. "_**Leoht**_."

A small, white ball of light suddenly appeared and the people in the holding area became as visible as if they were in a torch lit room. Leon saw that the light was coming from Todd, the only Albion not in those magic binding chains. He guessed that since he was a stable boy, they felt that he didn't possess magic or possess enough of it to be a threat. In the glow of Todd's light, he could see all the other Albions with the metal chains and shackles over their wrists and connecting their arms from getting too apart.

"Thanks Todd." It was better when they could see past their noses as clear as day. "Ow," Leon yelped as he moved his right side too fast and shook his hurt arm. "My arm."

"It looks dislocated," said Garrett. "Here, let me help."

He went to Leon's side and gripped his arm. He then told Leon to count to three but then popped the arm back in before Leon could even say one. He gave a sharp shout as the great pain revisited him for a split second before there was the after relief.

Leon was panting hard as he gripped his shoulder. "Whew…damn that Vortigern. He's a lot stronger than his looks would make you believe. Thanks Garrett."

However, everyone else in the cell didn't seem to have noticed his dilemma. All the prisoners from Camelot backed into the walls or tensed up as if they were going to be attacked. Todd just rolled his eyes and threw the ball of light in the air where it hung like a ceiling candle chandelier.

"That should keep this place alight for a few hours," he said gazing up at it.

One of the prisoners found the courage to step forward and point at him. "What's a sorcerer doing here?"

"You mean sorcerers," said Garrett. "All of us here," he added as he gestured to his soldiers. "have magic. Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"This lot are with Albion," said Leon with an air of impatience. "They're our allies."

"Allies?" said Nelec as he stared at Leon like he was delirious.

"Yes, they're with us. You've all been prisoners here for a long time and I don't doubt that you wouldn't have been able to hear otherwise but Camelot has joined forces with Albion."

Over the next hour, Leon with the help of Garrett and his men had explained the Alliance that had been formed as well as the progress of the war. Once it became clear that the Albions here were actually their allies, most of the others seemed to calm their nerves a bit.

"Wait," said one of them as soon as they were all finished. "If you all are with us, then why you all don't just use your magic and get us out of here."

"We would love to," said Garrett. "But, there is just one small thing that prevents us to," he said before lifting up his arms to show the shackles on his wrists connected together by a foot long chain. "These shackles are keeping us from using magic. It's impossible to do anything through these."

"What about him?" the man asked as he pointed at Todd. "He doesn't have those chains on."

Dane shook his head. "My brother doesn't have the power to do that."

"What?" the prisoners all yelped. One of them rubbed his head in confusion. "Why wasn't he shackled with those irons?"

Dane huffed. "Probably because my brother was with us as the stable boy. They probably think he didn't have magic since he didn't fight with any during the fight before we were taken."

"Still, we shouldn't count ourselves lucky," Todd shut his eyes hard and then looked up at the ball of light he made. "I'm not going to be much help even without any shackles."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon.

Todd just sighed and leaned with his back to the wall. "If I could do anything, don't you think I would've done it by now? Believe me, I wish I could."

"You're lying," snapped Dregan. "I've seen what you sorcerers are capable of."

Dane grit his teeth. "You've seen what sorcerers confident in their powers to fight you have been capable of. My older brother is just a hedge wizard. He's not a fighter like the rest of us. He's trying to be a carpenter. He knows only small tricks."

Dregan wasn't finished. "I don't accept that. He is your older brother so he should at least be able to open the cell door couldn't you boy?"

Leon glared at him. "And what are we supposed to do when the door is opened Dregan? We're in the heart of Wirtgernesburg, unarmed and are grievously outnumbered and outmatched."

That seemed to shut Dregan up. Leon then turned to Garrett. "If you all were able to use your magic, then would it be enough to help us escape?"

"Well…none of us are able to vanish and teleport away. But, we should be able to put up a good enough fight to make escape possible but barely."

"Really?"

"We had our weapons confiscated as well as our armor," said Dane. His fellow Albions nodded sadly with him. "Without them, our offense and defense isn't as powerful as usual. Yes, we could use magic to put up a decent fight but those weapons are the real secret for us soldiers not in the Order."

Leon thoughts turned to Galahad's sword. The magical force he could unleash with it against his enemies. Yes, he could understand how the loss of weapons like that could lessen their chances. "And all of you had them?"

"Yes…well all except Garrett here. He carried a regular sword. His offensive magic is superb. Greater than ours, that's for sure. His wouldn't be handicapped."

"I appreciate the boast Dane, but, it's no good if I'm in these cuffs," he said moving his wrists and jiggling the metal.

"Garrett, is your magic really that strong?" Leon said. "Would you have the power to break the shackles of everyone else?"

"Yes, I definitely would be able to."

"If we could free up all of you, maybe we could still leave this place but do it in stealth. While, you may not have the strength to help us fight our way out, we could sneak out. If we're lucky, we could sneak out at night without raising alarms. Just like how your father and Kay snuck out of Camelot before."

"How?" Garrett asked. He didn't want to burst Leon's bubble as it was trying to grow but he didn't want to have their hopes go up. "There nothing to use in here and you can't just pull on the shackles until they come off."

"Wait," said Nelec. "Todd, right?" he asked to meek young boy. At his nod, he continued. "If you don't have the magic to fight, then do you have the magic to break their chains?"

Todd shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm not strong enough to cut through that. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!," spat Dregan. "You're no help at all!"

"Give the boy a break," shouted one of the Albions. "These chains aren't easy to remove even with magic. He just doesn't have the power. Todd was with us as a stable boy for the army. It's not fair to put so much pressure on him. I doubt you knights put this kind of pressure on your army's stable boys."

"I don't need etiquette lessons from a sorcerer like you. Especially if you're all useless."

Dregan would've ranted more but a swift punch met with his right cheek. Everyone gasp as they saw Dregan crumble to the ground. He wiped away the blood that started to ooze out the side of his lip. He looked up and saw that it was Leon who had his arm raised and was reclining it back.

"Dregan, I think that you could do with some etiquette lessons. Especially considering that I am going to see to it that your knighthood gets stripped as soon as we get back to Arthur."

"What? What is this madness Leon?"

"I understand that you've suffered for the last two years. However, that's still no excuse for your actions. You insult and belittle a meek young boy, disrespect allies to our king, and not to mention, betray the safety of a good and loyal man's mother to our enemy. And, for someone so opposed to magic as you say you are, you were awfully quick to try to turn to it and then belittle them as you try to receive their help. I will be sure to report everything to Arthur as soon as we return."

"You ingrate!" Dregan shouted as he got back to his feet. "I saved you from possible amputation back with Vortigern and you repay me like this?"

"I would rather lose both my arms and my legs than have the life of Merlin's mother be put in jeopardy. I'm sure that Arthur and the other knights with him would agree."

"Please, they're not even real knights. Just glorified street rabble. I've served Camelot as a noble knight for twenty years."

"Which will make little difference when you're brought before our council as well," said Garrett. "You brought harm to a loved one of a honorary citizen of Albion with no hesitation through treachery. That is something that is despised above all else in Albion. My father is on that council and I know he and his friends will also be interested to hear how you spoke to good and loyal men of Albion with such disrespect. Losing just your title will be a miraculous. You'll be lucky if you don't lose your head!"

Dregan looked like he had just been slapped. Everyone in the holding area was looking in shock at the young soldier. Leon was looking at him too but he wasn't shocked like the others, he was impressed. He could see that he was truly Galahad's son. He had spoken the same way his father had done when he was his age. He could remember that same tone years ago, just before he had vanished. He caught Galahad stepping in front of two guards teasing an errand boy and he scolded them, very profoundly before reaching out to comfort the boy.

Garrett glared at Dregan for a few more moments before he turned back to Todd. "Todd, what about that sawing spell you use when you make your figurines?"

"I've only used that spell for cutting through wood. Enchanted irons are a different thing."

"I know you may not have the power Todd, but that doesn't mean that you can't develop it. It'll take time, but it's the only option. I know the spell can cut through metal, You just need to keep working at it until you can cut through far enough for me to be free, okay?"

"But…that could take me days. And what if I'm still not able to cut through those shackles at all?"

"Then we'll be no worse off. If you can't then you can't but if there's a chance that you can, then you have to try."

Todd breathed in deeply and nodded his head. "Okay…I'll try."

Garrett and Dane patted his shoulders as he gazed down on the shackles on Garrett's wrists.

* * *

Arthur watched the back of Merlin's blue cloak flap behind his back as he headed out after Malcolm from his abrupt exit from the throne room. It did look like Malcolm had started having some kind of fit.

"What's happening?" asked Annis. "Is something wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. It might be nothing to worry about." Arthur at least hoped it was nothing. "Still, we have much to be happy about. You have reclaimed your castle and your lands."

"Not completely. I will still need to try and push out any stragglers that have stayed behind in the more outline villages and will have to rejoin the scattered and hiding remnants of my army but, with time, my kingdom should be back to its original state." She took two glasses in her hand and handed one to Arthur. "However, you're right about there being reason to celebrate."

"I wish that the rest of us could stay and join in your celebrations but there is still much to do before we _all_ could have reason to celebrate."

"I suppose all that's left is to push into your kingdom's limits to force Vortigern out of our lands."

"Yes…we plan to head back to Albion as soon as my knights, Galahad and his men return. We can then regroup our joint forces and prepare to finally push in to reclaiming Camelot"

Annis nodded her head. "Arthur…when you return to Albion, please give Lord Connor my utmost gratitude. I appreciate his and his people's hospitality these last two years and I won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Connor knows how you feel."

"You're right." Annis then went silent for a moment before catching Arthur's gaze again. "I must say…the people there weren't what I pictured at all. I'm not naïve. I know that a good deal of them didn't enjoy the fact that we were there, even Connor didn't. Yet, still they were hospitable. They could've destroyed all of us and we wouldn't have been able to stop them at all, yet they didn't."

"I know. From what I've gathered about members of the Order and a few of the other sorcerers in Albion, they did have the thought cross their minds. But, to do that was just too beneath them. They despise treachery."

Arthur excused himself as he walked off to leave Annis to resuming her duties as Queen while he went off to find Merlin so that they could discuss any further issues relating to the war and with Morgana and Aithusa. He tried the room that Merlin had been given but found that it was empty. His next best bet would be with Malcolm's room. Since Merlin ran out after him, he might still be with him to help him overcome whatever it was that drove him to take off so suddenly. Arthur eventually found himself in the corridor that held Malcolm's room and from the sound of voices through the door, he knew he was right in the fact that Merlin had stayed with him. He was about to knock to announce himself when his name was heard.

It was Malcolm who had said it. "It's interesting that Arthur is the one you're concerned with Merlin. You're defending his position but not the others under it as well? Have you forgotten that Arthur is not alone in the curse?"

"Oh I haven't forgotten. I just know that if a man like Arthur is under this curse then it is not something that I shouldn't speak against let alone stop. What was this Caleb thinking placing a curse like this?!"

"Oh…is that what you think? You want to try to blame Caleb? Well, I hate to remove your 'Arthur is perfect' vision Merlin but the only one to blame for Arthur being under this curse is Arthur."

"What? What are you talking about Malcolm?"

"Did you think Caleb went and cursed each one individually? I hate to rain on your righteous parade but Caleb and I didn't know Arthur was even under the curse until long after it was done. Even I don't know all the ones who are under it. Whoever this curse effects, they are the ones who placed it on themselves. Caleb merely started it. As long as my blood flows, the curse will stay and will continue to be placed on whomever falls under its grasp. More could be placed under it if they fulfill the requirements."

"But how? Why?"

"Why should I say? So you could find a loophole to fit your king through? Leave me Merlin."

Malcolm," he started.

"Just Leave!"

Arthur heard steps growing closer so he went into an alcove in time before Merlin could step into the corridor and saw him head off down the other end. Arthur stared at after him. What was all that about? There was a curse on him? On others? Was Merlin hiding something from him again?! What is going on?

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

A/N: Well there you have it. You finally have the answer that you all were waiting for. Anyone under this curse can not have any children at all. And we know who has placed it. It was the late druid and Albion Sir Caleb and he has used Malcolm to be the living vessel for it. Yet how was this curse placed and why? Those are things that Merlin will have to discover and how will Arthur react? He's starting to come to really accept people of magic as individuals to be judged rather than a whole but this might ruin everything, especially since he and Gwen have been wanting a child for a while now.


	18. Complications

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Well, the curse is now known to Merlin and Arthur now knows that something is afoot between Malcolm and himself. Not to mention that Leon, Garrett and his friends are prisoners of Vortigern, Merlin's mother Hunith is in danger and Morgana is now under watch of Albion. This should make things more complicated, hence this chapter's title.

* * *

_History as well as life itself is complicated – neither life nor history is an enterprise for those who seek simplicity and consistency_

~ Jared Diamond, Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed

* * *

Chapter 18: Complications

Throughout the city of Albion, the people there stood frozen in step or peeked out their windows and doors to get a glimpse of the white dragon and the Lady Morgana as they were moved into the city. Almost all had seen the red dragon Madoc and a few had even the gold dragon Kilgharrah close up but they still were excited to see an entire new one. Many were awed or even confused by the newest dragon in existence. Many of the young children were excited and were squeaking at one another as the great creature passed them by. Others, more knowledgeable on the subject, looked shocked at the state that the dragon was in. It was very clear to them that it had not grown with the best care possible.

But Aithusa was just the tip of the iceberg. They had heard many things on the Lady Morgana as well. Some had heard of the way she had always spoken on defense of their kind against the late King Uther. They heard of her beauty with a heart just as beautiful to match. And then there were those who heard of her exploits with her sister Morgause all the way to her invasion with Helios. A beauty that had a deadly streak to match much like a blossomed rose with razor thorns.

Aithusa was placed in the grounds of the Manor behind its wall and gate. She wasn't chained or bound in any way but there were men assigned to watch her. Madoc and Lionel were also there and both of them resolved to stay near her as long as they were able to. Immediately, Lionel went to work on preparing oils and tonics from herbs and potions that he knew were effective on dragons. He wanted to start on tending to the evident scars and injuries on the poor creature. Aithusa was still out cold but her breathing was still strong.

Madoc stood a very short distance away and kept his gaze right on his counterpart's face with his crimson eyes wide. Lionel looked up and could see that he was worried about her.

"Don't worry Madoc," he said as he dipped a rag in a healing solution. "The injuries she received from your battle pale in comparison to the ones she's had previously. She seems to be quite the tough young girl." He then dabbed the rag on some scars that were on her neck.

As he did, Aithusa cringed a bit in her sleep but it quickly passed and she settled down again. Madoc purred a bit before he approached and passed his nose over the space between Aithusa's eyes.

"I know that you feel guilty boy but you shouldn't be. You did what you felt you had to do out there. If you didn't fight as you did, Merlin could've been seriously hurt or worse." Madoc pouted from his throat. "These things happen."

Madoc then turned to look at a small wound at Aithusa's exposed underbelly that he knew came from one of his flame attacks on her.

"Relax," said Lionel as he continued his work. "I'll do the best I can. After all, I helped with all the injuries you had growing up, didn't I? The best thing you could do for now is watch over her. Make sure that nothing more happens."

Madoc stopped caressing Aithusa and lifted his head to hold a gaze at Lionel. After a few seconds, he stepped back a few paces and then settled down with his head on the ground and just watched as Lionel kept tending to the white dragon's health.

At that moment, very close by, Connor was walking up to a house with Dylan at his side and Gaius and Eli right behind them. They approached a small house close to the Manor's wall that seemed small but comfortable from the outside. Gaius looked about and saw that there was already one of the Albion guards standing firm by the door with a spear ready. At the windows were men pouring red sand from pouches into the shapes of runes and other symbols.

One of them finished his diagram and sealed up his pouch. He then bent a knee and extended a hand over it. "_**Rhewi Yn Eu Lle**_." The sand glowed for a moment before it disappeared.

Another had just finished drawing a line with a inkbrush. He and three others at the four corners of the house then brought their arms out and started chanting in unison. "_**Gwrthod Cudiant o'r Tu Mewn. Seliwch Mynediad Trafnidiaeth**_." They kept repeating this for three more times before the drawn line let out a faint line like a wall of light had just been formed before it faded away as did the drawn line.

"What are they doing?" asked Gaius.

"Some basic sealing spells and enchantments," answered Connor. "Keeping anyone from using magic to teleport in or out of this building. That and some common paralyzing booby trap enchantments at the windows. This way, that door is the only way in or out of this place. Now no one can enter or leave here without me knowing about it. And this will also keep Morgana from escaping when she regains her strength."

"Impressive." Gaius was indeed impressed. He half wished that he had some of this outside Merlin's door. It would've helped keep him out of half the trouble that the boy found himself in back then.

The guard nodded as Connor approached him and let the four into the house before he closed the door behind him. The house's interior was quite basic but could be homely with the proper attention. At the moment, there was just a basic table with chairs and a small room up ahead with a bed. The door was open and Morgana could be seen on it, still out cold. She seemed to be resting comfortably however.

Gaius instructed Eli to begin setting up a small table and prepare his equipment for the examination. Eli had Gaius things in a pouch and rushed to start. As he did that, Gaius looked down at the former ward of Camelot. The last time he had been this close to her was when she had taunted him and had him tortured at the hands of Alator of the Catha. She had succeeded in breaking him and had nearly learned of Merlin's identity as Emrys back then. Yet now, she seemed to have more resemblance to the scared and bedridden girl he used to regularly treat.

How did things come to this? He never told Merlin, but sometimes he would stay awake in his bed and gaze up and silently ask himself that question for a good deal of the night. How did Morgana turn from the sweet, confused but caring young woman to such a wrathful and anger driven person? Sometimes, he would constantly blame himself for it. He would wonder if Merlin was right all those years ago. If he had been there for her like he had been for Merlin concerning her magic, would she had turned out different? Could her hate had stemmed from a lack of love starting from him? Looking at where they were now, perhaps. However, he knew despite his feelings that he still had to be careful. Who knew the state her mind would be when she awoke again?

"Gaius?" said Connor in concern. "Are you okay?"

Gaius seemed to snap out of it. "Yes…yes, I'm fine. Before I begin, can you tell me exactly what happened to her?"

"I can," said Dylan. "I did get a glimpse of it even when I was fighting myself."

Hours later, when Gaius and Eli left the house and headed back for Camelot's encampment, Gaius was feeling more guilt than ever before after his diagnosis. How was he going to tell this to Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin? Politically, Morgana's position here was complicated enough. Now with his diagnosis, there was going to be some personal issues that would be added in.

* * *

Once the Order and Knights had returned from their scouting mission, they along with Arthur, Merlin, Malcolm and the remainder of their forces to head back to Albion and regroup. They followed the trail to the direction of Camelot's former borders and, as much as they wanted to push on for Leon, Garrett and the others, they knew they needed a plan. Before they began the trek back, Merlin had spent a good bit of energy in casting protective wards and shields around Annis' castle by himself to make sure that she was protected. The sorcerers of the Order that were there offered to assist him but Merlin argued that he still had all that energy to spare from Malcolm's energy potion and he needed to unload it on something before it faded. The Queen was grateful for his assistance and bid Arthur luck in reclaiming his land and then she would help again once she was able to.

They were over a day's travel away from Albion and they were settled in the woods under a clear night sky. It was quite cool out and there were quite a few fires lit to better warm the campsite. Galahad was off to the side, staring at the fire with unblinking eyes. In the dancing flames his son's face looked back at him, smiling and laughing as he loved seeing him. He regretted that that expression wasn't the last thing that he remembered from him. They had left each other on tense terms with his son mad at him. He hoped that he was okay. The last thing that Galahad wanted was Garrett thinking that his father thought his son was a failure.

"Mind some company?"

Galahad looked up from the flames to see Elyan, Percival, Tristan, and Gwaine standing on the opposite side of it. The truth was that he really didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to burden them with his issues when they too are surely upset over Leon's capture. "If you don't mind being with a man that wouldn't be much fun to be around with," he shrugged.

"No I don't," said Gwaine as he cheerfully settled down. "Half the fun is to get them to join in."

Galahad looked at him with sad eyes. "Good luck. I think you've met your match."

The others sat down as well so that the five of them now surrounded the fire.

"I'm sorry about Leon getting caught as well. I know that you've all spent a great deal of time fighting with him by your side," Galahad said after a while.

Percival shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I'm sure Leon knew what he was doing when he went to your son's position. He wouldn't want anything to happen to him or the others."

"Yeah and Leon has experience with being a prisoner," Elyan said trying to reassure more than just Galahad. "We all have. He won't be giving Vortigern and his men an easy time."

"Sadly…so has Garrett. He and Clara had been captured once by the Thorns to get to me. Now, it's happened again and again I couldn't stop it. This time, he's alone."

"Don't worry about too much about Garrett," said Tristan. "I've talked it out with some of the Order and they say he takes after his father. Apparently, he's a man that doesn't let his enemy wear on him. Seen him around?"

Galahad looked up at Tristan to see him staring back at him, almost like he was challenging him. Galahad kept the gaze for a few moments before his face broke into a small smile and he let out a chuckle. "Yeah…he's around. Thanks," he nodded appreciatively.

"My pleasure. Besides…your son isn't alone. He has his men to look after and they have Leon too. I'm sure that he's looking out for him and his friends too. He's in good hands."

Galahad smiled as the image of Leon appeared to him as he gazed at the fire. "I know."

"See," Gwaine pointed at him. "Looks like I haven't met my match after all."

"Technically, you didn't do anything Gwaine. Tristan did," Percival argued.

"A technicality. I'm here so it still counts."

"Barely," said Elyan.

"Hey," he pouted.

Now all five of them were arguing and laughing, their worries temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Mordred was sitting in his room at Wirtgernesburg, his body getting hit by the moonlight, as he read the Grimore that Mab, Nemain and Vortigern presented him with. He scanned the pages containing power and knowledge that made the things he learned from the Druids seem like insignificant. Such power…and it was literally in his hands. With all this knowledge, he could make Emrys' magic seem amateurish in comparison. Not only that, he would finally have his enemies at his mercy. His enemies: Emrys, Arthur, Connor and Dylan. They would all suffer and fall to their fate at his hands. Arthur for destroying his camp and to take the recompense for everything his father had done. Not to mention for destroying his mentor Angus. Emrys for trying to kill him all those years ago and for leading his mother to her death. Finally, both Connor and Dylan, for destroying Nemain and prior to that destroying his father.

His father. Mab had told him all about his father. He'd never even heard anything on him all his life before he met Mab and the others. Before, he only had his mother's name that his fellow Druids told him. Yet, his blood boiled when she had told him that Connor and Dylan had destroyed him all those years ago. It made him sick to think that he had actually bowed in respect to Connor when he was back in Albion. It was ludicrous that he had at one point actually looked up to all his enemies. He respected them all and they went on to destroy people important to him. He could never have Aglain, his fellow druids, or his mother back. He then turned the pages to the ritual planned for Samhain. With this, he would be able to have his father back. He then looked at the little chest where he had found the Grimore that was stashed in Camelot's former vaults. He pulled out the dagger that was in there.

"With this, I'll have him back. Him and others that share the desire for the blood and lives of those traitors and scums in the name of magic." He turned the dagger around in his hands. "It won't be long now." He then plunged the dagger into the wooden table.

* * *

In the deep cellar where Vortigern's prisoners were locked, many of the prisoners were snoring under the glow of Todd's dimming ball of light. After hours of Todd trying to cut through the cuffs on Garrett's wrist with his sawing spell, the cuffs looked untouched. Not even a scratch on them. Todd had been assured that it wasn't his fault over the stares from a few of the other prisoners. Right now, Garrett was off in the corner just staring at the light with unblinking eyes. A body moved over to him and he looked up to see that it was Leon.

"Hi," he said before sitting himself next to him.

"Hey," he answered back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…it's not my first time being a prisoner to these people. I'm already ready for it."

"Really?"

Garrett nodded. "It was when I was a boy. My mother and I had been taken to try and draw my father into a trap."

"Who would do that to a boy and his mother?"

"Angus," he answered.

"The Thorn that Arthur destroyed?"

"That's him. He had an obsession with my mother. Wanted to break my father in front of her so he could claim her for himself." But then Garrett went into a small smile. "Though it didn't work as well as he hoped. My father, with the help from me and my mother's magic put him in his place. Angus' arm was cut off and he retreated with his tail between his legs."

"Oh, right." Leon remembered that Galahad had taunted Angus about cutting off his arm over two years ago. So, this was why. "I have my own experience with being a prisoner myself. Seems we have something else in common then."

Garrett breathed a little hard. "I wish I could say that my friends were the same. Todd and Dane haven't. Neither have the other men."

"I'm actually glad that is the case. It isn't a pleasant experience. It would've been better for them not to ever have to say otherwise." Leon then gently grabbed his shoulder. "I am impressed how you're handling everyone. Keeping your friends calm and hopeful and stepping in when you need to in their defense."

"You stepped in first. I was just going with the flow."

"But it was your intervention that finally got Dregan to stop with his insults. I also saw you during the battle, your skills with both a sword and with magic. I can see that you have a lot of potential. At your age too. You could definitely become quite the fine knight…or Order member in Albion's case I presume?"

Garrett smiled at that before he frowned again. "No…you're wrong Leon. I couldn't."

"Are you kidding me? I know worthy men when I see them."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I'm not worthy. I'm selfish and prideful. The opposite of someone who looked into defending and watching over people."

Leon sucked on his teeth. "Now I know you're kidding me Garrett. You're just being modest."

He shook his head. "It's true. If I had my way during the battle…we wouldn't have been prisoners, but all those people in the village would be dead…or worse. I wanted to abandon them and take my men away. All because I didn't want to be stuck away from the action and pushed away to the side. That's why I'm not worthy."

Leon just stared back at him in silence as the dim light hovering above them flickered out.

* * *

Over in Essitir, a certain evil witch was debriefing King Lot on his newest briefing from Vortigern. His right hand man, the sorcerer Fergus, snorted as she finished.

"Please…how is this plan better than the others?"

"Vortigern feels that this idea is ironclad. If we have Merlin's poor mother, we'll have him at our mercy. Without him, the Alliance would be severely crippled without his magic or dragons."

Lot leaned back in his throne. "And she lives in my land?"

"Yes," Mab nodded.

"Sire, how much store can there be in this?" Fergus then glared at Mab. "Even if we do capture this woman, how do we know that Arthur's dragonlord will yield to anything?"

"We believe he will. Despite his reputation, he is a soft boy from a small village."

Fergus still looked skeptical. "So you say. Your king has lost three lands to the Alliance and hasn't even tried to get them back. The last straw was losing Morgana and that dragon to them as well. We've had her for almost three years and not lost her but you have her for not even three months and you lose her to the enemy. Lot should cut his losses and sever ties with your king."

Mab turned to him but she didn't glare back. Instead, she just smiled at him. "You doubt us. You all were quite quick to join us in the first place."

"Obviously, your power has been great overrated and exaggerated. You-"

"_**Gafael a Thagu**_," she said lazily. Fergus didn't say anything further because he started gagging.

It was as if something had been stuck into his throat as he clutched it and started gagging harder. His pained eyes looked up at Mab and she saw that they were turning a bright blood red. Her right hand was at her side and she was twitching it as if she was squeezing something invisible in its grasp. The men who saw her went to try and approach her to make her stop but Lot held his hand out and stopped them.

"No…let her carry on," he said not the least bit effected by his man choking right beside him. Fergus had looked up at him in shock as he dropped to one knee from the pain. His gaze practically screamed "Why?" Lot hardly was fazed. "The next time I want you to speak for me or give out your opinion to my guests and allies, I'll ask for it Fergus. Think of this as a lesson for speaking out of turn." Fergus then dropped down his other knee as he had both hands clutch his throat as his eyes became deep red from popped blood vessels. Lot watched for a few more moments before he nodded to Mab. "I think you made enough of a point my lady. Release him please."

Mab looked dejected but still sighed in resignation. "Very well." She relaxed her form and then Fergus went limp on the ground as he started to breathe heavily.

Lot just looked down at his sorcerer with amusement. "I would've thought a man like you had vision Fergus. I've met with Vortigern and he has told me his grand plan and letting the Alliance fight and reclaim their lands is all part of it." He then spoke to Mab and raised his voice so it could be heard over Fergus' wheezing and coughing. "Though it is a shame that Morgana has been lost. She and her dragon brought my men and I much amusement especially when we competed to break them."

"My…you do have your ways around with women, don't you?"

"Thank you. Now, this other woman…Hunith is her name?"

"Yes. Our sources say that she is living in Ealdor."

"That's an outline village by the border. There was such a powerful man living within the kingdom for all these years. Cenred really was a fool. If I had dominion over this land back then I never would've let such a power slip away into Camelot's hands."

"Well, now is your chance to get it back. Vortigern wants her to be brought back to us alive."

"It's not a problem. But…I can't see why you couldn't just go and capture her yourself? You're more than capable."

"Oh, I am. Yet, there is a chance that Merlin may have taken steps to keep his mother safe from us. She might've been warned to keep a look out from any of us. If we moved in, there is a chance that she could flee and escape our grasp."

"But if it was my men," Lot said catching on. "then she would be secured. It wouldn't be out of place for my soldiers to be moving about through my own kingdom."

Mab nodded with a small smile. "Exactly."

Lot got off his throne and went to one of his officers. "Take a garrison of men and go to Ealdor. The methods you use are yours to decide. Seek out Hunith and then deliver her to Wirtgernesburg. Send word to me when you have her."

The officer kneeled. "Right away sire."

* * *

Malcolm closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "So good to be home," he said dreamily.

"Glad to have you back," Connor said giving him a manly hug outside the Lord's Manor.

Malcolm, the Order of the Bear along with Arthur and his knights had arrived only a short time ago. There were celebrations awaiting them on the victory they've secured against Odin and the defeat of Nemain. Yet, not many of them were in the mood to join in. Arthur, Merlin and the knights went off to Camelot's base camp while Malcolm, Galahad and all their men went off for the city. These two groups gave small smiles to the celebrating people they passed to show that they indeed had a right to celebrate even if they didn't want to themselves.

Malcolm met with Connor in the privacy of his room to discuss the recent events.

"I wish everything could be equally glad as a victory like this should be Connor. Yet…we've run into some problems."

Connor's face went a bit sullen. "I know. Dylan gave me the news already. He told me that Arthur let Odin go."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from that."

"I'll speak with Arthur on that later. Though, you have helped even things out with arranging for his sister to be brought here." He then lowered his voice a bit. "You think she is the one?"

"Of heart? The Thorns certainly seemed to think so. Merlin told me that he heard Mordred tell her that they needed her heart. After what Dylan and the Celtic readers found out, it would fit."

"We'll see after she wakes up and question her." He didn't want to get into this next bit but…it had to be put out there. "And…Garrett and his platoon were captured, right?"

Malcolm closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Galahad wants to start discussing tactics for infiltrating Wirtgernesburg."

"Yeah…" he said nodding. "I don't blame him for wanting to get right into it. Even I want to get into it. I was there when Garrett was born."

"So was I. Caleb and Kalen too." He let a small smile slip out from the memory before it reminded him of another problem he was having. "Connor, before we go and meet up with him, I need to ask a favor. I just need you to promise not to ask me why."

"Well, okay." Connor narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need a guard to be by Aegis."

"You want a guard for your son?" Why would Malcolm want such a request? "Malcolm…we're at war right now. I can't just pull an Order member out."

"I need Aegis to be watched," he cut in. "Look, I don't need an Order member or even an elite guard. A newcomer will be enough. Its just someone to watch him while I'm not there."

"Protected? But Malcolm…he doesn't leave the Manor's grounds at all. He's safest as he can be here. Why the request?"

Malcolm resisted the urge to cringe under his gaze. Connor always had a way to get to the root of a problem but this was his problem, not Connor's. "Connor, you promised not to ask questions. I just need him to be watched. Please…" he said with a softened voice.

Connor was confused on this. Perhaps the loss of Garrett made Malcolm spooked over the safety of his own son. The desperation in his eyes was still too strong. He could tell that Malcolm considered this very important. He found himself nodding. "Okay. I'll get you someone whose free to do it."

Malcolm bowed his head in thanks. Malcolm needed this someone to keep watch over Aegis to help deter anyone from making Aegis be in an unexplained "tragedy." Now that Merlin is closing in on his secret, it will only be a matter of time before it gets to Arthur and his knights. When it did, both his life and his son would be in danger. Anyone under this curse was definitely capable of such treachery even if Merlin was blind to it. Malcolm could deal with his own safety concerns but his son's was the final line. Even if Merlin didn't tell Arthur, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't take it in his own hands and go after him or his son. While Malcolm couldn't believe that the warlock would stoop to such levels, Merlin was too unpredictable when it came to Arthur Pendragon's sake and had to take steps to try and stand in his way.

At that very moment all the way across Albion's land, in Gaius' tent, Merlin was with Gaius and discussing his latest revelation with him in a hushed tone. Gaius had really wanted to talk about Morgana and Aithusa but Merlin stretched that his news couldn't wait. He didn't need anyone hearing about this either so he made sure that no one saw him panicked before he went into the tent. Merlin even cast a spell to lock in the sound within the tent from leaking out so no one would be able to hear even if they were right outside. He wasn't taking any chances for something like this. Gaius raised his eyes at the measures Merlin was taking but after he finished telling him what he learned, Gaius thought that Merlin wasn't careful enough.

"Merlin, do you realize how sensitive this information is?!"

"Believe me Gaius, I do. Arthur is now open and learning to trust magic. If this reached him then he might never trust it."

"This seems to be quite the cruel twist of fate. For Uther to use magic to ensure the Pendragon line continues and now this magic curse has halted it in its tracks."

"His and who knows how many others. I saw the energy of the curse pouring from Malcolm to other knights and soldiers of Camelot."

"Do you think that Connor knows of this as well?" Gaius would hate to see what might happen if even he was in on this.

Merlin folded his arms and scrunched his face in thought. The entire time that they spoke of the curse, Malcolm never once said Connor's name and it was safe to say that he wasn't involved.

"No," he said after a few moments. "I don't think so."

"Perhaps that's a good thing," Gaius sighed. "The last thing we need is for too many people to be in on this. It could throw off stability of the alliance between Camelot and Albion." Gaius went and took a sip of water to try and settle the dryness overcoming his throat. "Something like this could even spark a war."

A war. Merlin innards felt like ice even though there was no Thorns nearby. Despite Vortigern and Mordred having dominion over Camelot's land, times were starting to change. Though there was still tension and mistrust, everyone was slowly learning how to live with one another here in Albion. With this new development, Arthur and his fellow Camelot men would seek to try and kill Malcolm to end the curse which would, if they succeed, would make the Albions seek war as well.

"It crossed my mind. The last thing I want is for Arthur or men like Ferris to know about this."

"Ferris is under this curse as well? He would definitely not hesitate to have Malcolm killed and begin a war." Gaius clapped his hands together and rested his chin on the top of his fingers as he thought on all of this. "What I don't understand is how this happened? And why? Malcolm made it clear that he despises treachery and yet he is involved in putting a curse on his ally?"

"Malcolm didn't say," Merlin dropped into a nearby chair. "Though, when I discussed this with Kilgharrah he told me that Arthur had this curse on him since long before I even met him."

"So, this was years ago. Well, that I can believe. The Great Purge did spark retaliation from sorcerers to seek revenge but this is a tactic I've haven't seen before. For Malcolm and Sir Caleb to do this to Arthur and others is actually quite clever."

"No, it had nothing to do with being clever against Arthur. Malcolm insisted that when the curse was placed, he and Caleb didn't even know that Arthur was under it until afterwards. Said that Arthur placed himself under it as did everyone else who is currently under it. Told me that he doesn't even know all the people who are under it or will be under it."

"Really? How can that be?" Gaius was silent for a moment as he thought on this. "A trigger," he said suddenly.

"What?"

Gaius stood back up. "A trigger Merlin. The curse seems to have an event or moment tied to it that its targets must perform or fall into before the curse takes effect. Which means that only more will fall under it as long as the curse runs its course."

Merlin was taken aback. "I never heard of a magic that can do that."

"Yes but it does exist. But I've only ever heard stories of a few instances in history where something like this happened. I don't think that the late Sir Caleb of Albion would be able to do this alone."

"So maybe…maybe Connor was involved." He knew Connor was powerful and perhaps his power and this Caleb would be able to accomplish something like this.

"No, no I don't think so. This curse was cast years ago, correct? It's a very powerful piece of magic to accomplish such an enchantment or curse but it's not in Connor's level back then or even now. In fact, there are only two forces that I can think of that would be powerful enough to perform that."

"Which two?"

"Well, one of them would be…you Merlin. You would have the power for casting such a curse."

"Well, we both know that I didn't do it. So what's the other?"

"The Desir," he said simply.

"What? Who's that?"

"They are the maidens that serve directly under the Triple Goddess. They are taken as young children to train and serve under her as judge and jury forevermore to those she deems fit to judge."

"So you think that Malcolm and Caleb went to the Desir to initiate this curse?"

"The Desir must've granted Caleb the power and capability to place the curse's power on Malcolm to give it life."

"If it was them…maybe they can undo it. Even if Caleb is dead."

"No Merlin," he said sharply. "The Desir's judgment is final. They never revoke the decision they make. Though they are very careful with their judgments."

"What could Arthur had done to be punished by the Triple Goddess. I thought she was a deity of magic? Why would she punish someone who is destined to bring magic back to the land?"

"I don't know Merlin. Unless we can learn what the trigger is, we can only guess. Yet, even if we find out how and why this happened, it still doesn't change the fact that Arthur is cursed to never have children. A king unable to have heirs, should the wrong people learn of this, it could be catastrophic," he said grimly.

"Especially should those people learn that the only way to end it is to destroy the vessel giving life to the curse: Malcolm. Now that Caleb is dead and if he was the one who went to these Desir, then it can't be stopped any other way. Like he said, 'As long as my blood flows, the curse will stay and will continue to be placed on whomever falls under its grasp.' His life would be in great danger."

But Gaius was looking at Merlin in shock. "What was that last part Merlin?"

"Malcolm's life would be in danger?"

"No, the part before it. The one about blood."

"Err…oh, as long as his blood flows."

"And," he cut him off. "Those were his exact words?"

"They were?" Merlin didn't see what was so interesting. As long as Malcolm was alive the curse will stay and continue to take more people who 'trigger' the curse to be placed on them.

"Merlin…it seems as if things are more complicated than you think."

"How?"

"By Malcolm's words, it seems that the curse isn't tied to Malcolm's life alone. It's tied to his blood. As long as his blood flows and sustains his life, the curse is sustained with it."

"I know that already Gaius. What's the problem then?"

"Merlin," he gasped. "There is someone else who has the same blood flowing through their veins."

Merlin took a moment to think on what Gaius was trying to tell him before his eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening. The curse of keeping those under it from bringing new life into this world was fueled by the life of Malcolm's bloodline. "Aegis," he breathed. "Malcolm's son. He has the same blood. The curse lives through him as well."

Gaius' face went sullen. "Exactly."

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

A/N: Another one down. I hope I got some of you interested and thirsting for more. I hope you liked it. I saw that the Desir were tied directly to Arthur's fate so I thought it was good to bring them into this. Merlin was powerless to overrule their judgment on Arthur so Merlin would be powerless in this. Kilgharrah did also warn Merlin at the start of this curse business that he couldn't do anything. Let's see how much time it'll take Merlin before he too realizes it. Review and tell me what you think.

_Rhewi Yn Eu Lle_ – Freeze in place

_Gwrthod Cludiant o'r tu Mewn. Seliwch Mynediad Trafnidiaeth_ – Reject transport from within. Seal Transport Entry

_Gafael a Thagu_ – Grip and Choke


	19. Trinity Revealed

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Well, my last chapter got a huge influx of views within its first two days. I was so proud of it. It and the hype that it started up. I'm glad that people love the twist that came with the curse. I was most surprised that someone wished that Malcolm would be okay. I remember from my first story that not too many people found him likeable. He has his reasons for acting like he does. His history is a lot harder than people seem to think both to the other characters and to us readers.

* * *

_Tension, in the long run, is a more dangerous force than any feud known to man_

~ Criss Jami

* * *

Chapter 19: Trinity Revealed

Merlin stared after Gaius in silent shock. Aegis…that boy only a few months old was a vessel for the curse as well. A newborn child was actually keeping Arthur and who knows how many others from having children of their own. It was a very cruel sense of irony.

"What do we do Gaius?" he asked completely at a loss.

"Merlin…" Gaius was nearly speechless. "I don't know if there is anything we can do. Or should," he huffed.

"What do you mean? Gaius, with this curse on Arthur, it will mean the end of his family line."

"But not his end," he cut in. "Merlin… I don't think that you should be involved. Not with this."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't just expect me to pretend to ignore this."

"You're going to have to. The last thing we need is to do anything that will draw attention and have anyone look into this. Even if Aegis wasn't a part of this, the situation is complicated and sensitive enough. Besides…I think there are other things that we should draw our attention and energy to. Things that we can actually make sense of."

"Such as?" he glared.

"Well…Morgana and Aithusa."

Merlin's glare immediately died down. "Oh…right. I completely forgot about them."

He was so caught up with this new revelation that he hadn't even given Aithusa's condition or what he saw from his contact with Morgana any thought at all.

Gaius just shook his head at him. "Merlin, I realize that you're upset about this but you can't let yourself be lost in every new problem that comes your way. You need to better prioritize yourself."

"Okay…I get it Gaius." He didn't need to be nagged right now. "So," he said trying to get back into business. "The two of them had been in Albion for two days already. What's happened?"

Gaius told Merlin of their arrival, the little confrontation that nearly started from Dylan's display that ended thanks to Connor's arrival, to his decision on where to put the two of them.

Merlin was relieved to hear about Aithusa's arrangement. "I'm glad that he has her under watch but comfortable."

"Yes…Lionel is personally diagnosing her. I did offer to diagnose both but he did present a good point in that he'd been treating and caring for dragons longer than I have."

"I should take a close look at her myself," said Merlin as he went to leave the tent.

"Tomorrow Merlin," Gaius said before he could leave. "Leave it to Lionel for now. He and Madoc can watch over her until then. I still have more to tell you."

Merlin looked back at Gaius to see that he looked a little anxious. "Is everything okay Gaius?"

"No…no it's not. Before you arrived here, I completed my diagnosis on Morgana. It's worse than I thought."

"It was an intense battle we fought Gaius. I only did what I-" he started.

"Merlin, that's not it. The freshest injuries from the battle she had with you aren't what concern me. It's the ones she had before that I'm worried about."

"What injuries?"

"I founded fading scars on her back and upper arms. They looked like slash marks that people generally get from whips. They didn't look like they were very deep hits but it looked like they were ones that happened for a great long time because of it." Gaius' tone went more sullen as he went on. "On multiple parts of her body, I also found faded burn marks as well. Like she had been touched by hot metal or water and some look like they were left to fester due to lack of care. Her wrists also had deep welts forced into them like they were chained and she had been yanked and dragged around by them."

Merlin's mouth slightly opened in shock at that. Gaius heart sank even deeper from that.

"It's clear that she has been through much in the last four years since we'd seen her," he finished. "Aithusa as well. Her shape and condition couldn't have happened in a few instances. Something clearly happened to her as well. I fear long time abuse. I don't want to think how extensive it got to be."

Merlin shut his eyes as if to squeeze out the image of Aithusa's deformities. "I know," he said.

Gaius was taken back. "You know?"

"Well…not in the total sense," he corrected. "But I knew something had to have happened. Just after the battle…when Morgana was unconscious on the ground, I saw it."

Now Gaius looked confused. "Saw it? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what I told you about how I saw into Connor's past when I first met him?"

Gaius nodded. He had been very intrigued with Merlin's story of his first few days in Albion when they had discovered it. Merlin had told him of the things that he had seen from contact with him, the moments from Connor's past. He had to listen to Merlin's taunts of how Gaius seemed to let himself go from his youth when he saw his younger version in Connor's memories but it was interesting. Merlin had yet to experience that before or after that phenomenon with anyone else.

"What did you see Merlin?"

"I saw some memories of Morgana as a little girl. Mostly harmless things. And I saw her meeting Aithusa. Apparently, she had found and healed Morgana soon after she had escaped from Camelot."

"What? Why would Aithusa do that?"

"I don't know. I was actually hoping you could answer that for me. Lionel and I spoke a lot about how Aithusa could be with Morgana and his theory is that she chose to bond with her in the same sense that Madoc seemed to have bonded with Arthur."

Gaius nodded his head as his expression made it clear that he was in his usual deep thought. "That is possible. The two of them did seem to sense the two of them in some kind of distress. Madoc had sensed that Arthur's life was in danger and protected him and strengthened him enough to destroy Angus. Aithusa it seemed had sensed that Morgana's life was in danger and, like Madoc, chose to save her by healing her wounds."

"What I don't understand is why Aithusa healed Morgana. She must've sensed what Morgana had recently done when she found her?"

"I don't know Merlin. I believe the only way to find that out would be to ask Aithusa yourself. What else did you see? You said you know what got them those scars."

Merlin thought back to the last sight he saw. Of Morgana and Aithusa together, both with distressful expressions on their faces. "I…saw a dark pit with Morgana and Aithusa at the bottom, in chains. It was a very small space and Aithusa's body seemed to twist about to try and fit."

"Aithusa is a young dragon. To grow in such a confined space…the pain must've been immense."

Merlin cringed and he found it painful to say the next bit. "That's not all. I saw them gaze up at the light and they looked…like they had been beaten quite recently."

Gaius covered his mouth and cringed. His eyes shutting as he slowly breathed in and tried to stay calm. "My goodness. Who could've done this? What could they have been through?"

"I don't know. I saw them both getting captured in an area of the woods but I could see of their captives were that they were Saxons. That doesn't tell us much."

"Yes…the Saxons have many branches spread about. Some are loyal to smaller lords and there are quite a few loyal to King Lot. It could be anyone. I'm actually thankful for you not seeing further than that."

"That makes one of us," Merlin mumbled.

Gaius had heard him. "Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "To be honest, I'm not. I want to know who did all this to Aithusa. What else they did to her…and even Morgana. She may have done some bad things but they didn't deserve something like this."

His tone was low and rough. Gaius actually felt a flicker of fear from Merlin that he forced himself not to let a shiver escape him. "Merlin…I can understand what you must be feeling but you can't lose your head like this."

"Gaius," he said in a hard voice. "They were tortured. For years by the looks of it. You can't honestly blame me for."

"Wanting revenge?" he asked stopping his rant in his tracks. "I know that you must be hurting."

"Hurting?" he cut in. "I didn't get hurt at all. It was Aithusa who went through the pain. Morgana too."

"And you feel responsible? Merlin, you've had your hands full the last few years. You couldn't possibly have known or guessed that something like this."

"THAT'S JUST IT!" he spat. "I…I was ready to take out so much on Morgana for what I had ready to believe she did to Aithusa and it seems that she has been there for her more than I ever was." Merlin glaring eyes actually seemed to shine a bit as a set of tears started to stumble from the sides.

"Merlin…" Gaius trailed off. What else could he do? "You should rest here for tonight." He finally suggested.

* * *

"Sire, you have to demand that she be turned over to us."

"He's right. If she is allowed to recover and get her strength back then she and that new dragon will just attack us again."

More shouts and rants followed after that, overlapping each other so Arthur couldn't distinguish them very well. Arthur's command tent was filled with nearly two dozen knights and Guinevere there as they discussed the biggest topic hanging around: Morgana. As Arthur heard the many suggestions to retrieve Morgana from the Albions he wished that Merlin was here to help him silence all of these shouts with a snap of his fingers. But he, as well as Gaius and his apprentice Eli, were in Albion looking over Aithusa.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shouted. He had enough of this. It wasn't a spell but it did get the shouting to stop like magic. "That's enough! I understand your feelings," he said more calmly. "Yet, what is done is done. Even if I wanted, I couldn't change the decision so arguing more on it now will do little good. Malcolm insisted on taking Morgana to compensate for me not handing Odin over to them and I couldn't deny him. Whether Morgana trying to attack us again when she regains her strength or she not is in their hands. However, Gaius has assured me that Morgana is sealed up nice and tight thanks to Connor and his sorcerers' magical traps and seals. He has also told me that it could be over a week before she is even well enough to walk about."

"Arthur," said Sir Rhein. "How do we know that Connor's precautions are as reliable as they say?"

"Well, I could always have you locked away and you could see for yourself."

Everyone looked back towards the tent's flap to see Connor there with his arms crossed staring back at them. Malcolm was at his side with Galahad, Kay, Lord Kent and Bedivere right behind them.

Arthur was the first to respond. "Connor, thank you for coming. Kay. Kent. Bedivere," he said to the respective ones before his eyes fell on Malcolm. He couldn't help but recall the conversation he had with Merlin back at Annis' castle. The one about a curse or something that seemed to be on him. Yet, he knew this wasn't the time and place to get into this. "Malcolm."

Malcolm didn't seem to notice anything as he nodded back to him. "If your men are concerned about the security we are taking, rest assured, Morgana will be kept under careful watch. I will stake my reputation on it."

"Then that's good enough for me." Arthur hoped that ended that subject altogether.

Ferris stepped forward. "You shouldn't even bother. Morgana is none of your concern. She is ours and should be executed."

Connor didn't bat an eye. "This situation is not so simple. There are complications that have been brought to our attention. Malcolm was right to take custody of her in Albion's name. I would've done the same. Besides, whatever history your kingdom has had with Morgana went void when the truce came into effect."

"Sorry Connor?" asked Arthur.

"Everything that Morgana did in attacking Camelot was done as acts of war in your father's war against magic. When you and I called a formal end to this war, both sides' soldiers should be given pardons from suffering retaliation afterwards. Our personal feelings have no place in that."

Arthur raised his eyes at that. As per the rules of war, when peace has been declared, there is a ceasefire. As an act of goodwill, retaliation against officers or knights from the enemy side can't be sought out to answer for any victories or casualties that the enemy suffered. In their case, it would be the Knights of Camelot and the sorcerers who attacked Camelot in the past in the name of magic folk. Arthur guessed that's what Connor was trying to put on the table but there was a fine line in this kind of situation. Granted some individuals on the enemy's side were usually handed over as a sign of good faith or a gesture of peace. Morgana could very well fall under that.

Apparently, Sir Ferris thought so too. "That is ridiculous. The rules of a truce have no place in this. Morgana isn't even part of your city. With Arthur and Camelot as your allies in this war, we demand the justice that all the knights and people of Camelot yearn: Morgana's life." Ferris got Connor to look surprised. "See? You have no idea what is even going on with all of this."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "You'd be surprised what I know on this. Many here, including myself, do feel some semblance of gratitude for the many years of Morgana's voice on our behalf. Many of us feel taking her will settle our personal debts. But, if you're going to fight me on this that much, then I guess I should hand Morgana over to all of you." This made all the people in the tent shocked that Connor seemed to relent. "But," he stressed. "That would mean that you are asking for those rules of a truce I don't seem to know about to not apply to your side in regards to individuals that are called to answer for what they've done in the name of justice. What goes around comes around. Meaning...you can't pick and choose to have it both ways. So, as soon as any of you step out of this tent, you lose the protection on yourselves from any of my men that wish for justice and name you to answer for the actions you've done against them. Save for four knights in this room, every single one of your names have been shouted at me from time to time by my fellow Order members to pay for what they've lost and suffered through by your individual actions. I've argued for your protection based on these rules of a truce but if you rather keep them from applying to the entire group of one side…" He then invited the knights in the tent to the flap so they could step out. "Go ahead. I'll announce it when I get back to the city and release Morgana formally to you. My men will eat it up I'm sure when they hear they can go to Arthur and ask for the names of men they can take their justice from."

Not one of the knights made a move for the tent though a few started shaking their fists in anger and grit their teeth. Connor's threat was shrewd but it was wise. Many of them in the room couldn't help but feel that Connor knew how to play his cards.

When no one made a move, Connor brought his hand down. "Thought so. Now that that business is settled, Arthur, you remember when I mentioned complications regarding Morgana?"

"Yes," he said when he recovered from the recent drama.

"My friends and I came to explain them formally to you."

"Really?" Arthur was surprised that he would get a straight answer for once. "Please, go ahead."

"First, I must ask one thing. This is not only complicated, it's sensitive as well. I ask that only you, Guinevere, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Sir Tristan and Sir Elyan of your party remain."

"What?"

"Why?"

"You're up to something."

Those were the reactions from the rest of the room. Connor just locked his hands together behind his back. "No disrespect but I just trust this knowledge directly with them. Should your king trust you all with it then he'll explain it to you himself."

A rugged looking knight stepped up to Arthur and pointed at Connor. "Sire, you can't possibly just allow-"

"Everyone but who Connor requested, out," he ordered. His men had caused enough problems already and he wanted to have something get done about this.

"Sire!" many of them protested.

Arthur lost his cool. "Do not make me say it again!"

One by one, they left the tent while those that Connor requested remained behind. With the added space, each of them went to pull in a chair and arranged them in a circle like formation that way they all were able to face one another. Arthur felt a sense of dejavu.

Malcolm spoke first. "Now…I'm sure that you're wondering why I was adamant about taking Morgana to safety as soon as possible." He paused when Arthur and the others nodded. "It wasn't just a personal issue as Connor explained."

"True, I thought that your men needed some sort of answer. The real reason is behind something that we have already confided in you six before we left Albion. The trinity."

"You mean the mind, heart and soul that Vortigern and the others are looking for?" asked Gwaine.

"That's right," Malcolm answered. "And we think that Morgana is the one who has the heart."

This made their eyes nearly bulge out. Arthur sure didn't expect this.

"Morgana? The one of mystical heart? How did you think that?"

"Mordred had wanted to carve out her heart, remember?" said Malcolm.

"Arthur," said Kay drawing their attention. "Do you remember when we explained how the Tregors and Thorns tried to get eternal life and power with a ritual? The way they tried to get it?"

"I remember," said Gwen "You said they carved out your friend's heart for this ritual, and wanted Connor's head and Malcolm's soul to be drained for it too."

"Precisely. And we did say that we had to find this new trinity and protect the three who have the virtues. That is the real reason we have to make sure Morgana is safe from them."

"Wait," said Tristan. "How are you sure that Morgana even does have the heart in this trinity? Mordred could've just wanted to carve out her heart for his own sick amusement."

It was Bedivere's turn to talk. "Remember, how I told you what the one who had the mystical soul was like? The one who has the mystical heart is a person that is driven by their emotions. Their passions are strong and remain strong even under an opposition that tries to attack it. In terms with other people, the one with the heart is able to draw in others by their passion."

"Caleb was the heart of our Trinity. He was able to help draw in people and strengthen their inner convictions in our fights back on Eire. Also helped me get happy, angry or even amused in trying to get me to do what I knew I had to."

Gwen listened and nodded when Bedivere was finished. "Yes…that's Morgana alright?" For as long as she's known her, Morgana always was a passionate person. When she was amused she truly was the picture of amusement. When she was happy she was the picture of happiness. When…she was angry she was the picture of anger. Before Morgause, the people of Camelot were drawn in by her love and care for others. She also got her heart in the right place whenever a problem came in her path such as when she helped her deal with her father's death or her brother's leaving years before. Even after she became their enemy, Gwen saw that people were drawn to support Morgana in her anger and hatred against them. No doubt she helped fuel the emotions behind Helios' and his men's conquest of Camelot to help her.

"Wait, what about the other two?" asked Elyan. "You told us that the three were connected. Now that we know Morgana is one of them, who are the other two?"

"That…we don't know," Connor said as he shook his head. "You're right in that they must have some kind of connection to Morgana."

"Well, we know how the heart and soul are like," said Percival. "What about the last one? The one who possesses the mind? We know Morgana better than you all. Maybe we could figure it out."

Connor, Malcolm, Kay, Kent and Bedivere looked over at one another. Percival did have a good point. It was important to find the other two quickly. Now that Vortigern had been robbed of the one of heart, he wouldn't afford any more losses concerning the Trinity.

"Bedivere, why don't you take the floor," Kay said. "It only seems fair as you've explained the other two."

Bedivere smiled at him. "The one who has the mind is a person that can take knowledge and enlightenment from any experience or source. He is looked to by others for direction. This usually makes them to be a leader of some sort. When it comes to the heart and soul he directs them to a goal. The heart gives him the strength to go on to that goal while the soul gives him the reason to go on to it." He looked to Connor when he finished. "That's what Connor did when he led us to ending the Tregors and Thorns tyranny and build on our new unions and friendships."

"He's right," Malcolm smiled at Connor himself. "You made us the Trinity against tyranny. Caleb and I followed you as you led us and all our other friends to try and end King Palin's."

Lord Kent nodded. "Now…it would seem that Morgana was being used to try and draw out the other two pieces of the Trinity she belongs to. Whoever they are, they would be drawn in by their connection if she was brought in the open and then they would have them all."

Gwen was growing nervous about all of this. "So…if Mordred tried to take Morgana's heart, then they must've found them. He probably was going to take the one who had the mind's head and take the one who had the soul's soul with him and run off with them back to Vortigern. They had to have been nearby."

Arthur's head turned with lightning speed as he looked back at his queen. Mordred…he had told Morgana that she had done her job in weakening him and Merlin enough for him to step in. He wanted to kill all three of them. THREE. And there always had been situations that seemed to have the three of them involved together before Morgana turned on them. Even afterwards…it always seemed like it was the three of them involved in one way or another. Morgana did always generate some kind of feelings within him to get him to take some kind of action: releasing her from their father, getting Merlin the Morteus flower, taking Mordred from the city. Then there was Merlin: always advising him on the path that deep down he knew was the right course even if he didn't always listen. Finally, there was the connection he had to them himself. Merlin's destiny was tied to ensuring that he was safe and whether she was his friend or enemy, Morgana's passion had him to give them its direction. Personally, he had been starting to learn and understand more and more in recent years and become enlightened quite a lot by all of these new people that have made themselves such a vital part of his life. Before, he had only his father to teach him and he now sees that it made his view of the world so limited compared to now. It had to be them!

"Oh my," he uttered.

"What is it Arthur?" they all asked.

"I think…your search is over."

* * *

The throne room of Wirtgernesburg was also a bustle of activity and debate. Though the topic was of a much more sinister nature.

An attendant was before Vortigern in his throne with Mordred at his right side as they looked down at him. "Over in an eastern village, we found the offerings for February and June that you were seeking. Add that to the four from the west of the kingdom, that officially leaves with six of them."

"That still leaves seven," said Mordred. "We don't have much time left. Why is it taking you and your men so long?"

"I give you my apologies Sir Mordred but at the start of the war, many of the records had been destroyed or compromised. It isn't easy to get this information on people during these kinds of times without those records."

Mordred just intensified his glare. "I'm not interested in excuses, only results. Do you realize that we are in a deadline?"

"Of course sir. I will double my efforts."

"Or perhaps this should be left to someone who could give me the results that I require," he spat.

"Mordred," Vortigern put his hand out to pat Mordred's wrist. "It's better to give motivation to the men rather than casting them aside like that." He turned to the attendant. "Turkille…right?"

"Yes sire," he said with a tremor in his voice but he bowed all the same.

"You will have one more week to find the ones we need. Consider this your final chance to redeem yourself and your family's honor to the crown."

The man smiled. "Thank you sire," he bowed. "I won't disappoint you."

Vortigern waved it off. "Don't worry about it. If you succeed then I will see to it that you are greatly rewarded. If you're unable to find what Mordred is looking for I'm sure that he'll accept a plea token of forgiveness. If I'm not mistaken…you were born September and your daughter was just born last December was she not? We don't have those two yet don't we Mordred?"

Mordred, who looked irritated at Vortigern's dismissal of this man's failure, now broke into a small smile. "No…we don't."

The attendant suddenly went pale as a ghost. "You'll have them all 13 ready and in your castle by this time next week." He bowed again and nearly ran out of the room to fulfill this duty.

Vortigern looked back at Mordred with a smug expression on his face. Mordred was fighting the urge to laugh. "You truly are a master of inspiration sire."

"Thank you. This way, we have at least two more of the tributes needed for our ritual at Samhain by the end of next week. Relax my friend, it will be ready."

"Forgive me Vortigern, but I am quite anxious. This will help turn the tide of the war for you once and for all but this does have some deep rooted personal issues for me as well."

"I can understand. If it were my father, I would probably be the same way. I would love to see the pride form in his eyes as he looked back at me for carrying out his legacy if I could."

"Do you think that the Order of the Bear will discover our plan for Samhain."

"Doubtful. Most of them aren't too knowledgeable in this field of magic. The only one that I can see putting the pieces together like this would be Dylan. No doubt Micah had explained all this back when he was on our side. Let's just hope that all these years of conflict and distractions keep him from figuring it out."

"Yeah…Mab did tell me that she felt that even if they do find out, it would be too late for them to stop it at this point."

"I agree," Vortigern nodded. "And once we have the fruits of the Ritual of Samhain then we would be able to have Arthur, Morgana and Merlin in our possession and with them, the ultimate power our fathers were denied by those upstart Albions."

* * *

Merlin closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the smell of the sea beyond him. He was up in the secret cliffside halfway up the mountain that was accessed behind the Lord's Manor. Connor's favorite thinking spot where Merlin had introduced him to Kilgharrah. He had just made the same loud roaring call of a Dragonlord to summon Kilgharrah again but this was not going to be a pleasant talk. He was sure that Kilgharrah would give him a roaring earful after he was done telling him what happened. Merlin didn't care about that though; he would have a good many things to shout at the smug reptilian sneak himself. He was already in a very hard and heated mood.

He had just finished looking over Aithusa with Gaius and Lionel. Her wounds and condition was a lot worse than he could've imagined. She was conscious but barely. Aithusa seemed to only have strength to slightly move her head about and dart her eyes. Merlin had tried to communicate with her but she didn't speak back, not even with her mind. Lionel had feared that Aithusa had gone through quite the traumatic experience and with her being young, it would be even more intense. Children do get scarred more by trauma then adults do for any species.

But what really had him in a heated mood was what Arthur had told him when he and Gaius returned from seeing to Aithusa. As soon as he heard, over Arthur and Gaius' protests, he took off into the sky and headed here. He then felt the presence and soon heard the wings of the one that he really wanted to shout and take all his anger on the most. He was already angry that he didn't tell him about the curse on Arthur sooner but, now with this new development, this is now officially too much.

"Merlin," Kilgharrah said as he came to him. "Why did you come here to call me?" Merlin didn't answer him. He just glared at him and drew out the silence. "Merlin? What is it?"

Finally…

"Morgana and Aithusa are here Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah almost fell from the sky in shock but quickly recovered. "What?"

"Before we get into that, I need to know something from you first. And, I command you tell me the absolute truth. No lies and no riddles or half-truths either!" Merlin's temper was rising.

"Merlin, you can't speak to me-"

"Your dragonlord is speaking!" he roared. Lionel was right, he had to put his foot down.

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed in anger but he relented. "Very well."

"Now, do you know about the Trinity of the Goddess?"

"Yes…I do. It's an ancient power of three from the Triple Goddess relating to-".

"Yes," Merlin cut in. "I know what it is. Now…did you know that Arthur, Morgana and I were the trinity?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Seems like Vortigern and Mordred's secret plans are now underway. It has to do with a branch of magic we've all seen before in stories and movies but never saw on the show. A very old but evil branch. We already knew that they were the new trinity because Vortigern and the Thorns found out but now they know it as well. What does all this mean for them now? I wanted to add more to it, relating to Morgana's awakening but I felt that it would fit better in a new chapter. That and Merlin's answers finally being given by Kilgharrah. In interviews prior to Series 5 end, it was said that Kilgharrah was a master manipulator. Don't fret, he has done what he had done in the best of intentions but…they say that the road to hell is paved with the best intentions.


	20. Dark Hearts

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Wow, a lot of you had some great questions. I was overwhelmed seeing how much buzz my last chapter made. Those questions will get answered in time though there is one that was asked that I can answer now. One of you asked if Morgana had been also under the curse. The short answer is no, Morgana is not under the curse. And you'll see how it works in just a few moments.

* * *

_No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another_.

~ Charles Dickens

* * *

Chapter 20: Dark Hearts

Kilgharrah just stared back at Merlin in silence but Merlin could see that, for once, Kilgharrah looked surprised. He just floated above him, looking down at Merlin in silence before…

"What did you say?"

"The Trinity of the Goddess. The mind, heart and soul to perform feats that could be close to miracles. They are Arthur, Morgana and myself."

"That can't be."

"Wait…are you saying you didn't know?" he asked incredulously. "You never saw it?"

"Of course I didn't. The Trinity belongs to the Triple Goddess. Even we dragons are blind to her powers. Every time these powers have come into the world we were always at a loss as to when and where. And you say that you, Arthur and Morgana possess the three virtues?"

"That's right. The power and ability to change the world. Based on what we know of our destines, you have to agree that it makes sense."

"How is this possible," he mumbled more to himself then to the warlock before him. "Merlin, what has happened?" he asked nearly desperately.

Merlin laid it all out for Kilgharrah. The magic used by Dylan and the celtic mystic readers on Vortigern and the Thorns' intentions to possess the trinity. The discovery of Aithusa with Morgana. The battle to reclaim Annis' land which had he, Arthur and Madoc to face against the two. Mordred attempts to take her heart after her defeat. And finally, Arthur putting together that he and Merlin were the final two pieces in this Trinity.

"And that's pretty much the whole story. Morgana is being kept under Connor's protection and Lionel is looking over Aithusa with Madoc."

"AND COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME," screeched Kilgharrah. "Why did you decide to not let me know immediately what you had found on Aithusa? I had spent all this time flying about any remote corner of these lands and beyond looking for her and she was within our midst the entire time?!"

"Because I wanted to handle this. And…I thought that it was fitting to let you understand how it feels when one of us knows something but decides to hold out on the other for their amusement."

"You withheld on telling me about Aithusa just to spite me?! Merlin, have you gone mad?"

"No, but I am completely mad at you! With no thanks to you at all, I found out exactly what curse is on Arthur. Malcolm told me. Arthur is cursed to never have children…isn't he?"

Kilgharrah nodded. "Yes…he is. No doubt you could also see now why you can't do anything to stop it at this point Merlin. The caster of the curse has died and for magic like this, only he could be the one to remove it. So now the only way for the curse to be lifted completely is to have the vessels giving life to the curse to die."

"Malcolm and his son Aegis," he answered with a hard tone.

"Yes. Now do you see why I didn't tell you? What could you have done if you knew? What could you do now? Kill Malcolm and his son yourself? Believe me or not Merlin, I was trying to think of you in all of this. I knew this wouldn't have been easy for you to know about since there is nothing you can do."

"There has to be a way. A way to undo it. Arthur's previous mistrust of magic has all but disappeared at this point. And…the sorcerers in Albion are starting to respect and trust in Arthur now. However, something like this could undo it all. People will be denied families and try to strike at Malcolm and that could trigger a war instead of peace."

"I'm sorry Merlin but there is no other way. Arthur is cursed as is everyone else that fell under its power to never be able to feel the joys of bringing new life into this world. Not only that, but people will keep falling under the curse for as long as Malcolm's blood flows and that could be a very long time."

No. He refused to accept that. But then Merlin recalled what Gaius had told him of the uniqueness of the curse. "Kilgharrah, and please remember that I said you have to answer truthfully, do you know what it was that triggered the curse to be placed on him and everyone else? Gaius told me that it has to be an action or moment that its victims must fall under for the curse to take effect."

"I do," he answered.

"What? What was it? Tell me!"

"Are you sure you want to know this? I warned you Merlin that I kept all this from you for a reason. If you learn this…I promise that you will wish that you hadn't. It could threaten your destiny."

"How…because I would find a way to undo it."

"No," he said back. "Because you might decide that Arthur and all those under the curse are not worth your concern ever again."

Merlin stopped glaring at Kilgharrah and was now openly confused. "What?"

"Merlin, did Gaius tell you how this curse was achieved?"

"Yes, he told me that Caleb and Malcolm had gone to the Desir to be able to have it work. He also told me that the Desir wouldn't reverse own their decisions so we can't have them take it off."

"The Desir are judges under the Triple Goddess herself. They are judges true to the name. They determine those who are innocent and guilty. Caleb and Malcolm had gone to the Desir to ask them to administer judgment…a judgment that resulted in this curse. Caleb had wanted to let there to be a price for the evil done to his people. He drew inspiration from the curse upon a unicorn and decided to have something similar be placed in motion."

Caleb's people? Caleb had been a druid. "What are you trying to say?"

"The curse is triggered to fall on someone who took innocent Druids' lives and used them for glory and pride but claimed it was in justice. That's the trigger Merlin."

Now he saw what Kilgharrah had meant about it being better not knowing. His first instinct was to be disgusted. This curse was to be placed on people who used innocent lives of Druids as trophies and passing it off as some kind of honorable duty? He then remembered what Arthur had once confessed to him. How he had led an attack on that druid camp that once stood in that cursed area and was desperate to prove himself to his father and men. It was long before they had met and if this curse was old enough, that could've been the moment it had fallen on him. It seemed that moment in his life had more lasting consequences then simply having that Druid's child soul trapped in this world. However, this time, it seemed that this one won't be able to be done with as easily.

"I see," he said suddenly.

"That's all you have to say?"

"It would seem that you underestimated me." Kilgharrah should have more faith in him by now. It seems that Lionel knew what he was talking about when he talked of the lacking faith that Kilgharrah seemed to have and how he put so much store into logic. He logically thought that something like this could turn Merlin away from Arthur. Well he's wrong. These are times when Arthur needs him the most. "At least this provides me with some real answers." Answers for like why Malcolm seemed to really despise Arthur. For this curse to be on someone, that person would most likely seem to be a savage that delighted in slaying innocent people.

"Now maybe you can provide me with some Merlin. You said that Morgana and Aithusa are here under the Order's guard?"

"Yes. Connor felt it would be best that they be protected here."

"Aithusa, yes, she needs protection and care. But the witch…it would be best to be rid of her now that she is weak."

"No," said Merlin quickly. "She is the one who has the mystical heart. She is part of the Trinity. Doesn't that mean that we should work to protect her as well?"

Kilgharrah wasn't backing down. "No Merlin. This latest revelation doesn't change anything. All it means is that it's even more important to eliminate her. Keep her heart from being used by the wrong hands. If you're thinking that it would be better to bring her to our side then it must be on her own free will and her hatred for both you and Arthur is too great at this point. Especially with this curse now so close to the open. Arthur may be cursed to never have children but Morgana hasn't. She could use this new development to greatly strengthen the claim to the throne."

"She may or she might not. Besides, I think that there are other things that will be on her agenda now."

"Merlin," he scolded. "Don't let these new circumstances make you believe that you can trust her."

Kilgharrah may have a good point but Merlin couldn't do it. Not now. "I'm sorry Kilgharrah but no. You do make some sense but we can't. Neither can you. We owe her a debt."

"A debt. I owe nothing to that witch."

"What about Aithusa?! She was there to suffer along with her so she wasn't alone. Whoever did all this to Aithusa did this to her as well. That deserves our gratitude…even some of yours," he pointed out. "Enough of this talk anyway," before Kilgharrah could argue back. "The decision has been made anyway. Connor insisted and Arthur agreed that she should be turned over to Albion's custody. Besides, I think Aithusa would like to see you and I know you want to see her just as much."

He could tell from Merlin's tone that this matter was done, for now. "Very well," he growled.

Merlin disappeared back into the mountain's passage to head back to the Manor while Kilgharrah went to fly over it into the city. Kilgharrah didn't like where this was going. Merlin's distrust of Morgana was starting to fade. This wasn't good. It would only guarantee his fate as he had seen it long ago if he put his trust in her. He would have to find a way to keep him from her later…right now, Aithusa needed his attention. He had to personally see what had fallen on her and what kind of connection she had formed with Morgana herself.

* * *

Todd was panting under the faint glow of his ball of light in the cell. There was the shine of sweat on the top of his brow as he had hold of both of Garrett's wrists. Both the shackles had a faint line down on them as if they had been scratched by a needle. It had been over five days since they had been thrown into this dungeon and Todd had started to try to free Garrett from his shackles. It was near the end of the second day that Todd's efforts had finally made marks against the enchanted irons. Now there was a definite cut that was through the metal but it wasn't good enough. Many of the prisoners had waited and watched with bated breath as Todd spent hours on it but soon, one by one, a few of them felt the suspense was lost. Now only a few of them kept watch over Todd's efforts with as much enthusiasm and concentration as when he first started including Leon and Todd's little brother Dane.

"Okay," said Garrett as he looked back at Todd in the eye. "Again."

Todd focused his gaze on the faint cut in the shackles. He breathed out and placed his right hand over the cuffs. "_**Rhannu Hyd**_," he chanted. A faint light left his fingers and some metallic dust puffed up from the line of the cut as his spell tried to saw through the metal. "Nothing," he said depressingly.

"Again," Garrett said without losing a beat.

"_**Rhannu Hyd**_." Again, only some dust blew off as his spell only scraped against the metal.

"Just do it again," Garrett said before Todd could put himself down again. "Stop wasting energy in doubting yourself and use it instead on doing the job."

Dane pat his big brother's shoulders as he nodded and repeated the spell again. Leon watched the proceedings with unblinking eyes.

'_That's one hell of a boy you've got Galahad. You have every right to be proud_," he thought as Garrett told Todd to try again with the same strength and faith in his friend. _'If only he could let himself feel proud too_,' he sadly thought of the strong young man before him.

* * *

Dylan was sitting in the kitchen area of the house that Morgana was being kept in quiet comfort. The chair he was sitting in was tilted back a little as he had a leg on the table and rocked back and forth a little. He had his eyes closed as he let himself be lost in his meditation. Granted, usually he was floating above the ground when he meditated, like he taught Connor how to do but it didn't have the same feeling without the breeze of the outdoors hitting you. Also, it was high noon and while it was turning cooler from the imbedding fall season, the sunlight was still too bright for his tastes right now. And…he was feeling a little too lazy to fully go into full magical meditation.

As he was lost in his own private oblivion he was suddenly pulled out of it by some feminine coughing.

Morgana had started coming too and felt herself laying on something soft. Too soft to be the ground, it was like she was on an exquisite bed. She actually felt comfortable and it was almost regrettable to force her eyes open. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw a roof above her and she wondered where she was. Where…Aithusa was?! At that thought, she struggled to put herself to sit up before a hand forced her to lay back down.

"Whoa, easy there."

It was a young man she'd never seen before. His straight black hair shade was matched only by his equally black eyes. The man was also wearing a set of black garments that had a crest of a black phoenix flying up from a dark flame. He was also a bit pale but it wasn't a sickly pale, it seemed to bring out all the black he was surrounded by. Yet she only thought all of this for but a moment before she glared at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's happened? Where's Aithusa? What have you done to her?"

"I said whoa. Calm down. You're still weak. Calm down or you won't get the answers you want," he said with a small smirk as he knew that he had her where he wanted her.

She then settled back down with her back firmly on the mattress of the bed. As she looked around more carefully, she saw that she seemed to be in a well built house. This was by no means a hovel in the woods. "I'm calmed down. Now talk."

"No nonsense…I admire that."

"Just talk," she sneered impatiently.

The man only looked further amused. "I'm called Dylan. And you're in Albion."

"Albion?" The city of magic users that had allied themselves with Arthur.

"Yes. Don't worry, you're safe here. So is your friend Aithusa. She is currently getting treatment by this city's finest dragon expert…well he is the only dragon expert so that would make him already their best," he said as an afterthought.

"So I'm your prisoner then?"

"No…you happen to be Albion's guest. Lord Connor had placed you under his watch and protection under the Order of the Bear."

"You're protecting me?"

"Take a good look at me," he said bringing his arms out. "Do I look like a member of the Order to you?"

Morgana gave him another once over as she noticed that he indeed wasn't what the other Albions looked like during the battle. "Who are you then?"

He extended his palm and a dark colored mist seemed to pour out of it like a fountain. It then molded itself into a black colored rose with a healthy green stem and two leaves. "An outcast…like you."

He took the rose and put it right beside her on the bedside table where there were a few potion bottles resting there. "Why am I here?" she asked looking back at him.

"You were badly hurt. You didn't have much physical strength over these last few years to begin with and you seemed to push yourself hard enough during your bout with Merlin."

"Are Merlin and Arthur here as well?"

"Yes…well, not here in the actual city but their camp is close by. Many people here are uncomfortable with them being even that close."

"And they haven't come after me themselves? They just let me be placed under the Order of the Bear's care?" She couldn't believe that all those knights hadn't marched into the city and broken down that front door to get at her and march her to an execution already.

"Connor didn't give them much of a choice I'm happy to say. He argued well on your behalf and Arthur agreed. Many of his knights tried to oppose it but they had to submit to his decision. It made things slightly tense between him, the Albion council and Camelot I'll tell you."

He seemed to be looking back on the whole thing with amusement. It even made Morgana smile at the moment as she visualized the look on all their faces at being denied the chance to take her into their hands. Yet, still, something didn't make sense to her.

"Then why are they allied with him and the Knights of Camelot? Why not just get rid of him and be done with it?! After everything that our kind has gone through because of them?" she shrieked. "And why argue to have me cared for in the first place?"

"Ahh, that's something I'm afraid that you'll have to ask Connor about yourself. You'll meet him in time. For now," he said as he started to walk out. "Stay in that bed and try and get some more rest. Healers have left you some potions there for any kind of pain you might still have. They'll be here soon with some food for you later on." He was about to close the door to her room before he opened it wide again. "Oh, and before I forget, don't try and do anything funny…like try to leave. There are guards posted at the door and mystical traps at the windows." He then closed the door.

Normally, she would've been even more angry at that kind of exit especially when she still had more questions. However, something about that man made her feel…not so out of place. She had met a few other magic users since she left Uther and Arthur's care but not one of them seemed to make her feel part of this new world of magic. They all seemed to have some kind of connection with magic that she hadn't been able to have or yet achieve. But she felt Dylan was a lot more similar to her and her connection with magic than anyone she had ever encountered. It was almost like meeting a long lost family member that you could barely remember. And to top it all off, she was in Albion. The city made by sorcerers right under Uther's slimy nose. Mordred had told her very little about it and she had been quite curious and eager to see it and she was in the heart of it. She didn't know how it happened but she had managed to stay calm and found herself again falling to sleep.

* * *

In the command tent, Arthur and Gwen followed every word as Gaius was explaining everything that he had learned from his diagnosis of Morgana's condition. Merlin was off to the side, sitting in a chair, with his eyes closed the entire time. It was painful for him to hear it again and this time with every little detail that Gaius took note of. When he was done, Arthur and Gwen were beside themselves. Gwen had tears at the sides of her eyes while her hand was pressed against her upper lip in anxiety. Arthur was standing in a stiff composition but his face had gone slightly pale.

"Gaius, are you certain that's what had happened? Can those marks have come from Aithusa tail had wrapped around her to keep her from falling? There are sharp ridges on the side of it."

"No…I'm sorry Arthur. Your battle with Morgana was barely a week ago and these marks are considerably older. She had gone through much physical maltreatment and abuse."

"Gaius?" Gwen seemed to be fighting to be able to speak. She didn't want to ask the following question but she couldn't help herself. She had to know for sure. "Was she raped?"

"I…I'm not sure. There didn't seem to be visible damage unlike her arms, legs and back. Yet, it would be too soon to rule it out. This kind of treatment usually has that and it could've happened long ago or done perhaps once or twice so it wouldn't be easy to see."

The thought of Morgana possibly going through that was monstrous. He always felt men who did to women were despicable. "From whom?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Gaius whispered. "Merlin believes that they had some connection to the Saxons."

"Saxons. King Lot?"

"Again, I don't know. The Saxons have many branches to many small lords. King Lot being the most profound one. Only Morgana could give us the answer."

Gwen shook her head. "Morgana wouldn't tell us that. She's too proud to."

Gaius had to agree with that. "Maybe not to us but perhaps Connor and his friends might be able to find out."

"How did Merlin even know this then?" asked Arthur. "It's not like the men signed their work."

"Merlin explained to me that he had seen some of Morgana's memories when he grabbed her after the battle."

A memory suddenly came to both Arthur and Gwen. A memory of Merlin and Connor taking each other's hand and their eyes glowing gold as they stood there as still as statues. "You mean like what Merlin and Connor did when we first met him?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Apparently Morgana had been healed from her injuries from her last attack on Camelot by Aithusa's breath of life. They then started traveling together and were ambushed by Saxons. They were then chained up and thrown into a small dark pit where they were kept until it was time for them to be brutalized."

"Will she okay?" Gwen asked. She didn't know if she could bare to see Morgana awake with all that damage lingering on her.

"Malcolm has assured me that his wife and the other healers have a long range of potions and remedies that can help. It will take a little over two weeks but she should be healed completely. Aithusa may take longer and her deformities would be permanent but she'll pull through as well."

At the mention of Malcolm, Arthur again remembered his private talk with Merlin. "Is that right?' he asked.

"Yes," Gaius said slowly sounding and looking a bit confused. "I've seen their remedies and supplies. They are well stocked and the magic applied to them makes them better than most other inventories of treatment remedies I've seen."

"And where's Merlin now?"

"He's gone to call Kilgharrah to bring him in to see Aithusa. He felt it was time that he saw her again."

"I see."

Guinevere looked at Arthur with a bit of a narrowed gaze. Was something going on with Arthur that he wasn't telling her?

* * *

Dylan was sitting in Connor's room relaying his whole encounter with Morgana. The two were exchanging words as they shared a flagon of mead.

"How is she?" Connor asked.

"Still physically weak. I could feel that she had been in the process of recovery beforehand and had lost all the progress made when she headed off into battle. She let her emotions cloud her common sense. She almost did it again if I didn't force her to stay in that bed."

"The mystical heart with no mind to tell her otherwise and no soul to look out for her either. It's almost like a wildfire that's run amok."

"Well, that inferno is staying in that house until it's regressed to a calm and healthy campfire. I left some of the potions that the healers had concocted and they estimate that she should be back to stable physical health in over a week provided she consistently stays at rest in that time period."

"Don't worry. She is under house arrest. She'll get that rest whether she likes it or not. The men stationed there are used to dealing with stubborn wounded who don't want to keep themselves lying down."

"Well, I'll be going back to her every day to stress the importance of it."

Connor put down his cup from his lips and set it down on the table. "You want to be a frequent visitor to her?" he asked.

Dylan nodded. "At least until she is well enough to leave the house," he insisted.

"You know…based on what I've heard, I think she's kind of like you. A sweet young person that was taken to achieve the goals of someone else and driven to the brink of insanity…well maybe past insanity for you," he added as an amusing afterthought. "You were quite the head case, still are."

"Hilarious," he said in a bored tone. "However, I think that might be the best course. If anyone could give her what she needs, it would be me. I know too well what kind of thoughts she has been thinking lately."

Connor's smile slid right off when he saw Dylan's eyes show a shadow of the pain that was still inside him after all these years. "I suppose it is. You think that you could be the one to help her?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you sure that you can't. You've done it before."

"I can tell you, it sure wasn't easy. You were so damn stubborn. Maybe Morgana would be an easier person to help than you." Connor took off from the table to look out the window of his room. "Unfortunately, my duties are too time consuming at the moment. I'll visit her tomorrow morning for sure but…the rest will be up to you." Connor gave him another smile but this one was more serene than playful. "But, I know that you can."

"Thank you. Morgana hasn't crossed as many lines as I did when I was lost in my own personal darkness so I believe I can get through to her well enough. Though, it still won't be easy."

"You know…Arthur and Guinevere have come to me and asked if it's possible to change her back to the person that they knew and loved. It was actually painful to tell them no."

Dylan scoffed. "That was real wishful thinking. Looks like a part of them still wants to believe that magic was used to make her what she is. It was her life that's made it all come to this point."

"Add in the fact that she is the bearer of the mystical heart. For her to be consumed by such pain and rage, and for so long, she must've really suffered a terrible emotional betrayal. I wonder what happened to her. Another mystical heart that was hurt by something I don't know about."

"I remember. Under two years before his death, Caleb had changed himself. I could see it. He wasn't as carefree and light as before. He seemed…harder. His attacks on the battlefield were a lot more intense as well. It was like…he found something he wished he hadn't. What happened to him?" He watched as Connor shrugged.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He kept saying that it was his problem and pain to bear and that I shouldn't carry it along with everything else. Granted, we were in the getting to the most crucial part of the War on Eire but I still wished he would've let me help him." Connor took another swig from his cup. "Though, it seemed like Malcolm was at least there for him."

"The heart and soul do go hand in hand you know," Dylan said with a nod.

"Yeah…it seemed like Caleb and Malcolm always took care of one another so they could take care of me to the best of their ability. All so I could take care of everything else."

"And they did a fine job indeed." Dylan raised his cup to him.

Connor raised his too and they lightly hit their cups together. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, just drinking together, when Connor remembered something that he'd been meaning to ask but had forgotten in the excitement of Morgana's arrival.

"So…are we going to talk about what happened when I got back home?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan let a smirk crawl up his face. He knew exactly what Connor was talking about.

"Oh…I don't know…how about your little pissing contest with those knights?" He set his cup down and folded his arms.

"Oh…that. Yeah," he stretched those words out like a fond distant memory had returned out of the blue. "Just having some fun."

"You should be more careful when you decide to have your fun. Times are starting to change and we have to put more effort into it for everyone's sake."

"Well…everyone's sake really isn't my style and you know that. But," he said when Connor started to glare at him. "yours is one of the select few that are in my priorities. However, you can't deny that I still have every right to let myself loose on those morons."

"There's no way I can talk you out of it?"

"I'm amazed that you would want to. After all, it wasn't so long ago that we laughed at the thought of the time coming when we would let the fruits of their hatred of us and the pain they've caused come full circle."

"Yes, well, I think it already has. Believe me Dylan," Connor said as he stood up and walked to his window. "I felt that Uther and all his loyal knights deserved all the consequences of their actions to be turned on them tenfold. Have their own worlds crumble before their eyes and be powerless and helpless to do anything about it as they hundreds they had oppressed. But…I think that, now, they have finally fully started answering for those crimes already. Uther is dead and spending his everlasting in hell to answer for his crimes and the kingdom that he built has now fallen from grace. As for his men, the ones who are still alive had felt that helplessness when they saw their city fall and face a foe that they can't ever beat and are helpless to stop." Connor looked off into the distance, in the direction that he knew that Camelot's knights had made into their camp for over the last two years. "I don't even need to do anything. I think I've gotten my revenge already and I have to say…it wasn't what I had envisioned."

"Well you do have Caleb's bleeding heart in ya," he said taking another sip of mead as he looked away from him. "With your own, it's bound to take the dark joy out of it."

"I never said that I didn't enjoy it. The only thing I regret was not taking everything out on Uther myself. I just meant that I don't have to do anything further myself now. They've already paid their debts. What goes around has indeed come around. We should leave it at that now."

Dylan didn't think so. "Maybe for you it has. And probably for quite a few others in the city, it has as well. But for some of us, it sure hasn't. Two years of what they've been through doesn't hold a candle to over twenty years. Not by a long shot. I would say that there is still much to be done to pay the piper."

"It won't change anything at this point," said Connor shaking his head. "Do anything or don't, you'll still have everything follow you for the rest of your life. I should know…even though Uther is finally gone, I still feel pain when I think of my mother. He is dead…and it hasn't made me feel better about thinking about her. Or lessened the pain from the nightmares I get on the day he took my father too."

The entire time, Connor didn't look back from the view but it wouldn't have mattered if he did. Dylan wasn't looking at Connor but he knew that tears would be found in his eyes if he did. Dylan just glared at his cup. "Maybe not…it won't provide an end to everything but it does give closure doesn't it? Knowing that he is gone…that he can't keep inflicting that pain more and more on other people, people who were just like you were then. Doesn't it?"

Connor coughed a bit and he composed himself. "It does," he admitted. "I won't deny that. I know that others won't deny that as well."

"Others like Merlin?"

"You really don't like him huh?"

"No…I don't," he happily said before emptying his cup of mead. "His whole high and mighty act is very irritating. It's bound to be even more now that we have learned that he is the mystical soul in this other Trinity of the Goddess. He gets so bent out of shape whenever I do anything to my dark nature or anyone else in Albion for that matter relating to Camelot's presence here. I think he lets the whole Emrys title go to his head and suddenly he thinks he knows what's best for everyone when he hasn't lived the life as most of us have. Someone should knock him down a peg or two one of these days."

Connor agreed that Merlin sometimes seemed to have unrealistic expectations of magical people but he could see that it was more complicated than that. "You can't blame him for not living the same sort of life from the Purge as we did," argued Connor. "It's not his fault."

"No, but he can't blame us for living it either." Now Dylan folded his arms. "That's not our fault either."

* * *

An officer ranking Captain had nearly three dozen men behind him on horseback as they slowly rode down the trail in the woods. This was sure to be an easy mission despite the importance that King Lot had stressed it to be. All they had to do was take custody of a simple village peasant woman.

'_What a bore'_, he thought. Maybe they could make it more interesting if they liven the villagers a bit?

He heard a rustling above him and reached for his knife under his cloak but then he saw a falcon fly past with a squirrel in its talons.

"Just a bird," he muttered. "It's not an enemy. I must be really desperate for excitement," he chuckled to himself.

That falcon however stared back at all those men in wonder. He had followed that evil woman Mab to Lot's castle. He then went off to find food but now this calvary was leaving soon after she arrived and seemed to be heading for Camelot's former borders. It released its prey, it had scurried away as quick as it could but it didn't matter. What mattered was to return to his Beast Tamer and inform him of this strange development.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

A/N: Well there you go. I must say that I was impressed that someone asked about Morgana being paired up with Dylan. The truth is that Dylan had been created for the sole purpose of showing Morgana what she falls under from the outside in as well as helping her find her path of fulfillment. I will say that their interactions won't end up in a pairing but…they will be behind the curtain so to speak to everyone else in the story and only his closest "friends" as he calls them will know any better. The next chapter will have far more sinister plots involved. It will actually have plotting done from people on both sides of the fence in this war. We also have Morgana meeting with Lord Connor and she will again have another meeting with Dylan who clues him in on more of Vortigern's inner plans. Also, Connor receives a bit of news that doesn't make much sense to him but will mean the world to our favorite warlock.

_Rhannu Hyd_ – Split right through


	21. Plotting

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I see that a lot of you are worried about Hunith's well-being and fate. I can understand, she is a sweet woman that doesn't deserve anything awful to happen to her but, sadly we know that bad things tend to happen to good people that shouldn't. I also see that many of you are looking up on the possibility of Dylan and Morgana's future meetings. Dylan is what Morgana will need, without a doubt, but it won't all be pleasant for her, just a warning. Things will start to take a more sinister turn here as the lines of both friend and foe alike start to blur.

* * *

_How much has to be explored and discarded before reaching the naked flesh of feeling_

~ Claude Debussy

* * *

Chapter 21: Plotting

In a section of Camelot's camp, far from Arthur's personal tent, there was a small gathering of about a dozen men. These men were the knights who were all that remained of Uther's inner circle that had survived years of his War Against Magic and now served his son. Ferris was standing ready as the last one arrived.

"Excellent. Everyone's here then."

"Yes we are," said Rhein. "Now why did you want to meet like this Ferris? Why the secrecy?"

"I wish to talk about Arthur."

"What about him?" asked another man.

"I think that Arthur's mind is in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple Patten. I believe that Merlin, Connor and all these other sorcerers are starting to corrupt him. Little by little, Arthur is starting to put too much trust in these people over us, his kingdom's most loyal men."

"Is this because Connor asked us to leave from the meeting back the other day?"

"That's part of it," he said as he started pacing. "I asked Arthur what it was that Connor wanted to tell him but he said that it was not any our concern."

Sir Patten just shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with magic. If it does then I wouldn't be concerned by it. We should care less what issues of magic Connor and his Order have to deal with."

"Yes we should. All of us should. Arthur especially. He is supposed to be the King of Camelot. Instead of working to get our own kingdom back from Vortigern and his forces, we are made to be the lap dogs to the Albions and their allies. We are made to be holed up here in this camp for over two years while their men laugh at us."

Rhein was getting a little nervous about where this was heading. "Arthur argued that it was too dangerous to just push into trying to get Camelot back right away. The Vikings are too strong to just attack head on and they had too much strength from their allies. He did point out to us that we would lose too many men in a losing battle."

"Then he should've demanded that Connor and his men make themselves useful and get our land back as soon as we made this alliance. Before in the time of his father, all magic users answered to us especially when he demanded their lives. Now instead he has let himself and we answer to them."

"But we're getting ready to push on to Camelot's borders now though."

"And…what guarantee do we have that Camelot will be returned to us when we win it back from Vortigern. We have lost too much of our numbers and all our other men are scattered and are in hiding within Camelot's borders. Then there is Morgana. Why did Connor and his council argue to have her in their protection? What if they plan to use her to have claim to it?"

"Shouldn't we bring this up with Arthur?" asked Rhein.

"Do you think he'll listen? Right now he only listens to those ruffians turned knights, his handmaiden queen and that servant turned sorcerer. He doesn't heed a word we say anymore. If we truly want Camelot back to its former glory, we'll have to ensure it returns ourselves. Who is with me?"

Ferris brought his sword out on the table and waited. One by one, thoughts were on each of those men but they all eventually stacked their swords over his as they swore to ensure Camelot's true return.

* * *

Morgana was sitting in her bed as she slowly helped herself to some soup that was brought to her. It was given to her by an Albion guard as well as a pitcher of water on an eating board and he helped her sit up so she could eat. Morgana stomach rumbled as she nearly broke the bowl as she dipped her spoon in to start having some of the delicious smelling soup before her. She was about to pour herself some water but before she could reach for the pitcher water started to fly up like a snake and then pour itself into the cup that was made ready for her. She looked up ahead of her to see that the guard had left but was replaced by another man who was wearing much finer clothes but whose posture was more relaxed than someone in his obvious position would be. His eyes were glowing gold and his right finger was pointing at her pitcher and seemed to be directing the water on how to fly. He then lowered his hand when her glass was full.

"Thought you might be want some water to help wash all that down." He then pulled up a chair and set himself a short distance away from her.

Morgana didn't know how she knew, but she could tell that this man was different from other magic users she had come across. Similar but different to that man Dylan she had met just the other day. Yet, while Dylan seemed to exemplify darkness, Connor was apparently light. He skin tone was pale also but a bright kind. His blue eyes shined and his smile was warm and friendly.

"Who are you?" she finally managed to ask.

"Oh, right how rude of me. I am Connor. I'm the Lord of Albion."

"You're Lord Connor of Albion?" This man looked hardly any older than herself. And Mordred told her that Albion had been ruled by the same man for nearly it's whole inception.

Connor didn't seem at all fazed by her surprise. "Yes…I get that same reaction a lot. But I assure you that I am. I made arrangements for you to be in this house for you to recover and also made arrangements for your dragon friend Aithusa to be treated as she slowly tries to get back her strength."

That's right. Dylan did say that Connor had defended her and Aithusa's rights to be treated and cared for while they were here.

"I want to see her," she said quickly.

"I'm sorry but no. You're still weak. But don't worry yourself about her. She is being treated well. I have her under firm watch but," he said when she started to deepen her glare. "She isn't tied or shackled down in any way, you have my word. I greatly have respect for the dragons as I've befriended a young one myself. I'm sure that when you are strong enough, you'll be pleasantly surprised by her improved health."

Morgana didn't feel that Connor was lying to her. Usually she could tell when a man tried to deceive her and she couldn't feel that with this one. Once she was over the shock, she started in again. "But why? Last I heard, you were allied with Arthur and Camelot. They want me dead."

"Actually, it may surprise you to know that Arthur was very quick to agree with my proposal. Queen Guinevere as well. They both thought it would be best that you were under our care."

Morgana flinched at the words 'Queen Guinevere' but she didn't say anything more. She had too many questions to let herself be lost in anger of the unfairness of it all right now. "Why would you do that for me?"

"What goes around comes around Morgana. You spent a good deal of your life defending innocent magical people by speaking up for them. Consider this your reward."

"You're a few years too late in that case," she grumbled. "And what about you taking in Arthur and his knights along with all those refugees from Camelot that they brought with them? Why would you help them? They're our enemies."

"I'm sure you'll find Morgana that things are never quite that simple. The inner workings of Albion and our relations to others of magic are far more complex than what you've been raised to assume or currently think."

What did he mean by that? "Then why you're fighting to get Arthur back on the throne? Because you believe they're not _your_ enemy?"

"What? No. Why would you believe that?"

"You and your fellow Albions already got Elena, Olaf and now Annis to their thrones. Now Arthur is next. After everything they've done to those of magic, you're putting them back to their thrones." Morgana was ranting. "Reducing yourselves to be their lackies?"

Connor shook his head. "The Order of the Bear doesn't answer to the whims of a king. Getting Arthur on the throne or any of the others in the Alliance back into their seats of power aren't our objectives at all. Their thrones are their own responsibility," he said tough and firmly.

What? Morgana was lost…at least until she remembered when she had accused Arthur of using the Albions for that purpose and he laughed at her. How she didn't understand how these people of magic were at all. Perhaps there was some truth to that after all. "Then…why?"

"It's to get Vortigern and the Thorns out of this land. With them here, too many people will be made to suffer under their iron grip. More so then you could imagine and we know first- hand how that will be. That is why we are fighting so hard, to protect the people of this land from their tyranny. They are the true enemies of Albion. Through our efforts, they have now been reduced to only Mab and Mordred now."

Mordred, the thought of her sweet Mordred looking down on her with his sword aimed right above her heart spilled into her mind. She didn't want to start crying now in front of this man and for a moment, she wondered why it was so hard to keep herself from doing so. She always managed to control herself and conceal her emotions from showing around anyone she wanted but for some reason this man was seemed to have that strength sap out of her. She barely managed to keep tears from spilling out but her eyes still were a little shiny. When she was confident enough, she started to speak again.

"Why are they Albion's true enemies?"

"That's…a story for another time. It's a very long one and unfortunately I don't have the time to get into it right now."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"To you and Aithusa you mean?" Morgana nodded. "I guess we'll have to see as time moves on won't we?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Connor called for the person to enter and they saw that it was Dylan.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked closing the door behind him and moving closer.

"No, not at all. Morgana, I think you know my good friend Dylan?" he asked.

"Hey," Dylan pouted. "Don't listen to him. I'm not that good," he said with a devious like smile.

Connor and even Morgana let out a small laugh. "Right," Connor said afterwards. "What was I thinking?" he said full of sarcasm.

"Dylan tells me that he isn't of Albion," Morgana started.

"He's right. Claims it not for him. That's okay. To each his or her," he added quickly "own. We all have our own paths to tread. The important thing is that they lead us to the same place. Peace."

"Amen to that," Dylan mumbled.

Morgana noticed that both of them had haunted looks come over their eyes for a split second before they were wiped clean by Connor clapping his hands together and standing.

"Well…I have to get ready for the war council. Dylan, you won't be coming right?"

"You already know that I never go to those things."

"I know but it never hurts to ask does it?" he said with a bit of a mischievous smirk.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"Heard that," he said unfazed by it. "Morgana, I wish you a strong recovery. Though I must stress that you are to remain here and rest for a few more days. I also feel I must warn you as well. You are our guest but I urge you not to violate our generosity. How it goes for you here in the city is entirely up to you." He then exited the house.

"I hope you took that warning to heart," Dylan warned as soon as he left. "Connor might be a good man. He's kind and generous but he doesn't do well to those that take advantage and abuse it. There is a reason that he is both loved and feared."

"Are you two brothers?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Dylan asked a little surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know…just curious. The way you acted around each other with your teasing and comments. It reminded me of…someone" She had caught herself. It had reminded her of long ago when she would tease Arthur all the time and how he would tease her back in harmless fun. She batted those thoughts away. That was another life ago.

"No," he answered. "We're not brothers even though we could've been if Uther didn't have his way of course."

"What?"

"Connor's father served as Uther's manservant since they were young. Connor was shown to have magical talent as a child and Queen Igraine arranged to name him as Court Sorcerer for their future son. My father served as Court Sorcerer for Uther before the Purge himself. He would've taken Connor under his wing and the two of us could've been brothers. Needless to say, that when we finally met…it was in less than pleasant circumstances as enemies." That was putting it mildly. They had met and spent their start as bitter enemies as they worked to destroy one another.

"What happened to him? To you? If your father really was going to be his teacher than how did that cause you two to be on opposite ends?"

"You want to know?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Very well," he agreed. "Connor's mother was executed as was my father on the same day. The first among Uther's victims respectfully. Connor had his father and others to help him become the man he is. As for me, my influences weren't as good as his. The day we first met, I had actually tried to kill him and his friends." Morgana eyed him in shock but he continued. "However, when he had me bested in battle he could've just killed me and have been done with it, he decided to make a different decision. Didn't want Uther to take more away from the both of us than he already did."

"I don't understand. If Connor feels that way about Uther why would he help Arthur?"

"How he feels about Uther is how he feels about Uther, not Arthur." He shrugged. "He seems to have come to respect Arthur. Same with Merlin."

She clenched her teeth under the cover of her the sound of Merlin's name. "I almost forgot about him."

"I take it that you don't like him either?"

"You don't?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I don't. Ironically, I do have issues with Arthur as well but they pale in comparison to my feelings on Merlin even though I loathed Uther. I find him to be somewhat blind to anything but his Emrys title."

"What do you mean?"

Dylan cringed a bit before he shook it off. "It's a guy thing. Why? What's your issue with Merlin?"

"He…he isn't the man that he likes to think he is," she said. "Everyone says that he is so brave and great but he is a coward and fraud."

'_Yep, he thinks he is so high and mighty_,' he thought as he thought on the condescending looks that Merlin likes to throw at him. "I see."

"That's why I was so quick to go with Mordred's plan to attack him with Aithusa's help. His days were numbered. Said that no matter what he tried that he would fall by Samhain like all the other enemies throughout the Five Kingdoms."

But Dylan's head shot up at the mention of Samhain. "Samhain? What did they mean by that?"

"I don't know. He just told me that they would have everything to stop their enemies when their greatest assets came back to them."

"Came back?" he muttered. Suddenly an image of Micah conjuring a translucent image of a chest came back from his memory as it opened revealing a book with a horned creature etched on its leather cover. "Right…" Suddenly, Dylan got up. "I think that's enough for now. You should get some more rest."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he sputtered. "I have something I need to see to."

He bowed to her before he left her again in silence as she thought on all she heard and on the two different but comforting presences left by those two young men. Dylan walked down the streets of Albion and managed to find Malcolm as he exited from the Healing Station.

"Hey Dylan," he said when he came up to him.

"Malcolm, I'm glad I caught you."

"Really? Why? I'm about to head for the war council."

"You'll have to cancel that. I'll be needing your help. I need to check on something in at the Vault Safe in the Academy. Morgana just told me something that might finally shed some light on what's been going on with Vortigern and the Thorns."

"What?"

"I have a hunch but I need to be sure. I have to look into the Devil Tomes."

Malcolm let out a little gasp. He remembered those books. They had been confiscated from the sadistic Micah's personal collection and had been locked away. They contained the history and procedures on heinous rituals and practices that just thinking about it would make Malcolm pale and go lightheaded.

Malcolm flagged down a nearby guard. "Could you send message to Connor and tell him that I won't be able to make the war council and to go without me?"

"Yes Master Malcolm," the guard bowed.

As he went to deliver the message, Malcolm took off with Dylan for the Academy.

* * *

Todd had chanted the sawing spell one more time before he slumped on the floor, panting for air like he had run the length of a city. His brow was sweating furiously as it started to heat up.

"Todd," Dane helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

Todd looked a little weary for a second but then he shook his face a little before he smiled at his little brother's worried face. "Of course. You know me, once I get started on a new project it's hard to stop."

"Well, you should call it quits for today." Garrett then reached for his personal bowl of water. "Here, you need this more than I do."

"Thanks," Todd said before gulping it down. "I just wish I made more progress than I did."

"Todd, we all knew that this wouldn't be easy. But, you've actually cut into my manacles pretty well." He held his wrist closer to the light as he turned it about to look at the depth of the cut. "It looks like you've cut 1/5 of the way into it. Not bad progress. I'd say a few more days and we'll be safe and sound out of this place."

"I hope so," he grumbled.

"Well I know so." Garrett then gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Get some rest. You've earned it."

Todd settled himself in a corner of the room with his brother nestling himself next to him as he also decided to take a rest. It was exhausting to give his support and energy into his brother's effort as much as Todd's attempts to free Garrett of those shackles. Garrett yawned and thought that he too should get some rest. Some of the others were still too full of energy to succumb to sleep. Leon was one.

He just stared ahead with the light of Todd's latest ball of light illuminating the three boys' sleeping forms. It was fortunate that these boys could rely on one another to keep their wits and heads together as they went through this trying time. He took a moment to move his gaze over to that spineless coward Dregan. He still can't believe that he actually divulged the existence and location of Merlin's poor mother. If anything happened to that good woman then he would ensure that Dregan would answer to him. Dregan was right now just staring at a bare part of their holding pit as he engaged another man in small talk.

Leon's glare was interrupted when Sir Nelec came to sit next to him. "Sir Leon."

"Sir Nelec," Leon nodded back.

Nelec looked onwards to Garrett himself. "I checked that boy's shackles. It would seem those spells of that other one barely managed to make scrapes into them."

"Todd is being asked to cut through magic resisting metal. He's no soldier like the others. He's a simple serving boy asked to do something normally above his level. It's not like every one of them could be like Merlin," he added with a small smile.

"No, I guess not. Not in terms of power or of character. Some of them are lacking them."

"Though," Leon looked at Garrett as he slept. "There are those that are pretty close." Then he looked to the two young sorcerer brothers. "And others that try to be."

"You've seem to have gotten close to these people Leon," observed Nelec. As he recalled, Camelot and Albion relations were still quite tense before the war.

He nodded. "Much has happened in the last two years Nelec. I, as well as Arthur and the others, have fought side by side with them against Vortigern and his allies. We've all claimed victory and suffered great losses with one another. They are not a bad a people as we have laid them out to be all these years. Granted, things aren't exactly perfect between us but we have managed to unite under a common goal: to free this land from Vortigern's twisted hold."

"Well…I hope to be able to see it myself. That man is pure evil. He forced me to watch as he consumed one of our fellow knight's souls right in front of me. I couldn't even look away because a Viking forced my face to keep gazing at it."

"That's disgusting," he spat quietly.

"He wanted it to serve as a message. If any of us were difficult then he would force us to watch it as he did it to anyone of us at random. He and Mordred and Mab. Why do they even do that?"

"It's their sick way of keeping themselves from aging and to keep their magic at a strong pace. Also, it turns out that for someone like Vortigern that doesn't use magic it gives him a surge of physical strength. I know," he said subconsciously rubbing his elbow where Vortigern hit him. "he nearly separated my arm with a simple hit. I just hope Todd could free Garrett's magic in time for us to leave before more of us have to go through that."

"Speaking of which Leon, we need to talk more about our escape plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if Garrett's shackles are broken and he helps free us all from this place, what do we do from there?"

"The best bet will be to try and make it out of the city and past the border as quickly and stealthily as possible. We'll leave at night when we'll have the best cover."

"I don't think that will be so easy. They'll be looking to reclaim us mercilessly once we've made our escape. Last year, I and a few other prisoners were forced in some slave labor and I overheard some of the officers speak of special patrols that are done with the creatures that they have. They roam the skies and the land off the trails in the kingdom looking for anyone trying to leave the land without permission. Many people who tried to flee ended up either ripped apart or captured and used as examples for us by Vortigern. This means that even if we stay off the roads we'll still be just as vulnerable to recapture as we would in the open. Perhaps more so because they would do anything to get us back."

Leon pondered over this. Escaping from Wirtgernesburg would be simple. Keeping themselves alive and free once they did would prove to be the real challenge. Nelec was right. They would lock down the borders tight with men and monsters and who knew what else that the Thorns had in place for this kind of situation. They could escape only to fall into an evil more horrible trap. They needed to find a way out of the kingdom that they wouldn't expect. A distant grunt from Dregan gave him the answer.

"We'll head towards Essitir."

Nelec looked at Leon like he was crazy. "Essitir? But Lot is allied with Vortigern. We would be no better off there than here."

"But Vortigern wouldn't suspect we would go that way. Their defense and patrols would be weakest there as they would focus it on the borders that separate them from their enemies not their allies. From there, we could then cross into the Lady Elena's land and return to Albion from there."

"Leon, your plan is crazy…but it seems that crazy seems to work more better than sane lately,' he said with a small smile. "If you really think that'll work then we should try it."

"We'll inform the others of this plan after they are all awake. Speaking of which," he said yawning slightly. "We should look into getting some rest ourselves."

* * *

Arthur had arranged a war council meeting with Connor and was going to bring Guinevere, Gaius, Gwaine, Tristan, Elyan, Ferris and two other of his commanding knights with him to prepare for the long awaited trek into Camelot's former lands. Two years of securing the lands around and beyond them back from Vortigern and the Thorns and boiled all down to this. Arthur was both excited and dreading the events to come. Before, there were simply the remnants of Kings Alined, Bayard and Lord Odin's forces to contend with. Forces that were familiar to them and they knew they could stand against. This time, their opposition would be the fearsome forces of the Vikings. The ones that came in and broke through Camelot's defenses and helped Vortigern take the city and kingdom in under a week. Over the last two years, they had faced a few platoons of the Vikings since then but now it would be the full army which no doubt had gotten bigger and stronger since then. Add in the Thorns, their creatures and the influx of sorcerers that they've taken under their wing, the last two years were easy in comparison. Especially since Camelot's forces have gotten smaller, even with the Albions, the Celts and support from Lords Kent and Travis, things weren't going to look good.

As Arthur and the others were coming up to the Lord's Manor, Connor and the Albion council's dwelling, their eyes moved off to a small house nearby that had two guards at the door. The house that they knew possessed Morgana. Some of his knights like Ferris and even Gwaine glared at the building but didn't lose step as they continued on to the Manor. Arthur and Gwen actually looked on a little sadly in its direction before they set their sights ahead themselves. As they passed the gate and made their way to the front door, Arthur could make out some of Madoc's body around the mansion and could even hear some distant voices in his direction as well.

The guard at the door nodded his head as they approached him. "Lord Connor, Sirs Galahad, Kay and Kalen and Lord Kent are awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you," he said as the guard opened the door and gestured he and his men in.

Once inside, the main hall had obviously been prepared to accommodate him. There was a long table with parchment, maps and other documents spread about on its surface. Connor was already seated and was talking with Galahad and Kalen while Kay was making adjustments to the models on a map with his cousin Lord Kent.

"Connor," Arthur said announcing themselves.

"Oh good," Connor said as he walked over and shook his hand. "You're here. We were throwing some ideas around before you got here."

"Good ones I hope," Arthur said as they all went to take their seats.

The next two hours had many more ideas thrown around as well as raised hopes which tended to be shot down quickly when holes in plans were pointed out and emphasized. Knowledge on the inner workings of the kingdom were minimal with the strict travel laws that Vortigern had in effect, no doubt to prevent spies from feeding them information. Even Connor's animal scouts had limited luck as the amount of evil energy from absorbed souls was the strongest in this land and they couldn't bear it enough to get really close to anything.

"There is also another thing to consider," Arthur said after the exhausting two hour mark. "We spent so much time talking about Vortigern that we've neglected one more player on the board. His final remaining ally: King Lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Kalen. "Surely, if we push on into Wirtgernesburg then Lot wouldn't want to get caught up in helping an ally that is overwhelmed."

"No," said Gaius. "You're comparing Lot to Essitir's former king, Cenred. Cenred always waited until the moment was the least risky or the most profitable. Lot is much different. Once he takes a risk, he'll keep going with it until the end. He took that chance when he chose to ally with Vortigern and lend his support. He won't hesitate to get involved especially with what he stands to gain should Vortigern defeat us."

"Gaius," said Kay. "In that case, do you think it might be wiser to push on into Essitir over Camelot first. To limit the amount of aid that Vortigern and his Vikings will have from Lot's Saxon hordes."

"That might be too late," said Connor.

"What?" said Arthur.

"Arthur, before you all arrived I received a very interesting report from Swift." At the mention of him, the falcon, who had been perched on some molding, swooped down and landed on Connor's right shoulder. "He told me that Mab had recently made her way to Lot's castle."

"Mab, what was she doing there?" he asked.

At that moment, Merlin quietly stepped in to oversee the meeting from the back. He had been with Lionel, Bedivere, Madoc and Kilgharrah as they looked over Aithusa. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness but it seemed like her physical health had good signs that she would get better. He had spent the last hour applying special medicinal oils and salves to some scars while Kilgharrah breathed some breath of life into her back legs to see if there was anything to do about how they were. He had been stubborn when Lionel told him that it seemed too late at this point to fix them but Kilgharrah hadn't been ready to give up which is where he left him to see if he could catch the conclusion of the war council.

"I don't know," continued Connor. "Swift couldn't get inside the castle without raising suspicions from its guards. However, he saw some men leave it on horseback, heading to the south, right towards Camelot. They were soldiers, Lot's soldiers."

"Vortigern must've called for Lot to provide reinforcements for an invasion force," suggested Gwaine.

"No," Connor said shaking his head. "The number Swift saw was too small for that. At least two dozen men. Vortigern wouldn't request reinforcements that low. Not after the last battle against Odin's army."

"If it's not reinforcements then why do you look troubled," Gwen asked as she couldn't see why Connor seemed so worried. "Maybe Mab wanted men for a personal escort or private errand?"

"Because Mab wouldn't have gone to trouble Lot for some men personally like this without good reason. If men was all she wanted, Vortigern would've surely provided some himself for her. No…she wanted Lot's men for a reason."

"Maybe you're just thinking about it too much," said Ferris. "Maybe those men had nothing to do with Mab at all. So Lot sent some of his men out. It's his kingdom, he can do that if he wishes. Arthur sends us out to complete tasks all the time back in Camelot."

"That's it!" Tristan said snapping his fingers. "What if that's why Mab went Lot? To have them do something within their own land and not seem out of place while they do so?"

"Why?" asked Kay. "To catch something or someone off guard?"

"Probably?"

"Where were they heading?" asked Arthur as he pointed to a map of Essitir.

"Err." Connor pointed from Lot's castle and dragged his finger diagonally from it to Camelot's borders. "Swift saw them head in this direction almost two days ago. I don't see anything of significance along the way."

But Arthur did. Merlin, who had walked over to peer at the map, had followed Connor's finger and saw something that did have significance as well. A certain small box that symbolized a village. A village that held someone that had a strong connection with one of Vortigern and the Thorns greatest enemies.

Merlin took off in a run and kicked the Manor's front doors open. Arthur had ran after him and extended his arm out to try and get him more to his reach.

"Merlin…wait! Come back!"

But Merlin didn't listen. He took off into the sky nearly as soon as he stepped outside and flew off as fast as he could. Arthur stared after his friend's shrinking form with a pained look on his face. He heard a lot of clatter behind him and saw that nearly everyone had run off after them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ferris shouted.

"Where is Merlin going?" Gwaine asked as he too looked at Merlin's form shrink into a dot.

"To where those men were heading," Arthur answered as he turned to catch his queen's gaze. "To Ealdor."

Gwen gasped. Gaius eyes shot wide. They both wanted to pretend that they heard wrong because they could now understand Merlin's behavior.

"Ealdor? You mean-"

"That's right Gwen," Arthur said before he looked off after Merlin again even though he could no longer see him. "Mab went to Lot to try and kidnap Merlin's mother Hunith."

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

A/N: I see that there was positive chatter about how I wrote about their reactions to Morgana's treatment and her condition. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. I'm glad you like it and hope I can do their future time together the same justice. I've been on the end of many family squabbles and I drew inspiration from that. Just because you are on opposite ends with a member of your family, unless you really are a cold person, you still can't help but feel concern when you hear of something dreadful that's happened to them. The next chapter will be one of great pain for Merlin as he arrives in Ealdor and learns what has happened. Also, the magical research done by the Albions unearths what Vortigern and Mordred's objective is and what it means not only for them, but potentially for everyone.


	22. Look to the Children

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Yes…I know. Many of you are looking to this chapter, hoping for the best of fortunes to be with Hunith. I'm sad to say that his is only the start of that. Though I wouldn't count Merlin out yet. I'm also glad that you are getting into Morgana's progress as she recovers in Albion. Her recovery will be a process and I will say that more than physical wounds will be treated as she stays in this mystical domain. Though, this chapter won't have an appearance from her. Sorry. Lastly, I also saw someone comment on Ferris making things difficult in the future. Yes, he will make trouble and you'll find out how much soon. Well enjoy as well as remember that it's that time to look at our time.

* * *

_Think for a minute, darling; in fairy tales it's always the children who have the fine adventures. The mothers have to stay at home and wait for the children to fly in the window_.

~ Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife

* * *

Chapter 22: Look to the Children

It was a little over a half hour after that detour business that the four college youngsters soon pulled up to the front of Matthew's house.

"Ahh, we're here," he announced as he pulled his van into the driveway. "Home sweet home," he said before he got out of the car.

Matthew's home was a typical two floor house in a corner of the town. They weren't secluded, the closest neighbor was over a ten minute walk away, but they did have a fair bit of privacy as their home and immediate surroundings were private property. They were surrounded by trees as the woods were behind the property that led into the mountains.

Megan looked about eagerly. She had never been over to Matthew's house before now and she was eager to see the place he grew up. She noticed a tree house nearby with a swing as well. She smiled at the thought of a younger Matthew climbing the ladder and swinging on that swing laughing and having fun.. "It's nice here."

"Thank you," he said noticing where she was looking. "Miles and I had a lot of in that tree house over the years."

"Really?" asked Lauren, herself interested. "You live close by right?"

"Yeah," Miles said as he stretched. "About a twenty minute walk in that direction," he said pointing off into the direction of the street. "We always played and studied together after school and the holidays often. Our parents enjoyed the same thing when they were kids," he said as they started for the house.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"This was my dad's house when he was a kid," said Matthew. "Miles' mother, his cousin and my aunt, lived in his house with her own sisters and brother when they were kids too."

"Oh…so you two are second cousins then?" Megan thought they were first cousins.

Matthew took out his keys and unlocked the front door. "Something like that," he said before opening the door. "

They interior of the house was pretty basic. The living room was comfy with a couch and velvet armchairs. There was a fireplace there with a painting of a blue lake with mountains in the distance.

"Why don't you two just relax for a bit while we get the food and drinks packed up?" suggested Miles. "We'll hit the woods in about twenty minutes."

"There are trails in those woods?" Lauren didn't see any trails into the trees behind the house.

Miles shook his head. "It's private land. Our family's private land. Been in the family's possession for as long as we could remember."

"How far are we going in exactly?" Megan asked as she looked off in the direction of the woods as if she could see it through the walls.

"Not far," Matthew said as he reached for a bottle of water in the fridge. "It should take us almost an hour on foot."

"Is it safe to go there?"

Matthew and Miles caught each other's eyes. "No," they said together.

"Really?" Megan said a little skeptically.

"Really," Matthew said as he nodded his head. Then he broke into a small smile. "Of course it's safe. We've been there tons of times. We know those woods like the back of our hands," he said before putting it in front of his face. "Where did that come from?" he said squinting at it.

Megan went to shove him. "Funny," she said not amused at all.

The two of them left to prepare their picnic baskets while the girls went to explore the house. Megan insisted that she needed to use the bathroom so they went upstairs to find it. Lauren wandered the floor after she left Megan in the restroom and found herself in a finely furnished study. There were finely crafted figurines on shelves on the walls of knights, magicians, and various magical creatures. Hung on the walls were two longswords, antiques, crisscrossing over a brilliant silver shield. There was even a glass case where there was an iron axe, daggers and shortswords locked up behind it and another case where there were antique looking tomes and parchments behind them.

"Great collection," she said to herself.

"Lauren," she heard Megan's voice call out.

"In here," she called out.

"The boys said they're nearly done. Wow," she said as she stepped in and looked about the room. "Look at all this stuff."

"Wonder why they have it," Lauren mused as she tried to get a closer look at the books in the case.

"Matthew said that his father was a historian. I guess he is into medieval history." She then looked up at those hanging longswords. "Probably where their idea for us writing on the Arthurian legends came from."

"Maybe…well let's go," she said starting to exit the room. "I'm getting kind of hungry and there is still a small hike keeping me from eating."

* * *

_Several Hundred Years Ago_…

Hunith was off in a clearing in the woods behind Ealdor as she placed a small set of flowers over a grave marker. She just stared at it for a few moments when she heard a gasp behind her.

Hunith looked back in a second of surprise before she calmed. "Oh, hello Delilah."

The woman had a small baby in her hands that was currently asleep. "Hunith," she nodded. She then placed her own set of fresh flowers next to the ones that Hunith had placed. "You remembered it was his birthday."

"Of course. William was like a second son to me." She then smiled at the memory of the young man as a rambunctious child. "I often felt so with the number of times I had to scold him along with Merlin whenever they caused mischief."

Delilah smiled. "William always had a love for trouble whether it was getting into it or causing it with Merlin right beside him nearly all the time. Our sons were quite the wild force weren't they?" Delilah gently ran a finger across the stone marker.

"Yes they were, though it seems that Merlin still finds his fair share often enough."

"Especially now. Merlin's finds himself in more trouble than he ever could've imagined. William is probably jealous that he can't share in the excitement of it with him."

Hunith, as well as most in the village, had heard about Merlin's secret publicly exposed to Arthur and all of Camelot. The announcement had made a few of the stubborn men in the village proclaim and brag about how they always knew there was something off on Merlin and gossip had exchanged greater than food. Hunith might've been worried except when she heard about Merlin's new title as an ambassador to that newly discovered city called Albion. He had written to her soon after about how he now was finally free and his renewed hope for the future. She was hopeful as well, until news had spread about Camelot falling and Vortigern coming into power. But she wasn't worried for she heard the news of Merlin's exploits and Arthur's progress during the last two years with this war. Unfortunately, rumors were all that she could use as Lot was allied with Vortigern and this kingdom was enemies with the Alliance.

Delilah now let out a small laugh as she tightened her hold on the baby in her arms. "I just hope his little brother could stay out of trouble better than he did."

Hunith looked over at the little boy in her friend's arms. He had been born about over three months ago. Delilah had taken in an injured traveler, who had been wounded by a run amok hippogriff, a year ago and then about nine months later, her new child had arrived. With the traveler long gone and with the new arrival of this boy, Delilah had been subject to much scrutiny for having another child with a stranger out of wedlock. Hunith personally knew how lonely Delilah had been feeling and how things could happen with circumstances like this and gave her support.

"He's sleeping so soundly," she said looking down at the sleeping child.

"Yes, it seems like he finally had to rest himself up." He had been crying greatly the last two months and Delilah had hardly any time to leave her house with him.

"You never did tell me the name you chose for him," she said as they walked down for the village.

"Never? I guess with all the excitement and work recently, I never had the chance to fawn him off to everyone."

"No," she said with a small smile.

"I chose to name him-"

Though she still didn't know because there was a rumble sounding through the village as Saxon soldiers came on horseback in Lot's colors as they rode into their village.

"What's going on?" asked Delilah.

"I-I don't know."

The man at the head of this cavalry called for everyone's attention. "People of Ealdor! Your king, Lot, has requested us to come here to acquire a woman from your village. A woman that goes by the name Hunith!"

Both Hunith and Delilah shared a look.

* * *

"Merlin's mother lives in Lot's land?" asked Connor.

Guinevere batted some tears away as she nodded. "Hunith, yes she does. No doubt she would be on the lookout for any of Vortigern's sorcerers especially now that his name is so well known now." Hunith didn't deserve this to happen to her. She was a kind woman. She helped look after her when she had been banished and had helped her cope with everything that had happened. "She would be prepared to run and hide from Vortigern's forces but not Lot's."

"What the hell is that Merlin thinking?" yelled Kay.

Arthur thought Kay sounded a little too harsh. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin…he's not ready to make a trip like that. Based on what the map says, it would take over two hours to get there by flight. Merlin hasn't trained himself enough to stay airborne for that length of time yet."

"What?" Arthur howled.

"Not only that," added Connor. "Even if Merlin does make it, if there is any resistance to be had there, it better not be too strong. He'll wear himself out too far to put up too much of a fight. What if a disciple or one of Lot's own sorcerers part of the raid? Merlin might be able to handle them when he's at top form but he'll be too tired to hold his own."

Arthur then ran off himself. He knew that he would never catch up to Merlin by horse. It would take almost five days even without the enemy out there watching the routes. But there was another way.

He ran around the Manor, to the back, where the three dragons were nestled in and Lionel was there too.

"Arthur," Lionel said when he caught sight of him.

Arthur brushed him off and went over to Madoc. "Madoc! I need your help!"

Kilgharrah took a step back. "Is something wrong King Arthur?"

"No time! I need Madoc to take me somewhere far and fast! Madoc, please? Merlin needs my help," he pleaded.

"Arthur, I understand you're still coming to understand the world of magic but you can't just flag a dragon down and ride it somewhere like he was a war horse," he scolded.

Yet, he was struck dumb when Madoc, who had been staring into Arthur's eyes, suddenly nodded his head and let Arthur mount him on his back. Madoc let out a howl before he broke off into the sky and flapped away into the distance. Lionel took a moment to try and hide his chuckle from watching Kilgharrah's face as he watched the two just go off like that ignoring him.

"Arthur!" yelled Gaius as they saw him leave.

"Arthur!" cried multiple voices out of tune with each other following after him.

It didn't do anything to slow him down as he took off after his friend.

Guinevere just watched them go. "I need to go to."

"What?" Tristan said turning around to face her.

"Gwen," cried Elyan.

"Look," she said before they could say any more. "Hunith means a lot to me too. I owe her too much to just stand here and let her be captured."

"My lady," said Percival as he put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. "Both Merlin and Arthur had gone off into the sky. The only way to catch up is to fly after them and there is not another way."

"Then…what about teleportation," she suggested spontaneously.

"None of the Order or other Albions that would know how would've been to Ealdor. They have to have been to a place before they could teleport themselves to it," added her brother Elyan. "You might as well stay here

The Albions were in the back watching the exchange silently. Kalen was actually a little surprised that Arthur didn't even think twice before running to Madoc to take him off after him. When he escorted Arthur and Merlin to the Druids at the start of the war, Arthur had complained the entire time but he showed no such thing just now. Galahad and Kay were surprised and even a little impressed themselves that the Queen of Camelot and her friends were talking about what transpired like it was a normal occurrence instead of a taboo subject to be hushed. It seemed that they were truly starting to accept magic as a way of life rather than a weapon to avoid.

Connor racked his brain for a solution when it suddenly hit him. "Guinevere," he said.

"Yes?"

"You really want to try and catch them so you could help Merlin's mother?"

"Of course," she said.

"Then…I think I can help."

Her eyes widened. "Really? You can?"

Connor gazed up and let out a long whistle through his teeth. A few moments later, the heavy beating sound of wings was heard followed by a thud. They turned about to see Connor's Chimera Emrys had just touched down nearby.

"You could use Emrys. Just tell him the direction and he'll take you there. I guarantee that he could also protect you and help protect your husband and friend too."

Gwen ran to Connor and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Thank you Connor," she said.

He just nodded back before he helped her mount Emrys and then they watched as she too took off after them.

* * *

Dylan was pouring over a thick musty tome as he looked over magic and ritual surrounding the time of Samhain or any other special times. Malcolm was close by, also digging through a separate tome from Micah's private set.

Dylan looked over at him as his hand was glossing over the pages line by line. "I'm surprised you would be touching the pages that frequently."

"Why's that Dylan? I'm trying to not let myself miss anything on these damn paper pages."

"That's just it. These tomes' pages aren't made of paper."

"What?" he said straightening himself. "Well then, what are they made of?"

"Human skin from sacrificed virgin maids and men," he said simply.

Malcolm stepped back as he nearly gagged. "And…why didn't you tell me this before I started touching these?"

"These books are centuries old. It's not even truly skin anymore."

"And is that supposed to make it better?"

"You're right. Forget I said anything," he said as he turned around to hide the smirk from seeing Malcolm discomfort.

"Too late for that now," he grumbled. "You couldn't say this before I started to run my hands through feet of stripped human flesh?"

"Only just came to me." Dylan smirked as he nodded his head back down. It was the truth but it didn't make the situation any less amusing to him.

"How can you stand to touch these pages then?"

"Please, this isn't my first time ruffling through books like these. Just try to not to think about what they're made of and focus on what they contain. That's far worse."

They cycled through the books for over an hour until Dylan let out a start.

"What?" said Malcolm.

"I don't believe it," he said as his eyes glossed over the page. "I can't believe that I was so blind and didn't see it!"

"See what!"

"Do you remember when the runes that told us about the Trinity also laid themselves in a random pattern?" At Malcolm's nod he continued. "That wasn't random. It was outlining a constellation."

"Stars?"

"Yes. In a pattern that won't be aligned until this coming Samhain."

"What's so important about that?"

"There's a reference in this book. To a special ritual that could only be accomplished once a millennium or so during a lunar eclipse."

"Shadow moon," Malcolm mumbled. "Those were the other words spelled out in the signs."

"Precisely. It is known as the Excavation of the Damned. It's a ritual that can breach through the barriers that separate our world from the realm of the dead, specifically to hell itself."

"What? I thought that was impossible even for magic to accomplish."

"In most cases, yes, it is. This ritual is the exception. The veil separating our world and the next is thinnest during Samhain. The lunar eclipse also helps brings power to energy used to open magical gates to worlds other than our own. These two times combined would make such a feat possible. Imagine what could manifest in our world during such a time?"

Malcolm was getting worried now. "But…how much damage could that do. The veil between our world and the next was torn before. When the Dorocha manifested here a few years ago. Luckily we were able to cast strong warding spells and illumination barriers to keep them away before."

"But they still caused great damage. And that was just a small tear in the barrier. The Dorocha were simply the tip of the iceberg. They were small and weak enough to squeeze through it. This ritual won't make a simple tear, it will break down a good part of the wall down. Imagine what would stroll right out from something like that? Like Demons."

Demons. He had heard stories about those creatures but Malcolm had always assumed they were mere myth. He didn't want to think on what he knew to be myth and truth where they were concerned. "What would…why would they do this? It doesn't make sense. They'll only hurt themselves if creatures like that come into our world. They would be in the same position we are."

"Not quite. Long ago, Micah once told me a story about the early times of his rise to power. When he sold his soul to learn and receive all the knowledge and power he got, he had also acquired an artifact that he said was thrust in his hand by the Devil himself. A pair of metallic cuffs that could grant a human the ability to actually control forces that emerge from hell."

"Where are these cuffs now?"

"When Micah and his early Thorns were driven from this land centuries ago, the cuffs were taken along with his personal master tome of magic. This tome would no doubt have the steps and procedures of this ritual in its pages along with other secrets and techniques that Micah wouldn't have recorded anywhere else. They were stashed in his grand chest. The High Priestesses kept it under lock and key at the Isle of the Blessed."

Malcolm could already see where this was going. "Then let me guess. That fool Uther then invaded the Isle and took the chest with the other artifacts he pillaged and placed it in the Vaults beneath Camelot. The vaults that Vortigern pillaged those warding talismans and weapons of the Bloodguard."

Dylan nodded with a glum look on his face. "This means that Vortigern will not only have the Vikings and Saxons on his side…but an army of hell to boot."

"We've got to stop him. Above all else, we can't let them do this? Does this book tell anything on how to do that?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "It doesn't even say what the incantation or magic to be performed is. It looks like there might even be more to the ritual itself but it's not in here. It just says what is needed for it."

"Well that's something at least. What the hell is it?" Malcolm then flinched. "Not the best choice of words…is it?"

"No," he grunted. "Well…it says that the ritual needs a sacred area where there has been travel between worlds done before."

"In the Five Kingdoms? Take your pick. There have got to be dozens of places even if they were destroyed in the Purge."

"And…it requires the offering of 13 blood sacrifices. One for each month in the year that they were born; except for October which has two sacrifices, a child and adult. Three must be children." Malcolm thought he was going to be sick. "It doesn't say much on the requirements of the others except for virgin maids, warrior men and mothers."

Dylan then took a nearby pail and blew out in it. "Sorry," he said when he was done.

"It's alright. I'm actually more surprised you were able to hold out this long."

"They're going to kill thirteen people for this?"

"They stripped the flesh off the bodies of virgins to make the pages from these books. What do you think they are capable of on their worst day?"

"Is there anything else?" he nearly regretted asking.

Dylan looked through the book again. "Err…ah, it seems that the offerings can only be made with a blade of Orichalcum."

"Orichalcum?" Malcolm had heard of that metal before. It was ancient, magical and extremely hard to come by. He couldn't help it. He jumped up and pumped a fist up. "Ha ha. This is good. Orichalcum is extremely rare. There is no way that Vortigern will be able to find any to use to sacrifice these people."

Dylan's face didn't rise at all. "Of course, too bad that he doesn't need too."

This got Malcolm to freeze in place. "Huh?"

"Micah also had a dagger made from Orichalcum. He told me that it was presented to him as a gift during his 18th birthday. It would've been stashed in the chest too."

"Terrific!" Malcolm said kicking a nearby table. "Which means that nothing can stop them from accomplishing this at all. While we've been running around, thinking that we've been pushing Vortigern and the Thorns into a corner, they were just backing away and building strength in their back legs to make the grand pounce!"

"We shouldn't waste any more time then," he said slamming the book shut.

Malcolm and Dylan rushed over to the Manor to share their findings with Connor when they noticed a lot of talk in the main hall as there were a lot of people crowded together.

"We have big news!" Malcolm announced.

Immediately, he knew something was off when they turned to look at them. Gaius and some of Arthur's best knights were there with Connor, Kay, Galahad and Kalen. They all had a bit of panicked tension within them. It wasn't a hostile sort of panic between them but a concerned one.

"What's happened?" asked Dylan as they stepped in.

Malcolm stepped back in slight shock. "I don't believe this," he almost whispered. When Malcolm and Dylan had returned to the Manor where everyone there had exchanged what had happened in turns. "What kind of sick, desperate people try using a man's mother against him like that," he grumbled.

Gwaine shook his fist at his side. "Sick, desperate people that know that the man whose mother they're after is too strong for them to deal with themselves so they have to abduct his innocent and defenseless mother."

Malcolm couldn't believe that Vortigern would sink that low. He may be having issues with Merlin right now regarding this whole curse business but he wouldn't wish the loss of a mother to be on him. "Cowards," he said finally.

"I'm with ya," Gwaine said with an angry look in his eyes.

"Listen," said Connor. "I realize that we're all worried about Merlin's mother but he and Arthur wouldn't want all of us to lose our heads over it on top of everything. Malcolm," he said gesturing to his friend. "You and Dylan had something to tell us?"

Malcolm huffed. "Yeah. Though, it might be a good thing that we're already so depressed."

"Why?" asked Kay.

"Because what Dylan has found is farthest from good that there is."

* * *

"Sire," a soldier said as he bowed to Vortigern as he sat in his throne.

Vortigern had called in the soldier in charge of rounding up the people that they needed for the sacrifices in the ritual for Samhain. Right now Mordred was beside him and they had waited for a few moments before the man from last week had returned and bowed to them.

"Soldier," he nodded to him. "Your deadline is today. Did you acquire the remaining tributes?"

The man was fidgeting as he bowed his head deeper. "Sire…I found all the remaining tributes needed. Save for one," he added a little hesitantly.

"Which one?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"The mother that you requested born in October. There were none to be found in the kingdom. All records were looked through but there were none that could be found." His voice trembled as he silently pleaded to his king for forgiveness in failing his task.

"I see. You failed in your search for me yet again. You do realize that Samhain is a bit over a month away. Tell me soldier… about this one that couldn't be found. Just how long did you toil in the search? I seem to remember that two of the missing ones were in spots that your daughter and yourself could've filled in for. I bet that you put considerable effort into searching for candidates in your and your daughter's position first, isn't that right?" he accused. "Did you think that this would spare either of you?"

"No sire. I wasn't trying to disgrace myself in service to you. I looked for all the missing pieces just as hard as the other. I swear it!"

"Oh enough." Vortigern was bored of these excuses. "Mordred," he gestured to him.

However…another messenger stepped in before Mordred could strike the man down. "Sires," he said stepping in.

"What is it?!" Vortigern snapped.

"Forgive the intrusion sire. However I have received a message from Mab back from Essitir. She has written that the mission was a success. You have the woman named Hunith and she is being brought here."

"Excellent," he said smiling. "Finally, one of my messengers bring me the right news." Vortigern deliberately spat this bit at the trembling soldier on the floor.

"Sire, there is more to the Lady Mab's message. Apparently, she claims to have found one of the tributes and she is being sent to Bayston for safekeeping with the others. She had been found when Lot's men went to Ealdor to apprehend the primary target. She knew that she fit the requirements for one on your list."

"Which one?" they had no need for duplicates.

"A mother born in October."

"That's the tribute that we were missing," cried the kneeling soldier. "Sire, now you do indeed have everything you need in preparation for Samhain." The Lady Mab had just saved him. He could probably kiss her if he wouldn't be torn to shreds by her.

Now Vortigern's smile actually took a relaxed and contented look. "It would appear so. This calls for a celebration."

"I agree sire," said Mordred. "_**Bwrw I'r Dibyn**_," he chanted. Mordred's pale blue eyes let out an identical glow and a matching pale blue mist of energy shot from his palm that enveloped the first soldier.

He screamed as his very being was eaten away by the mist until he was completely covered and, after a few seconds, it dissipated with not so much as a trace of the man left.

"Yes," Vortigern said hardly affected except for sliding more into his throne. "Nothing like disposing of a failure in a great show of magic to express victory."

"I could tell that that soldier actually thought that he avoided paying the cost for failing me and especially you Vortigern. All Mab's news had done was upgrade his demise from an expression of out letting your stress to expressing your joy of victory."

"Quite. Mordred, could you please arrange for that man's daughter to be taken and stored away as part of our fuel?"

"Of course sire."

Vortigern then looked over to one of his officers in a far off corner of the room. "Captain!"

The man came forward and knelt before him. "Your grace."

Vortigern stood from his throne. "Mordred and I will be leaving for Bayston and commence the final arrangements for my plans for Samhain. I will leave you in charge of Wirtgernesburg's security until then."

"The city will be grand and secure for your return," he insisted.

"Good. When the prisoner Hunith arrives, make the proper arrangements in detaining her and grant Lot's men with the bounty that was promised."

"It will be done."

* * *

Todd repeated his spell again and the mark where Garrett's shackles had been cut let out more dust as he made it deeper.

"Okay," Garrett said observing the new added depth of the cut into his shackles. "Let's try it again."

Todd wiped off a drop of sweat slicking down the top of his nose before he coughed lightly and nodded. "Alright." He placed his hands over the manacles again. "_**Rhannu Hyd**_." His eyes glowed gold as another invisible slash went for the metal to make the cut slightly deeper.

Dregan had been standing underneath the barred small window that led outside, with his arms folded and eyes closed, grunting after he heard every failed attempt.

"Alright, again," said Garrett.

"Alright, again?" he snapped. "Do you say anything else?"

"Shut up," he said. "How's that? That better for you? Moron," he mumbled before looking back at his kneeling friend.

Dregan grit his teeth at that. "This is ridiculous. This brat has been repeating the same two words for more than a week and he only managed to make only scratch the metal on those manacles. We're never going to get out of here."

Dane started to crack the knuckles in his fists as they were opening and closing at his sides. "I don't see you doing anything other than complain. My brother is the one doing all the work while you lie on your ass and criticize him."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"Why not?" he said folding his own arms.

"I don't have to explain myself especially to a boy like you. Besides, I wouldn't act so confident. With those shackles on, you can't use your magic to help you."

Dane just sucked in his teeth. "I wouldn't honor you by even wasting my magic on a bag of hot air like you."

"Is that so?" he challenged. "I thought you said that without your weapons and magic you weren't able to fight?" he said with a bit of an arrogant taunt.

"Against an army of men, no we can't. But against a stuck up man who plays himself as an honorable warrior, I can more than handle it." Dane stepped closer so that they were an arms distance away. "I can beat you to the floor all on my own. You being twice my age makes no difference."

"Really?" he said before he shoved Dane. "Let's see what a powerless sorcerer can do then."

This made all the men in the cell get tense. Garrett was pulled back by Leon before he could jump after Dregan. Leon shook his head before he advanced on Dregan himself.

"Dregan, what are you thinking? You're picking a fight with a fifteen year old boy."

"I'm thinking that these people need to learn some manners Leon. Better that this boy learns it early on. They think that they could talk down to us because they have Connor and his other powerful sorcerers to protect them.. Now these people here think they can talk down and disrespect us because they think that they have you. They need to learn otherwise and you need to stop encouraging them."

Dane readied his fists up. "I'll show you that I don't need Lord Connor or Sir Leon's help to deal with the likes of you Dregan!"

"Then let's find out," he said readying himself. "Show me your so called skill with your bare hands."

Dane sprung forward and swung at Dregan's left cheek but he sidestepped and extended his foot to trip him. Dane hit the extended leg and then fell forward a bit but he managed to stay on his feet. He stumbled a bit before turning around and making a second attempt to hit Dregan. Dregan had his right arm out a bit and then brought it back in to lock in Dane's arm between his arm and torso. Dregan then brought his knee to hit Dane in the gut but brought his right elbow down to block it. He then charged forward and made Dregan tumble backwards and release his grip on his arm. He then brought it back and swung again for him. It grazed his chest a bit as he moved to avoid it.

Dane stepped back a bit as he took a moment to catch his breath. "How's my skill now, knight? You're being kept at bay by a boy half your age."

Dregan just glared at him a slight little bit. Leon could see that he was actually impressed against his will. So was Leon. The boy had some talent as a warrior, not as much as natural and strong as Garrett but still considerable talent. He too could become a great warrior worthy of knighthood with enough time.

Dregan then smirked a bit. "Don't let yourself be cocky. I'm barely up to my second stride right now."

"Let's see it then," Dane smirked.

"No, enough!" It was Leon. "Enough already. We should be using our strength on Vortigern and the Thorns, not on each other."

"He's right," said Todd. "Dane, don't waste your time on him. You're a lot better than him and you know it. And you," he said turning on Dregan. "I don't care how you speak or treat me, but when it comes to my little brother, you cross the line. The only one that gets to beat him up or give him a hard time is me!"

Garrett glared at Dregan too before looking back at Todd and noticing that his eyes were shining with power. "Todd!"

"What?" he asked still glaring at Dregan.

"Cut through my cuffs," he ordered.

"What?"

"Right now," he said pulling him to look at his wrists.

"_**Rhannu Hyd**_." The glow in his eyes brightened and the cuffs actually made a sound as the crack intensified and became more than a deepening scratch.

"What?" Todd said looking shocked.

"Again!" Garrett roared before he hit the side of Todd's head. "Now!"

"_**RHANNU HYD**_!" Todd chanted before the cuffs were cracked nearly all the way through. There were splintered cracks spreading around like the cuffs had been glass.

Todd eyes had burned in that instant before Todd suddenly lost his footing and he passed out.

"Whoa," Dane ran out to catch his brother before he fell on his back on the stone floor.

"What just happened?" asked Leon as he watched Dane set his brother down gently.

"It looks like Todd pried himself loose from doubting himself." Garrett explained.

"What do you mean?" Dregan sputtered as he gazed at the unconscious boy who barely scratched those manacles just nearly shatter through them in one moment.

"I could sense that Todd wasn't doing the best to his ability."

"You mean he was deliberately avoiding freeing you so you could free us!" Dregan shouted back.

"No, he really was trying to free me from these things. However, a part of him was focusing too much of his energy on the thought that our freedom was relying on him. He was too worried about that to put enough of his power into it. Certainly wasn't helping with an ass like you breathing down his neck every day," he added with a shake of his chin up at the said man. "But when he finally lost it he finally let go of it. I wanted him to free him while he was in the right state of mind."

"You knew?" Leon's remark wasn't a true question.

"In a way. I knew something was keeping him down. I could feel it. That's why I kept saying the same thing. I wanted him to finally focus on freeing me and not have what was worrying and keeping him from interfering."

"It looks like it took its toll," Leon said as he looked down on the young unconscious sorcerer. "He's worn out but I think he's earned himself a good rest."

"He still didn't break them," Garrett said bringing his wrists out.

Leon looked them over. "No…but maybe it's enough. Everyone," he said looking about to everyone else in the room. "We might be able to free Garrett if we pull on those cuffs. They might just snap apart with a break that deep. They're being held only by a very thin strip of metal now."

Garrett extended his arms out as his arms became surrounded. The men grabbed onto Garrett's left or right cuff and then began tugging to fully break them. The guards out in the corridor behind the massive door to the holding cellar heard two snaps accompanied by some mild yelling. They just shrugged it off as they thought that the two sets of prisoners finally snapped and started to exchange blows against one another.

* * *

Merlin had his teeth clenched as he pushed himself harder than he's ever gone before. He had been flying for two hours now. He had never been in the air this long before. He could already feel his strength and his concentration starting to wear on him but he bit it back. He couldn't stop and wouldn't until he reached Ealdor. His mother was there and he refused to let any harm come to her for the purpose of getting to him. He had to keep moving.

There had been a few creatures in the air that tried to step in front of him but he dispatched them with barely a bat of the eyes. Merlin soon found himself over the woods that recognized were followed by Ealdor. He was nearly there and just in time as the sun was setting. He looked on ahead in Ealdor's direction where he saw signs of smoke. Smoke that came from dying and still roaring fires. The signs of an attack. Merlin's body burned up itself even though his heart stopped cold.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

A/N: I hope you loved all of this. Things are really started to get shaken up a bit. Ritual sacrifices have always been the subject behind evil works of magic and it was a shame that Morgause sacrifice of herself to tear the veil was all we ever got on that. The next chapter will have Merlin and his return to Ealdor and facing with what has been done with Arthur and Gwen's attempts to help him. Also, the Alliance deals with the latest revelation of what is going on and what it would mean for the outcome of both the war and the land. I will say that a couple of things from the poll will be shaping up to arrive soon.

Bwrw I'r Dibyn – Cast into the abyss


	23. The Imprisoned and Liberated

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: The last few chapters have really built up a lot of hype and I have to say that it's by no means done yet. I saw that a lot of you were very concerned for Hunith. She is a kind woman isn't she and by no means deserves anything bad to happen to her but we know that's not often the case in this world. But still, good things do happen and can still happen.

* * *

_Life doesn't get easier or more forgiving, we get stronger and more resilient_.

~ Steve Maraboli, Life, the Truth, and Being Free

* * *

Chapter 23: The Imprisoned and Liberated

Garrett started rubbing his recently freed wrists from where the manacles had cut off exposure to the air. "That's better," he sighed before looking straight down

Leon kicked the torn metal pieces of Garrett's former restraints away before he stepped closer to the young man. "Garrett, are you alright now?"

Garrett looked like he was fighting not to cry. "Yes…it feels good to have those things off."

Dane held up his wrists. "Care to share the feeling?"

"Of course," he said before all his fellow Albions stood before him and raised their wrists. "_**Rydd o Gaethiwed**_."

The cuffs all glowed a faint white glow before they snapped off their wrists at once. Now all the Albions were free from the cuffs and, like Garrett, rubbed their freed wrists on the verge of tears. Leon then looked up at the cell's window to see that it was still light out.

"Okay…it's still light out so now wouldn't be the time to escape. We should wait a while until the sun sets. The city will be dark and full of people rushing about to try and make curfew. Also, the castle will be full of movement with the guards and staff going on shift changes."

"Seems like a good plan," said Garrett. "Besides, I could use an hour or so to rest up after freeing everyone from those god awful things."

"My brother too," Dane said looking down at Todd who was still out. "He should be awake by then."

"What's the plan," asked one of the Camelot prisoners. "You may have magic to use but we don't have any weapons ourselves to attack or defend ourselves."

Garrett held up his hand. "Don't worry. Leave that part to us. We're trained when it comes to being sneaky."

"How?" asked Leon.

"We thought it would be useful back in…more cynical times," That was a nice way of calling the Purge. "to train in stealth for escape purposes. And for infiltration as well."

"Alright then," he said before turning to everyone else. "I also have an escape route in mind for getting us back to Albion safely."

After a few hours, when dusk fell, two Vikings came over to relieve the other two there of guard duty. The two new men were slightly wet as there was a bit of rain outside and they were too happy to be someplace warm and dry for the next few hours. Before the new two could settle and the old two head off for home, the metal door blew off its hinges and squashed them.

"Do you think anyone heard that?" asked Dane.

"Let's not wait and find out," said Garrett. "Leon," he said pointing at a Viking's exposed hand that still held a sword. "Got four weapons already."

Leon rushed to pick it up and three others followed his lead and grabbed them. The group then stealthily took off down the hall and up the stairs to leave the dungeon level for the main floor. Garrett muttered a spell to have the guards at the top fly up and slam their heads to the ceiling where they were knocked out. Dane and a fellow Albion took their spears and they again took off into the corridors. They soon came upon a fork with three new directions to go.

"Which way?" Garrett asked.

One of the Camelot knights pointed to the left. "That way."

"You sure?" asked Dane.

"We slaved building this place, remember? Trust me, I know."

"Good enough for me," said Leon. "Let's move."

They kept running until three men turned the corner and spotted them.

"Hey you!" one shouted as the three of them drew their swords.

Dane didn't let them get farther. "_**Diarfogi Ac Arfogi Ni**_!" The swords seemed to pull the three men forward until the fell on their stomachs as the swords flew into the air into three of their group's hands including Garrett.

Todd then extended his hands out himself at the men his little brother disarmed. "_**Cadw At Wyneb**_." There was a faint glow and the three started struggling on the floor but couldn't seem to get up.

"What did you do?" asked Dregan. "I thought you said you couldn't fight?"

"And I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't do something else. Just gave them one of my favorite spells that I like to use on my figurines when I display them."

"What?" asked Leon.

"Stuck them to the floor," he shrugged.

Suddenly, the memory of Kay's enchantment of sticking Percival and a few others to the walls came back from the time of Malcolm's jailbreak came back and he chuckled to himself a bit before they all took off again.

At this point, nearly all of them had weapons now and it seemed like things were actually going their way. They soon found themselves to the courtyard when their luck ran out.

One of the sentries on the outer wall spotted them. "Alert! Prisoner Escape! The prisoners have escaped!"

Garrett sent a spell to knock the man off the wall and plummet to his doom but the damage had been done. Soon heavy movement was heard as guards and soldiers started to try and converge on them. They saw that the main gate was starting to close.

"Now what?" spat Dregan.

"This," said Garrett. "_**Chwyth Trwy**_," he said extending his palm to the spot on the wall next to them. A small whole big enough for a man to squeeze through suddenly blasted open and they squeezed through it one by one quickly.

The alarm bells from the castle rung and chaos erupted on the city streets. Screaming sounded throughout the city as citizens rushed out of the way of the party escaping as Vikings rushed over to try and subdue them. Some were thrown back by the spells of the Albions while others were cut down and thrown aside by the knights of Camelot. This helped to arm the rest of them with the weapons of their fallen enemies as well. Thankfully, by the time they reached the outer wall, none had fallen to the enemy. The Albions covered the Knights with their magic and the Knights covered the Albions with their steel. Garrett tried to blast the wall again like the castle's but it didn't budge this time.

"Damn, it must be reinforced by magic to make it stronger," he said after his spell failed.

"What now?" asked Leon.

Garrett panicked for a mere second before he snapped his fingers. "Dane, Lyle, Perdeks, Bran, Vayne, Beat, Greg, and even you Todd," he said looking at each one respectfully. "Let's try blasting through together. We just might be able to make a hole big enough for us." They quickly lined up behind him. "Know the spell?" he asked. They nodded. "Okay, on three. 1. 2. 3!"

"_**Chwyth Trwy**_!" they shouted.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as a decent size hole appeared for them to get out from.

"You did it!" Leon shouted. However, he saw that all of them, even Garrett now were shaking from slight exhaustion. He then heard the sounds of shouting and of steel cladded feet. "We have to move!" he said pulling Garrett forward.

His fellow knights took Leon's lead and helped their fellow magical prisoners through. Even Dregan, though he didn't look happy about it, helped as he tugged on Todd to help him run out and get to the forest surrounding the city. They charged for the forest started up on Phase two of Leon's escape plan.

* * *

Merlin touched down to the ground, out of breath and his brow burning with heat, but he was too angsty to be tired. He looked about to the village he had once called home and found total chaos. There were about a half dozen bodies visible at different parts of the village with dark patches of earth underneath them no doubt colored by the blood of their former possessors. He saw that one of the bodies seemed to be a young boy maybe half his age. The corpse was face down which Merlin found himself thankful for. The last thing he wanted was to gaze at young lightless eyes that hadn't been able to see more of the world. There were also two huts that were blackened and smoking from dying fires as if only an hour or two ago they had been completely ablaze.

Merlin's blood ran cold at seeing that one of them that was smoking had been his old home. "No," he whispered as he stumbled for it.

Merlin kept stumbling until two men, Saxons, stepped in front of him with swords drawn and halted his advance.

"Who are you?" one of them barked. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," said the other. "You don't look like one of these pathetic villagers."

'_Pathetic_?' Merlin thought while he grinded his teeth. "What have you done here?" he spat.

"Official business of King Lot. Now why don't you move along and let us finish up here."

Merlin's eyes glowed bright gold as the two Saxons flew off into the air and slammed back into the ground back first so hard that their bodies actually made a sink in the ground.

"What was that?" said another voice.

"You there!" shouted a different one.

Merlin made eye contact with them and they too flew off into the air themselves. Merlin wasn't going to let anyone keep him from his home. At least, that's how it looked before Merlin felt something invisible hit him and make him fly off a bit backwards, away from his home. Merlin looked up to see a man in Saxon colors with a trace of gold light left in his eyes from the spell he just used on Merlin.

"Well…it looks like the legendary Merlin has decided to grace us with his presence."

Merlin managed to pick himself up and glared the sorcerer down. "What have you done here? These people have done nothing."

"Nothing but betray our king," he said back calmly. "They've harbored two traitors to both Essitir's present and past kings. They had to pay the price."

"They're your own people," Merlin spat.

"Oh please…you're going to try and use that Merlin?," said a new voice. A woman's voice and it sounded like it came from above. "You're the last person who should use 'the people excuse'"

Merlin looked up to see that it was Mab, floating downward and wearing a flowing back battle gown with velvet thorns around her torso like a belt and some above her shoulder blades as well as a devious smirk that put those that Morgana threw at him to shame. "Mab, you're behind this!"

"Not directly but enough of it," she said as she touched solid ground.

"You say that I shouldn't use 'the people excuse', as if you could. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Mab just smirked. "And when did I say that I should use it? It's true that I don't care about anyone other than myself and I won't waste time and energy pretending otherwise." She then placed her fingers to her forehead like a headache had overcome her. "I can't tell you how exhausting it was to pretend around that pitiful witch and that dragon at her side."

"What?" Merlin said narrowing his eyes.

"You know, Morgana. I'm the one who went to Lot's castle and took her away by offering her and her pet a chance to finally be free again. It was so exhausting to seem like I was a fellow witch just coming to her rescue."

"Lot? Lot had Morgana?" So Arthur's hunch was right.

"Yes," answered the Saxon sorcerer. "The king managed to capture Morgana and that dragon when it was still puny. Oh…the times we had with them," he said with some small longing. "Those girls were quite the screamers."

Suddenly, Gaius words on Morgana's condition and Aithusa's scars flashed through Merlin's mind. "_**Rhedeg Ef Drwy**_!"

Mab extended her hand. "_**Gwyro Hud**_!" A transparent sphere surrounded them and became visible as Merlin's spell ricocheted off it and slammed into the ground nearby. "My…that was two sides of pathetic. I hardly felt a thing."

"_**Chwyth Tan**_," the Saxon sorcerer said as a big ball of fire came at him.

"_**Darian I Mi**_." The fireball made impact on Merlin's own shield but it didn't fizzle out, it fought. Merlin nearly bit his tongue as he forced more energy into his defense until the sorcerer's attack finally gave out. Merlin felt beads of sweat running down his forehead even stronger than before. "Damn it," he said to himself. He must've used too much of his magical strength flying here. He won't stand a chance against this Saxon sorcerer let alone Mab.

"My someone seems to be a bit on edge." Mab chuckled. "To be honest, I was actually afraid that I wouldn't be able to pull off my nursemaid act on Morgana. I didn't need to worry though. She was so pitiful that she ate it all up so easily. Thankfully, Mordred stepped in so I didn't have to put up with her for too long."

"You were just using her? And then you decided to cut her loose when she lost her convenience."

"Of course we did. I would've taken her heart myself if I could've gotten close enough. I could see that Morgana and her dragon were growing wary of me in time as her exposure to me and my power increased but she was blind when it came to her poor, sweet Mordred." She actually cackled at that last bit. "What a whimpering fool."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Mab just smiled savagely at him. "What's this? Don't tell me that you're feeling sorry for her. From what Mordred told me, you tried your hardest to kill her during the last battle. I would've thought you would be grateful that she suffered."

"Well then you thought wrong."

"But...I know I'm not wrong when your mother will be made to suffer."

Merlin's emotions went rising up and then crashing down. It went up in the knowledge that she was still alive. It went down when he learned that she was in their hands. "Where is she?!" he roared.

"She's on her way to Wirtgernesburg. Of course, if you want to see her so much don't worry. I'll take you to Wirtgernesburg right now. You can share the same cell if you behave."

"I'll never go with you! Release my mother now!"

"Aww, that's cute. You thought you actually were going to have a choice."

Mab then conjured some chains and they flew for Merlin like flying snakes. Merlin's reflexes were so lag that he couldn't put up a defense in time before the chain wrapped around his arms and trapped them to his torso. The chain was still connected to Mab's hand as she tugged like she roped an animal. Suddenly, a eerie blue aura sprouted from Mab's hand and travelled the chain and connected with Merlin that caused him to scream in agony. Mab and her companion were smiling in savage triumph until a roar broke them out of it. A shadow started to cover them.

"What's that?!" the Saxon shouted.

They looked up to see a red dragon descending on them. A shape was on its back and when the dragon was low enough, it jumped off and raised a sword up and brought it down on the chain connecting Mab and Merlin. The chain broke and both Merlin and Mab fell on their backs. Merlin lifted himself up to see that it was Madoc and Arthur.

"After them!" the sorcerer shouted at the remaining Saxon soldiers that were present.

The warriors charged for Arthur while the sorcerer and Mab turned to Madoc. Arthur fought the Saxons that came at him one after another and cut them down, Excalibur striking left and right. His only thought was to keep these Saxon pigs from getting to Merlin.

Mab and the sorcerer fired spells at Madoc but he batted them away with his scaly wings. He then hurled himself up a bit in the air before hurling a great fireball for the two of them. Mab flew up to avoid it while the sorcerer flew off from the force of the impact. As Mab flew up, Madoc then breathed out a steady stream of fire. Mab surrounded herself in a shield that held up against it. Mab grit her teeth as she watched Arthur cut down the soldiers they had with them. She loathed having to leave behind without taking Merlin or even Arthur now that they were so close but she knew they wouldn't profit with her chance of defeat so high. Besides, the primary purpose of this mission was to capture Hunith and she did, as well as finding a tribute for Samhain. She knew better than to push her luck. She vanished behind the safety of her shield for Bayston.

Arthur struck down the last Saxon that came at him before he turned back to Merlin who was still wrapped up. He took Excalibur and raised it high above his head. "Merlin, don't move."

Merlin nodded and froze his body. He didn't doubt Arthur's skill to free him from the chains with a sword. Arthur then brought Excalibur down and there was a snap and Merlin was free from the chains.

As Arthur extended his hand to pick Merlin up, the sorcerer was off to the side, shielded from view by the smoke from Madoc's fireball. He raised his hands and prepared a spell to launch at the two of them. He took aim and readied his energy. However, before he could actually launch his attack, something slammed him at the back. He hit the ground and turned to face his attacker to find that his arms became trapped under two paws and six eyes leering down at him. A chimera was glaring down at him with all three of its heads. The middle lion head growled before it went and bit down at the man's neck.

Guinevere hopped off Emrys and shed silent tears as she looked at the surrounding devastation of the place she had sought much needed shelter once. The poor slain people and the ransacked homes and burned husks of ones that remained. She then saw that one of the husks was Hunith's home. She then looked off to where Arthur was helping Merlin to his feet. If she felt this terrible…how must he be feeling?

* * *

There were a dozen men in a circle surrounding a campfire and they were in high spirits. They were lugging and tossing around a woman that had her hands bound in ropes. Whenever she fell in one of their grips they twisted her around and tossed her across to another man like a game of catch but with a person instead of a ball. The head officer just sat there watching with slight amusement as his men had their fun. However, when one of them slapped her, he stood up.

"Alright, enough is enough. We need the package to be in tip top shape. The last thing we need is for Vortigern to pull back some of the bounty."

"Yes sir," they chanted like disheartened children.

The men were upset that they were being told to stop but they did settle themselves down. The woman was brought to sit next to their officer. The officer took a sip of water and offered it to her. "Thirsty?" The woman looked at him with a slight glare but couldn't say anything with that gag on her mouth. "Right," he said like he had forgotten she had it. "That would make it hard to do so, wouldn't it? Why don't we take that out?"

He went and removed the gag and freed her mouth. She stretched her gums a bit before returning to glare at the man. "You people are pathetic. You're not doing yourself any favors by taking me like this or destroying my home."

"Hunith, your concern for us is touching but wasted. You should try worrying more about yourself." He then held the skin to her again. "Water?"

She just turned her head away. "Spare me your false concern."

He just took the skin and took a heavy gulp. "Suit yourself."

"Whatever your plans are, leave my son out of it," she spat.

"Unfortunately, your son is the plan. He should've been smart enough to get in with the right people."

"He did," she said defiantly back.

"Really? So that's why his dear mother is in ropes heading for Wirtgernesburg? If he had any brains, he would've sworn his allegiance to his home kingdom and not to the enemy. This makes him a traitor to Essitir and he will suffer a traitor's wrath."

Hunith wasn't unsettled one bit. "As if Cenred or Lot ever deserved any loyalty. My son went to serve a man that was deserving of it."

"And look where that's gotten him," he smirked. "Then look where my loyalty has gotten me. I'm about to become quite the rich man and receive high honors from not one but two kings."

"What honor is there in taking a man's mother because you're too weak to take him?"

"I'm bored of this," the officer said before replacing the gag. "You're more charming with that on then off."

Hunith just sat there in silence trying to block out the celebratory mood of her captives. Instead, she heard the screams of her fellow villagers and the cries of her friend as she tried to fight the Saxons' grip to get back to her home to her baby boy. A baby boy who was now alone...if he was still alive. She remembered seeing a Saxon cut down that little boy who she always saw running about the village and was quite fond of. How could someone do this? Didn't these people have any souls at all?!

* * *

Over in Camelot's small city of Bayston, a slight blue glow appeared just outside that soon burned brighter before two figures seemed to come forth from it.

"Ahh," Vortigern said as he deeply inhaled. "The only way for a king to travel. That was fast and smooth Mordred. Your powers are coming along better than ever."

Mordred bowed his head and brought his right wrist to his heart in a salute. "Thank you sire thought it would seem that I missed the inside of the city's fortress."

"Don't worry. It's not every day that citizens of the kingdom get graced with their king and his champion's presence as they travel among them in plain sight."

Mordred went at ease. "We should get moving Vortigern. Mab is expecting us."

"Of course," he sighed. "Let's be off then."

The two walked the streets of Bayston which immediately brought them to full life. Not to say that the aspects of life expressed were happy and joyous ones. People in the town ducked away to try and keep out of sight of the two powerful icons as they calmly walked to the town's center fortress. Those that didn't hide away were either too scared or too enthralled in seeing the grim titans of this land to do much but freeze and follow them with their eyes. Vortigern and Mordred weren't bothered by the tension, in fact, Vortigern was actually happy for the silence. He felt that the people understood that their king didn't stand for juvenile brattle in his presence. Mordred felt satisfaction that the people of the kingdom showed him the proper respect that someone like him should be given. They looked at him and his kind like they were pests that they could just step on but now they knew that it was them that were truly at that level. It was now him and his kind that ruled them and they would do so with the same lack of mercy that was shown them.

The two Viking guards rushed to open the fortress' front gates at the sight of the two of them and immediately bowed their heads as they walked by. The two of them soon burst through the doors for the fortress' throne room where Mab had been sitting as if it were a leisure chair.

"Please, don't stop being uncomfortable on our account," Mordred sneered.

Mab just sneered back at him as she dipped her hand into a fruit bowl on a small table nearby where she took a handful of grapes and started shooting them in her mouth one by one. "Didn't plan too," she muffled with the grapes interfering.

"I hear that you were more than successful?" Vortigern said taking a flagon and pouring himself some wine as he decided to make himself comfortable as well.

"Yes, quite. We found the target, Hunith, easily enough. It was something else to learn that we could find a tribute as well."

"How did you do that? Correct me if I'm wrong but…sensing when people are born isn't one of your powers, is it?" asked Vortigern.

"The woman hid her baby away in her house as the men started interrogating everyone."

"So, she's a mother. Doesn't mean that she was born in October."

"Except when she decided to try and speak against the men turning the village upside down to get Hunith, I overheard one of the villagers say that she should stop before she made her new baby an orphan before her 40th birthday next month."

Vortigern nodded his head before sipping his wine. "Ahh…pretty, strong and attentive. I think I might be in trouble."

"Hold your horses there. You're still a little too young for me. Give it ten more years."

"What else happened at Ealdor?" asked Mordred trying to get them back on track.

"Some of those villagers tried to resist but it was nothing I couldn't take care of. After the first house went ablaze and the first villager dead with it, Hunith surrendered herself quickly enough."

Mordred's smirk went a bit savage as the news filled him with hard pleasure. "Excellent. I can't wait to see the look on Merlin's face when he learns that we precious mother."

"I think that you're too late for that. Merlin managed to arrive before the remainder of the force could leave."

This made the two young men assertive and alert. "What?!"

"Merlin arrived and he bowelled like a baby when he touched down from the sky at the state of his home village. It was quite the sight," she wailed out in amusement.

"I wish I could've seen it myself," said Mordred closing his eyes as he tried to visualize the sight. The treacherous warlock that licked the boots of those pitiful Pendragons finally getting a taste of his own medicine. "What did you do to him?"

"Naturally, I gloated at him. Didn't take it well and he tried to attack but it was almost sad at how easy he was to subdue. I would've taken him but Arthur and that red dragon came in and made the men scatter. They managed to drive me off. Also, I didn't want to run the risk for the tribute to be lost."

Mordred clenched his teeth at how Merlin managed to avoid them again but Vortigern just nodded. He also looked to see Mordred's reaction.

"Don't fret Mordred. We have his mother now. We can draw out his suffering however long we want now. Besides, Mab made the right decision. We've already been denied the Trinity and the last thing we need is to be denied the tributes for Samhain. Remember, that is not only the time we'll have better forces at our disposal but the return of some old friends. Your father is one among them."

Mordred breathed out to calm himself. His king was right. Merlin's suffering can now come at any time. In fact, his real suffering has just begun. Meanwhile, Mab had just brought them the final piece to ensure that Mordred's dreams will finally come true.

"Thank you sire," he nodded. "You're right as usual. Merlin's time will come. Now I can have his suffering be first hand this way."

"Good," he said slapping his shoulder in manly jest. "Let us finally see the tributes all at once. I want to personally pay homage to the ones whose sacrifice will win victory for us and the kingdom. They are giving their very lives for me in a month."

* * *

"Now," Dylan breathed out. "Before I go, is there anything else you think you might need today that I could send for?" he asked.

"No," Morgana said in a small voice. "There isn't," she said as she rubbed her bare wrist.

Dylan noticed and took the healing bracelet out from his robes. "You feel out of place without this, don't you?"

Morgana just stared at him in silence, or more accurately the bracelet. Ever since her sister gave her that bracelet, there was hardly ever a day where she ever had it off. Yet, Dylan insisted that she had to have it off for the duration of her healing.

"I still doubt that."

"Well, have your doubts Morgana but you'll have to face up to all of it eventually. It's long overdue now so you should count your fortunes that it's not even later."

"Are you positive about this?" she grumbled.

"Absolutely," he said pocketing it again. "There are limits to this thing and what it takes to do what it does. I know you don't trust me on this but you'll have to bear it like everyone else does."

"Not much that I can do as your prisoner, is there?"

"A prisoner, yes you are. But exactly whose prisoner are you? Maybe you should spend the day really thinking about that instead of how unfair everything is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said my lady,'" he said with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice. "Figure it out," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Morgana took a small pot and the end of the table and threw it against the wall with a snarl. As it broke apart on contact, something strange happened to Morgana. While she had done similar things over the last few years to express her rage at anything and everything, doing that now actually made her feel somewhat lighter in her stomach. Usually, breaking things at random made her use up pent up anger and energy but she couldn't remember the last time she ever felt lighter inside. Maybe Dylan did, somewhat, know what he was talking about.

She took a bite of her still warm bread before she went off to clean up the mess that she had just made. She was well enough at this point to walk around and didn't need to have so much bedrest. She was getting tired of being forced to sleep so much (pun intended) and it was nice to be up and about even if she was still bound to this one house for another two days. She hated that she couldn't lash out to her captives but she would have to keep baring all of this if she ever hoped to see Aithusa again soon. Once she took every piece of the broken pottery from the floor, she made her way to one of the windows. This window faced in the direction of the Manor where Dylan had told her Aithusa was recovering behind it's perimeter wall. She had to admit, it wasn't by any means a castle, but it did seem to have a certain…magic to it. She guessed it fit into Connor's character based off what she saw of him from their meeting a few days ago.

She was hoping that she fight see some sign of Aithusa from behind the wall on the Manor's grounds. The wall wasn't a very tall one but she still couldn't see any sign of her. She guessed that she might be further back in a far off corner of the grounds. She was about to close the curtain when a shape suddenly rose up into the air. A golden shape. Morgana saw it was a dragon but this one was far larger than Aithusa or even that red dragon that she learned was called Madoc. She suddenly realized that she had seen this dragon before, in her dreams. When she was a little girl that greatly suffered from nightly nightmares, she remembered that quite a few of them had a golden dragon in them. She woke up screaming from dreams of it attacking Camelot, attacking other creatures in the sky, and viciously roaring at a faceless man who always had his back turned to her peripheral eye. Morgana often thought that Camelot's banner often influenced the nightmares as she was surrounded by gold dragon depictions day in and day out. Seeing this one now, she had to agree that the likeness between the two were quite uncanny. The dragon was hovering the air for a moment as it looked straight down. It seemed like it's lips were moving, like it was talking, before it rose a bit higher and seemed to look off in her direction.

If she didn't know better, she could've sworn that it was looking right at the window that she was staring out of. It's golden eyes looked off in her direction and actually seemed to narrow in a slight glare before it took off into the distance.

"What?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. It was the jailbreak that did it for me. I remember writing Malcolm's escape from my first story and I breezed right by it because it was so much fun. This was too especially against Vortigern's men. Though, the fun dropped a bit having to also write Hunith's pain as both her and her friend were taken and making that nameless baby an orphan before it could understand what an orphan even is.

_Rhydd o Gaethiwed_ – Free from bondage

_Diarfogi ac Arfogi Ni_ – Disarm and arm us

_Cadw at Wyneb_ – Stick to surface

_Chwyth Trwy_ – Blast through

_Rhedeg ef Drwy_ – Run him through

_Gwyro Hud_ – Deflect Magic

_Chwyth Tan_ – Fire blast

_Darian I Mi_ – Shield me


	24. Amr

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: The last chapter really had quite a few of you, didn't it? Joy that Leon, Garrett and the others escaped and sorrow for Hunith, her friend Delilah and her child, and Merlin's loss of both his mother and his home village. I saw that one of you said that you didn't trust Kilgharrah especially with that look he sent Morgana's way. I will say that his role in everything is more complicated than you would think. I should tell you all here and now that this story is actually at the halfway point. There is still much more to come and many more things that will unravel in the mysteries surrounding everything we have learned so far.

* * *

Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart

~ Jose N. Harris, MI VIDA

* * *

Chapter 24: Amr

The captain of the guard kicked a pedestal and shattered the small vase that was displayed proudly on it just a moment before.

"How did they escape?!" he howled.

It was the middle of the night but it was as lively through the castle as if it were the middle of the day. The throne room of the castle had over a dozen people there, all of them cranky and irritable with the captain of the guard the most of them all. He had good reason to be. He was left in charge while the King and Mordred were away to set up their secret project for Samhain. If they knew that he had lost the two prized prisoners that Mordred managed to capture, they would have both his head and soul for this.

"We checked the cell," said one of the guards. "The chains that we placed on the Albion soldiers were spread about the floor with the manacles cracked open like they had been snapped apart with magic. One of them had serious scratches and stretch marks on it like it had been sawed and pulled on."

The captain was now confused. "This doesn't make sense. There were no tools whatsoever in that cell to use to do this. And all of the Albions were shackled up, weren't they?"

"Of course sir," said another guard. "All the soldiers that Sir Mordred captured were shackled with those chains."

"The soldiers? What about that civilian boy that was with them?"

"The stable boy? No…he wasn't."

The captain tried very hard to not speak aloud of Mordred's stupidity. Just because a sorcerer didn't fight with magic didn't mean that he couldn't use any for anything else. Anything like breaking a chain. It didn't matter anyway. When their king found out about the escapees, he wouldn't blame Mordred. He would be the one to get the blame.

"Forget about how they escaped? Just focus on retrieving them back."

"Captain, the prisoners fled into the woods and headed south."

"South? Of course, they must be trying to return to Albion. Inform all the perimeter outposts along there as well as the patrols. They must be on high alert for these prisoners. The ones known as Leon and Garrett must be taken back alive however, inform them that the rest can be brought back either way." Hopefully, they can capture those two again easily enough inside their territory. "Get the city's hunting party ready. I want them ready to track these prisoners down at first light."

"Sir," the guards said before running off to follow their captain's orders.

The captain then went and guzzled down one of the flagons of wine that was there in the room. They had to find those prisoners, they just had to or there would be hell to pay.

* * *

The sun rose high and bright in the air with not too many clouds in the sky. It was a tranquil fall morning but the setting was anything but tranquil back. The village of Ealdor was still in ruins and deathly silent. The fire and smoke from previously had dissipated but there was still the lingering odor of the dust from the carnage left over. The bodies that were scattered had been collected and had been buried through the collected efforts of Arthur, Gwen and Merlin. Merlin marked the graves himself as he bid each of them goodbye personally. He had known all of these people silently apologized for bringing all this hardship their way. When finished, the three felt it better to stay the night there as they couldn't chance returning back to Albion with it being so dark. Madoc and Emrys stayed out and took turns keeping a watch in case any more Saxons returned.

Gwen stayed the night in one of the abandoned huts at the insistence of her husband and she was too heartbroken to really fight him on it. Arthur stayed out and watched over Merlin as he spent the night in front of the skeleton husk that was his home and silently cried all night before he finally succumbed to sleep. Arthur gave his friend the distance that he knew he would surely need.

As for the remaining villagers, a few had managed to come back after the sun rose but none of them looked very assured. They all looked about with defeated and dejected looks on all of them. Arthur and Guinevere went off and spoke to them about what had happened here and they received the full story. The Saxons asked but the village elder told them that they couldn't just ignore their village and then suddenly arrive and ask for one of their people whenever they wanted. The leader then struck the elder in his face which made his son angry and when he tried to come at the man, another Saxon went and plunged his sword into the man. Hunith had broke down and surrendered herself and asked that they leave the other villagers alone. When her friend tried to reason with Hunith to not go, it made confusion fall on everyone and a woman fitting Mab's description ordered that she be taken too.

"Who is this woman?" asked Arthur. "Delilah, you said her name was?" he asked the villager telling the story. Arthur could understand taking Hunith. He thought it was disgusting but he understood the motive but what motive could Mab have in taking this other woman.

"Delilah," gasped Gwen. "Arthur, Delilah is Will's mother."

"Merlin's friend Will?" Gwen nodded in response. At first, he guessed Mab took her to strike another invisible blow against his friend but as he kept thinking on, it didn't make very much sense when they had his mother. How much harder could they hit than that? Maybe they just wanted her for a source of fuel and that could be why Mab took her straight away.

The villager kept going with his story. Mab took Delilah and whisked her away with magic while Hunith was tied by the Saxon officer and led away with some of his men. Once they rode away all hell broke loose. Taking one of their people was bad enough but two, the villagers soon began to riot. This made the Saxons who remained start beating and attacking them. They started sacking their village and even set a few houses on fire. The sorcerer with them started flinging people in the air and made a few of the men who tried to attack him fly off and fall through a few of their houses. Those that could ran away to try and save themselves and their loved ones.

Arthur apologized to all of the people remaining in Ealdor about not reaching them in time. He made the suggestion for anyone willing and able to try to head for the lands in the Alliance that had been reclaimed so that they could be somewhat safe until the war was over. He even gave them his pouch which had some gold in it to try and tide them over until they could all get there. Arthur then went over to where Merlin was still kneeled on the ground watching his husk of a home with unblinking eyes.

"Merlin? Merlin," he said softly before gently shaking him. "Merlin, we should go. There's nothing more we can do now." But Merlin didn't budge. Arthur was starting to get annoyed with Merlin now. "Merlin, snap out of it!" he said before slapping him over the back of his head. "I know this must be hard but we have to keep moving. Your mother was taken but she was taken alive. Now, I'm going to do what needs to be done to try and get her back but I can't do it without your help. And I think that considering she is your mother that you would want to. If you rather stare at this husk of a house instead of working to free her, then obviously, she has a more foolish son than I thought."

Merlin finally tore his eyes away from his house and looked back at Arthur. Merlin's breathing was a little frantic but the longer he looked at his friend then the slower it became until it was calm again. Merlin nodded and then slowly rose himself to his feet.

"You're right Arthur," he said once he got to his feet. "For once," he added as he started to rub the space where Arthur hit him.

"If I knew that a hit to the head was all I needed for getting you to admit I was right then I would've started hitting you more long ago."

"Don't push your luck Arthur. I could still make you land on your backside with a flick of my wrist."

"Well, put off on that for a while. You're still too tired to do anything now. You spent most of yesterday flying here and almost got yourself killed. You're lucky that Madoc and I followed you when you took off. We're heading back and you're going to be riding on him the entire way, got it?"

"Yes sire," Merlin said in the tone of a misbehaved child being reprimanded by his parent.

"Just get on the dragon," he said with his annoyance showing. Though he was also happy to have Merlin getting on his nerves. It was so much better than seeing him look broken on the ground.

Guinevere helped a few of villagers pack up what they could before they went off. The people thanked her but she insisted that she was too happy to help. She walked up to see that Merlin seemed to stop looking at his house with such a defeated look and seemed set to move about again with Arthur right beside him. They still looked a little heartbroken but determined all the same. Gwen looked to the side to see that Connor's chimera Emrys was off to the side. It seemed to be relaxing with its eagle head looking up at the sky, its lion head staring off at the village and its goat head chewing some of the grass.

"Emrys…I'm ready to head back now."

The goat head pulled its head out with some grass in its lips while its eagle head looked back at Gwen and nodded its head. Yet, Emrys' lion head just looked off into the direction of a nearby hut. It seemed to sniff the air and it pointed off in its direction.

"What? What is it Emrys?" she asked.

The lion head seemed to have a silent conversation with the other two before Emrys walked off in its entirety for that hut. The three heads made a gesture for that house and Gwen felt that it was telling her to follow. It stopped in front of a hut which Gwen recognized right away.

"Delilah's hut," she said sadly. She wondered why Emrys brought her here when she heard a faint wailing sound. "What's that?"

"Gwen!" a voice called out. It was Arthur. "Gwen, where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" she cried out.

He ran up to her and seemed to be a little relieved. "We're getting ready to go. We have to get back to the others and let them know what happened?!"

"Shh," she said pressing her finger to her lips. "Arthur, tell me, do you hear that?"

He then stopped and listened for a bit before he nodded. "It sounds like…crying. It's coming from here."

"This is Delilah's hut."

Arthur decided to enter first but he had his hand at his sword just in case there was a Saxon hiding away in here. "Who's in here?" he called out as he stepped in.

The crying instead got louder and he followed the noise to the corner of the hut where he and Gwen found a baby in a bundle hidden from sight.

"It's a baby boy," she said getting closer to it.

"I didn't know Will had a brother," said Arthur.

"He doesn't," said Gwen. "If this is Delilah's child then that means that this is his half-brother."

"And now this child doesn't have a brother or a mother now," he growled.

Gwen then picked up the crying baby and to nuzzle it a bit when it stopped crying. "See…its okay now. I got you."

The baby then opened its eyes and looked at the two people now in the room. It then pointed off to Arthur with its whole right arm. "Ahh…Am…Amr." Its voice was so small and high.

"Amr?" asked Arthur a little stumped.

"I think he's trying to say armor. He must've been dazzled by the shine from it."

"Well…he sounds like he's a pretty smart baby."

The boy stared up at Gwen now. "Ma…Mama," it choked out with the same cracking voice.

That actually made Gwen start to tear up. "The poor child," she cried. "What are we going to do? The village is destroyed and everyone has left already."

Arthur had to agree. This definitely wasn't fair for this baby but this was new territory for Arthur. He'd never had a problem like this come up before. "Err…why don't we take it to Albion with us. Maybe we can find a place for him there."

"That sounds okay."

"Alright, Merlin and I will be on Madoc and you can take…him with you on Emrys."

"Him…I just wonder what his name is. Maybe we should name him, don't you think?"

"I guess…but call him what?"

"Well…how about Amr? Since that was the very first thing we heard from him."

"That'll be quite the name to go by for a boy like him." He then looked out the door to see Emrys still there. "Let's get going then. It's going to be a long trip back."

* * *

Morgana was lost in the thick brush of the woods under the night sky. She felt like they were familiar but they were somewhat eerie. She then found herself in clearing where she saw a group of Viking and Saxon soldiers observing the center. In the center were a smaller group of people, men, woman, children tied up and arranged in a circle. In the center of the circle was Mordred who brandished a knife that shown in the moonlight of a full moon. The moon soon started to have a dark shadow start covering it and Mordred then went to the tied little girl next to him and brought the knife to her throat. Morgana then saw Mordred pull his arm across and the blade had a ruby red tint added to it. Mordred had a very content smile on his face and a frightening glint in his eyes as he looked at the little girl fall on her back lifeless.

Through the trees, she saw some sparkles up ahead and then saw that it was the moonlight reflected off the surface of a lake. Then she saw three figures rising from the lake. They were three people who broke through the surface slowly and gently with the water sliding right off them. Two of them were young women whom she didn't recognize. One was a brunette beauty wearing a red elegant dress that matched the style that she used to wear. The other girl had long brown hair and was wearing a flowing garment that reminded her of temple maidens and this girl had a sweet look to her. The last figure was a young man, one that she easily recognized as she had used him in one of her schemes before. The one that she pulled back from the veil and sent him back to Camelot as a shade: Lancelot. He seemed to have a content look on his face and stood by the other two ladies. The three of them then extended their hands out and said the same name in unison – Merlin.

Morgana woke up with a shine of sweat on her brow. She sat up to find herself in the house back in Albion. She was breathing a little fast and her heart was racing. She grasped her wrist in response to all her nightmares to find it bare. She was shocked for a moment before she remembered that her healing bracelet had been taken by Dylan. He had argued his case well before and she had finally accepted but after that nightmarish vision, she wished that she hadn't. She felt that her bracelet could've blocked it away easily enough. Now she has to go through all this again. She went off and got herself a drink of water when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she cried.

The door opened and Dylan poked his head in. "Good morning Morgana."

"Wish I could say it was," she said not hiding her annoyance at having to suffer a nightmare without her bracelet.

"From your tone, I think you didn't have a very good sleep." He just shrugged. "Well, you'll just have to take it one night at a time."

Morgana just looked at him with a very annoyed look to her face. "You're irritating," she scoffed.

"Well then, if I'm so irritating then I guess you wouldn't be interested in me taking you out to visit Aithusa now."

"What?!"

"You seem well enough to go out now. I thought that I might surprise you with you leaving a day early but if you are this irritable then maybe…"

This made Morgana's glare disappear. She was dying to see Aithusa again after everything that had happened and if putting on a happy face even when she wasn't happy is what it took to see her again, then she'll just bear it. Morgana stepped out of the house and really took a look around. She couldn't see much since they were so close to the Manor already but what she did see had her going for a loop. She was taken by how the city both looked and felt. She felt a rush of warm and happy energy fill her up from both the sight and feel of this place. The homes throughout the city seemed grand and exquisite much like the homes in the upper ring of Camelot had been. She also could see some grand buildings off in the distance as well as a great statue in the center of the city of a man holding out his hand. She actually closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as if to actually breath in the magic that was flowing in the air. It was so different from the Isle of the Blessed or temple grounds that Morgause had taken her. There was a lingering feel of a once great center of magic there but here in Albion the magic was fresh and full with life.

The two of them got to the Manor's front gate too soon for Morgana to see more but she was still excited to finally see Aithusa again. The guards nodded when they saw Dylan there.

"Lord Connor is expecting you."

"Come right in."

They moved aside and the gate seemed to open on its own accord and Dylan gestured for Morgana to follow him in. The grounds of the Manor were quite green with healthy grass and bushes but Dylan was not taking her to the actual Manor. Instead, he led her around to the opposite side, behind it. When they turned to the space behind the house, she broke into the first true smile for that day.

Aithusa was there, awake and was munching on some meat that was left for it by a man wearing a set of robes with colorful images of dragons etched on it. He also had a pack on his back that had symbols etched on it as well. Aithusa certainly looked much better than she did the last time she had seen her. The scars that had decorated her body were still there but there weren't as profound and obvious as before. They seemed to truly be healing much better than before. Not only that, but Aithusa seemed to also be somewhat stronger as well. Her scales had a healthy white tint to them instead of the sickly pale she had when they finally were free from that god awful pit. It seemed that Connor had kept his word and had treated Aithusa well and kept her safe. As Morgana got closer, she caught sight of Lord Connor behind the dragon along with a bear at his side and a falcon perched on his shoulder. They seemed to be talking with the other man as he helped feed Aithusa. Next to him was one final young man with a lute. He was strumming it and creating a soft and quite relaxing melody.

"Aithusa!" she cried.

Aithusa looked up and her face lit up at seeing Morgana again herself. Morgana raised her hands to pet Aithusa's nose and she fell into her embrace.

"Morgana," Connor said as he approached. "You are looking much better."

She tore her eyes away from her dragon and looked to him. "Thank you for caring for Aithusa."

"You should thank Lionel. He's the one that stayed with her nearly all the time."

The man in the dragon robes bowed. "It was my pleasure. The caring and well being of dragons is all in the duty for the Keeper of the Dragons."

"You're the Keeper of Dragons?"

"Yes. And the one who guards and protects the last of them." He then took his pack and opened it to show her the four eggs that were inside it.

Morgana's eyes nearly bulged at the sight. She had never seen such a beautiful sight as dragon eggs before. To think that Aithusa had been small enough to be in an egg similar to those. "Amazing," is what she had to say.

"I do also have to say that I had help. I had many of the healers in Albion help grant me the herbs and tonics I needed. Malcolm and Gaius also helped me with treating and calming Aithusa."

She was surprised that Gaius would go out of his way to treat both her and her dragon. Dylan had told her how Gaius had treated her before she had taken care of her when she had still not regained consciousness. Now she learns that he had also helped Aithusa despite the fact that she was their enemy. She then quickly shook off her thoughts and looked to the man with the lute.

"I'm Malcolm. I'm on the Albion council," he said going off to shake her hand. "And I'm a good fan of magical creatures as well…thanks to Connor here."

Aithusa purred at Malcolm and he smiled at her. He then went off to continue playing his lute. Aithusa closed her eyes and her head swayed with the melody he played.

"She seems to love your music," said Morgana. "She is so much better. I'm grateful to all of you. How did you get her so well?"

It was Malcolm who answered as he continued playing. "Some tonics and careful massages as well applied to her wounds. But there is always more to healing than just physical treatment. It helped in her healing to listen to some music and have Connor's friends Cubby and Emrys for company as well."

"Emrys?!" she growled. "Why was he here?"

"No," said Dylan. "Emrys is the name that Connor gave to his Chimera. Cubby is also over here," he said pointing to the brown bear right there.

"Oh…" That was okay then. She didn't like the idea of Merlin being so close to Aithusa.

But it was Connor who ruined that thought. "Merlin had helped with Aithusa as well though."

"What?" she growled. "Why was he involved?"

"Well," said Lionel. "He is a dragonlord. It would make sense to have his help."

"Not to mention that Merlin is the one who hatched Aithusa in the first place," said Connor.

This threw Morgana off a bit. "He did what?"

"Dragonlords have the power to hatch dragon and bring them into this world without them having to wait for their time to come naturally. They do it by giving them their names."

Now Morgana was even more thrown. If this was true then that meant that it was Merlin who not only hatched Aithusa but also named her. "How do you know that?" She just couldn't believe that.

"I saw it," said Connor. "I gazed into Merlin's memories and saw him hatch Aithusa myself."

"His memories," she mumbled. That might explain what happened to her before. After the battle, she kept having recurring dreams that seemed to all involve Merlin. It had him talking to people she'd never seen and doing things to save Arthur and even be in her and her sister's way. Had she been seeing his memories like Connor had?

* * *

"Alright," Leon said holding out his hand. They came upon one of the streams he recognized that flowed down south and helped feed Camelot's underground water supply. "Let's take a short break."

When they had escaped and headed into the safety of the woods, they started heading south for Albion. However, Leon's plan came into action then. They doubled around and started heading north instead with the Albion's using their magic to try and cover their tracks so that Vortigern's trackers wouldn't be able to follow after them. Leon knew that the trek to Albion from where they were would be too easy for them to be caught again. And with how these men were, they would not be in any mood to show any degree of mercy. So they decided to try and head north towards Essitir where the patrols wouldn't be looking for them. Then they could sneak easier to their allies' lands and get back to Albion that way. It all was down to luck now…and teamwork. Leon knew things were still somewhat tense between all of them but with how they managed to join to escape Wirtgernesburg, perhaps they could make it back to Albion.

Garrett and the other sorcerers with them were only too happy to stop. They had used a lot of energy for them to be able to escape and would need at least a day of no battles to get back their full magical strength. They would have to rely on the protection and help of him and his fellow knights to protect them until all their strengths have returned. He just hoped that their little scheme worked.

* * *

Gwaine, Percival and Elyan were walking down the main road of Albion as they started their trek to head to the valley and back to Camelot's camp. They just finished a meeting with Galahad, Kay and Kalen on how to best ways to start pushing into Camelot. With Arthur gone, it fell on the three of them since they knew Camelot's landscapes better than most and had Arthur's trust when it came to these things. Now that Dylan and Malcolm learned of what Vortigern and the Thorns were planning they insisted that there was little time to argue on the issue any more. The three of them had to agree with what they heard that afternoon after Merlin, Arthur and Gwen's flight away from the city. The idea of facing creatures from beyond that were even worse than the Dorocha was not a very appealing one. Not to mention what they heard was needed for them to do this: sacrificing multiple innocent people just because of their birthdays, it was pure evil.

"Do you think that they will be okay?" asked Percival all of a sudden.

Gwaine and Elyan knew that he was talking about Merlin, Arthur and Gwen.

"I hope so," said Elyan. He was a little worried with how his sister just took off like that but he guessed that she was just as concerned for the well-being of Ealdor as Merlin was. He hoped that Hunith was alright. She had reached out and helped Gwen during her banishment and he was very grateful to be there for his sister when he couldn't be. "I just hope that Merlin's mother and the villagers will be okay."

Percival knew what it was like for family to be destroyed by Essitir's king. Cenred's army had killed his parents and sisters because they were in their way and now Lot's army was going after Merlin's mother and village to try and get back at him. "What cowards," he silently spat. "Are they to attack a small, poor village? One inside their own kingdom at that?"

"Cowards who should hope and pray that they never meet up with me, that's for sure," said Gwaine. "Actually, maybe they should pray to meet me after all. If Merlin gets to them, I don't want to think about what will happen if he gets _his_ hands on them."

Elyan had to agree with Gwaine on that one. Merlin was a person that wouldn't want to hurt anyone but their enemies were really beginning to push Merlin too far. "I just hope that if he did meet with them, he had the energy to do just that. Remember what Connor said about Merlin being too tired from a trip like that."

"I doubt that would stop him," said Percival. "I know I wouldn't let a thing like being tired stop me if I were in his position." He knew that if he had been running all day and then suddenly came across the men who butchered his family, he wouldn't care if he was out of breath or out of energy. He would still tear those men to pieces where they stood and if Hunith is all the family Merlin has left then he would probably do the same.

The three of them were at the front of the city and were about to head off into the woods to the canyon when some movement caught their eye. It was in the area of the Order's former training ground between the city and the woods. When Albion's location became public, they had moved their main training area to the open valley between the woods and the village. Nowadays, this area was for the guards and any young conscripts that wanted to learn how to fight and defend themselves. Right now the small field was empty save for two young men sparring with one another. One of them was in the blue of the Order while the other was in the dark leather of the Celts. The three knights couldn't help but be curious and went to get closer and they saw that it was Sir Cade and Bedivere.

Cade's expression was hard and ferocious. His hair was damp like someone had poured water on him recently, but it was due to the sweat that was pouring from his pores that soaked both his hair and his upper body and darkened his uniform from the moisture. Gwaine thought that Cade's moves were sloppy. He kept striking at Bedivere with a great amount of force but it left him too open for Bedivere's counters. However, Bedivere wasn't taking advantage of it and just stayed on the defensive. He looked tired as well but not as run down as his partner was. Cade charged at Bedivere but he sidestepped and dodged it. Cade lost his footing and fell face flat into the grassy dirt.

"Whoa," Gwaine said before he and his friends took off to see if the young Order member was okay.

Bedivere stabbed the earth with his sword as he then went and rushed to Cade's side. "Cade, are you okay?"

Cade just lifted himself slightly and started to spit out some grass blades that found themselves in his mouth. He then lifted himself so that he was on one knee. "Again," he coughed.

"I think that's enough Cade. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine," he insisted as he rose to stand on both of his feet.

"Fine?" Bedivere's definition of fine must be off. "Look at you Cade, you're practically run down into the ground. Your movements are slagging and you're soaked in your own sweat. When was the last time you even slept?"

"Who are you, my mother?" he said back.

Bedivere didn't back down. "Should I talk to her? Or your father too? The last thing they need now is to start worrying about you on top of everything else."

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Then don't make me do it. Or make me ask Galahad or Flint to make you either." His expression then softened. "Cade…just go and get some rest. Have yourself a good and hot meal at the tavern. We can train some more the day after…if you take the day off."

Cade didn't look happy about that but he relented all the same. "Pfft…fine. I know when I've lost."

Cade walked off but he did nod his head politely to the three knights as he passed by them. Bedivere turned and looked surprised to see them.

"Hi." He was delightfully surprised. "What are the three of you doing here?"

"Oh," answered Elyan. "We were just leaving from a meeting with Galahad and the others."

"Um, hey," Gwaine said butting in. "What was all that about back there?"

"Oh," Bedivere went a little sullen and he resheathed his sword. "Cade has been down for a while and I was trying to help him vent himself out a bit."

"Right." Gwaine remembered now. "His two brothers were taken away with Leon and Garrett weren't they?"

Bedivere nodded. "His younger brothers, Todd and Dane. He feels like he failed them and his parents by letting them be taken." Bedivere looked off where he could still faintly see Cade's retreating form. "It hasn't been easy for him."

"I can imagine." Percival knew how Cade must be feeling. "He thinks it's his fault that his brothers are gone."

Bedivere shut his eyes as he tried to block out the stress that was starting to creep up on him. "Those Thorns sure know how to attack people where it hurts," he grumbled. "If they can't get you then they try for those that you care about instead."

"Like Merlin and his mother?" said Gwaine.

Bedivere nodded. He had heard about that, many of the Order and the Celts did. "This wasn't the first time either. The worst had to have been Angus. Many of us were overjoyed when Arthur finally destroyed him."

"Us too," said Gwaine. "We heard about how Angus tried to take Galahad out by using his wife and son against him. Sounds like he's a guy who makes cowards seem fearless." He remembered how Angus had tried to attack Merlin when he was distracted by Mordred during the battle back in the village.

"He was quite the piece of work alright. He even managed to take away all the people from our tribe's last chief. He didn't have magic but his skills with a sword were the finest to be seen and it always helped push back any attack Angus or his fellow Thorns and their forces cooked up during the war. He thought he was too strong and crafty to get to so he killed all his friends and even his first love, the Lady Elaine."

"Your last chief?" asked Percival as he was getting interested.

Bedivere went to sit down next to Galahad's statue with a glum look on his face. The others joined him. "Yes. You know that my brother is the chief for the southern Celts. He was passed down that position from the previous one. He felt like…he failed too many people with his leadership so he gave it to my brother thinking he would be better for our tribe."

"Sounds like he was a very honorable man to give his power up for his people's sake," said Elyan.

"Oh, he was. I last saw him a little under nine years ago but I remember him well. He was both a strong and gentle man. He came over to these lands hoping to start over. Sadly, I heard he died about around 4 years ago."

"What was his name?" asked Gwaine. "Maybe I met him in one of the taverns in these lands. Sounds like he's my kind of guy."

Bedivere smiled. "He didn't seem like the tavern type to me but maybe you would've liked him anyway. His name was Lancelot."

"LANCELOT?!" the three of them shouted nearly making Bedivere jump out of his skin.

"So, you have heard of him?" he asked quite unnecessarily.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

A/N: I hope that got a few of you. I've had this planned for a while now. It seemed that Lancelot didn't get enough time with us considering he is perhaps the most famous of the Knights of the Round Table. Also, I thought he was a little too calm about learning Merlin's secret especially with how fluent he seemed to be when he repeated Merlin's spell back to him and how well he took to seeing Kilgharrah like he did, and so it gave me this idea to have his life truly linked to not only Camelot but Albion as well. But that's just the tip of the iceberg isn't it? There is something significant to the title. Who can tell me what it is? Tell me what you think about everything.


	25. The Past and The Future

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm glad that there was such great love for Lancelot last chapter. This chapter has much more of him and how he's connected with Albion through the Celts. There was one reviewer who was hoping that there was a way for the curse to over so that Arthur and Gwen could have children because they do deserve some especially with them taking Amr with them. Unfortunately, that'll be easier said than done. There is only one way for the curse to end at this point, and we know what that is don't we?

* * *

_Some people think they know who you are, when really they don't_

~ Cynthia Lord, _Rules_

* * *

Chapter 25: The Past and the Future

"Do we know Lancelot?" Gwaine nearly shouted at Bedivere. "He served alongside us, as a Knight of Camelot."

"Lancelot became a knight for Camelot? Wow," Bedivere said sounding surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Well we didn't know that Lancelot had been a Celt," said Percival. "He was also your chief?"

"He was, though it wasn't for long. He was only the southern chief for about three years or so. He took over when the chief before him, his guardian as a matter a fact, had died."

"His guardian?" asked Elyan.

"Yes…I heard about it from my brother. I was too young to see or remember it anyway. I think it was around…17 years ago or somewhat, Lancelot's settlement in the south of Eire had been attacked by Palin Tregor's army as they raided the place to find healthy and strong young men to use as slaves for his personal project. His mother and father had been killed during all the commotion and he had nearly been taken into slavery with a good many others. However, Connor and the other original members of the Order of the Bear freed them before they could be taken to the king."

"Wow," Gwaine breathed. It was things like this that had made Gwaine really hate royals, at least before he met Arthur, but this was truly despicable.

Wow was right. Percival had no idea that Lancelot had gone through something like that. He knew he lost his parents when he was young but he had no idea that they were taken from him and then was carted off like a pack mule. "I can't believe it."

Elyan may not have known much about his mother and hadn't had the best relationship with his father but he couldn't imagine losing both of them like this at once. "The Order saved him?"

"Yes. Him and all the other captives from his village as well. I think that his village was actual the very first band of Celts that Albion had made allies with in the war. They even joined together to attack and free the other southern Celts that were captured and kept in a fort at the province. My brother happened to be a prisoner there and they freed him as well as our father. I was only around three at the time so I've practically been allies with Connor and Albion my entire life."

"Wow," Gwaine said looking out towards the direction of the Manor. "That Connor sure has a way of saving the day, doesn't he?"

"What about Lancelot's guardian?" Elyan asked.

"His guardian? Oh, he's actual the namesake for Malcolm's son – Aegis. He was the settlement's magus. It's common practice for even the most backwater of Celtic villages and settlements to have at least one. But he was also a wise and strong mystical warrior as well. He was also taken that very day. Clasped in magic binding chains, he was set to be more than a simple slave to King Palin. After they were saved by the Order, Aegis decided to watch over Lancelot. I think he was only around 13 or so at the time."

Elyan closed his eyes for a second to let this new bit of information sink in before he asked his next question. "Was Malcolm close to him? I mean, he did name his son after him?"

"Aegis did train Connor and the other sorcerers in the original Order in magical combat. They did have some training thanks to Kalen's history with the Bloodguard but he had been just inducted when they were wiped out in the Purge but it was still greatly lacking. Aegis helped further mold them to be the warriors that they are, or were depending on whom still left. I don't really remember Aegis at all but I was told that he was a very respectful man."

"How did…what happened to him?" asked Gwaine.

Bedivere just shrugged. "I don't know. All I've ever heard about his death was that it was complicated but that he went out as someone like him should go out, with greatness. Lancelot was made the chief soon after."

"He really did have it hard," Percival mumbled.

Bedivere just shook his head. "Believe it or not, all that paled in comparison to what happened to Lancelot later on. I remember seeing Lancelot at the very worst day of his life, unfortunately I was there for it."

"What day?" they asked sharply.

"The day that he lost the Lady Elaine in front of his eyes…his first love."

_**Flashback**_

Bedivere was a mere ten year old boy but he was still clever enough to hide in the shrubs of the nearby woods without being seen by anyone. The meadow before him had been filled with filled with action and excitement as he saw over a dozen of their people, including his brother, fighting off hippogriffs and soldiers belonging to Angus of the Thorns. They were the final defense before they could reach Prince Robert Tregor's position. Sir Galahad, Sir Kay, and Sir Caleb from the Order of the Bear were there with some Albion soldiers as well with Master Malcolm behind them all too.

It looked like their side was coming out on top in this battle and Bedivere was happy that he snuck away and followed after them after all. He bumped a fist back when he saw his brother sidestep an attack from an enemy soldier's sword and then plunge his straight into the man's gut and kick him down. Kay blasted two hippogriffs with a giant twister he conjured before blowing away two enemy soldiers with another whirlwind. Galahad parried off an enemy's strike with his sword and then kicked him away. Then he took his sword, shouted the trigger word, and a flash of power erupted from the blade's tip and hit a hippogriff descending on a Celt in its underside causing it to shriek and then drop dead. A flash of light caused him to look up at the sky where he saw Caleb launch a spell at Angus as they both flew above the battlefield and Angus dropped down lower to avoid it. As he did, their young chief Lancelot ran for Angus and made a swipe at him that Angus was barely able to block with his spear. Lancelot then jumped and landed a kick right for Angus left side which made him both drop his spear and fall a bit back on the ground. Lancelot then brought his boot down on the spear and broke it in half.

Caleb landed right beside Lancelot and they both pointed their swords in his direction. "Looks like your luck is finally out, isn't it Angus?" Caleb then had a ball of energy form in his free hand.

"Surrender now and your punishment will be quick," Lancelot said as he turned his arm to switch the angle of his blade.

Angus glared at the two of them and his eyes darted around the battlefield. He was searching for a means to take back control. He saw that he only had five hippogriffs left with him and that quite a few soldiers were starting to make their retreat. The ones that actually seemed willing to fight for their victory were being put down quite quickly by the other Celts and Albions. It was clear that he just delivered another loss for their side and he would have nothing to show for it but his own demise. He then saw the shrine maiden Elaine working a healing spell on a wounded Celt not too far away, almost unnoticed by anyone. He then smirked in their direction and then took off, heading up.

Caleb launched his magical attack up to try and intercept him but Angus had fooled him. It looked like he was heading straight up to escape but he quickly had changed direction and flew off to another point of the battlefield. Lancelot saw the direction he was going and noticed who would be in his path.

"ELAINE! GET AWAY!" he yelled.

Elaine looked up but froze at the sight of the incoming man and Angus swooped through and grabbed her and flew up a little in the air.

"No, let me go," she screamed as she struggled in his arms.

"Let her go now Angus!" Lancelot screeched as he ran for them.

Angus pulled out a little dagger and pointed it at her cheek. "No, I quite like the feel of this one in my arms."

"Let the girl go Angus," Caleb roared. "Before I take the time to rip off your arms and legs before we take your life." The rest of their men gathered behind them to help stare the Thorn down.

Angus wasn't fazed at all, he just smirked at them. Three hippogriffs came and flocked behind him. "The only thing that will be let go will be your weapons. Drop them now," he said before closing the distance between his dagger and Elaine's throat.

"No, no, don't" Lancelot said holding his hand out. "Look," he said jamming his sword into the ground.

Everyone followed his example and cast their weapons aside. Caleb plunged both of his swords in the ground in front of him while Galahad and Kay threw their swords like javelins to plunge them to the ground.

Angus' smirk deepened. "Lancelot, your reputation for your high honor is indeed true. But…I hope you know what they say: Honor is a nice thing to call stupidity." He then pulled on his arm and slit Elaine's throat. Angus smiled at all of their reactions before throwing Elaine to the ground. "You should've just killed me instead of offering me a chance to surrender you fool!"

Lancelot raced off to catch her while Caleb, Kay and Galahad ran and flew for Angus. He sent his hippogriffs to intercept them. Galahad and Kay ran to get their swords while Caleb didn't bother with his and just blasted the hippogriff in front of him to pieces as he continued to fly straight for Angus in fury. Malcolm reached for an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow and fired it right at the Thorn. Angus swatted the arrow away with a glowing hand like it was a fly before he dodged the attack from Caleb. He then let out a barking laugh before he spirited himself away and out of sight.

Lancelot just managed to catch Elaine before she hit the ground and held her in his arms with tears flooding out of his eyes. He didn't even react to the hippogriffs being destroyed above him or the other men crowding around him to look at Elaine. Bedivere felt a chill form in his heart that spread off to his fingers and toes at the sight of his broken chief. He wished he didn't come after all.

_**Flashback End**_

Bedivere's eyes went and got a haunted look as he was done with his story. Gwaine, Elyan and Percival glared down at their feet at the thought of their friend going through something like that.

* * *

Madoc let out a roar when Albion came into view. Arthur, who had his eyes closed the entire time, struggled to open them again. He still wasn't comfortable with flying off in the air at these great heights. When he had flown after Merlin on Madoc, he was so heated about getting to Merlin quick enough before he could get himself killed that he didn't give the heights any thought at all. But now that his friend was right by him and they were heading back, the fear of heights came rushing back. Though as he looked down as Madoc started to descend as they got closer to the Manor, Arthur had to admit that the view of the city looked quite different and impressive from the sky. He turned around to see Guinevere behind him on Emrys with the baby Amr in her arms quite tightly to try and shield him from the hard winds. He looked in front of him to see that Merlin had his eyes closed as he had dozed off during the trip.

"Merlin," he said shaking him. "Merlin!"

The warlock snorted as he woke up. "What?" he mumbled.

"It's time to get up. We're back and Madoc is starting to land."

Merlin started to rub his eyes and tried to regain his focus. He must've been more tired than he thought. The sun was starting to begin to go down and the area was starting to have an orange tint to it. His stomach then grumbled and Merlin realized that he hadn't eaten anything since early yesterday. He should definitely think of getting himself some food when they reached the Manor.

Madoc reached right above the Manor and started to descend them in the area where Aithusa was resting. Merlin looked down to see Aithusa up and well and she seemed to be in high spirits as well but she wasn't looking up at them. She was looking off towards the other end of the Manor's grounds and Merlin saw that it was Morgana that she was staring at. Morgana was being led away with someone and Merlin immediately felt that it was Dylan. He focused and saw that his arm was around her with his hand on her shoulder as he seemed to be escorting her back to her house. Morgana didn't seem to be angry or upset for the first time in a long time that he'd seen her. She seemed pretty calm and there was a hint of a smile on the brink of forming as she listened to whatever it was that Dylan was saying. Merlin didn't know why but his stomach started to feel a little hot and his grip on Madoc tightened slightly.

"Merlin!" Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts as Connor cried out his name. Madoc touched down to the ground completely and Connor came over with Malcolm and Lionel right behind him. "Are you all alright?"

"We're okay," Arthur answered as he got off. "For the most part," he then turned to Merlin. "Merlin, are you alright?"

He nodded a little solemnly. "I'm okay. A little hungry though."

Lionel smiled after he heard a small rumble escape Merlin's stomach. "I would say so. The Manor's kitchen should have some leftovers from lunch."

Cubby walked over to them and growled which made Connor smile too. "Looks like Cubby is still feeling hungry too. Why don't you both go see if you can get something?"

"Okay…thanks Connor," he said lightly before he followed on after Lionel and Cubby for the Manor.

Connor nodded before he looked over to Emrys who had also touched down. "Emrys," he walked over to his Chimera and went to pet its three heads. "I see you got Guinevere there and back safe and sound."

"Your Chimera was a very good escort, don't worry," she said reaching out to lightly pet its goat head.

Connor focused on the bundle she was carrying. As he kept his gaze at it, he noticed that it was moving. "Where'd you get that? I was pretty sure that you were without one unless things went pretty fast out there for you two."

Gwen stopped petting Emrys and slapped Connor's shoulder. "Funny," she said humorlessly. "We found this little one left all alone."

"What do you mean? What happened out there? Merlin seemed a little…down back there."

"That's putting it lightly," Arthur said gazing at the Manor where Merlin took off to.

Together Arthur and Gwen explained to both Connor and Malcolm what had happened to Ealdor and its people as well as Mab's appearance there as well as her actions.

When they were finished, Malcolm and Connor shared a look that seemed to speak infinitely.

"So, that no good heartless harlot took Merlin's mother prisoner after all," Malcolm spat.

"Yes, and also took this baby's mother away as well." Gwen looked down to see that Amr was sleeping again. "It's a safe guess that now he is an orphan. We were hoping that there might be a place for him here."

Connor rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what we can do. Although we have had orphans come here before, none of them were ever that young. There's no place where we can keep him. I'm sorry."

Arthur had been hoping for something but it seemed as if not even magic had the answers for this problem. "Oh…then what will we do with him?"

The baby in Gwen's arms moved slightly as if to better comfort itself in her hold. Gwen's eyes hardened a bit. "We could take care of it," she suggested. "Over at our camp, we do have plenty of room in our tent. There are a few refugees there with babies as well as some mothers with babies over at the village that could help as well."

"Are you sure about that Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure. I can personally watch over him. Besides, there is still a chance that we can save Delilah from wherever Mab took her."

"I doubt that," said Malcolm looking sadly at the baby that was robbed of his mother at such an innocent time of its life.

"What do you mean?" the two royals asked.

"I'm sure Gaius will fill you all in," said Connor with a glum tone of his own. "Quite a bit came to light after you left and I'll warn you now to expect to hear nothing good."

* * *

Mordred was in the courtyard of Bayston's fortress hacking away at practice dummies with Clarent. His sword glowed with an eerie dim hue as he shattered dummy after dummy. The dummies were either cut in half by Clarent's blade or combusted by Clarent's energy. The crystal at the bottom of the hilt also glowed with every burst of energy he released. Mordred made a final strike against three dummies at once and sliced their heads off with one clean swipe and halted himself to catch his breath. He was breathing hard and his body felt hot but he wasn't tired. His body was still filled with the energy of the soul he had taken only the other day. He knew it would tide him over for another two days of practice.

He had to keep his skills good and firm for what was ahead. They were quite successful in keeping the Alliance distracted from discovering their master plan but he knew that Merlin had a history of putting his nose in the way of people's plans. Hopefully with the abduction of his mother it would help hamper his annoying habit of doing so this time. In over three short weeks not only will they possess a grim and savage addition to their forces, Mordred will be reunited with his father and some of the other best sorcerers to have ever arisen in our world before the Order savagely destroyed them. They would truly become invincible.

Yet, they couldn't leave this to chance and be unprepared for some sort of interference to rear its ugly head. He kept practicing for another hour before he wiped away the sweat from his brow.

"That was stimulating," he said as he stretched himself out.

He then gazed at his beautiful weapon Clarent and turned it in his hand. He was mastering all of its powers and felt himself getting stronger and stronger every day. The crystal at the hilt's bottom, the Crystal of Neathid, then started to glow. Mordred squinted his eyes at the light shining within its center. He saw what looked like himself standing before a deep hole in the ground as five figures floated right out of it. He saw himself smile at the one in the center floated off and landed in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The scene then changed and Mordred saw himself on a hill beside Vortigern and King Lot with their great army of Vikings, Saxons, sorcerer disciples and Demons behind them in awe of their splendor.

The images flashed away and Mordred smiled. The future looked bright indeed for them.

* * *

Morgana looked at her bed with mixed feelings. Today had by all accounts been a very nice day. The sight of Aithusa looking so happy and healthy in the longest of time really lifted her spirits. Of course, seeing that red dragon again with Arthur and Merlin atop it nearly made herself plunge back down into hysteria again but Dylan helped talk her out of falling down there. She didn't want to admit it but Dylan had been right on a few counts already and she would, unfortunately, have to trust that they wouldn't bring any harm to Aithusa while here. The last thing they needed was for a scene to be made when everything was already so tense and she felt like she did owe Connor and his people a debt for bringing her dragon's health up as well as her own so she wouldn't…for now. Besides the red dragon, whom she learned was called Madoc, had been also assisting in Aithusa's recovery and she guessed that it wouldn't allow any harm to come to its kin that he was helping to treat either.

Her thoughts were then turned to the history that the Albions seemed to have with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot. After her check up with Aithusa, she had listened to Connor and Malcolm tell the story of how Camelot had found this city and of all the events that happened leading to the truce and she had been thrown quite a bit from it. Part of her still didn't believe a good deal of it but it did seem to make sense of some of the things that she couldn't explain about this whole situation. Though, she was also pleased to see that a man like Malcolm didn't seem to be like Arthur either and she sensed that there were problems with Merlin as well beneath that too. She thought that he was quite knowledgeable on magical principles for someone that didn't have magic; Lionel as well. It was nice to know that at least they, and even Connor, didn't bend over backwards for them like she had originally thought. She privately thought that it was funny that Arthur and his knights and army were forced to be in a camp of tents by a village instead of the splendor that they were used to for the last two years. She remembered how hard it was to adjust from her room back at Camelot to that small and cramped hovel in the woods and it hadn't been an easy transition. It was very hard not to laugh at their situation in their presence but she had let it out when Dylan led her back to the house and he brought it up. He seemed to notice that she wanted to let out her amusement and he had said that she could around him because he was a little amused by it himself.

She guessed that right now, she was in better comfort here than her brother was as well as all her other enemies from Camelot were in their camp. Morgana would admit that being here in this house, in this city, was certainly feeling much better than even being in Camelot even if she was placed under watch. It still did confuse her on her status here, was she a prisoner or not? Whenever she thought on it, she always ended up with a headache. She didn't feel like going to sleep with one so she didn't let the thought get too far and let herself fall to sleep.

Morgana's mind drifted though some mindless images before she found herself in a forest with a dark night sky above. There were a few torches on poles about giving some light so she could see where she was going. She heard screaming, yelling and shouting all around her. She then stumbled about and saw a few bodies of Viking, Saxon and Albion warriors spread about here and there. She could also hear the familiar ringing of steel hitting against other steel and also see flashes of magic in the distance. She soon found herself by a grand lake near a clearing in the woods. In that clearing was Arthur, with his sword at the ready and he was covered in dried sweat and flecks of blood. He was looking over at a big hole in the ground that was emitting ruby red flashes of light in waves. Morgana felt fear at the sight of that hole and it was clear that Arthur was feeling it as well. Then there was a small pillar of red light shooting from it and a figure seemed to be stepping out from it. A tall figure with a strong build with only his front in shadow due to the pillar of light behind him. It walked forward slowly towards without making a sound. Arthur had his sword ready but then the light behind the figure started to dim and then vanish bringing it and his identity into focus. Arthur jaw dropped slightly and he lowered his sword in shock.

At the sight of the figure's face, Morgana soon woke up with a scream.

"No," she whispered as she breathed heavily. "It can't be."

* * *

"Wait...so Lancelot had been a Celtic tribe leader before he became a knight?" asked Gwen.

"Apparently so," said Elyan.

Elyan, along with Gwaine and Percival, had just explained everything to Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Tristan and Gaius about what Bedivere had told them about their late comrade and friend.

"Merlin, did you know this?" Arthur asked.

He shook his head. "No, no I didn't know about any of this. All Lancelot ever told me about his past was that his family had been killed when raiders attacked his village. So the raiders he told me about were Palin Tregor's army."

Gwen had no idea that Lancelot had such a history before he first showed up in Camelot. "Come to think of it…none of us really asked him anything about his past when we met. Or the entire time we had known him."

"He never told me about his past either," added Percival. "I did ask him a few times but he always said that he'd rather not say."

"I can understand why he wouldn't share though," said Gwaine. "He was too connected with the Albions and magic for him to really be open about it. He didn't want to put any of these people or us through any trouble."

Merlin couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Uh, Merlin?" said Arthur slowly approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"What? Ha ha," he gasped. "Oh," he said when he saw all of their concerned faces. "Sorry, it's just that I can't believe that I never thought about it myself. It should've at least suspected as much."

"What do you mean Merlin?" asked Gaius.

"Well, back when I used magic to enchant Lancelot's lance to destroy the Griffin, Lancelot was so calm when he told me that he knew I had used magic on it. He was surprised but not so shocked; almost like he was used to seeing magic done around him. He even recited the spell that I used back perfectly. I was so nervous about him finding out about my magic but relieved when he said that my secret was safe with him that I didn't think too much on that. I just thought he felt that he needed to repay me for giving him the chance to try and prove himself but maybe that wasn't it at all."

Merlin thought more on all his experiences with Lancelot. How he hardly reacted to him using magic to help them out or even meeting Kilgharrah like magic wasn't so out of place for him. Surely, anyone else in Lancelot's position would've been suspicious or wary of him being a sorcerer even if he did use it to save lives. But Lancelot seemed to look past his magic and knew him as the person he met before magic was even put into everything. Now he knew why, because he had been around people with magic his whole life and didn't let that instantly judge if they were automatically good or bad.

Arthur's mind was also abuzz. It seemed as if he had a tendency to surround himself with people that always had more to them then what meets the eye. You couldn't tell what great people they were based on their poor and peasant status and backgrounds. Gwen, a serving girl that had the strength, wisdom and heart of a queen. Merlin, a village boy working as a servant that was also the greatest warlock to ever live. Gwaine, a drunkard that was really of noble blood and had great strength and loyalty to his friends. Percival, a brutish looking man that had great loyalty and compassion underneath his rough exterior. Elyan, a blacksmith's son who rose to be a capable warrior and dedicated knight of Camelot. Tristan, a smuggler who has a strong sense of honor and duty to those under his care and protection. Then there was Lancelot. Arthur felt Lancelot was a man that had a strong sense of honor and fairness almost bordering on naivety. Now he has found that he was a man that served as a Celtic tribal leader in a foreign land and fought against a king and wicked sorcerers alongside the sorcerers of Albion. A man that lost his family, his guardian, his first love and most of his men and close friends to the very enemy that he was fighting against now. There was nothing naïve about Lancelot at all. Lancelot had seen and been through more than Arthur ever had been. He lost his first love to death and his second to another man.

"You said that Lancelot's first love had been killed in front of him?" asked Gwen speaking out Arthur's last thought. She personally wondered what this girl was like to have Lancelot's affection. Lancelot was a man that could draw in many girls' affection. She remembered hearing talk from the other serving girls and young women in Camelot of how brave and handsome Lancelot was but he only had eyes for her. She couldn't help but wonder what drew Lancelot's heart.

Elyan closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah…apparently she was some sort of shrine maiden. She was a sorceress as well but she only used her magic for healing purposes. Bedivere told us that she always braved being near the battles that the Celts and Order had against the Tregors and Thorns to quickly care and heal injuries that they got as best she could. She was struck down by Angus."

"Angus…that slime that I struck down?" Arthur growled. The image of that awful man ran through his mind again when he tried to kill Merlin when his back was turned. It gave Arthur a bigger sense of accomplish with this latest revelation. Not only did he save one friend's life but he also took justice for another.

"There is one thing that puzzles me though," said Tristan rubbing his chin. "Why would Lancelot want to come to Camelot and serve as one of its knights when he had friends who had magic, raised by a man who practiced magic and even loved a girl that did as well?"

That was a good question. They had learned much about the Celts in the last two years of fighting alongside them. They were a people with close ties to magic and the earth, much like the Druids. Few of them actually chose to practice sorcery but they were quite knowledgeable of it and followed many magical traditions. However, a major difference was that while the Druids were a peaceful people, trusting of any who needed it, the Celts were a warrior people that extended their trust and loyalty to those that earned it. The Druids tried to refrain from fighting but the Celts would fight any who threatened them to the death if they had to. With Camelot's past attitude toward magic and Uther's laws punishing magic users and their collaborators with death, surely Lancelot would regard them as bitter enemies.

"Believe me," said Gwaine. "We wondered that too and we asked Bedivere about it but he didn't know. He was only around thirteen years old when he last saw Lancelot and said that the only one to really answer that would be him, and well…"

Yeah, Lancelot could never answer that now. Gaius couldn't comprehend what the man's motives could've been and probably never could. However, there was one thing that he did comprehend that he had to share with both Merlin and Arthur.

"Arthur, Merlin, I realize that this all is quite the shock but I'm afraid that we'll have to put all of these new revelations on hold to deal with another set."

Arthur turned to him. "What do you mean Gaius?"

"After you all left for Ealdor, Dylan and Malcolm came by and told us something…quite disturbing."

"Right, Connor did say that you would have something to explain to all of us," Gwen said recalling Connor's words from earlier that day.

The knights all looked over at one another as they remembered Dylan explaining the magical ceremony and sacrificing 13 innocent people.

"What?" asked Merlin. "What is it?"

* * *

The Saxon officer couldn't be in higher spirits. He was only a day away from the city of Wirtgernesburg with his prized prisoner tight and secure. The woman, Hunith, had been silent since their verbal exchange and just glared off ahead of her the entire time. Looking at this simple woman he really couldn't comprehend how such an esteemed sorcerer could've been born from her.

"Sir," one of his men said drawing his gaze away from the prisoner.

"What?"

"There's some light up ahead," he said pointing to a red and orange glow through the trees.

"Probably just some peasants camping out away from the cities and towns." He shrugged but did see opportunity. "Oh well, they are sure to have prepared food and water. This could spare us the agony of setting up camp. Let's go," he said to his men.

The men soon pulled on their reins to make their horses charge in to spook off the peasants from their campsite. The officer charged in and gave a shout before his men rode in after him. He looked down to see all the men around the fire stand up in surprise but they didn't start running. In fact, they stood their ground. The officer noticed that there were around a dozen of them and they were dressed in Camelot and Albion colors and they were all armed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

A/N: I hope you liked all the history that passed about Lancelot. Elaine is part of the legends concerning Lancelot and I think that this helped bring it in perfectly. The next chapter will have our escapees working to free Hunith as well as Merlin catching more instances of Morgana and Dylan going off together and feeling confused at his own reactions. Also, Morgana provides a clue in the sacrificial ritual the Thorns are planning for Samhain.


	26. Dylan's Challenge

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I just want to say that its good to see so many hits nowadays. Not just with this story but with the past two as well. It's good to see that so many like following what is happening to Merlin, Arthur and the others. This chapter has the start of another pick from the poll that I put up long ago. Guess which one (hint: chapter's title gives it away).

* * *

_Resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die_

~ Carrie Fisher

* * *

Chapter 26: Dylan's Challenge

It hadn't been an easy day to begin with for them. They avoided the main roads because they wanted to avoid being spotted by passing patrols. They kept into the rough terrain of the woods and marshes and kept a look out ahead and to the sky. A few times they had to duck under fallen logs or hug trees to avoid the sight of passing hippogriffs and gargoyles from above or chatting hunters from the distance. Thankfully, they hadn't been spotted by anyone or anything. The false path and trail they took from Wirtgernesburg would have them thinking they were trying to take the quickest way to push back to Albion when they were actually heading further away to go around them. This area wouldn't be on such high alert but they couldn't let themselves get cocky about that. One sighting and Leon knew that this whole area would be swarmed by patrols and lookouts. As they journeyed on, a few of them managed to get any small rabbit, squirrel and piece of fruit that fell into sight but they couldn't stop to eat. The only stops they had was to drink when they were at the stream and when they came to a crystal clear pond though they were short and tense. Luckily, Todd was able to magically carve themselves small carrying containers for water from the wood of nearby trees quickly and expertly. They all knew they couldn't afford to calm themselves at all until dark. That's where they were wrong.

One moment, Leon, Garrett and the others were by the small fire, relaxing and blessing the gods for their luck at avoiding any of the enemy patrols and the next; they were looking up to see a full cavalry of Lot's Saxons descending right on them. Their heightened reflexes from their vigilance kicked in and they quickly grasped all their weapons and stood quick and ready to meet their new opponents. The head of them demanded their fire, food and water until his gaze went to their attire. He immediately recognized the standards from Camelot and Albion so he then also demanded their surrender.

The Saxon leader couldn't believe his luck when he found them. Not only did he have a gem as Merlin's mother to hand over but he also seemed to have runaway slaves to give back as well. He would have both a bounty and a reward. "Take them!" he ordered.

But it didn't get handled the way he wanted. At first, it seemed like they had the advantage considering that he had both horses and slightly outnumbered them. Yet one of these Albions spoke the language of the Old Religion and suddenly he and his men felt themselves tugged off their horses. Second, these men weren't just run of the mill soldiers, especially the ones in Camelot's colors. They fought off his men with skill beyond that of a common soldier with the skill of a knight. There was one Camelot warrior that even was able to fight off two at once. Lastly, while they did have a sorcerer with them, he wasn't that skilled in combat like one of the Albions was. The young man seemed to counter everything he threw at him and seemed to also be quite gifted with a sword as well. He knew this was a lost battle and he had to save what he could.

He ran off for his horse and went to retrieve Hunith who was still on a separate horse tied and gagged. "I am not letting you be lost to me my dear."

He reached to grab the end of her rope so that they could ride off when something seemed to sting his hand. He looked above his wrist to see that it was a wooden splint. He quickly yanked it out and then looked around until he spotted the outline of a very young man, probably still a boy, not too far off.

"Let that lady go," the boy said.

"Why you!" he started as he readied his sword.

But he saw two warriors with spears running up from behind the boy for them and he knew that he had to run. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun them if he had to escort his prisoner's horse so he grit his teeth and took off without her.

"No!" Dane yelled as they watched the Saxon get away. "He's getting away and we won't catch him."

"I know. The first chance he gets, he'll report where we were," said his fellow Albion Lyle beside him.

Todd ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I should've done more to stop him."

"And what…get yourself killed?" his little brother shrieked. "You aren't a soldier and he would've just killed you and took off anyway. It wouldn't be worth it. You did what you could Todd."

"Yeah, besides…we've already lost someone."

"What?" Todd said turning to him. "Lyle, who? Who was it?"

"Beat," he answered.

Beat…Todd and Dane knew him well. He was from Eire like their family was. He was about ten years older than them but he was young at heart. He was one of the growers but he volunteered to help fight in the war last year. How would his fiancé take this? At the thought of women Todd suddenly remembered the tied up woman that the Saxon tried to take off with.

"Guys…help me with her," he said before running to the woman on the horse.

Back at the battleground, Leon and his knights were sweeping the surrounding area for the horses left behind by the fallen Saxons as the Albions mourned one of their fallen. The way Leon understood it was that this young sorcerer was just a simple farmer back in Albion before he volunteered to help fight and protect his home not too long ago. His heart went out to the brave man. He heard the sound of a new horse and listened for where it was coming from. He relaxed when he saw Todd, Dane and one of their friends leading it to them.

"You almost gave me a fright back there," he said when they got more into focus of the fire's light.

Dane went up to him with a pained expression. "We have a problem Leon. It seems that a Saxon got away. We couldn't stop him."

"Oh…it's alright. These things do happen. But, we'll have to move soon to avoid meeting any of their new patrols that they'll send here for us."

"And we also found something, rather someone." He then went to the horse and helped them dismount. "She was tied up. She said that these men attacked her village and were taking her to Wirtgernesburg to sell her."

Leon could make the outline of a slim body and he knew that it was a woman but his eyes opened wide when he saw what woman it was. "I don't believe it."

"Hello Sir Leon," she said with a bow of her head. "I'm happy to see that you are still safe after all this time."

"Hunith," he breathed.

* * *

Dylan gave the door in front of him a gentile knock. "Morgana," he said softly. "Can I come in?"

The door opened but it wasn't pulled open for him so Dylan let himself in. He was about to say hello when something hit him at the side of his head. He glared at the direction that the hit came from as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"For your sake that better have been because you didn't hear me and slipped up opening the door so you were surprised to see it opening," he growled as he saw Morgana lowering the hand she used to hit him.

"I want my bracelet back," she barked.

"And I want a steed of gold to ride the countryside on, looks like we're both going to be disappointed."

The bored and indifferent tone of his taunt only seemed to make Morgana's rage burn harder. "I want it," she tried again.

"No," he answered back simply. "You'll just have to grin and bear it."

"I don't want to bear it. It's only been just one night and I already can't take it. I couldn't sleep at all!"

"They do say that the first day is the worst. After that, it's a matter of taking it one day at a time."

"I'm warning you," she spat picking up a pot.

"Go on then Morgana," he said before a dark aura started to surround him. "Warn me." His tone was calm and quiet but Morgana knew that the meaning was loud and clear: The aura surrounding Dylan flickered a bit like a flame and he was the candlewick. She knew that she had to back off before she let herself get burned. She put the pot down but she still kept her glare good and strong. Dylan allowed his dark aura to subside somewhat but it still outlined him. "I already explained why you can't use your bracelet, not for this. You may hate it but in the end you'll be much better than you've been in a long time." He watched her snort skeptically at that. "Look…I understand what you're going through-"

"Do you?" she cut in. "Do you really?"

"You feel as if you have no control anymore. That everyone and everything you believed in was nothing but a lie. Like they told you one thing to your face but behind closed doors they said the exact opposite. All they cared about was all for their benefit and satisfaction while you took all the suffering aftermath. Like there is someone out there like you that has everything good that magic has to offer while you suffered only the pain."

Morgana face dropped and so did all her anger. She looked back at Dylan not hiding how completely shocked she was. That was _exactly_ how she felt! Uther had known all along of her true parentage but kept it hidden both to hide his past affair with his friend's wife and protect his son's claim to the throne. She spent months suffering in a cave along with Aithusa and left it only to entertain the disgusting amusement of Lot and his men as they beat, assaulted and tortured them. She had believed in Mordred and what he said they would accomplish together and he betrayed her and almost drove his sword straight through into her heart. And the only person who she ever trusted with her most personal and feared secret went on to betray and attempt to kill her. To make things worse, he was exactly the same as her and yet he left her to suffer on her own and she knew that Gaius was privy to all of this as well and yet did nothing also. Those words Dylan said...that was truly how she had felt for the longest time.

"How did…"

"Believe it or not Morgana, you aren't as unique as you make yourself out to be. Or as prominent either. I'll bet you that I and a good many others have had it much worse than you could possibly imagine. You'd be surprised how easy you've had it compared to other people."

His tone was icy and deep that it made him sound almost like a demon. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. She wouldn't be intimidated into submission.

"Really?"

The pot that was beside Morgana shattered under the force of the aura from Dylan that he sent at it. "Really. A few nightmares from time to time; there are many here in the city that would love to have that problem over their own. You're just too selfish to see it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You think Uther put you through suffering? I personally know who suffered even worse than you ever did thanks to him."

"Who?" she challenged.

Dylan just folded his arms and stared back at her with a bit of a haunted look in his dark eyes. "Well there's Flint. And…Me."

* * *

Merlin wandered the halls of the Academy looking for Clara to help him practice some more on defensive magic. Mab's last attack on him with that conjured chain still had him feeling some lingering effects from time to time. Gaius had looked him over and told him that the effect should pass like the last time he had met up with her. He couldn't help but be worried about the next time though. Mab was one of the most dangerous enemies he had ever come across. She had a habit of taking advantage of when he was vulnerable and easily overpowering him the two times they had met with one another. If it weren't for Arthur getting him away from her on both counts then he would've been killed. He didn't want to try his luck on a third try especially when his mother could be on the line.

Merlin flagged down a young man passing by. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Clara?"

"Oh," the young man said before he turned and pointed at the hall behind him. "Yes. She's in the green training room."

"The Green one? Thank you."

Merlin walked over to the room that the man told him and sure enough, there was indeed a plaque on the closed leaf green doors reading: Training in Session. Merlin didn't hear any sounds from beyond the door so he guessed that perhaps she was meditating. He eased the door open a crack so he wouldn't startle her and immediately caught sight of her. She was standing on the other side of the room, leaning on the opposite wall, with her hands covering her face. He could hear soft wailing coming from her and her back was hitching. Clara was crying. For a moment, he wondered why before Merlin couldn't believe that he had forgotten. Garrett, hers and Galahad's son, was taken by Thorns. Galahad and Clara seemed to have been handling it well but he guessed that they tried to make it seem that way so that no one would go and pity them. The two of them were probably saving their grieving and sorrow in private. With the capture of his mother he could understand how hard it must be for the both of them. He quietly closed the door again to not let her know that she had been discovered crying like this.

It didn't work out though as when he finished closing it Merlin accidentally leaned in and whacked the door with his foot. Quickly cursing his clumsy feet, he immediately hit the door two more times to try and make it sound like knocking.

"Who's there?" Clara's voice sounded through the doors.

"It's Merlin," he answered. "I was wondering if I could talk with you."

"Just a moment," she said back. In about twenty seconds, the door softly opened and her head came looking out. "Merlin, please come in."

Merlin saw that Clara's face was still a little pink and puffy but the tears that were falling were wiped off and her voice was very smooth and steady.

"If you were busy I could come back later."

"No," she said a little quickly. "No, I really don't mind. Believe me, I would prefer to have something else to do then what I was just doing. So," she said with a clearing cough. "What's going on? I thought there was a meeting today?"

"Arthur and a few of the others are making final training preparations with Connor, Galahad and the rest. We are going to try and push on through the borders into Camelot soon. Arthur won't need me for it."

"Then what brings you here to see me?"

"Well…I think you know that I left for Ealdor the other day."

"Oh yes…Galahad told me all about that. I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you. Well, Mab was there and she nearly had me in her grasp. She would've taken me too if Arthur hadn't shown up in time. I can't be sure that the next time she won't succeed. I want to see if you could help learn anything to help me defend against her."

"Against Mab? I don't know if anything I know could help but we'll see."

"What do you mean?"

"No one really knows what Mab is truly capable of. She has yet to show her real powers. During the war on Eire, Mab's appearances always were brief and her attacks were quite simple."

"Then how strong is she?"

"We don't know," she said sounding dejected.

Now the hesitation showed by the Order when they first discussed going into Annis' land after Mab made more sense. They kept saying that she was unpredictable and it was very risky to challenge her and now he could further understand. "What about Flint or Dylan? They were part of the Thorns once weren't they? Shouldn't they know how powerful she is?"

Clara shook her head. "No. Mab didn't even show her full powers around her fellow Thorns. They said that the only ones to know her full powers were the original six Thorns. It has been said that she is almost as old and powerful as Micah was."

"Micah?"

"He was the leader and founder of the Brotherhood of the Thorn before Connor and Dylan defeated and destroyed him, barely. He was over a thousand years old and they knew that Mab was the first one that Micah had made a Thorn. She also was Micah's second in command so there is reason to believe that she is quite powerful though she has been careful to avoid showing her power even to her own allies. That fact alone has made us very wary of her."

Merlin nodded. He understood perfectly; just listening to this explanation makes him even more wary and even scared of Mab himself. It said a lot about her nature to even go far to hide her power from her own allies. It also said a lot of the late leader's power if both Connor and Dylan had to work together and were barely able to beat him. Now he really needed to work on his magical defense.

"Well then…maybe you could help me more on feeling and seeing magic. If I want to defend myself and others from someone like Mab then I have to know exactly what it is I'm dealing with."

Clara broke into the first real smile she made all day. "Right."

About two hours later, Merlin was downing a glass of water very greedily before he wiped the sweat still on his brow. His power to sense magical energies had greatly improved and Clara put him through his paces for the last half an hour. He had been blindfolded as she went and sent waves of magical energy at him with the purpose of sensing and dodging them. He had been able to evade half of them. Sadly, among the half that he didn't avoid one did a number on his left shoulder. Luckily Clara was able to quickly pop it back into place.

"Good work," Clara said taking the empty cup from him. "A little more work and you could avoid anyone throwing you a sneak attack again."

"I could see that becoming really handy," he said as he rubbed his left shoulder lightly to ease the lingering sting from his dislocated arm. "Especially in avoiding feeling things like this. I need to get some ointment."

"Ointment won't help you Merlin. The pain you're feeling is caused inside your arm, not the outside. You'll need a tonic, not an ointment."

"Really?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know that. I thought you lived with Gaius for years and he's a physician."

"The only real assistance I did with Gaius was pick his medicinal herbs and clean his leech tank. You seem to know more than me."

"Just basic things, considering all the battles I've been in and all the wounds that I and everyone around me have gotten, it was a little necessary. Especially when our knowledge of healing magic was almost non-existent."

"Then I'll just head for the healing station for some tonic."

"Don't worry," she said placing her hand to the small of his back and pushing him along with her. "We have some here. When we have special exercises like the one we just had, it's a guarantee that there might be some bruises, aches or small injuries in the near future so there is an emergency supply here so it could be cared for immediately."

"That's pretty convenient. Smart too."

"Thank Malcolm's wife Brigid for that. She got tired of rushing back and forth from the healing station to here back in the early days so we made a small treating room here that cuts out that annoying middle man."

The room was indeed small. It was roughly the size of his old room with Gaius back in Camelot. There were cabinets filled with bottles of healing potions, salves, pastes and tonics. There were shelves full of bandages and gauze as well. In the center was a small bed, no doubt for anyone that needed it for more sensitive treating.

"Nice."

"Fortunately, we don't have to use it much. We try to be as careful as possible to avoid it. I always stress to the younger students that ending up in this room is not an occasion to smile upon. That the best and most responsible sorcerers don't let themselves or others end up in here because of what they do."

"That seems a little much."

"When it comes to responsibility, there's no better way to teach then that. We wouldn't want them to accidently do something that they will regret for the rest of their lives." She opened a cabinet and started to move bottles around. "Ahh, here we are," she said pulling one out and handing it to him.

Merlin looked at the bottle and raised it to his lips to drink when a glint of silver caught his eye. In the cabinet was a bracelet, one that he instantly recognized. "Hey, what's that doing in there?"

"What?" Clara said looking around behind her as she was closing the cupboard.

"That bracelet," he said taking it out of there. "This is Morgana's healing bracelet."

"It is? A healing bracelet. I've heard about that. Its healing powers on physical injuries and outside ailments are without equal."

"I know…I wonder why it's in here. She never takes it off."

"Never? Is she out of her mind?"

"Why? What's wrong?" He was startled by her outburst. What could be so bad about always keeping a healing bracelet on?

"I'm not exactly sure on the effects but I do know that there is truth to the saying: too much of a good thing. It would be like taking a medicine every day for an illness that you had stopped having the effects of."

"Then maybe someone knew that and took it from her."

"Then…it was probably Dylan. I did hear that he has been making nearly daily visits to her."

"Dylan?" The memory of Dylan leading Morgana away came back to his mind. "He's been making visits to her?"

Clara nodded. "Connor thought it might be a good idea. They do have a lot of common. Similar history. Similar issues. Similar…pain."

Merlin snorted when Dylan's smug and smirking face came into picture. "Dylan? Pain? Sorry but I find that hard to believe."

"Yes, you're not the only one. Even I can't believe it sometimes. Whenever I see Dylan, I can't help but see him with a twisted gleam in his eyes as he conjured beasts and set them loose on people. Or hear his insane laugh as he tried to destroy an entire village along with Connor."

"What? Then…how did he go from being such a cold hearted enemy to Connor's friend?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. The bond between those two is something I can't understand. Not just with Connor but with Lionel and Malcolm as well. They trust in him as well. We've asked them but all they ever seem to say on it was that Dylan just needed a true chance and that innocence could work miracles."

What did that mean? He didn't get it. It showed on his face because Clara kept on going.

"Confusing, I know. Well whatever seemed to happen seemed to have worked. Dylan is a lot better than he was before. A bit of an attitude when dealing with a lot of people but it's better than just blasting them away without warning like before."

"Really? Dylan used to do that? Doesn't seem like he's made that much of an improvement."

"Connor insists that things like this require time. He believes that Morgana might benefit from Dylan's time and what he has to offer her." They began to leave the medical room. "Though it seems like they aren't up to a calm start."

"Hmm?"

"I remember hearing the sounds of shouting coming from the house on my way here earlier. And yesterday I do remember hearing the sound of something breaking from inside to on my way back to the Manor, followed by muffled shrieking."

"Shrieking and shouting? Thanks for the help today but I better go." Before Clara could say anything else, Merlin took off and hopped out of a nearby window and took to the sky.

Merlin didn't think that it would do Morgana good to have frequent encounters with such a shady person like Dylan. Morgana's history with shady sorcerers like Alvarr and Morgause had led her to this point in the first place. The last thing Morgana needed was more exposure to all of that. He was lightly flying over the houses and made a few people look up in surprise before they went back to their own business. The sight of the house Morgana was being kept in came into sight just in time to see Dylan walking out of the door.

* * *

Dylan closed the door behind him a little loudly as he breathed out a small infuriating huff. Morgana sure had been difficult during this visit but he just closed his eyes and pushed away the stress that he had been just dealt. Morgana sure wasn't a woman who held back how she was feeling and he couldn't help but think that they really were a lot alike. They had the same kind of trust issues and problems of betrayal. He now had an even bigger respect for the effort that Connor, Caleb, Malcolm, Lionel and Lancelot had put when they had dealt with him and his difficult inner demons all those years ago. He owed it to them to show the same patience with Morgana.

The sun was starting to set and it was already lighting the sky with an orange hue. As he gazed at the sky, he caught something flying towards him, too big to be a bird. But he immediately saw that it did bear a bird's name.

"Merlin," he said when he touched down. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"How's Morgana?" he asked looking over at the house.

"You're outside the house. Why don't you check it out for yourself? Though, I should warn you, her emotions are running high right now and she might claw your face off."

"Why? What did you do?"

Dylan raised his eyebrow up. "Are you trying to accuse me of something Merlin?" he asked folding his arms.

"Do I need to?" he mirrored back in the same tone and also folding his arms.

"I have more important things to do then talk circles around you Merlin," he said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Hold it Dylan," he said taking hold of his shoulder.

"If you want to keep use of that hand then you should let go of my shoulder," he said in a low and grinding tone.

Merlin just forced Dylan to turn around before he let go. "The last thing that Morgana needs is for you to keep visiting and upsetting her."

"Really? I think that a self-righteous person like you would think that Morgana could use some help."

"I do but not from someone like you. Morgana has had enough of that."

Dylan glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Merlin didn't want to come out and say something insulting about Dylan's character. He might not like him but he was Conner's friend and he did respect him. He knew where to lead off though. "I heard that a lot of ruckus was coming from this house. It doesn't sound like you're helping Morgana at all but just adding to her misery."

"And what would you suggest then Merlin? Kill her now and put her out of her and your misery? Seems to be a classic method of yours, isn't it? Destroy anything that stands in the way of your precious destiny. Morgana…and soon with Malcolm."

Merlin took a step back but kept up his glare. "What are you talking about?"

Dylan smirked at him. "Oh…I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about?"

How did Dylan know about the curse and it living through Malcolm? Was he just pulling his leg and just fishing for something? He better not take chances. "No…I don't," he said gritting his teeth.

Dylan's smirk deepened. "Really? Would you like to have me announce my outrageous theories to our growing audience?"

Merlin looked back to see that a few people were starting to stop and look on at Merlin and Dylan's growing argument. The last thing he wanted was for something like this to get out. "Follow me Dylan," he said before taking off into the sky.

"Sure." Dylan smiled before flying off after him. No doubt that they wanted to be far and away from any witnesses. That could mean that a fight might be imminent. This might be amusing after all. Besides, he had been meaning to finally knock the Great and Powerful Emrys down a peg or two.

Merlin flew off past the city and headed off towards the Labyrinth of Gedref. Merlin flew past the great hedge maze to the coast and landed off onto the beach. Dylan crashed down close by.

"What did you mean by that last comment?" Merlin asked after he checked and saw they were indeed alone.

"You must think I'm stupid. I know that you and Malcolm have had tension lately and I know you stumbled on our private conversation back before the last big battle."

"How?"

Dylan suddenly was surrounded by a dark aura and extended his left hand were an orb of darkness appeared. From that orb some kind of monstrous looking bird appeared like a demonic crow with three eyes. "I always have scouts and little detectors surround me at night when I camp out. It's useful it preventing ambushes…or surprise eavesdroppers," he said pointing at him with his eyes. "Then I learned that you were learning the art of sensing and seeing magical auras on the day that you surprised us in the library. You see, I also am able to sense and see magical auras and have known about the one around Malcolm. When I saw it flowing off from him to Arthur and a good amount of his knights and soldiers, I knew then it had to be from a curse from a living vessel. One that you are threatened by."

Merlin tried not to feel foolish at how he underestimated Dylan. If he could put it together like this then it was a miracle that more didn't. What if more had because of how he was acting? He really had to be more careful. "That is between me and Malcolm. It's none of your business."

"Wrong. If you have a problem with Malcolm then it is my business. I owe him a debt."

"What debt?"

"Never you mind. As for Morgana, you have no right to say what is right for her or who she should see or not."

"And you do?!" he shot back. "How can you know what's best for her when you don't even know her? You're the one that has no right."

"I certainly do have the right. You don't. Not when you actually have nearly the same problems as her and can't even see it."

"What?!"

Dylan could literally see the heat of anger leaking out from Merlin. He could sense that he wanted to sink his claws into him. He decided to make it easier on him. "It looks like you might need to take out a page of Morgana's book and have someone beat you down so you could start to see the cold harsh truth. Connor is too polite to do it and no doubt that the Druids are wrapped around your little finger so it seems it's up to me."

"What?!" Merlin growled again.

Dylan shooed away his crow creature and jumped back. "It's a challenge Merlin. You and me. Here and now. A fight between the both of us with no one to hold us back."

"You are mad! What would that solve anyway?"

"You think I'm the one that needs to be taught a lesson don't you? Well I _**know**_ that it's you that needs the lesson here. You can try to act like you're high and mighty but I can see that you really do want to take everything out on me and have for the longest time. So what do you say…unless your power comes more from hype than actual skill…Emrys."

Merlin lost it when he called him Emrys in that teasing tone. Like it was a some kind of silly nickname. And…he has wanted to teach this man a lesson from that day he brutalized Bedivere and his fellow Celts. "Fine. I accept your challenge Dylan. It's time to make you see that you can't treat people like playthings."

"And I'll make you see that you are really no better from a lot of us here no matter how you try to act otherwise."

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

A/N: Things are starting to get interesting aren't they? The next chapter will have the actual duel and more than spells will be thrown at one another between Merlin and Dylan though the winner won't be decided in a way many of you might expect. We also get a look into some of Dylan's history too.


	27. Three Factors Against You

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Here is the long awaited duel between Merlin and Dylan. The motivation behind this fight is more than one. After all, Dylan is the kind of sorcerer that makes Merlin upset at how many people take his perception to be how sorcerers generally are and we could see that he also doesn't like how he interacts with people. Merlin also doesn't like darkness which makes sense as he likes to go towards the light. But…I think that how recently Dylan has started treading around Morgana has made him even more on edge. And we know that Dylan doesn't like him either. He thinks of him as the magical version of a spoiled prince who has unrealistic ideas on his place amongst their kind and is a little hypocritical. Now it finally boils down to this: a battle in this far off place away from anyone who could interfere. I hope you'll like their fight.

* * *

_Unless you're ashamed of yourself now and then, you're not honest_

~ William Faulkner

* * *

Chapter 27: Three Factors Against You

"I won't make this easy on you," warned Dylan.

"I didn't waste time expecting you too," he shot back.

'_Oh, you have no idea_,' Dylan thought before he began his onslaught.

Merlin flew off and dodged a set of blasts that Dylan shot at him. Merlin fired a paralyzing spell for Dylan but he followed Merlin's lead and headed for the sky.

"_**Sawdl I'r Ddaear**_!"

Merlin extended a hand out to meet his spell. "_**Wrthodroi'r Ynni**_!"

Dylan's attack made a U-turn and headed right for its original source. Not only that but Merlin actually doubled it's speed to make a solid hit. Dylan started crashing for the ground like a meteor. He grit his teeth and flew himself for the water as hard as he could against the force of the spell and went under for about a moment before he broke free and climbed to the air again. Drops slipped off of him and they sparkled in the dim red orange setting sunlight. He rose up and made himself level with Merlin

"Clever move. Turning my own spell against me. But, you really should've taken advantage and made an attack before I could recover."

He recalled how Dylan destroyed Nemain. He had blindsided her and blasted her as she suffered from the hit. "That's not my style."

"Then your precious legacy will be ending mighty quick!" Dylan brought his arms out. "_**Ymdrochi Mewn Tan**_!"

A roaring fire seemed to leak out of his body and flew right for Merlin. He dropped down to avoid it but it turned and formed a steady fiery stream twice as wide as Merlin that followed up right behind him. He dived for the sea and raised himself to fly steadily above the water but the fire leveled up and stayed right on his tail.

Merlin had to admit that Dylan had great control of his free floating attack. "_**Llifo I'r Awyr**_!" He looked at the water immediately behind him as it immediately flowed up to the sky like a twister. The fire collided with it and a thick steam formed and spread about the area like a smokescreen.

Merlin couldn't see through the smokescreen but he could feel that Dylan was still up there. He hadn't moved from where he was. He silently thanked Clara for helping him develop his latest ability of sensing magical aura and energy and started to ready a spell to bind Dylan. However there was a rumbling sound getting louder and closer. He then felt the water getting choppy and then saw a giant wave at least twenty feet high Merlin got caught in it and it pushed him off all the way back to the shore.

Merlin started coughing as he lifted his head from the sand. He heard another rumbling sound coming from the water. He looked off and saw water rising up like a giant sphere. The great ball of water then formed a shape that looked like a fist and then it slammed down for Merlin. He dodged the hit before he could suffer the crushing force of it. Merlin looked up to see Dylan raising his fisted arm and the water fist mimicked it and would surely mimic his movement again when he brings it down.

"_**Brydia I Ffwrdd**_!" Merlin's spell made the water fist start to bubble before it exploded like a cloud of steam.

"C'mon Merlin!" Dylan shouted. "This is a little one sided don't you think?"

Merlin then raised his arms wide and the sand around him started to swirl like whirlpool. Dylan looked a little bemused at what he was doing now. The whirlpool became a twister that went right for him. Dylan clicked his tongue at the slow speed of it as grew wider and bigger to envelop him. Dylan just shook his head before he dispelled it. As he lowered his gaze to taunt Merlin more three huge boulders, the size of trees, were ricocheting for him at lightning speed. Dylan heart dropped for a mere second before he started darting out of the way. He cursed himself for letting his guard down by that last spectacle of an attack, obviously a bluff. However Merlin made those boulders reverse direction and keep going for him.

"Problems Dylan?" he taunted back.

"You," he screeched before he heard the hard whish of an incoming rock.

Dylan flipped back to avoid getting blindsided by one of those rocks when he shouted that he'd had it. He sent a blast at it that made the rock explode into gravel and then turned to the other two heading for him at once. Merlin placed more energy into the rocks and made them fly at Dylan at once from his front right and left.

"_**Chwth I Ddarnau**_!" The air around Dylan's two hands glowed slightly before he launched two simultaneous blasts at those rocks and reduced the two giant boulders to hundreds of pieces hardly bigger than a baby's fist.

However, Dylan was surprised to see the pieces not falling down. Instead they just hovered in the air before they flew out after him. It was light being caught in a stoning. Dylan batted some out of the way but he felt himself get hit at different points of his body at once and it greatly stung each time. Dylan climbed higher to try and get a better view and looked down at Merlin. He was completely at ease and was just looking right up at him. His arms were calmly at his side and weren't even moving to assist him with this. His eyes just glowed bright gold as he moved the rocks by the sheer power of his mind. He cursed it when he found himself impressed against his will. Another small stone hit his left thigh and Dylan nearly bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

He froze in motion and the rocks surrounded him left right and top to bottom. The rocks then started to come at him all at once. "_**Llosgi Darian**_!" An eerie light Dylan before it expanded out and intercepted each and every stone heading for him. As soon as the rocks hit the light they incinerated into dust until all of them were blown apart.

The result of Dylan's defense made a giant puff of dust so thick that Dylan couldn't be seen at all by Merlin on the ground. He shot off into the air and became level with the puff of dust but from there it was still too thick to see anything. Merlin could feel that Dylan was still there though and something was telling him that he knew Merlin had climbed up in the air. He kept his eyes and feelings tight on the area to not let himself be surprised by anything Dylan might try next. The dust started to part forwards and Merlin thought that Dylan had flown right at him but when the dust broke, it wasn't Dylan. It was a larger version of that crow creature that Dylan made before. It flew for him and roared a terrifying shriek. Merlin darted off to avoid it but it's wing grazed his right shoulder and made a cut right into it. He saw that the creature's wings were as sharp as a sword. Right behind it came over a dozen bizarre winged creatures, all different but equally ugly and savage and they completely surrounded Merlin. He lightly grasped the cut on his shoulder and turned back to the spot where the dust cloud had been to see that it completely blew away leaving Dylan there looking somewhat smug.

"Problems Merlin?" he said.

* * *

Arthur moved a little out of the way when Connor stretched his arms out which was followed by a big yawn as they walked for the Manor. They had gone through an intensive training exercise with all of their men and were heading into the Manor to go over some more plans for pushing into Camelot's former borders.

"Tired Connor?" he asked a little unnecessarily.

"My arms feel like jelly. I was paired with Galahad and I had a hard time keeping my sword up to intercept each of his hits. He was surged with energy."

Arthur remembered the stubborn look in Galahad's gaze he usually had during the training exercises they had lately. "He does seem more intense than usual. Though…I guess it shouldn't be surprising with what happened with his son. I'm also worried about Leon. Out of all my men, he's been with me the longest and he's like an older brother of mine."

"Yeah, I imagine that Leon's well-being is also on his mind on top of his son's. But he hasn't wanted to talk about it though."

Arthur understood Galahad's attitude. He remembered when he was upset or angry and didn't feel like talking with anyone. He liked to let the practice dummies or his sparring partners take all of his pain from him as he hit them with what he could muster.

"And he's not the only one. Cade also was pretty intense himself though he probably has it worse."

"Right…his two younger brothers, right?"

"Yes." Connor's eyes started to droop a bit. "Garrett and Leon have value to Vortigern and the Thorns alive but Cade's brothers and the others aren't as fortunate. They'll be seen as expendable. Cade and all of their families probably fear that they are dead, or worse."

Arthur nodded. That was the way with people who liked to take hostages. They would only be kept alive and safe if they were more valuable that way. The others could all have been executed or even used as fuel and have lost their souls to them. "The same thing could be said for Amr's mother."

"Amr? Oh, that baby boy that you brought back."

"Yes. When Gwen found him in that house, she recognized whose it was. A kind woman named Delilah whose son was a good friend of Merlin's that we've met before he died. She asked the remaining villagers in Ealdor about her and found that she had been taken by Mab."

"It's cruel to think that this boy won't have one memory about either his father or mother. Or might never even learn the name he had been born with."

"She thinks so too. She was fond of Delilah and wants to look over him for her sake."

Connor looked back at him. "How do you feel about him?"

"I…I see him as my chance to finally make things right with Will. He had no love for me at all yet he still gave his life to save me even though he disliked me and the danger I could present for Merlin back then. I didn't even thank him as he lay dying, I just left to try and distance myself from the fact that he was a sorcerer or at least when I thought he was a sorcerer. The least I can do to repay him is to protect his innocent brother."

"You're going to take him as your ward?"

He then broke into a small smile as he thought back to this morning. He had seen Gwen hold and cuddle Amr and her face alight with love and care. They still hadn't been able to have a child of their own and her worry of never being able to hold a baby like that had been growing. "It looks that way." They were nearly where they needed to go when they caught sight of a dispersing crowd around the area where Morgana was being kept. "What happened here?"

Connor shrugged. "I'm not sure."

They reached the gate and the guards there bowed to them. "My lord," they said. "Arthur," they also said respectfully.

"Hello," they replied back waiting for them to open the gate.

"How long have you been at the gate?" asked Connor.

"Nearly three hours."

"Do you know what that crowd was all about?" he asked pointing to the area in question.

"There was some commotion over by the house where the Lady Morgana is being kept between Merlin and Dylan. The two of them seemed to be shouting at one another and then we saw them take off together and fly for the distance."

"Merlin and Dylan?" he asked surprised.

Arthur looked over in the direction of the house where the guard was pointing. "Where would those two be going?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that whatever it is will be causing me an aggravating headache."

Arthur's expression turned to one of sympathy. "Merlin does tend to cause those I'm afraid."

"Dylan as well. Especially when he deals with people he doesn't like though it seems that Merlin has earned a special place in that category."

"Merlin doesn't have a high opinion of him either." _Me either_, he added silently. "Why would they cause a scene by where you're keeping Morgana?"

"Dylan has been visiting Morgana regularly."

"Why?"

"He's intrigued by her and what she's both been through and done. It's not too different from what happened with himself. I thought that it might help her as well though it seems Merlin might not agree."

The gates opened and the two of them headed for the Manor's front door. He wondered what was going on between Morgana and Dylan and if it would really give her the help she needs. Everything was already complicated enough without Morgana deciding to keep attacking them. He could tell that Merlin was just as concerned about that considering that Aithusa was apparently loyal to her. He might be worrying that Dylan could be doing more harm than good. Arthur turned to look in the distance again. "Should we try and look for them?"

Connor was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and blew out a huff of hot air. "No. I feel that the two of them are still in Albion territory though it was easy to feel them so that means they're both releasing a lot of power."

That didn't sound good to him. "Should we at least worry?"

Connor seemed to consider it before he shrugged. "I trust Dylan to not let things get too far…at least outside life and death fighting. He'll know when to stop…I hope."

Arthur guessed that was the best he could hope for. "I just hope Merlin doesn't do something too stupid out there, like let him take it too far."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Merlin glared at him. "This is supposed to be one on one!"

"And it is," Dylan said not fazed at being accused of cheating. "You're fighting against Dylan, the most esteemed dark sorcerer of the land, fighting against me is fighting against a whole army. I am a conjurer after all."

"Well I'm a dragonlord but you don't see me summoning Kilgharrah, Madoc or Aithusa to help me fight you!"

"If it helps these creatures are a part of me so, technically, you are still fighting against just me. Now are you going to keep fighting me or whine like a baby?"

Merlin grit his teeth at that last part. "Fine then. Truth be told, I've been wanting to destroy these things of yours for the longest time. _**Gwthio I Ffwrdd**_!" Merlin brought his arms out to let loose his spell and the force collided with all of them and they all faded away to smoke all at once.

Dylan sucked his teeth. Merlin's spell was a simple force spell but it destroyed all his creatures easily. That had to mean that Merlin loved magic more than he thought he did. Since they were the physical incarnations of people's hatred of magic, love of magic was their poison.

He brought his hand out at Merlin. "_**Chwyth I Ffwrdd**_!" An invisible energy left his palm and headed right for Merlin.

"_**Dylan Chwith**__**.**__** Cludiant I Mi**_" Merlin's body disappeared and the energy hit nothing but air. He reappeared to the air left of Dylan and took him in a headlock. He had plenty of practice with this when he roughhoused with Will when he was younger.

"Get off!" Dylan said as he tried to push him off. "Let me go!"

Merlin kept the grip on his neck and plunged the two of them towards the shore. Dylan tried to pry him off physically but Merlin's grip wasn't giving. They were gaining speed and Merlin was going to slam Dylan to the ground. Dylan extended his aura out to attack Merlin's arms like he did on that pot at Morgana's table. Merlin clenched his teeth as his arms stung from Dylan's tactic spread to the wound on his shoulder and he bared it for a few seconds before he was forced to let go. Merlin was still heading for the ground and he tried to elevate himself to avoid a rough landing and managed to sloppily land on his feet before falling on his face. Dylan wasn't so lucky as he tried to lift himself too but landed on the sand and was rolling and dragged across a few feet before coming to a stop on his right side. Dylan cringed in pain for a moment before he lifted himself to his feet and went to look for Merlin.

He saw that Merlin was bent on one knee and spitting out sand and wiping his face of any that stuck to it. Dylan shook his head and blew at his hair in irritation. "_**Gwthio O Dywod**_." He fanned his hand out and a gust of wind followed and it lifted sand and Merlin was hit with it and landed on his back. "Pretty yourself on your own time, not mine!"

Merlin roared under his breath before he flew up from the ground and got back to his two feet. "And you say that I whine!"

Dylan intensified his glare but stayed in his place. He brought his hand behind him back to work a little sneaky bit of magic but kept on talking. "Yes, you do. Such a waste of the power you've been blessed with. You had a chance to take advantage of my rough landing and instead of trying to incapacitate me, you're wasting time on something like wiping the sand sticking to you. And you wanted to fight against the Thorns? Let me give you a piece of advice here and now. Quit while you're ahead and leave it to those of us that take them seriously."

"You mean like you?! Last I heard was that you were one of them and you were perhaps one of the worst. I heard about how much death and suffering you caused on Eire from a few of the Albion people, don't deny it!"

Dylan smirked on the inside. Ropes had been materializing and digging into the sand behind him like worms but he made sure that his body blocked it from Merlin's view. When he thought it was long enough, he stopped and brought his hands forward to make a bemused gesture. "What do you mean 'don't deny it?' What makes you think I'm denying anything?" His face then went calm. "I have a history, I'll admit that. Sorry we can't all be perfect like the Esteemed Emrys of Druidic Legend wants," he mocked.

"What?" Merlin snarled.

"You see…it's just one of the three things that I don't like about you Merlin. Fitting as three is the magic number. Number one: How you treat your special name. Emrys."

Merlin folded his arms. "And how exactly do I treat my name?"

"You seem to think that we (with magic) are to follow your lead without question. No doubt that the Druids gave you the wrong idea. You hear that you are known to them as Emrys, they are ready to assist and yield to you, and suddenly that's your opinion of the rest of us. They all respect and look up to you and you never had to do anything for it."

"I never asked to be Emrys. I can't help it if there are people who treat me differently because of it."

"But you don't go out of your way to set them straight…do you? Acting all high and mighty too. I hear you used to call Arthur 'prat' a lot, well they do say that it takes one to know one. You like to use that name when it suits you."

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Is that why when you and Arthur were first discovered in Albion that you tried to bring out the Emrys and Once and Future King names out to them to try and get out of everything? Malcolm told me about that. Wave that name around and you think things can go the way you want them to."

Merlin huffed. Thinking back, that may have been a little true but he was backed into a corner then, what more could he try and do. "It was more complicated than that."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Sure, of course it was." He then tightened his fists. "But like I said, it's just one of the reasons I don't like you."

"Spare me the other two."

He let out a snort. "That's funny."

"What is?"

"Morgana," he answered. "She said the same thing after I told her the first of three problems that she had. She wasn't interested in hearing the other two though I didn't listen to her either. _**Chwyth a Goresgyn Fy Gelyn**_!" A dark colored blast of power shot for Merlin at that instant. One that seemed stronger than normal.

Merlin's magical reflexes had him counter with the same spell. The mention of Morgana had him more than ready for it. "_**Chwyth a Goresgyn Fy Gelyn**_!" A blast similar to Dylan's came out, but colored white and bright, shot out from him and met Dylan's head on.

When they met, the dark and light magical beams started to twist into one another into dome of energy that swirled with rainbow colors mixed in with some black that grew wider and larger until it reached a hair's distance from their extended palms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Merlin roared. The power Dylan was releasing was getting stronger and Merlin had to release more as a result. "Are you trying to make us kill each other?"

"Are you trying to make excuses for yourself Merlin? Can't handle the pressure of this?!" Dylan shot back before releasing more power.

The two mages started to struggle hard as they pushed on their spells as hard as they could to try and overcome the other. Dylan and Merlin felt the intense heat and pressure of the power they were releasing with their golden eyes sparking with the matching fire of the pressure they were exerting and holding in place. Dylan felt overwhelmed by a small margin but he kept his bearings in check and started to push forwards, step by step, to overcome the force of Merlin's power and show the fruits of his lifetime of hardship and struggle over his handed power. Merlin never stood up to this kind of force head on before. The pressure he was holding back and the heat building up was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. His brow was starting to burn up and his body was leaking sweat everywhere. His shoulder wound stung as the salt from his sweat started to slip in and weaken his arm. If this kept up any longer, he would be overcome.

'_I can overcome this_,' he thought. '_I've faced down the impossible before. I've channeled life and death and defeated sorcerers and creatures that others of magic trembled to before. Dylan is no different_! _He's less than them_!' He bit the inside of his cheek as he forced his feet to try and move forward. The heat within his body intensified that he thought he might burst into flames. His eyes also burned hotter as the whites of them turned gold themselves. Suddenly, the energy shooting from Merlin's palms grew even brighter. As bright as the sun itself and perhaps even just as hot.

The dome of colliding energy started to bend and push for Dylan. It's color soon started to turn as light and bright as Merlin's power started to overcome that from Dylan and his feet started to drag back.

"Ugh…" he roared. "No. No! NO!" he spat as it got closer. His eyes started to burn from its light before it started to bathe him in and swallow him.

Dylan gasped for a split second before his defense failed and he crumbled before the overwhelming power from Merlin and was hit. His screams of pain were echoing in Merlin's ears as he was carried off by the force. Merlin fell to his knees and was breathing hard and feeling the beat of his racing heart all the way to his ears. He had his eyes closed was gripping the sand beneath his fingers tight to try and keep himself from losing it. He had never been through something that intense before and he was trying to keep himself from going into shock. He then heard a loud splashing noise and looked out to see water in the distance of the sea rising up at least twenty feet as if a giant rock fell into it. Merlin guessed that there was where the blasting spell took Dylan. For a split second, Merlin did panic. He wanted to teach Dylan a much needed lesson, maybe even genuinely hurt him a bit, but he didn't want to kill him. He didn't know exactly how powerful his spell was but he had a feeling that it was a lot more than enough to kill someone, perhaps even an army.

Merlin didn't know how long he stayed in that spot but he stayed there until his breathing and heartbeat were calmly back in order before he stood up. The sun had vanished but its light was still peaking over the horizon. He wondered what he was going to tell Connor and the others when he got back? He hadn't intended for this to happen but Dylan left him no choice. That fool! He sealed his own fate. He started to walk off for the Labyrinth beyond the shore when he heard another hard splash behind him. He turned and saw something shoot from the water and stop in the middle of the beach.

"Who…said we were finished Merlin?"

Merlin's jaw dropped in both surprise and disgust at what was in front of him.

* * *

Morgana peeked out of the shades of her window facing the distance to look at the light of the now gone sun. Little by little, the words that Dylan spat and shouted at her came back to her with the same harsh and hard tone. She let go of the shades and went to sit on her bed. She then started pounding her fists into the bed's spread imagining it was his face. She kept it up for a few minutes until she was heated and out of breath. Morgana looked at her knees for a few minutes trying to calm her breathing before she felt something break. The next moment tears came pouring out of her eyes. She started to cry and let her head hit the pillow as she let out everything that hurt her from her system through both tears and pounding fists until she became too tired and sore to keep crying and hitting something.

* * *

Dylan was back but it looked like he had just come from a torture chamber. Merlin couldn't believe the sight of him. His robes were all torn up with pieces missing from the arms, mid left torso and his right leg. It was like someone tugged and ripped away fabric so that it was dangling off from. Though it looked like his body was no better off. There were cuts and scrapes visible in the parts of his limps that were exposed as if he had been beaten and cut with knives. His left hand was clutching his side where a small drip of running blood was seeping through. Dylan's face was hardly any better. There was a line of blood running from the top of his head, his lip had a small cut at the right side and his whites of his eyes were slightly red pink as it seemed blood vessels popped and burned. Add in how soaking wet he was and he was a complete mess.

"That was some attack Merlin. It's been a while since I took something like that." He was breathing hard but he was smiling. The adrenaline flowing through him was thick. "We're not finished here. Let's see what else you got."

"You're mad?!" he said moving for him. "You still want to keep fighting. Look at you. You need to get yourself treated?"

"What?! This?! I will say that I'm touched by the concern but this is nothing Merlin. I've gone through much worse injuries than these and kept fighting."

"I don't care. The only fighting you'll be doing is the distance when I take you back to the Treatment Center back in Albion."

Dylan smile deepened. "Why? Are you scared or are you just too tired to keep going?"

"Are you going to keep trying to defeat me until you're an inch from death? I won't be a part of it."

"Then…you really aren't ready to face the Thorns," Dylan said before he thrust his arms out and went to grab something that shot out of the ground to meet them. His hands were tugging something out of the ground that looked like dark ropes as if he was pulling them from the sand.

Suddenly, below Merlin, matching dark ropes sprung from the ground like weeds and wrapped around his arms and legs like snakes. They tightened and kept him in place like prison shackles. "What? But…how?"

"I conjured them. As I made my speech to you before we had our grand clash," he said before he again gripped the wound on his side.

"But…all that time, your eyes weren't-"

"Surely you've noticed that when I conjured my creatures my eyes don't glow and give it away."

Merlin had but he was still confused. "But these are ropes, not creatures."

"These are things that a conjurer can usually make. My ability to conjure creatures is what is makes me unique but it doesn't limit me to that."

"_**Torrwch**_," Merlin started to chant when the ropes shocked him in that instant. He cried out in pain as it kept going for about 15 more seconds before stopping.

"Nice try. Start any spell to free yourself and those will shock you." Dylan slowly started to approach him. "You will never defeat the Thorns Merlin."

"And why not?"

"That brings us to Reason #2 of 3 why I don't like you."

"Can't wait to hear this one," he glared at him.

"You let your power and past cause you to underestimate and overlook those you shouldn't."

Merlin coughed in disbelief. "I never overlook-"

"No…you do," Dylan cut in. Dylan was right in front of him now. "I just proved that. You thought I was an idiot just because I harness magic you don't like. You also didn't take any thought of how confident I seemed even though I look like this. You arrogantly assumed I was being stupid again and fell for my trap."

Dylan truly was surprising him though he wouldn't admit it. He knew that he and Connor were similar in power but he thought that was where their similarities ended. He obviously was also as smart and tactical as him as well.

"Take the Thorns also," Dylan continued. "Every time you've fought against them you've nearly gotten yourself killed. And you can't even see why that is even now."

"If I'm so blind then why don't you please tell me."

"You think I'm just going to tell you because _Emrys_ told me too?"

Merlin nodded as he glared at him. "No, but I think you'll tell me because you want to keep verbally torturing me."

Dylan let out a small smile. "Maybe you're smarter than I thought. And I'll be blunt too. Not like the riddles you're no doubt used to. It's because you're not serious about it."

"Again, I am serious about-"

"Try listening," he cut in as he lightly slapped Merlin cheeks with his sticky blood covered hand which aggravated Merlin more. "You see, I've studied other things in your history Merlin. I know that you've defeated some worthy enemies in the past: Nimueh, Sigan, Morgause. But they all had the same thing in common when dealing with you, do you know what that is?" Merlin stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. "They didn't understand the true threat you posed which made them vulnerable and you were able to take advantage of that. You moved about in the shadows and were able to step in their way when they weren't looking and strike them down. The problem now is that you still think that can work." He smirked then. "I would've thought that your confrontations with Morgana would've started to get you to know better. Granted while she didn't know about your magic, she knew that you were an obstacle from the start unlike them. Like you just did with me, she didn't treat your threat to her accurately but she did make things harder for you than they did, didn't she?"

Merlin found himself actually listening to what Dylan was telling him. He didn't want to admit it but Dylan was starting to make a little sense. His secret had been able to keep him alive in more ways than one. His first enemies hadn't realized what he could do or his resolve until just before it was too late. They had thought him a mere servant, a thing beneath their notice which cost them everything in the end. That's how he was able to step in from the shadows and stop them in their personal quests to destroy Camelot. He got the drop on them in the same way that Dylan just got the drop on him. But with Morgana, he had a point too; everything was different. Even though she too thought him a servant, she knew that he was a dangerous one. And smart. She understood the loyalty he had for Arthur and that he was resolved to protect him from those shadows. While she didn't know the magnitude of the true threat he posed, she did acknowledge that he was something she couldn't ignore which presented him with the first real challenges he had to face.

Dylan stepped back a bit. "_**Arddango Fy Ddelwedd a Ddymunir**_." He turned around and waved his free arm out and translucent images of Mordred, Mab, Vortigern, Nemain and Angus appeared before Merlin. "These enemies," he said turning to look back at Merlin to continue his lecture. "They haven't and won't be giving you that same luxury you've enjoyed. You can't use what you did against your first foes anymore. Everyone now knows exactly who and what you are and those who are your enemies know it would be foolish to overlook you. In fact, they've been putting you on the top of their priorities. They fully understand your resolve, how you think and your power. And you keep expecting them to mimic your previous enemies and let their guard down, it's you that is letting his guard down now. Like Angus, you thought him another stupid, arrogant man. You were half right and you nearly were torn in half by him because of it. He took advantage of your overconfidence and you almost were killed. Mordred nearly got you back at Olaf's kingdom using the same tactic you used to use; attacking from the shadows because you overlooked him. Mab and Vortigern are even more cunning and will only strike at you when you are ripe to be defeated. Being out in the open like this has made you arrogant and prideful Merlin and you can't see how that is dangerous. Looks like your love of your Druid title works against you there and you have to learn how to handle your foes differently."

"Yeah…but forgive me for using it one last time" Merlin eyes then glowed a bright gold, so bright that it extended to the white of his eyes as well as the irises. The ropes binding him disintegrated and Dylan was thrown and landed back first onto the sand behind him. Merlin, now free, didn't waste time. "_**Wyddgrug I Fy Awdd**_!"

The sand around Dylan's body rose and enveloped his hands and feet. They then solidified to solid rock where his arms and feet were bound to the ground. Then a circular pattern with celtic letters started to form underneath him into a circular diagram. The lines of the pattern connected with each other and glowed a bit before it fazed out.

Dylan looked at it and chuckled at Merlin. "A Celtic sealing circle. Impressive."

"I did tell you that I was trying to learn more techniques. I picked up this one from a few of the Celts. These circles seal up magic and could trap a sorcerer even as powerful as you."

"I know," he said rolling his eyes. "How did you get yourself free? I was watching you closely. You had to take time to gather that energy and spread it for that burst but I didn't see anything."

"Anything on the outside of my body but not the inside. I tried your sneak tactic and I admit that it's effective." Merlin's eyes then went to Dylan's wound at his side that was still bleeding, more freely now that the pressure of his hand was removed. He crutched forward, careful to not break the circle, and placed a hand over the wound. "_**Trwsio'r Clwyf**_."

A warming light enveloped that wound as the skin grew and sealed itself closing it. The stinging feeling that Dylan was feeling went away. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were wounded, do I need to have any other reason than that?"

Dylan's eyes widened. A distant voice sounded in his head. "_You and Kester were in trouble and we could help. Isn't that reason enough_?" Dylan smiled to himself at both the memory and Merlin. He decided to answer Merlin just like he answered then. "Do whatever makes you happy."

"You're welcome." Merlin stood and gazed down at him with new aggravation. "Now it looks like we're done."

Dylan was looking back at him calmly. "What makes you so sure?"

"Your body and magic is bound here. Not to mention that you're still a mess. You lose."

"Just like that huh? I wouldn't be sure." His tone turned spiteful again. "Now."

Merlin wondered what he meant by that went movement drew his eye. Suddenly, a crow seemed to swoop down and it broke the circle by passing over it. "_**Dadwnued y Rhwymo**_!" Dylan's eyes then glowed and the stone shackles Merlin created cracked apart and Dylan was standing about an inch above the ground.

Merlin wondered where that crow came from. It turned to look at him and saw that it had three eyes. Now it came to him, it was the crow that Dylan created before they started their fight. He had let it loose and it left his mind once the fighting started. "Clever. _**Lladd Ei**_!" he said pointing at it. The crow was hit by Merlin's spell and turned to dark dust. "Haven't you've had enough yet?"

"Enough? I can't wait to take more."

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" His tone went higher with every word. "I'm not taking this anymore!"

Dylan brought his palm up. "_**Ergyd o Dan**_" A blast of dark fire formed in his open palm before he threw it at Merlin.

"_**Grymuso Fy Llaw**_!" Merlin's hand glowed a twilight blue and he caught the blast Dylan sent for him before he batted it away to hit a far spot on the ground away from him. "I'm ending this here and now!"

Merlin was ready to prepare a shield to intercept any attack Dylan was going to try next but it didn't come even after a whole minute. Dylan just landed firmly back on the ground. Merlin didn't sense Dylan ready any spell or attack, in fact, he sensed him calm his magic instead.

"Reason number 3 of why I don't like you: You can't handle it when things aren't easy. I blame your natural skill for that. You learn and harness new magicks too easily. You never have to go through the hardship and struggle like everyone else."

"What are you talking about? I've had to work hard before to learn new magic. We all had our beginnings. Even now I have to keep working hard to learn new things."

"I'm not talking a week or a few days over that. I mean months or even years of work to learn just one technique. Remember my attack of fire that I had follow after you? It took me months of practice and punishment to perfect that. Your easy control of those rocks that you had flying at me with just your mind, how long did you work to do that?"

He remembered Gaius asking him that back when they first met. "Since before I could talk," he said kind of quietly.

"See? You never even had to work for it. It was easy. You never had to go through the frustration and uncertainty of anything so how could you appreciate anything about yourself?" Dylan wasn't using a mocking or smug tone but a calm one. Yet, it was clear that Dylan was still somewhat angry and bitter. "Merlin, you've been living quite the privileged life when it comes to magic compared to a good many of us. You might be able to easily understand and forgive Camelot for what happened in the 25 year span of the Great Purge but you are too impatient with the rest of us who don't find that as easy as you."

"Well, you all don't have to make it so hard either," he pointed out. "I understand that everyone has suffered and developed deep grief and aggression but it shouldn't rule any of you. Maybe it's you that should try harder on your part. You say you know struggle so channel more of it towards making things better than worse."

"Like you did with Morgana?" Merlin looked back in surprising shock. "I've been trying to open her up more about her inner problems but I've barely gotten a toe over the line she's refuses to let anyone cross. Today, she happened to scream something at me that made me get that far. What you did to her that day. The day you poisoned her."

Merlin fought to keep tears from falling. The hurt look she shot at him as she clutched her throat as she struggled to breathe. That look has haunted many a nightmare for him. "I had no choice."

"Didn't you? Morgana trusted you with quite the personal secret about herself. People, friends, that she knew her whole life that were around her and out of all of them…she trusted you. You then took the trust she gave you and threw it right back in her face. Answer, why?"

"Like I said," he growled. "I had no choice. She was the vessel for an enchantment and if I didn't stop it, Camelot would've been lost. She wasn't blameless either. She betrayed all those people and friends that she knew her whole life. I was warned that she would go down this path and bring pain and destruction to Camelot but I didn't listen."

Now he glared at him. "And do you think that she felt that she had a choice in that? Thanks to Uther, many adopted the attitude of 'You're either with magic or Camelot. In other words, magic is nothing but evil while Camelot is nothing but good."

"Well that's not true. It never had to be that way."

"You knew that, but did she? Who was there to teach her differently? No one and you're surprised that it drove her to doing exactly what you feared? Now she's faced betrayal again from someone that she felt she could trust with no one else. At least Mordred has a valid excuse, unlike you."

"Really?! What pray tell is this one Dylan?!"

"He doesn't have a soul!" he shouted hard at the warlock. "And what's your excuse Bearer of the Mystical Soul? Why would someone who supposed to be so much for others turn his back and deny helping someone they were completely trusted by above any others. Someone warned you to not help her so you deny and betray her because one of her possible futures was too dangerous to your precious destiny?"

"I…but…" Merlin was speechless. Can that be truly what he had done to Morgana? A beautiful woman with a beautiful heart to match that he turned away because of heresay from someone that he had trust issues with at the time?

Dylan was breathing hard after he finished that last bit but he calmed himself down. It was hard listening to Morgana's tale of that day and the hard shouting she threw at him about how she felt on that day. It was too close to how he felt when his father's trusted friends among Camelot's nobility betrayed him after they promised so strongly to keep him safe when he was a little kid. "Merlin…" he said with his voice steady again. "I told you I wouldn't make it easy with you but rest assured, you weren't alone in that. I gave just a harsh scolding to Morgana earlier today. Granted, she couldn't take it out on me like you just did but that doesn't mean it wasn't equally as dramatic. She threw anything she could get her hands on to get me to stop where she was at fault but I didn't stop until I got her to hear every bit." He wiped his head and saw that his hand became freshly stained with more blood. Now that the flow of adrenaline had been cut off, the effect of Merlin's power of him seemed to intensify. "Maybe I better go and see to all of this now." He hoped that he had been able to snap some sense into him with all of this. He could feel something terrible was coming and he had a feeling that even his own fate seemed to rest in Merlin's hands.

Dylan then vanished without another word. Merlin still didn't know what to fully make of this aggressive man. Dylan didn't have to go through the trouble of lecturing him, just keep on trying to hurt him in their duel. He guessed that Dylan thought he could kill two birds with one stone by trying to get through to him and let out his feelings about him at the same time. In any case, Merlin knew one thing: Dylan was wrong about his last point. He wouldn't turn away from struggling with something just because there was no guarantee it wouldn't work. And he'll prove it.

He took off into the now night sky and calmly flew back for Albion.

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

A/N: This chapter got longer and longer the more I went. Originally, I was going to stop when Merlin bound Dylan in the circle but I decided to keep going. I hope you liked their battle. Who do you think won the fight? I didn't want a clear winner to be presented. The next chapter will have Merlin attempting to do something that everyone says can't be done but he will remember Dylan's words and won't give up even if he comes up short the first, second, third, fourth or times going the double digits. He will commit to it all the way. Unfortunately, this leads to Arthur finding out something grim from a mutual acquaintance.

_Sawdl I'r Ddaear_ – Heel to the ground

_Wrthodroi'r Ynni_ – Reverse the energy

_Ymdrochi Mewn Tan _– Bathe in fire

_Llifo I'r Awyr_ – Flow to the sky

_Brydia I Ffwrdd_ – Burn away

_Chwyth I Ddarnau_ – Blast to pieces

_Llosgi Darian_ – Incinerating shield

_Gwthio I Ffwrdd_ – Push away

_Chwyth I Ffwrdd_ – Blast away

_Dylan Chwith. Cludiant I Mi_– Transport me. Dylan's left

_Gwthio O Dywod_ – Push of Sand

_Chwyth a Goresgryn Fy Gelyn_ – Blast my foe

_Arddangos Fy Ddelwedd a Ddymunir_ – Display my desired image

_Wyddgrug I Fy Awydd_ – Mold to my desire

_Trwsio'r Clwyf_ – Mend the wound

_Dadwneud y Rhwymo_ – Undo the binds

_Lladd Ei_ – Slay it

_Ergyd o Dan_ – Shot of fire

_Grymuso Fy Llaw_ – Empower my hand


	28. Kilgharrah's Prophecy

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I think times will be changing. Merlin/Morgana interaction will start happening but it won't be getting lovey dovey or anything like that. With what's happened between them, it'll be a miracle the two of them can be within each other's company for more than a minute without it turning to a full blown war.

* * *

_If a dream can tell the future it can also thwart that future. For God will not permit that we shall know what is to come. He is bound to no one that the world unfold just so upon its course and those who by some sorcery or by some dream might come to piece the veil that lies so darkly over all that is before them may serve by just that vision to cause that God should wrench the world from its heading and set it upon another course altogether. And then where stands the sorcerer? Where the dreamer and his dream?_

~ Cormac McCarthy, The Crossing

* * *

Chapter 28: Kilgharrah's Prophecy

The city was alight under the night sky when Merlin landed on the grounds of Albion's Manor and was welcomed by the guards into the house.

"Hello Merlin," one of them said. Merlin bowed to them before he started stepping into the light from the inside. The guard gasped. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Merlin took a good look at himself. His robes had tears in places and there were places that had sand stuck to them. He also passed a small mirror nearby and saw that his face was dirty, hair was standing in all directions, and his cheeks had flecks of dried blood no doubt from Dylan's playful slaps. "It's alright, really, I just had a rough practice today. I just need to clean up."

"Oh."

The guards seemed to calm down after that. The other guard's head nodded at his explanation.

"We'll have a bath ready and drawn for you if you like."

"It's okay," he said quickly with raised hands. "I'll handle it. Don't worry about me."

Merlin went up to the living quarters floor and got inside his room. He struggled in removing his clothes as they were stuck to his skin by sweat, sea water and sand. He took a bathing tub and magically filled it with water. Then he heated it until it felt right for him and then climbed in. The warm water immediately made Merlin's eyes close in comfort and relaxed his worn out muscles. He stretched himself out and his bones creaked a bit as he wiped himself clean. Sand and dirt that stuck to his skin was scraped off and Merlin even found that he had gotten bruises he had been unaware of underneath them. He also saw that the palms of his hands were a shiny red from the intense heat from that clash of Blasting spells that he had with Dylan. Merlin also cleaned the deep wound that he had gotten on his shoulder from Dylan's creature's wing. As he dabbed it with a wet rag it burned and he sucked on his teeth from the sting as well. He didn't let that stop him from cleaning himself up.

Once he finished, he observed his robes and saw how they were in shambles. He couldn't wear them now. He went to his pile of clean clothing and smiled at what was at the bottom of them. He dressed up and went to look in the mirror. He was back in his old clothes, neckerchief in place. He hadn't really worn this ensemble too much these days since he had come to Albion with the others but it was nice to be back in something he loved again. As he gazed at himself longer he couldn't help notice how differently he looked back in his old clothes. Back when he first came to Camelot these clothes were a bit loose and slightly hanging off him. Now, he filled out in them quite nicely. However, as he checked himself over in front of the mirror he felt a few stings from his arms and his back ache a bit. Even though Dylan did turn out looking like he had been through it, he seemed to handle himself much better and even dignified than Merlin guessed he would've if he came back from something like that. The memory of how he first came out from his powerful Blast Spell flashed back and he hoped that he didn't too anything severe to him that he may have missed. Merlin was also starting to feel quite hungry. He cleaned up everything from his bath and went to see if he hadn't missed dinner. His legs were starting to feel the intensity from that duel that each step was taken like his feet were solid lead and the distance felt twice as far as a result. He (finally) made it to the dining room to see that he was in fact a little early.

The Manor's cook setting the bowls on the long table and looked up a little startled at Merlin's entrance. "I'm sorry Merlin. Food is not quite ready yet. Dinner will be served in about half an hour though."

"Oh, don't worry. I actually thought I might have been late." Merlin's stomach growled then.

The cook smiled at that. "Well, You'll be pleased to know that's not the case. And it's going to be something quite good tonight."

"I can't wait."

Merlin left the dining room and started to wander about. He had nowhere truly in mind and was content to just let himself drift until it was time to eat. He soon found himself by the study and he heard a few voices behind the doors.. He pushed them open and wasn't surprised to find Connor, Malcolm, Brigid, and Kay there but he was surprised to see that Arthur was there. Malcolm and Brigid were at the other side of the room cuddling and playing with their son Aegis. Merlin focused his sight and senses on him and Aegis for a second and saw the same blue aura of energy flowing from them to out the window with a thread spreading out to Arthur symbolizing their place as vessels for the curse that was on him and many others. He then shifted his sight to normal. He had to prioritize and while this curse robbed Arthur and others the chance for children, there was no immediate danger here.

He shifted his sight over to Arthur. "Arthur?" he said announcing himself.

Arthur had been talking with Connor and Kay in a comfy setup with Connor and Arthur in armchairs and Kay spread about on the adjoining couch.

"Merlin," Arthur said turning to him. "Are you okay?"

Merlin was confused. Arthur looked a bit worried. "I'm…fine. Is everything okay?"

"Of course," said Connor. "We had heard that you and Dylan took off earlier and we were…concerned." Connor looked him over. "I could feel both your powers peak a little while ago."

Merlin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Things did get a little…heated between us. We had a duel over by the shore past the Labyrinth of Gedref."

Arthur looked him over then. "You seem okay."

"On the surface though I still do ache a bit."

Arthur went into a glare and turned it to Connor. "Where is Dylan staying?"

"Arthur," Merlin jumped in. "It's okay. Believe me, Dylan is a lot worse off."

He described the battle they had and the state that Dylan was left in after they were done. Arthur whistled when he was done.

"Looks like you showed him a thing or two."

"It sounds like you had an easy time to me."

Merlin snorted. It didn't sound like Connor was being sarcastic. "Easy? You call that easy? He even told me that he wouldn't make it easy."

"And he didn't…for a duel. You should see Dylan when his sights are to ensure that his opponent either doesn't leave alive or if keeps it going until he's half dead. "

Merlin cringed at that thought which Arthur noticed. "At least he didn't let it get that far."

"That's good." Connor smiled to himself. "He's getting better all the time," he added as an afterthought.

"He did come out the worst from it though. I've seen Gaius treat wounded knights back from battlefields who looked better."

Connor chuckled. "I doubt Dylan is bothered by the injuries. His youth and training was full of those kind of injuries. His master Micah used to put him through rigorous training and punishment to push and empower him. He actually used to come out plenty of times looking like he was a victim of mauling."

Merlin and Arthur were a little startled by that. Arthur had been through heavy pressure and scrutiny from his trainers and his father growing up but he'd never been beaten to a pulp like that from them. He remembered how he had seen Dylan treat Bedivere and those Celts in their training when he first met him, he could see how he could leave them without working to get them to treatment. No doubt that his talk about that being their responsibility was from his own experience. Merlin also remembered how Dylan could still walk, even fight looking like he did when he emerged again. His body must've numbed to that level of injury compared to whatever he had gone through in his life.

"It doesn't matter what Dylan did to me. His words hurt more than any of his attacks did."

"What did he say?" asked Arthur.

"Don't worry about it. Though…because of it, I do want to see if you wouldn't mind doing me two favors Connor."

Dylan's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Well…first, do you know Iseldir?"

"Iseldir?" said Arthur. "Who's Iseldir?"

"He's a prominent Druid chief. Quite a few druid communities look up and respect him," Merlin answered.

Connor nodded. "I know him."

"Good. Since the war started, the Druids have been even harder to find than before and I wouldn't even know where to start looking. With the Thorns here in this land, the Druids will be limiting their use of mind speech so none of them or their disciples would be able to spot them and unfortunately that would include me. I was hoping one of your special scouts might be able to help."

"They might. Their hiding tactics would work other people but not animals." But Connor's features went to a stumped look. "But why do you want to see them so badly?"

"It's a bit of a personal issue." And one that Merlin had to handle himself. "I just really have to get something out to the Druids and Iseldir is the one who can help me spread it out to all of them."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Give me about three or four days and I just might have something. Now, what's the second thing you wanted to ask me for?"

"Right," he said as he came down from the high of getting the help he needed. "The other favor I need is to ask is for all the sessions that you, Dylan and everyone else stop."

Connor was thrown back from that. "What? Why?"

Arthur was confused too. "Merlin, what are you doing? They're trying to stop Morgana from hurting anybody else."

"I know that Arthur and besides you didn't let me finish. I want you all to stop the sessions because I've decided to do them instead."

* * *

Arthur stepped out into the grounds of the Manor and took a moment to take in all the lights pouring out from the city's homes, glowing fountains throughout the city and Lord Gwaine's statue in the center. It was quite beautiful to see this city during the day but night was just as profound. He had been offered to stay for dinner with the others but he wanted to go back to the camp and have some quality time with Gwen and their new charge Amr.

He was heading for the front gate when the roof of the house Morgana was in came into sight. Merlin had argued quite the case for this new request. When he was asked why he wanted to be the one who kept visiting Morgana Merlin argued that it was because that was his duty, not Albion's. He said that he was responsible for driving Morgana to doing all this and Camelot losing her so he should be responsible for her recovery. Arthur, again, tried to tell Merlin that it wasn't his fault and tried to curb away his guilt but Merlin insisted that while the fault was not _all_ his he still had a responsibility to see to when it came to her. Arthur had to admit to himself that maybe he might have some responsibility in that regard as well. Even before the truth came out, he and Morgana were like brother and sister and yet she felt that she couldn't go to him when all this started for fear of her own life. He guessed that he wasn't quite the understanding and comforting brother that he could've been while Morgause came in and played up the part of the understanding sister and drew Morgana to her. He supposed that he should also make his own contributions to her recovery as well. Connor accepted their decision but while he said he would put the responsibility over to them, he did give them fair warning. Dylan also has made it his responsibility and while he could ask his friend to stop and turn over his efforts to them, Connor didn't control Dylan. He was his friend, not his subject and wasn't bound to follow any of his orders. Merlin said he understood but was still grateful nonetheless.

Arthur stared at Morgana's house with all thoughts on how the next few weeks and even months wouldn't be easy on any of them. There was bound to be a lot of shouting and even some blows to throw around but it should be worth it in the end, right?

"Something is troubling you young king."

Arthur turned around and nearly fell back in shock at the sight of the large dragon close to him. "Don't do that!"

Kilgharrah chuckled at his reaction. "I apologize Arthur. I assumed you would be used to my presence by now."

"I am but not when you sneak up on me and then surprise me when I thought I was alone," he said in what he thought was the best scolding tone on the dragon. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I simply came to further check on Aithusa with Madoc. It seems that every moment he spends here in Albion is mostly with her."

Arthur walked around the house to where he knew Aithusa was kept to rest and saw that Aithusa was asleep with Madoc resting close by. He smiled at how Madoc seemed to adopt the role of bedside guard. "He seems to be very protective of her."

"More than protective I think," said Kilgharrah. "It would seem he has become quite fond of her."

"Even though they met as bitter enemies?"

"Some things are destined to be the way they are."

Arthur turned to look Kilgharrah right up in his eye. "Like Merlin and I building a great land together?"

"Yes, like that. It would seem that perhaps Madoc and Aithusa were made to be together like you and Merlin were made to work together."

Arthur then looked off in the direction of Morgana's house beyond the Manor's perimeter wall. "But it looks like there is room for one more according to Connor and the others."

"Yes…the Trinity of the Goddess, I heard. To think that witch would be part of the Trinity as you two."

Arthur's gaze turned to a glare. "Stop. Don't call her that."

"You sound just like Merlin did long ago."

"I know. He told me about how you warned him about Morgana from before any of this even started. I wouldn't have believed you so I'm not surprised that Merlin tried not to either."

"Yes, and he chose not to listen to my warnings and let the witch further tap into her powers and it brought devastation did it not?"

"But he did listen to you when you kept telling him about me. Personally, I don't think it's fair that you praised me and condemned her to Merlin when neither of us deserved either back then."

Kilgharrah wasn't fazed by Arthur's hard tone. "I only told him what was prophesized to happen."

"Well then I'm starting to really hate prophecies. If they could drive sweet people like Morgana savage and force Merlin to do things he normally wouldn't then to hell with them." It was also talks of these prophecies that started most of our issues during that brief period between the two of them after Albion had been discovered which could've even ruined their friendship.

Kilgharrah continued. "Whether you like or hate them is hardly the issue. There are things that shouldn't be ignored and pushed to the side and assumed that they could be avoided." Kilgharrah then turned his gaze towards the house Morgana was in as well. "I told Merlin of Morgana's eventual alliance with Mordred so he could stop them from ever joining together and he failed by not doing all in his power to avert it."

Arthur's glare intensified. The fact that this dragon could roast him to cinders meant less and less to him as his anger grew at its words. "Mordred was a child and Morgana was a sweet caring woman. What did you think Merlin would do? Kill them in their sleep?! He couldn't do something like that. Even when he accidentally pushed her down the stairs because of a vision, he couldn't let her die."

"And because he couldn't so many have died as a result, haven't they?"

"Are you blaming Merlin for that?"

"No, I am merely staring the facts sire." Kilgharrah then turned to look over at Aithusa's sleeping form. Aithusa was looking much better though she hadn't quite recovered her full strength. He doubted she would be flying not for a few more weeks of treatment. And her beautiful draconian features would be forever malformed; yet another victim of the witch.

"You won't have to worry about anything about her now. After what Mordred tried to do to her, she won't go back to him."

"It would be foolish to think that Morgana's danger to any of you is over now."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't. I wouldn't assume otherwise. All that's happened is Mordred now is Morgana's enemy beside us. At least for now…hopefully."

Kilgharrah took his eyes of Aithusa and put them back on Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin has decided to try and help with Morgana's recovery."

"What?! Why?!" What was Merlin thinking this time?

"He says that he wants to make up for his past mistakes and help her. Really help her in the way he feels he should've before without the secret of his magic between them so he is going to be meeting with her. He said that he was responsible for setting her on this path and wants to take full responsibility to try and help bring her over to the right one." Arthur's face softened a little. "I'm going to help too."

"This isn't good," Kilgharrah mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"He shouldn't be doing this. He believes that Morgana could be pulled off this path? She can't be."

"It won't be easy but that doesn't mean there is no hope."

"That's naïve to think so. Both for you and Merlin. Have you forgotten how many lives she has ended and ruined, including that of Lancelot and your wife Guinevere? And you and Merlin are just going to forgive her for all of that?"

Arthur glared at the dragon again. "I think its rich that you are criticizing us for trying to forgive Morgana when Merlin has and I am still trying to forgive what you did to the people of Camelot yourself. How you killed many of Camelot's citizens and hurt many others. Not to mention how you nearly killed _me_ with your claws."

Kilgharrah was silent for a moment before he answered back simply, "That was different."

"Different? How? You were angry at my father and yet you took it out on innocent people. Sound familiar?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that witch!"

Arthur could see he hit a nerve. "Why is it okay for us to forgive you for what you've done but not Morgana?"

"Because the witch has yet to do one final thing."

"What pray tell is that?"

"There is a good reason I told Merlin to stop the witch and let her die. Besides preventing her alliance with Mordred; she is still a threat."

"To whom?" he sputtered.

"To Merlin," Kilgharrah answered.

Now Arthur cooled down and wasn't looking at the golden dragon with a glare but a confused gaze instead. "What are you talking about? How is Morgana a threat to Merlin?"

"It's in the same way that Mordred is destined to be a threat to you?"

Merlin told him that Kilgharrah warned him that Mordred was destined to kill him someday. "Are you saying that…Morgana is going to kill Merlin?"

"I'm not sure of the exact actions to take place but I do know that Merlin's trust in Morgana will ultimately lead him to his fate."

"What?"

"His trust in Morgana will pave the way to Merlin's fate. She will make him vulnerable. That is why I kept telling Merlin that he shouldn't get close to her. I was trying to protect him."

Arthur couldn't believe this. Well, actually maybe he could. He remembered how Merlin looked like a lovesick boy around Morgana before Morgause came into their lives and he remembered warning Merlin about it. If his father had known about how close they were becoming then it could've led to severe consequences. Could it be something like that that Kilgharrah was referring to? Then, he suddenly got angry again. "So you wanted him to not trust her in order to save him? Well congratulations there. Your warnings about her played into his head and caused him to second guess everything about what he should do and say to Morgana relating to both her magic and his. Morgana is definitely someone that he can't trust now, but now so can't so many others. She became the complete opposite of what she was before! Does it make you happy to know that?"

"You don't understand Arthur. Merlin will be lost before he is meant to leave this world if he regains his faith in Morgana. If you do truly care for him, you must make sure that his judgment around her never wanes."

Kilgharrah took off into the sky and left Arthur there staring after him in shock. He started his trek back to his camp, giving Morgana's residence another look as he passed it. Morgana would lead Merlin to his fate? What was he supposed to do? He already promised to help Merlin with Morgana and if he tried to do something to halt it, Merlin would wonder why. If he told Merlin, would that make him abandon hope in Morgana or make him more determined just to spite Kilgharrah? The two of them haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately. Merlin said that it was about Morgana's role in everything and how he was so against her even being spared and allowed to recover. Though Arthur could now see why Kilgharrah was now so against it. Should _he_ even listen to the dragon's words? After all, it did advise Merlin time and again to let Morgana, Mordred and even his own father die for the sake of something that might or might not happen. The two of them building a new land where magic returned to the land and everyone could live and prosper in peace.

Personally, with his experience with the sorcerers of Albion, he could see himself counting them among his people yet his people who were already counted were another story. Camelot has been lost to Vortigern and even if they could somehow get it back from him, there was no guarantee that there would be as open to peace to magic as him, especially after this war against the magical Thorns and their magic accepting king. Not to mention that he knew that many in the Order of the Bear and in Albion and Eire who had magic weren't doing all of this for him and his kingdom. Many still hated and distrusted Camelot and were only fighting alongside them to drive out Vortigern and the Thorns from spreading more of their evil and stopped them from causing more suffering.

What should he do? As Arthur got to the stables at the front of the city and started riding back to the camp beyond the village in the valley, he started to really understand the pressure of destiny that Merlin had been put through for so long. Yes, he really hated prophecies.

* * *

The Saxon lieutenant came up to the gates of Wirtgernesburg's castle and immediately requested to have audience with the King to give him important news. The guards there announced his arrival and received word to let him through. After about twenty minutes, the sound of broken glass echoed through the courtyard and those guards saw that man fall out a high window and land with a splat on the stone floor.

At the window, the captain of the guard gazed down at splatter from that informant. "Thank you for your help. We'll sure to inform your king that you managed to alert us of their movements before you were too lost to save," he said before turning to the assembled men. "Clever blighters. They knew we would seal the routes closest to Albion up tight so they decide to try and go the long way around them." He pointed to a Viking at the other end of the hall. "Send orders to the patrols to scour the northern borders. We need those prisoners back immediately, especially with that valuable addition that was just added to their party."

"Of course sir."

"And what about if they are already in Lot's lands by now? They are sure to use the horses that they won from that fool's escort that they defeated."

"Yes, but those routes fit for horses are patrolled by Lot's men vigorously. They won't be able to get passed them."

* * *

A small cavalry of men rode past the border into Essitir, Lot's kingdom, from Camelot's lands. Saxon patrols spotted them and halted their progress.

"Where are you all heading?" the patrol leader asked.

The one in the front smiled. "Heading to Essitir's castle. We just brought Vortigern's new toy to him and now we're going to celebrate our reward."

"Lucky, Lot is sure to be preparing a celebrating feast for when you all get back," the man chuckled before he caught sight of a woman on the back of another man's horse next to him. "Who's the woman."

"Hey," the man injected. "Don't even think about it, she's mine. I found her and I think I'll keep her," he said giving her leg a back slap. "So hands off."

The patrol's men chuckled at the discomfort of the woman's reaction to his teasing and held up their hands to show that they understood she was taken. They were in good spirits as they made way for them to pass on through.

"Go on," the leader chuckled out.

They all rode off and looked back to see that they were well out of their range of sight.

"It worked Leon," said one of the men.

"Yes, taking those Saxons' robes were a good idea. We should have an easier time crossing Essitir to the border of Lady Elena's land."

"Are you alright Lady Hunith?" asked Garrett.

She smiled over at him. "I'm fine, thank you. And you don't have to call me that dear, I'm not a lady. Just Hunith will be fine."

Sir Dregan, who was the man sharing the same horse as her, cleared his throat to draw their attention. "We should get moving. We still have a long way to go." He was a little uncomfortable being the one to have Hunith riding with him. It was him that did bring her into this in the first place after all.

"Yes," said Leon making his horse continue on and signaling everyone else to move on though they did it calmly and not too fast. "We can't rest easy yet. It won't be long before they find out what we've done and start to look for us dressed like this. We shouldn't draw attention by moving too fast either. It'll look too suspicious for Saxon soldiers to be riding off too quickly for the borders within their own land."

"Right," they chanted.

* * *

It was the early afternoon and Merlin was seen by many passerbys staring at the door of the house Morgana was in. He was about to knock when something made him turn his head to the right. Over by the wall was Dylan. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and staring blankly at him. Bruises were visible in his face but other than that, he seemed okay. Merlin kept his gaze on him for a few more moments before he turned back to the door and knocked.

"Come in," he heard through it.

Merlin opened the door and stepped inside well lit house. He saw that Morgana was faced away from him and seemed to be clearing a small table.

"Dylan?" she asked.

Merlin took a deep breath and went for it. '_Here goes'_, he thought. "Not quite."

Morgana turned around in a near blur to come face to face with him. "You," she breathed out.

Merlin brought his arms out. "Me."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

A/N: Things are heating up between everyone, aren't they? Kilgharrah's motives have now come to light. Now Arthur is the one burdened with a prophecy dictating Merlin's fate. I hope you all liked the twist, what do you think he'll do about it? The next chapter will have Merlin meeting with the Druids and he'll be making changes both with them and himself. Also, he learns a little more about someone that he thought he had all the details on. Also, we have a look again at those young college couples on holiday.


	29. Not Emrys, The Name is Merlin

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm excited about this chapter. We'll have a revelation about someone come to light and Merlin makes a deep step into placing himself in the chronicles of history on his terms.

* * *

_Legends are best left as legends and attempts to make them real are rarely successful_

~ Michael Moorcock, Elric of Melnibone

* * *

Chapter 29: Not Emrys, The Name is Merlin

Miles lifted a thick branch up for he and Lauren to pass beyond it. He looked about at their surroundings. "The forest looks peaceful today."

"Yeah," his cousin Matthew said, making a show of breathing in deeply. "With a beautiful sky to match. Perfect for our picnic."

Lauren looked about herself. This forest was even denser than she first thought. They had been hiking into them for twenty minutes already and it seemed like the terrain was getting wilder the further they went in. She couldn't help but feel like it would be too easy to get lost like this especially with no trails or markers anywhere. "You sure you two know where you're going?" she asked trying not to let on how nervous she internally was.

Miles wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Relax Lauren. Matthew and I used to like coming to play here at the weekends when we were little kids." His voice softened a bit then. "I won't let anything bad happen to you here. You don't have to worry about anything."

Lauren was ready to doubt that but as she gazed at his green eyes shining with confidence and assurance rather than mischief or nervousness she seemed to have her nerves eased in a near instant. "Right. I really shouldn't. I trust you." She lightly kissed him before they kept on going as if they never stopped.

A light breeze came in that made many branches and bushes flap from their power carrying the scent from their leaves all the way past them. Megan actually closed her eyes as she breathed that in. "Mmm…that smells better than any air freshener."

Matthew smiled. "I know. This forest always smells this nice and fresh. That's why we loved coming in here to play and relax."

"I've been in gardens and not even they smell this fresh."

"Well…there is a reason why this place is that way. You'll see it soon."

"Can't wait." Lauren took another deep breath and the smell of pine and mint filled her nostrils again.

They walked off for another twenty minutes when Megan stopped them.

"Do you hear that?"

Lauren focused and soon she heard it. "Yeah…sounds like running water."

"That's just from the stream. We're close. We should get there in under ten more minutes," explained Miles. "Though I could use a drink."

Megan took out her water bottle from her bag. "Here," she offered it to him.

"No thanks," he said as he headed up into the brush. The three of them followed after him and came upon a very small stream ahead, so small that someone can easily hop over it. "I'll just have some of this."

Miles bent down and readied his hands to scoop up some of the water. Megan gave a start. "Are you mad Miles?!" she shrieked. "You're just going to drink that?"

"It is good," he said before he took the drink.

Matthew went and put an arm to calm Megan down. "Relax Megan. The water is more than safe. In fact, it might even be better than the bottled water we brought."

"Are you sure?" The thought of drinking untreated water like that didn't seem too safe.

"We've been drinking the water from here for years and we've never had problems before. In fact, this is part of the reason why this place is so fresh that Matthew mentioned."

This peaked Lauren's interest. "It is. Now I really want to get there now."

"Then let's stop dawdling," Matthew said, before jolting his head off to the side at his cousin. "Let's get moving Miles. We're nearly there."

They followed the stream up for a few minutes until bright twinkling lights were shimmering through the branches up ahead. When they saw that, Miles and Matthew looked at one another before they silently nodded at one another.

"Okay," Matthew said stopping Lauren.

Miles also stopped Megan. "This is it," he followed up.

The two of them then went behind their respective girlfriends and covered their eyes.

"Miles!" Megan shouted angry and suspiciously.

"Matthew!" Lauren said sounding both touched and annoyed.

"It's a surprise remember?" the cousins said together.

The boys led the four of them and finally reached a clearing free from the forest's thick and wild brush of trees and bushes. The two of them removed their hands and Lauren and Megan's faces lit up with what they were brought to. They were brought to a grand lake that was undoubtedly the source of that stream. The lake was serene with how its surface glittered from the afternoon sunlight. The grass surrounding the lake was a deep green and had a few white lilies growing by the water's edge with some red daisies spread about on the land between the water and trees. Lauren and Megan's eyes took in all of this in the first five seconds after their eyes were free before their eyes went to the thing which was the most dominating sight in this place. It was a tall holly tree that was the only tree growing in this space away from the rest of the forest. It had a few leaves growing on its branches but still looked like a strong one.

"What do you think?" Miles asked.

The two girls then hugged and kissed their boys and told them that they were happy that they had brought them to a beautiful and serene place. They went and set their things by the tree. The girls went and took off their shoes so they could dip their feet into the warm and clear lake water. Matthew and Miles smiled as they saw the girls laugh and start pointing at random spots in the distance. They then looked at the base of the tree to see a single rose planted there. But it wasn't a red rose, or a pink or even a yellow one. It was a green one and the only green rose that the boys knew was natural in the world.

"As fresh as ever," Matthew said as he ran a finger at one of its petals.

Miles smirked at him. "Was there any doubt? He did make it to last after all."

"Without it we might not even be here." Matthew then looked up at the tree. "I just wonder how much longer _this_ thing will last. It seems like it never will and her efforts only kept him stuck."

"Unfortunately, that's something that my side of the family can't ever see." Miles then looked to the lake. "That all depends on _him_," he said indicating the lake.

* * *

_Hundreds of Years Earlier…_

Besides "You" and "Me" no other words had been exchanged. Merlin and Morgana just stared at one another for the last two hours. Neither one did or said anything else as neither wanted to be the one to submit to this new awkward position they found themselves in. They just kept their gaze at one another in an unofficial battle of wills between them to not be the first one back down.

Morgana felt both rage at the one who's very thought was enough to break something as well as fear of the power she now understood was hidden beneath this gentle visage he used. Merlin was back in his old garbs that he wore during his time as a servant and for some reason, it seemed to make her even angrier at him. How he could just go through life every day without a care on his fate while she lived in complete fear each and every day that she lived back in Camelot under Uther's care. She can't believe that she actually trusted him with the one thing that she wouldn't have trusted anyone with. And yet, he couldn't tell her about him and his own secret which led her to wonder if he just wanted to condemn her even back then. Seeing him dressed in those exquisite robes and flying by nothing but his magic had made her assured that he every bit the one that the Calliach warned him about and it slightly frightened her. Yet now, with him in his old clothes, he was only something that she wanted to claw apart with her bare hands but she had to work hard to remind herself what he really was.

Merlin was a little startled at the beginning. Ever since her and Morgause's failure with the Immortal Army, Morgana had transformed into a wild and savage version of her previous self with unkempt hair and black gowns. Now, her hair seemed to have been straightened and she was in a simple gown donated by the Albions. She also seemed to have some color brought back to her cheeks from the last time he was this close to her but the hard glare was still the same. Seeing her almost like her old self but glaring reminded him of how she was when she was found by Arthur after she had been missing after she was taken by her sister. The image of Morgana crying with Morgause comforting her came back and he knew that was from that time. Also the image of her with Aithusa in that pit, it made him want to shiver but Morgana's gaze on him kept him stern and strong. Despite what has happened to her, this look was the one from the same woman who went and ordered for people in the square to be shot down, kidnapped Gaius and injected him with the Formorrah.

After two hours of this, Merlin bowed his head. "Well that's it."

"Leaving so soon?" she quipped.

Merlin looked back at her with a blank expression. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Must you?"

Merlin didn't react. He just turned and opened the door. "Have a good day Morgana," he said turning to look at her one more time. Before he could turn completely around, he noticed an exquisite rose by a window, a black rose. He wondered where that came from before he then closed the door after him.

Merlin let himself let out a big breath as if to breathe out all the built up stress he got from that entire thing. As he opened his eyes again and looked on, he saw that Dylan was still leaning his back on the Manor's perimeter wall not too far away. He was gazing at Merlin with a blank stare of his own for a few moments before he smirked at him and pushed himself away from the wall and took off in the opposite direction. Merlin narrowed his eyes at Dylan's retreating back. Did he know that all they did was just glare at each other? Admittedly, not really a hopeful start but he had to have some success with the lost people in his life. It seemed like they were being lost in this war one by one and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Vikings rode to the spot where that Saxon officer reported where the prisoners had been encountered and came upon and saw that the site was long abandoned. The campfire had long been put out and there were signs of an even bigger fire as well. They guessed that it was a funeral pyre so the prisoners must've suffered some losses from the attack. However they couldn't find any of the fallen Saxons anywhere.

The leader of this expedition went to observe the campfire himself while the other men scoped the area to try and find a trail. He flipped the burnt logs over, now stone cold and noticed a piece of fabric, red fabric. It look like a side of it had been burnt black by the fire but he could tell it was the same red fabric of the Knights of Camelot.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said.

"Have you found something?"

"Yes sir. It looks like there is some freshly dug earth not too far away. It looks like they buried the Saxons there."

"What?"

Why would they bury their enemies? The leader ordered for the ground to be dug up immediately. When they came across the first Saxon body, they noticed that he was stripped of his uniform.

"Clever," the leader mumbled. "Very clever," he said squeezing his palm over the piece of fabric he know knew was an abandoned uniform from one of the knights left to burn and cover their tracks.

He then sent a messenger to go back to Wirtgernesburg to report this find while the rest of them rode off to follow the trail of horseback tracks that they discovered leaving the area nearby.

* * *

Leon's undercover party soon arrived in Ealdor and they dismounted roughly from their horses as they walked towards and amidst the devastation. The once tranquil village was a complete ghost of a wreck. There was a hint of smoke still in the air as well as a small stench of blood mixed in. Dregan stayed behind seeing to the horses while everyone tried to look for anything that they could use. He felt immense guilt since it was his selfishness that sparked the attack on this village. He was the one who told Vortigern about Hunith in the first place after all.

Hunith came upon her house and saw that it was reduced to burnt rubble. Leon came to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry about your home," he said trying to console her.

Hunith wiped her eyes a bit before any tears could fall. "Thank you Sir Leon. I'm more upset about the entire village then my own personal house. These men were after me and everyone here suffered the price."

"It's not your fault."

"I know that, I truly do. I'm more worried about my son if anything else. I just know that he will blame myself if this gets back to him. He'll think this was all his fault."

Leon had to agree. Knowing Merlin like he did, he would definitely think that this attack was all his fault. "I'm sure that Arthur won't let him do that. In fact," said Leon, putting on a small grin. "I'm sure he would be threatening him with the stocks if he did, well if we had any."

This made Hunith get a small smile as well. "Yes, I suppose he would." The thought of those two acting so crazy with one another always seemed to reassure her. Others might find it a little silly and juvenile but, for a mother, it seemed get her always to believe that everything would work out from that.

"Leon."

The two of them turned to see that Garrett was approaching them. "What is it Garrett?" he asked.

"We finished scoping the area. It looks like the village was nearly stripped clean, but we did manage to find a bit of food. Enough for tonight at least."

"That's good. Excuse me Hunith."

"Of course." She knew that he had to see to scavenging for supplies.

The two of them left Hunith to head for the other side of the village.

"Leon, there is something else. Something strange."

"What Garrett?"

"Todd and Dane found some marked graves close by and they're all fresh."

Leon frowned. "That is strange." He wouldn't think that the Saxons who attacked would waste any of their time burying any of the villagers they killed. "Maybe some of the villagers came back to Ealdor and buried them?"

"Yes…that's what some of your fellow knights thought. They found some tracks from carts leaving the village that didn't seem to old along with tracks from a lot of people with them."

"I'm surprised that they let that many people go, even though those were villagers of their own kingdom that didn't seem to stop them attacking in the first place. I don't think they would show survivors mercy."

"I don't think mercy had anything to do with it. Come and take a look at what I found."

Garrett led Leon to an open part of the village where he brought him to a spot that had a set of footprints, that didn't look like they were from people or horses.

"What is that?" he asked looking at those paw prints.

"They look like they're from the paws of a lion. I've seen Connor's Chimera Emrys leave these kind of prints before."

"Seeing as lions aren't native to these lands it would be safe to assume that Emrys might've been here. But why and how?"

Garrett rubbed his chin as he thought about it before a small bird flew off from the trees. "His scouts. Connor has plenty of animals that he's tamed serving as scouts through these lands. One of them must've told him that there were Saxons heading for this village."

"And he would've told Arthur and Merlin about this. No doubt he would've come here to try and save his village. That would explain the graves, they would've seen to that."

"Wow…I guess that explains the others."

"Others?"

"The other tracks I saw." Garrett pulled Leon further up to see tracks that even seemed bigger and were shaped differently. "I couldn't place these tracks before but now I'm sure I know where they're from now."

"Yes," Leon nodded. He'd come across tracks like these once before, when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot. "Dragon Tracks. No doubt from either Merlin's dragon or that red dragon. He must've come to drive the Saxons away. Though it looks like it was after Hunith had been taken." Regardless, he was happy that they did come and save the ones that they could. "Alright, we better move on. There are caves nearby where we can rest tonight. We may be in Saxon colors but let's not take unnecessary risks and be exposed too long."

"I'll go back and get Hunith," said Garrett.

Hunith meanwhile was foraging through the rubble for anything that might have survived. After a few moments, she almost wept when she found that there wasn't anything that hadn't broken or burned to ash. She raised her head to cough out some ash that got caught in her throat when she found herself looking over at Delilah's hut. She remembered that she had been taken by the Saxons too and left her son there before she tried to help keep her from being taken by Lot's men. She carefully stepped around the wreckage of her own home and then ran inside hers. Delilah's hut looked nearly untouched. There were many things that had taken residence on the floor like the place had been ransacked. Hunith found the basket where Delilah kept her son but saw that it was empty. She would've panicked but she saw that the blanket that Delilah kept on it for her baby was missing as well. She took this to mean that someone must've taken her boy to safety. She hoped that it was with someone who would take good care of him for Delilah's sake.

"Hunith?"

Hunith looked to see that Garrett was poking his head into the hut looking for her. "Garrett, what is it?"

"We're getting ready to move. The horses need to rest so we're going to going to camp out in the caves nearby for cover tonight."

"I'm coming." She took one last look at the basket before heading out after the young man.

* * *

Gwen was lightly caressing Amr brown hair that was over his eyes. He was sleeping so soundly in the warm comfort of their tent. Gwen had seen that he had been fed and had been rocking him lightly until he went to sleep. Arthur was sitting in a chair nearby, watching his wife with the baby they saved from that abandoned hut.

"What brought that sudden decision?" she asked after she finished tucking Amr in.

Arthur shook his head. "He didn't say. All I know is that he's doing it. In fact, I think he's doing it right now."

The two of them were discussing Merlin's decision to visit with Morgana and take responsibility for her emotional recovery. Arthur and Guinevere were trading concerns about Merlin's new actions though Arthur didn't tell Gwen of the dragon's warning. He had yet to decide what to do on that front himself.

"Do you think he might be able to make a difference?"

Arthur shrugged. "I honestly don't know. To be honest…I don't even want to think too much about it."

"I think I understand what you're saying." Gwen straightened herself in the chair she was sitting in and her eyes left the baby and went over to her husband.

If Morgana could be helped and recovered fully it would be a nice thought but…both could understand what that would bring in the long run. If Morgana did recover things would only become very complicated. Arthur knew that there was the issue of what the dragon warned him about. Morgana might go on to cause Merlin's demise if they kept this going long enough. Even if he wasn't worrying about what the dragon said there was still plenty to replace it. Morgana was both his friend and sister and despite everything that had happened between them, she was still family. The thought of the torture she had been put through made his stomach twist at the pain she had been given at the hands of Lot and his men. Yet…could he really just forgive her and go on forgetting what has been done, he didn't know if he could. With her as the enemy, it was simple but he knew that it wouldn't be fair. Gwen was just as conflicted herself. She and Morgana had been through much together before all these things came in between them. She was not her maidservant anymore but the Queen of Camelot and Morgana is set on claiming that title for herself. She enchanted her appearance and almost made Arthur kill her out in the woods like a game animal and even tortured her brother and the others during her last siege. But…her captivity at Lot's hands…she wouldn't have wished that on her, not ever. It would be nice if all the hate was gone between them but she knew things could never be the way they used to. Then there is the issue of everyone else. Even though Morgana is under the protection of Albion, recovered, she might end up a free force again and that would make people angry and call out for her blood. What were they to do?

"I guess we'll just have to take it as it comes," said Gwen. "This whole thing is something new to all of us."

"I think you might be right." He then huffed. "Besides, if we don't stop Vortigern and the Thorns plan, it probably won't matter in the end anyway. We'll all end up fodder for this demonic army they are trying to summon with this ritual they are getting ready for."

This ritual that had even the sorcerers in the Order of the Bear up with fright and tension. It's time of execution, Samhain, was in less than two weeks and they still had no idea where it was to take place. Not a single clue.

* * *

Merlin visited Morgana again the next three days and all three times were a repeat of the first. Not a word or gesture in return. On the fourth day, it was Morgana who finally changed the pattern and spoke after the first half hour.

"Don't you have anything more important than coming here for these staring contests?" she coughed out.

"Of course, but I'm still coming here when I can."

"Why? Do you find tormenting me to be that satisfying?"

"Tormenting? You're going to lecture me about enjoying the torment of others?" Morgana had some nerve to say that.

"You seemed to find my sister's death to be quite the funny memory if I recall."

"Oh I do recall it, when you smiled at the sight of me chained up to the roof of your hovel."

The two of them glared even deeper at one another and their magic seemed to spark the air in between them. It became so full of unstable force that the table between them seemed to crack and split in two.

Morgana jumped back a little from it. It had been a while since her magic struck out of her control like that. Merlin thought that it was a shame that such a nice table had broken like that. Merlin chanted a spell and the time seemed to roll in reverse as the wood splints seemed to fly back into the break and the table seemed to mend back together and stand back in its original position.

Morgana had seen Merlin cast spells but that was in those robes. Seeing him in his old clothes Instead, "Good, I happened to have liked that table."

"It wasn't my fault it broke."

"Really? Those sparks you were making said otherwise."

"You were making sparks too Morgana. If anyone should be fault it would be you."

"Me? I'm not the one that didn't seem so shocked that it happened. Why is that I wonder?"

"Well, you are a good actor," he spat.

"You would know about acting, wouldn't you Emrys?"

Merlin's jaw twitched. "My name is Merlin, you know that."

"Is it?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Merlin went to answer it to find one of the guards. "Merlin?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Lord Connor requests your presence immediately."

"I'll be right there."

Merlin turned back to catch Morgana's eyes again and she was still heated and glaring at him which he returned as well. He then shut the door behind him and went for the Manor. After the first few steps, he then looked to the side and saw Dylan, in the same spot leaning on the wall nearby as always when he visited Morgana, looking at him with that same look from before. He would have a blank expression and then smirk at him as he either left or Merlin passed by. This time, he came to stand in front of Merlin before he could pass with a smirk. What was Dylan up to?

"I see you changed it up today." He looked amused.

"You were watching?"

"Feeling," he corrected. "I felt a burst erupt from the two of you and knew that you switched from just giving each other the silent treatment."

"How do you know that if you're not watching?"

"I've still been visiting Morgana and she can't help but complain about your visits."

"It's not like the joy of them is one way," he said.

Dylan chuckled at him. "And what exactly did you expect? For you two to get right into trying to forgive each other?"

"Wait…she told you about what was happening between our meetings?"

Dylan was taken aback. "Why wouldn't she? It's not like she has trust issues with me."

Merlin just glared silently back at him. "Shut up."

"Struck a nerve didn't I?" Dylan then folded his arms. "Merlin, let me give you some advice, clearly you need some. In the words of an annoyingly honorable man I knew: Obedience is Inherited, Loyalty is Earned. The same could be said for respect and trust. I earned Morgana's and if you want it as well, you have to earn it. Not to mention that she has to earn yours also or you'll never move beyond the opposite ends of the table."

Now he knew that Dylan was somehow watching. He couldn't do anything more on it because the guard called after him again asking if he was coming or not. As Merlin continued walking for the Manor, that quote replayed in his head. Obedience is Inherited, Loyalty is Earned.

* * *

Merlin touched down from the sky and looked about. He withdrew his map and checked it over.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "This is the place."

He started walking and looking about this place. These were some dense woods but it was the place on the map Connor gave him. Connor had called Merlin in with news that one of his ravens had found where Iseldir and his druid encampment was hiding. It was deep in a forest valley in Mercia, Bayard's former lands. Merlin guessed that since Bayard and his armies were defeated quite early in the war, it would be a safe place to hide for them. He marked it down for him and he took off without a moments haste. As he stumbled along, he thought that they were doing a pretty good job of hiding because he couldn't find them himself.

"_Iseldir_," he called out in his mind. "_Anyone? I mean you no harm. I just want to talk_."

He hoped that it might lead them to make a sign but in the next few moments, it was almost overwhelming.

"_Emrys_?"

"_It's Emrys_!"

"_I don't believe it_!"

"_He has found us_!"

"_Are you sure_?!"

These voices vibrated in his skull all at once and so hard that he almost had to take hold of his head. It made a mental trail which he followed until he came upon a waterfall. He reached his senses out and felt the presences were behind it.

"Can I please come in?" he called out.

The rocks behind the waterfall then started to break apart until a great fissure opened up and revealed a cave. The water parted and started to flow to either side and left a path for him to walk inside. Merlin walked into the cave and was soon surrounded by excited children. They all started crowding him and talking all at once. Merlin tried to ease away from them when loud clapping echoed through the passage.

It was Iseldir. "Children, please. Let Emrys be. I'm sure he's come on important business."

The children seemed put out but they did clear away and head off deeper in the cave. Merlin bowed his head to the druid.

"Iseldir, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has Emrys."

Merlin looked around the cave and saw some lights flickering in the distance. He then looked out to the parted waterfall behind them. "This is quite the hideout you have here."

"Well, with the Thorns now here in these lands, we felt that we should put more craft into our safety then ever before. This cave hadn't existed and it took much work and energy to build it. Also, we had to exert much self-control to not use our telepathy to talk to one another. It would give off too much energy for the Thorns or their disciples to lock onto."

"Well, it was hard work well spent. It wasn't easy to locate this place."

"How exactly did you find us?" Merlin explained about Connor's scouts locating them and informing him so he could find them. "I see," he said when Merlin was done. "That must've been when one of our teams were out looking for fresh food. Well…why have you come Emrys?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you Iseldir. Can we talk in private?"

"Of course."

The two of them stepped back outside in the forest .

"Iseldir, how much of the Thorns do you know about?"

"Quite enough. Back during the war on Eire, tales drifted between our camps from the stories that Sir Caleb told his cousin and he would share them with the fellow druids of his camp and they us."

"Sir Caleb?" The druid that cast the curse on Arthur and the others. "What can you tell me about Caleb?" This was a good chance to hear more about him.

Iseldir seemed a little surprised by his sudden eagerness but he looked ready to indulge him. "Caleb was quite the remarkable young man. I remember seeing him once as a child before he went off to Albion's city. He was always climbing tall trees and hanging off thick branches like a monkey," he said with a small chuckle at the memory. "I also remember feeling that he had great magical potential. There was one day that I heard from his tribe's elder that he had fallen from the tree and managed to stop mid-air just about a few inches from the ground for a few seconds before he finished the fall."

"That does sound like he had great potential." Merlin had been told by Connor that Caleb had helped him learn to fly but he didn't know it started that soon.

"Yes…sadly, he decided to pursue a warrior's way which is not looked too highly by us."

"I heard. Galahad and Kay told me that Caleb went on to be a greater swordsman than even them."

"Yes, he became known as Albion's greatest swordsman. Yet, he didn't neglect what he learned from us. The knowledge he acquired he even shared with the others in Albion. It actually built up great relations between us. At least before we had to make the Treaty."

"Yes, Galahad and Kay told me about that as well. Said that you had to make it because of them bringing Druids to Eire to help in the war."

Iseldir nodded. "I don't fully understand how it happened but Caleb started becoming angry with our lifestyles. Argued that if we didn't make any kind of stand then we were just asking to be slaughtered. I and quite a few others knew that answering the fighting with more fighting would only create more pain then it ended. The final straw came when there was a grand battle coming up on Eire and the Order thought they would need more magic to be on their side. Connor, Caleb and Malcolm came to our camps to rally volunteers to go to Eire with them. When they came to my camp, the largest one back then, Connor and Malcolm did ask gently for our help but it was Caleb who argued that it was time for us to stop living for fantasies and start living in reality. He said a lot of other things that were quite appealing to quite a few of our people. One of our most respectful men, Ruadan, agreed with his words and pledged his support. This made many of our people go off with them to Eire to assist them. This caused us who were left to permanently exile him from our camps."

"War against foes like the Thorns probably hardened him."

"No…I privately think that it was something else. Though I can only guess because I heard he was killed just a few weeks afterward."

This wasn't as informative on Caleb that Merlin had hoped it was, though he couldn't help but get curious about his shift of beliefs.

"By the Thorns," he finished. "Yes I know. I hope you know that while Caleb did stray away from your core teachings and go on to be a fallen druid, he didn't throw the virtues and knowledge that he had away. It sounds as if he only did want to do what he felt was best for all of you and the people of Albion and Eire."

Iseldir smiled. "Yes…Connor said roughly the same thing years ago. He came to us again soon after Caleb's death and said that Caleb wouldn't want us all to start neglecting one another because of what happened so a treaty was drafted in an attempt to keep the peace between us." Then the smile faded. "Though, it seems that Mordred is another story. Peace is the farthest thing from his mind now and forever. He is not only no longer a druid but he is barely even human now."

"Yes…I'm sorry about that." Mordred had originally belonged to his camp.

Iseldir seemed to appreciate his concern. "Perhaps this was inevitable…given his history."

"What history?" It suddenly dawned on Merlin that aside from his connection to his destiny he knew very little about Mordred personally.

"He wasn't born to our people…or even to our ways. Mordred was put in our care by his mother. She came to us when he was almost two years of age and presented her case that there was no room in her life and duty to take care and raise a child. She hoped that we would keep him safe and naturally we agreed as he was just an innocent child."

"Who was the mother?"

"The Priestess Morgause of the Isle of the Blessed."

"Morgause?! She was Mordred's mother?!" He just couldn't believe it. He never would've guessed.

"Yes," he said continuing the story. "As you no doubt know, Morgause had devoted herself to her training as she tried to dethrone the Pendragons from Camelot's throne and seize control of it through any means available. Most effectively through her relations with the Lady Morgana."

Morgana? Again this was starting to make some more sense. Gaius had said that she and Mordred had developed a strong bond and one so quickly. Something inside her must've reacted to the bond of blood that they shared in the same manner that she did with Morgause. Morgause was her sister and that means that Mordred is her nephew. Did she know? Merlin felt something inside him say that she most likely didn't. After all, Mordred didn't look anything like Morgause, well except for the cold glares that they threw at him. Maybe he took his looks more after his father?

"Who was his father?"

"That we don't know. Mordred had asked many times about his parents and while we could tell him about his mother, we didn't know anything about his father. Morgause had made no mention to him when she handed him to us. Though with the energy we felt within Mordred back then, we assumed that he must've been quite the powerful sorcerer."

He didn't know why but Merlin felt himself go cold for a moment but he shook it off. "I see."

"I'm sorry Emrys but you have allowed me to get lost in my stories. You had something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Hmm, oh yes," he said remembering his original reason for coming this far. "Actually, that was what I wanted to discuss as a matter a fact."

Iseldir looked as confused as he felt. "What exactly Emrys?"

"That," he pointed. "My name. Emrys."

"What of it?"

"Recently…someone had made me seriously think about both it and what it entails. Ever since I first came to meet your people, you have called me Emrys and given me great respect because of your legends surrounding it. It is respect that I don't deserve."

"But…you do deserve it."

"No Iseldir…I don't. The respect and loyalty that I've been given by all of you was something that I never even earned."

"You are deserving of it," he protested. "Emrys…"

"Merlin," he cut in. "Iseldir, Emrys isn't my name. My name is Merlin. Emrys is a character in your legends that has done things that I haven't. It's not fair to give me loyalty and praise for exploits that were done in legends that I haven't done at all. That's why I've come to you. I need you to tell the others to stop calling me Emrys. If you all still want to give me your loyalty and respect then let it be Merlin they respect, not Emrys."

Iseldir looked silently back at him. Merlin thought he was going to protest further but he nodded his head. "Very well…Merlin. I will say that you have my respect. Not many people would turn away such instant loyalty."

Merlin remembered what Dylan had said to him. "Obedience is inherited, Loyalty is earned. The loyalty and praise of Emrys in your legends was something that I inherited, I didn't do anything to deserve it. When my magic was still a secret all the things I did for Arthur, I didn't get the respect that I deserved for them. Yet, the respect I was given by you and the others, I didn't do anything to deserve them. Since my secret has come to life, only half of that has changed. It's time to make it right on both sides."

"Deep down, I know you are right. Emrys is the legend, Merlin is the reality. Perhaps Caleb was right after all. Then I look forward to the day that all of my fellow Druids know you by Merlin rather than Emrys."

Merlin smiled. "So do I."

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

A/N: Hey, before any of you ask why I'm skipping through the meetings with Morgana, it's because I plan to include them in a special future chapter focused solely on Morgana and how far she's come. It's just not her or Merlin's time yet. I hope you liked this chapter though. I think you all can guess where Matthew and Miles took their girlfriend's to but I wonder if any of you can really guess who they are yet. Also, I hope you liked the cameo mention of Ruadan from Series 5. Also, we know that Mordred is Morgause's son but for the issue of Mordred's father, he will be formally revealed in due time. The next chapter will have some newer tension forming around Merlin and Dylan that has nothing to do on magic at all as well as a Morgana delivering something that reveals where Vortigern, Mordred and Mab will execute the first stage of their master plan. I'm sure that once you see it, you'll agree that it's fitting considering its history.


	30. Samhain

**Bearing the Path to Destiny**

A/N: This chapter will have the Ritual that everyone has been fearing start to come into fruition. The location, the sacrifices and…the means. Also, we will start to develop more Mergana vibes especially from Merlin's end. I've made this chapter extra-large because of a reason that will be explained at the end. I hope you'll all like it.

* * *

_Mending a broken promise is like healing a broken heart. With compassion, anything is possible, even fixing a promise that has met an end._

* * *

Chapter 30: Samhain

Dylan was sitting with Morgana as they sat and ate dinner. He came to her after over an hour from Merlin's departure and he was right in assuming that she was still heated from their time together. He tried to dispel it with some small talk as they ate at the restored table. Morgana looked him in the eye and saw that there was some color around them that came from bruising.

"What happened to your face? Did you have an accident?"

"Hmm? Oh," Dylan supposed that he must still look a little more…decorative since his littler altercation with Merlin. "I just had an intense duel of magic recently."

"Duel? Against who?"

"Merlin," he answered.

"Merlin?" she cried. "You fought him?"

"More or less." He laid down the whole tale of their duel and how they handled each other. Morgana glared at her food once he was done. How could Merlin be that powerful? Dylan apparently knew the lines of what she was thinking. "He's a warlock and a powerful one too. He's not the first I've seen but he is the strongest. Unfortunately, he is very quick to quit when things seem too hard for him, at least when his precious Arthur isn't on the line."

Yes, she had noticed that too. When Arthur was on the line, Merlin was an immovable pillar when it came to the safety and loyalty of his king, however, everything else outside that always seemed so quick to falter for him under the pressure. "Sounds like he can't show any nerve."

Dylan ate a piece of meat before he put his utensils down. "Actually, for the first time, he is actually showing some nerve."

She looked back at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"From the moment I met him I could tell that Merlin was denied any sort of real struggle in his life, at least where developing his magic was concerned. He's always had people there to try and ease the loads or bear the burden on him. A mother to care and protect him from the horror of the Purge blinding him to the feelings of us who took the brunt. A dragon to tell him his purpose instead of finding it himself. Being so naturally gifted and powerful that he never had to study and work on his powers. Even being in the safety of Albion's borders as he was revealed to all his friends so he didn't face brutal scrutiny. All those things and times, there was no doubt that everything would work out in time at the end. Yet…for the first time, he's actually taken up something that he doesn't know will amount to anything or not."

She was confused. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"Well…you. He's trying to help you on his own and on his own terms now even under the protests of many others. He's facing many objections but he's pushing them away to do what he both has and wants to do."

"Is that so?" she asked, skeptically.

"I didn't say that he was doing a good job. You're not making it easy on him, and you shouldn't," he said that last part quickly. "In fact, you should be as hard as you possibly can be. That's the only way to really make him appreciate anything in the end. If he can really commit to anything on his own anyway."

Now Morgana was lost. What did Dylan mean by that? That Merlin was ungrateful? Granted, what he said about him did make a semblance of sense. It was almost along the lines of what he had said to her about her own position. Still, Merlin couldn't help that he didn't get the chance to blindly work towards something. When she first met him, his optimism about the good things in life was actually refreshing to those withered by all of life's brutalities. "I'm sure he can." She suddenly stopped herself. Since when did she start trying to defend Merlin?

Apparently Dylan was surprised too. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said trying to brush it off.

Dylan narrowed his eyes at her. It seems Merlin had more of an effect that he, Morgana or even Merlin himself knew. Morgana's cheeks seemed to gain a little color that he could see as she dropped her head down to focus heavily on her food. Dylan didn't say anything about that further. After they were done, he helped her clean up when he noticed the black rose he conjured for her a few days ago by the window. He saw that the leaves' tint was starting to get lighter and the rose's petals were starting to wilt. "I see you like my rose."

"You did make it for me," she said. "I've never seen a black rose before. I liked it."

"Well, it is a good symbol for you. It is of darkness but that doesn't mean that it can't be beautiful and serene in its own special way. It's hard but not impossible." He then went to gently hold her hand. "It doesn't always have to be ugly and atrocious. That lesson took me quite a long time to grasp with the help of some stubborn men that refused to give up on me. You've experienced the ugly side, try immersing in the beauty of it."

Morgana stared at his hand a little deadpanned. "I have tried. My sister Morgause she promised to show it to me after we were all free but she's dead and gone now. Mordred promised me that he would show that to me also, but he betrayed me and tried to kill me."

Abandoned and betrayed by those who made promises to her. He definitely could relate. "Don't wait for someone to show it to you. Find it for yourself."

"How?"

"That's for you find out Morgana." He analyzed her face now that she was this close; he saw that she had a bit of shade around her eyes. "But for now, maybe you should find yourself some more time to sleep."

Morgana flinched. "Sleep? Every time I try and rest I see horrible things. Can't I have my bracelet back at least for one night?" she asked a little hopefully.

Dylan huffed. "I did tell you that it would get worse before it got better. You can't lean on that bracelet's comfort forever."

"At least with it, I wouldn't have to see Mordred every other night."

"You see Mordred?"

She nodded and her eyes almost shined with tears. "It's almost the same dream over and over. He's standing over a circle of people that he's slit the throats of under the moon as it gets darker and darker."

Dylan eyes shot to hers in a flash. "Like a shadow?"

She looked shocked but still nodded. "Exactly," she said slowly. "I always see terrible things following it afterwards."

"What?" he asked eagerly.

But Morgana dropped her head and shook it. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dylan couldn't believe it. Morgana was obviously seeing the ritual that the Thorns had planned for Samhain. It was a strong and powerful moment of the future so her powers would easily zero in on it especially unblocked by her healing bracelet. "I don't blame you."

She was scared and then curious. She didn't want to tell it to anyone because what she saw was too crazy even for her to comprehend. She thought she was finally losing it and didn't want anyone to confirm it but she couldn't help unloading it to Dylan. Yet…he seemed to be too understanding of it. "Do you know what it means?"

"I just might." He explained the ritual, the eclipse, and what Mordred was likely doing in her vision. They were lost but it seemed like Morgana might actually hold the first genuine clue of where it was to take place. "Morgana, do you recognize where it was that he was?"

Morgana was silent for a few moments before she lightly shook her head. "No…I didn't recognize the place. All I could make out was that he was in the forest."

"That doesn't tell us much."

She had a flashback to the first time she had the dream and remembered the sparkles from behind the trees made by the fading moonlight. "There was also a lake. He was by a grand lake."

"A lake?" Dylan caressed his chin.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked as she watched him think on it.

"No…but I think it does help limit the possibilities."

Morgana saw Dylan to out the door. It was starting to get dark but it was still early enough to do some quick research.

"Thank you for coming," she said softly.

"No, thank you. You've given me much tonight. Maybe you can find the beauty yourself after all." He then focused and held out his right hand and suddenly black mist rose out of his palm and molded itself into another black rose. "Try and get some sleep, okay?" he asked handing the rose over.

She took it from him. "I'll try but I know what I'll see."

"You never know, it could be the one time that you actually see something new. I'm no seer so all I can say is to try and hope for something different. Good night Morgana."

Morgana smiled sadly at him before stepping back and closing the door. Dylan turned to head off for the Manor when he felt something. He looked up to find that Merlin was hovering in the sky above the house. He must've returned from wherever he went and must've been heading for the Manor but caught him leaving this house. Dylan focused his gaze to see that Merlin's jaw was a little stiff and that made him smirk playfully back at him. He then walked off for the Manor shaking his head at it all. He guessed it would make sense, too bad they couldn't make sense of it themselves.

* * *

Merlin sat across from Gaius as he told him everything from his visit with the Druids. He was going to wait for the following day to tell him but he didn't feel like being in the same building as Dylan tonight so he was staying with him tonight. Gaius seemed to jump into surprised, shock, fear and pride one after the other as he told his tale that it was a wonder that Gaius' heart didn't collapse from the shifts.

"Merlin, first can I say that what you did…it is a real surprise." Gaius couldn't help but be very proud of Merlin right now. He could tell that Merlin somewhat liked how he felt truly appreciated by the Druids but for him asking to start fresh with them…that is no easy thing for any man's pride to do.

He just shrugged it off though. "It's really nothing Gaius. To tell you the truth, I should've done this a long time ago. The Druids gave me loyalty and respect that I did nothing to earn from them. They seemed ready to follow me before they even knew who I even was."

"What brought all this on all of a sudden Merlin?"

Dylan's smug face swam in his mind. This was followed by the calm and serene smile that Morgana gave to him at the door when he presented her with a flower that he made from his conjuring powers. He didn't know why but that last bit made his stomach twist a little. "I just felt that it was time to change things he answered."

Gaius knew that there was more to it than that but he could see that Merlin was uncomfortable about it so he didn't push. "As for Mordred's parentage…I never would've foreseen this," he gasped.

At the word 'foreseen' he suddenly got mad again. He had a suspicion of someone who had seen this. "Kilgharrah," he growled.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"He knew…he must've. He did know Morgana was Uther's daughter from the very beginning and he always was adamant about keeping Morgana away from Mordred. He had to have known about this."

"Whether he did or didn't isn't really the issue now Merlin. It does little for everything that is happening now." Gaius couldn't let his growing issues with Kilgharrah divert him from the more critical things in their midst.

It seemed to work as Merlin went to lean on the nearby table. "I know…Samhain is close, in four days, and we don't know where it will take place."

"Did you happen to ask the Druids about this?"

"I did. Iseldir had heard tales about ancient sorcerers attempting rituals like this. He suggested that we limit our search to portals between our world and a world of the afterlife."

Gaius nodded his head. "That certainly does narrow our search. There are few portals in the land where contact with those on the other side is possible. Like the portal of the Stones of Nemeton or the Ethereal Archway at the Isle of the Blessed for some examples."

Together the two of them made a list of such places. When they were done, Merlin was shaking his head. There were near a dozen of them. "That's still too many even if half of them are within Camelot's borders."

"I think we can ask for Connor's scouts to survey these areas," he suggested. "Though it's safe to assume that they'll most likely use one of them within Camelot."

"If it is one of them in Camelot then it might be too late. Vortigern wouldn't risk heading for the site until just before they go for the ritual. We would lose time pressing through the defenses on the borders to get there soon enough to stop it."

"I'm aware Merlin…but that's the best we can do. Unless we know the location beforehand then we can't press forward in time to stop them. In fact, while you were gone Arthur, Connor and Kent called for a war meeting tomorrow morning to discuss pressing into the borders."

"We'll just have to bring this out then."

* * *

The Manor's main hall had their largest table out completely covered with maps, diagrams, books and other miscellaneous papers piled on top of another. There was also a mix of Albion, Celtic, and Camelot associates surrounding it all. Dylan was also there but he seemed to be blankly staring, with a hint of amusement, at Merlin who was staring back at him with a slight glare in his eyes.

"We're running out of time!"

"Right, we have to do something and fast!"

"Samhain is close, less than three days away. We have to move in quickly."

These shouts were being exchanged hurriedly and frantically at Connor one after another and he kept asking everyone to calm down and relax. It seemed to do little to calm their nerves and eventually he snapped himself. "SETTLE DOWN!" Connor was aided with his faithful bear Cubby roaring to emphasize his need for order. It did nothing but add to the noise.

Suddenly, there was a crash as a blade slammed on the table breaking it in two. This action did indeed stun everyone into silence as they saw the table break apart sending the papers on it flying about. The sword was then lifted and everyone watched Arthur slip it back into his scabbard.

"We have enough problems without adding losing our heads to them. If we calm down then maybe we can actually start getting some progress into stopping the ritual instead of wasting time screaming at one another."

Everyone seemed to calm a bit and the few that had risen out of their seats had lowered themselves back into them. When they did, Merlin fixed up the table and had the scattered papers fly off back to their original spots.

"I was about to make a giant flash to call for order but that works too. Thank you Arthur," said Connor before settling down himself. "Now, I understand that Samhain is closer than ever but we still can't just rush in."

"Why not?" asked Kent. "I think we should start striking and breaking through Vortigern's defenses as soon as possible. Pull most of our scattered forces defending the freed lands and hit the borders of Camelot."

"Right away, no," said Arthur. "We have a major advantage right now. Vortigern and the Thorns still think that we are clueless about the ritual. They don't know that we know their most vital plans. This will no doubt make them overconfident and they'll let their guard down feeling so secure. Yet, if we're seen moving in so rapidly and desperately then they'll know we are on to them. This will make them alert and I would rather have them feel confident then careful."

Kent understood Arthur's reasoning, as did a good many others as well, but they might not have any other option. "But if we don't know where the ritual is going to take place, we might not have much of a choice but to sacrifice that advantage."

"Not necessarily Kent," said Gaius as he took out a folded paper from his pocket. "Merlin recently went to the Druids and received more information about the suitable sites that might just be in Camelot." He then handed the list to be looked and passed around the table. "These places are sites where people can gaze, speak or even travel to the world after life in some form or another."

"As the Thorns wish to open a path to hell, which is a realm after life, then these places would have the energy that they would be looking for," said Merlin adding to Gaius' explanation.

Arthur came by the list and was a little shocked. He couldn't believe that there would be this many magical places within Camelot's very borders. "But… Gaius? Merlin? This can't be right. Wouldn't a few of these places have been destroyed?" During the Great Purge, his father not only went on to destroy those of magic, he made sure to destroy magical places and symbols as well.

"A few of them but just because the place was decimated doesn't mean that the magic and energy of the site was destroyed too," Merlin explained. "It would no doubt still linger and would still be suitable for them to use."

Arthur couldn't help the small chuckle he let out. Merlin sounded so…scholarly just now. If the business wasn't so serious he would tease him about it right then and there. Maybe later.

The list was further handed around until it finally stopped at Connor. He knew of a few of them. "This does help slightly but it still looks a little too close for comfort."

"I know," said Merlin a little downcast. "But it's the best we can do. Gaius and I know where each of these places is though so we can use that to help chart where on the borders to start advancing to reach them all."

Dylan coughed to draw their attention. "I wouldn't make plans just yet. I think I have something to help narrow the field."

"What?" Connor asked his shady friend.

"Just last night, I was given some visual clues on the location."

"From where?" asked Kent a little skeptically. How could he have found what the best readers within the Celts, Welsh and Albion ranks have been trying to find for weeks?

"Let's just say that they see some things better and stronger than others."

Connor nodded. "I see."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Last night? He knew that Dylan had been with Morgana. Had she seen the ritual in a vision and confided it to Dylan? "What did they see?"

Dylan met Merlin's eyes for a moment. He knew that Merlin meant Morgana when he said 'they.' "Merlin, Gaius, would any of those places on your list happen to include a lake? I tried to look up magical places that involved lakes but unfortunately I didn't have much that involved what places like these would look like."

"A lake?" Gaius thought on them before he nodded. "Yes, one, the Isle of the Blessed. There is a small lake nearby it."

"Then that's where we should push on towards," said Connor.

"No…I don't think so," Merlin said halting their growing enthusiasm.

"Why not?" asked Malcolm a little pointedly. "What is it Merlin?"

"It's not that I doubt Dylan's source, on the contrary, it's because I believe it that I don't think that might be the place. The Isle of the Blessed is a pretty well-known place. If it was it then I'm sure that sh…they would have recognized it." He was glad he caught himself. The last thing they needed now was a debate about trusting the source of this lead to break out from those in Camelot.

Dylan thought back further on what Morgana told him. "Well…they did also say that there was a forest. The lake was surrounded by a dense forest."

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "Then…it can't be the Isle of the Blessed. It's a small island and there is no forest there. And…none of those other places have are in a location containing both a forest and lake." This made everyone start to talk amongst themselves now.

Merlin started staring at his backs of his hands. Where could it be then? A forest next to a grand lake. A magical site of connecting to another world preferably connected with the afterlife. Suddenly, an image of the Sidhe Sophia and her father came to mind next to a grand lake surrounded by a forest attempting to use Arthur to open a portal. Gaius' voice also rang through his mind: _Avalon, the land of eternal youth. Mortals are only able to glimpse it the moment before death_. An image of his late Freya communing with him from beyond to head to that lake where she gave him Excalibur. He gasped.

Gwaine, who was sitting right next to him, heard it. "Merlin? What is it?"

"I know," he gasped to him. "I know!" he raised his voice to everyone else stopping their scattered talking. "I know where they're going to do the ritual!"

"Where?" everyone asked.

"The Lake of Avalon." His voice rang out so assured and true that no one could find it in themselves to doubt him.

"Wait, what's the Lake of Avalon?" asked Gwaine.

Kalen knew it. He remembered hearing stories about it as a child. "That's the bridge from this world and the gates of Avalon that is primarily used by the Sidhe. But…no one knows where it is."

"I do," said Merlin. "I've been there before, quite a few times actually."

"Wait," said Galahad, snapping his fingers as something came back to him. "You have a Sidhe staff."

"A memento from some violent Sidhe I met." Merlin took a map of Camelot's land and marked it. "There's where we need to go."

Now that they knew where to go, they had to discuss how they would now handle it. It was decided that a strong force would strike at one point in Camelot's borders a little bit away from the direct route to the lake. That would serve as a diversion and draw in the Vikings and the Thorns' creature armadas while a small ragtag team would sneak through the direct route and take Vortigern and the Thorns at the lake. Merlin contributed both Madoc and Kilgharrah's services in the diversion as they would be a great asset against the hippogriffs, gargoyles and ogres. Bedivere volunteered to lead the diversion force and after some thinking both Arthur and Connor agreed. Tristan, Gwaine, and Kay would also help lead the diversion forces. Lord Kent would leave a regiment of men here in Albion while he went back to Eire to gather reinforcements. If worst came to worst, then they would need more help. One of Bedivere's Celtic friends also said he would return to Eire to see if they could gather some more of their warriors as well. As for the ragtag team, it would consist of Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Elyan, Galahad, Connor, Dylan, Flint, Kalen, Ferris and near two dozen soldiers consisting of Camelot and Albion men.

After the meeting was over, everyone left off to try and prepare themselves as much as possible. Arthur's knights and Connor's order members save for Flint went to organize the men for the diversion while Malcolm left with Kent for the docks to prepare for his trip to gather reinforcements from Eire. Merlin and Dylan both headed upstairs to the living quarters. Arthur stayed behind with Connor and Flint in the main hall.

"I just hope that our team would be enough to strike at Vortigern," Arthur said as he helped Connor and Flint pick up the papers. "Seems pretty small to take on a king and his personal guard."

"No, I think that you had a good point before. Vortigern and the Thorns would be overconfident and they probably wouldn't have too great a force accompanying them for protection if they think we're too caught up in thinking that we have nothing to fear now."

Flint nodded. "I know I'm looking forward to meeting Mab again. Dylan too and I'm just burning to torch her for her snide remarks on me in the past. " A light aura that looked like fiery glow.

Arthur seemed to tense at that but stood firm. "Unfinished business with Mab?"

Flint gazed at Arthur but didn't answer him. He just let his fiery aura surround him and flicker a bit as his eyes went a little golden.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Okay Flint. I got things here. Why don't you go and get yourself ready. Help Galahad choose the troops to take with us in sneaking to the lake."

"Fine," he huffed but smiled. He then vanished in a ball of fire.

Connor shook his head in amusement after he left. "Ahh Flint…he sure grows on you doesn't he?"

Arthur raised his eyes. That was an interesting way to put it. Out of all of the members of Connor's inner circle, Flint seemed to like him the least, surpassed only by Malcolm. He still hadn't forgotten how Flint launched that celebratory firework when they first arrived in Albion when Vortigern invaded. Though…he did hear Flint's story about being burned alive and yet still being alive after it. He supposed that it shouldn't be a surprise that he would have hard feelings against him and his kingdom.

"I guess he has his own charm," he said finally. "Though it looks like he still has issues with Camelot."

Conner did nod a little sadly at that. "Quite a few still do, some more strongly than others. But I believe you shouldn't worry much about that. I don't think you realize it but many of them are starting to have a degree of respect for you; maybe even starting to like you. Flint included though he is adamant about not showing it as he sorting through his own personal issues. It seemed to rise greatly recently, especially after you let Odin live."

Arthur was confused on that. "I thought you were angry that I did that."

"Yes, _**I**_was angry," he said pointing to himself. "As were a few of my inner circle for that especially since he killed our friend Lord Travis. However, you showed him and the men with him equal amounts of mercy. There were those that had magic also there, and even though they were both your and our enemies, you didn't let the fact that they had magic effect the mercy you handed out the others that didn't have magic."

"Yes…I remember. A few of my men did request that I exclude the mercy from the sorcerers with Odin but I extended mercy to him and his men and they were a part of his force. I know that my father would've shown the same equality for his mercy but I am my own man and I'll handle my enemies the way _I_ see fit, not how he would've seen fit."

"I understand what you mean." In his early days of being Lord of Albion, a few of the more senior members of Albion that had supported Lord Gwaine tried to pressure some of his radical decisions like strengthening their alliance with the village in the Valley of Gedref or how Albion was protected by trying to point out how his predecessor would've handled it. It was a lot of pressure but he eventually found the 'spine' he needed to stand up to them and be behind his decisions. "It's hard to try to lead your own way against the opinions of those around you who believe that your predecessor had the right way of doing things over yours."

"Yes," Arthur mumbled. "But it's us, not our predecessor, that has to deal with the problems we get presented with now."

Arthur left the Manor, intent on going for the camp to get ready, when he caught sight of Madoc just walking about on the grounds.

"Madoc," he cried approaching him with a friendly wave. "Hello there."

The ruby red dragon turned to face him and even lowered himself to his belly so that his eyes were level with Arthur's. Arthur smiled at that. He might not understand what Madoc was saying, as he didn't speak English yet, but he knew Madoc understood everything that he said.

"I take it that you heard about us going into battle?"

Madoc nodded.

"Merlin said that he was going to ask you if you and Kilgharrah were going to fight too. Are you?"

Again, Madoc nodded.

"Well…be careful. I'm sure that a strong dragon like yourself could take care of yourself well enough but know that there are those that will be upset if you get hurt. Me included. I've grown quite fond of you."

Arthur rubbed his snout affectionately for a moment before taking off to leave. Before he could get far though, he heard it.

"Care…ful."

"Huh?" he said turning around looking for anyone. He didn't see anybody else though. He then heard it again, coming from directly in front of him.

"You…careful too."

"Madoc?" he said with a slight dropped jaw. "Did you?"

"Be…careful too." His voice had the sound of a shy sounding boy.

It seemed that Madoc had managed to get out his first words in a human tongue. And it was to him! Arthur heard from Merlin that dragons doing this to people other than Dragonlords was a huge honor. He nodded. "I will. I know that I have people who will be upset if I got hurt too."

* * *

All of Albion was a picture of activity as everyone rushed about to aid and prepare for the newest campaign into Camelot's borders. Weapons were being sharpened, armor was being reinforced and protective enchantments and wards were being strengthened and double-checked. Merlin decided to squeeze in one more visit with Morgana before he headed out. Besides…he now knew something that he felt that he needed to share with her. Now normally the two of them were silent and glaring at one another but this time they were trading words from the moment Merlin shared his news.

"Mordred is my nephew! He's Morgause's son?!"

"Yes…he is."

Morgana felt her knees start to turn to jelly and Merlin was scared that she would actually faint from the shock shown on her face. He had a nearby chair magically move from its spot to go behind her and Morgana fell into it just a few seconds later.

"Wha-…how?" Morgana felt her chest grow heavy. Hearing this felt even worse than when she heard Uther tell Gaius that she was his daughter when she was paralyzed.

"Morgana, settle down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she roared.

"I was just trying to help." Merlin huffed before he sighed to himself. At least she wasn't panicked anymore.

"Well, it's certainly a switch from usual."

Now he rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. I've finished telling you the news."

He was turning to leave before Morgana asked him to wait with an urgent kind of tone. "Hold on," she said a little calmer. "Why did you tell me this?"

Merlin stared at her for a bit. Why did he tell her? "You helped us with finding Vortigern and the Thorns so I felt that you were owed something."

He explained to her about what they were able to decipher thanks to her visions but he just folded her arms at him. "I didn't do that for you. I didn't do it for anyone. I only told Dylan so he could help me make sense of it."

Merlin couldn't help but flash back to the smug smirk that Dylan seemed to flash at him during the meeting before he divulged what Morgana had helped him find out. "I know," he said indifferently. "But I still felt you were owed something. This seemed like something I could do for you."

"How exactly did you know this anyway?" She felt that this seemed sincere but he had a history of seeming sincere to her when he was the opposite. She felt justified that she should doubt him.

"The Druids?" he answered. "They told me about this just yesterday."

Morgana gasped. That's right, Mordred was raised by them but that's not what shocked her. She was shocked at the fact that Merlin learned this and then shared it with her so soon. She thought that something like this would've been good to hold over her and yet he just told her because he felt he owed her when she technically did nothing for him to owe her anything.

Once she shook herself free from the shock, she wondered if she might be pushing Merlin's generosity but she had to know if it was true or not. "Does Mordred know?"

Now it was Merlin's turn to be shocked though he didn't show it to her. Morgana hadn't spoken to him in that tone in a long time. It was small and scared like it was the night she came back to Camelot from the Druids. He own tone softened as well. "I think so. Iseldir, the druid I spoke to, said that Mordred always asked questions about his parents. He knows Morgause is his mother and it's no secret that she is your sister."

"She never even told me she had a child," she said more to herself than Merlin. "I shared so much but she didn't share something like this with me."

"Oh."

He didn't know what else to say. Merlin wasn't sure but he thought there might be a little bit of defeat in her stance on that. Looking back, Uther, Gaius, Morgause, Mordred…himself, they all withdrew on telling Morgana quite a bit about herself and that all seemed to do more harm than good in the long run to her.

This did help explain one more thing: Mab's observation. Morgana remembered that Mab said that Mordred was taken with her and thought it might be because he had a crush on her. Yet it seemed that it wasn't that but the tie that she had to his mother that made him seem so affectionate. She soon snapped out of it though. "Who is his father?"

He shrugged. "They didn't know. Morgause never told them anything about him, though they guessed that he was a powerful sorcerer though as Mordred seemed to be greatly gifted and strong even as a small child." That he knew firsthand. How Mordred incapacitated a couple of soldiers with a mere scream and had them all launched away. That alone was a sign of his latent power.

The two of them thought more on Mordred to themselves before the sound of something heavy dropping outside leaked in the house from the slightly opened window. A sudden and strange awkwardness seemed to drop on them all of a sudden. Morgana didn't know why it felt awkward, she was still angry and resentful towards Merlin, but she couldn't help but feel…thankful? Was she thankful for him telling her this? As for Merlin, he suddenly felt a little warm around his neck for some reason and cleared his throat.

"I better get going now." He was turning to leave when a black shape caught his eye. It was the vase with the black rose he remembered seeing before; except now there were two black roses in it though one seemed to be in the withering process. Yet the other seemed fresh and he had to admit that it looked quite nice for an altered rose. "Nice roses," he said pointing his chin over at them.

"Oh yes, Dylan made those for me."

So that was it. Merlin remembered seeing Dylan conjure something small and give it to Morgana the night he returned from the Druids. His stomach seemed to get heavier for some reason. "He conjured you black roses?"

"He said that a black rose could represent me. Dylan wanted to show me that there was beauty in darkness."

Her tone seemed challenging like she was expecting him to try and say otherwise but he didn't. Instead he focused his attention on the rose that seemed to be withering. "Looks like one of them is dying."

She nodded a little glumly. "Dylan told me that the living things that he conjures rarely last more than a week. So he conjured me a new one."

Dylan made Morgana a rose to serve as a beautiful symbol of herself. Merlin had to admit that that was a good way to help Morgana start accepting the aspects of herself that she might still be afraid of deep down. He was starting to hate the fact that this act seemed to do more for Morgana's sanctity than anything he did. Though…Merlin thought that it might be nice if Morgana had something a little more permanent to represent herself. Looking at the black roses, something seemed to strike him. An inspiration as he remembered a moment that he and Morgana seemed to share another life ago. How content and strong she looked as she proclaimed how she hoped one day people could see magic as a force for good. "_**Blodau I Fywyd Tragwyddol**_," he whispered as he folded his palms together.

His eyes glowed gold and a matching golden light seemed to seep out from the folds of his fingers. Morgana impulsively took a step back. Merlin opened his palms and revealed a sprouting flower, another rose growing out of nowhere. It was another rose but this one was emerald green. Merlin felt that this might be a better symbol for her. He left it by the vase with the black roses and left without another word. It wasn't the first time he had used magic in front of her or even to her...but it was the first bit of good magic he did solely for her.

What he wouldn't know was how long Morgana spent in the same spot just staring what Merlin had just created, for her. He also didn't know that Arthur was walking off from his little meet from Madoc and had seen him leave the house with a bit of a daze instead of irritation like all the times before. Arthur didn't know if he should be laughing, angry, happy…or worried.

* * *

Over in the fortress at Bayston, the throne room had a quaint dinner table that three very devious minds were sitting at enjoying a succulent feast. What reason didn't they have to celebrate? Tomorrow they would leave with their 13 offerings to perform the Ritual of the Damned at the lake which served as the Sidhe's gate to Avalon. They found it had quite the sense of irony. They would open a gate to hell with the lingering energy of a realm that many of the Old Religion called a dominion of heaven. The Alliance wouldn't have any clue what was about to happen either. They would be foolishly confident and safe after their defeat of Odin and Nemain as well as their apprehension of Morgana and her dragon. This war was theirs.

"So," Vortigern started to ask. "Lot decided to come after all?"

Mab nodded before taking a sip of wine from her goblet. "He is meeting us at the lake for the ritual with some of his personal guard."

"Excellent," Mordred said pouring himself some more wine. "It would be better to have an audience for this great historical moment."

"Though," Mab said with the air of irritation. "You should know that Lot is a little annoyed with you Mordred."

"And why is that?"

"He's upset that you let Morgana escape especially after all the work he put into keeping her as his prisoner. He somewhat blames you for the loss of her."

Mordred rolled his eyes. "It's not like I lost her on purpose. If it's anyone's fault it was Nemain's for distracting me with her failure to stop Dylan."

"Well she's dead so he's blaming you instead," Mab said, her tone not jumping a beat at the mention of the loss of her old comrade.

"If he has a problem with me then he could take it up with me. And I'll make it the least of his problems," he added harshly before taking a sip of wine.

"Leave Lot to me my friend," said Vortigern. "Keep your focus on Samhain and the ritual; I'll handle the rest."

"Very well sire," he said, conceding.

"Besides, Morgana will fall into our laps again soon enough with our new incoming force. Arthur and Merlin as well. We'll have them and we'll finally have our revenge on both Camelot and Albion complete. This time next year, we'll sit back, look back at this time and laugh." He decided to start now.

Mordred and Mab joined in as well. They spent the remaining of their evening drinking and sharing jokes as the three of them showed off their abilities to one another with their magic or their strength. It kept going until Mab suggested that they head off to bed so that they would be good and refreshed for their men when they left tomorrow. Mordred lay in his bed, too awake to really sleep, gazing at the Crystal of Neathid on the end of his sword Clarent. He was so close to actually meeting his father after all and from what Vortigern and Mab told him, he was sure that he would be proud and help in defeating their enemies together. Mordred kept staring at the crystal until his eyelids were too heavy to keep up. Clarent slipped out of his grip and hit the floor and the impact seemed to jolt an image within the crystal. The image of Morgana placing a green rose in a vase in between two black ones.

* * *

The first stages of their plans seemed to be working well. A magical blast was launched at a gargoyle hovering above the defense lines and it crumbled to dust. It seemed to set off the enemy as they started to rush off into the field as soldiers of Albion, Camelot and Eire came roaring out of the trees to meet them. Bedivere, Tristan, Kay and Gwaine were at the front of the charge and had their swords held strong and firm as they met the blades of the Vikings that they crashed into. Ogres started rushing onto the scene with clubs and axes but some lit with the afterglow of the magical attacks from the Order before they could rush at anyone. Hippogriffs and gargoyles soon took to the sky and prepared to swoop from the sky like hawks. A few of the Albions that were able to fly met a few of them but it wasn't enough to deter most of them. What was were the arrival of three giant flying creatures: a gold dragon, a red dragon and a chimera. Kilgharrah and Madoc launched streams of fire and balls of fire at any gargoyle and hippogriff that came in their sights while Emrys slashed and bit into any enemy creature that it could get its claws and heads at.

The forces of Wirtgernesburg were quickly being overwhelmed with this large and surprise force. The Viking sentry blew off his great horn to announce the attack which made nearby Viking forces start rushing off to aide in fighting them off. On one nearby Viking camp the sound of the horn seemed to jolt them into action and they ran off, eager to finally have a chance to fight. With most of them distracting in rushing off to the enemy, they didn't see a small group of people sneak passed their lines in the trees. They would've seen, if they stayed in their positions and on guard.

"Boy are these guys thick," Merlin said after they cleared away.

Arthur couldn't help but agree. "Brutes like them only think of battle and don't have enough brains left for anything else."

A few of them snickered at that but turned back when they heard the echo from the Viking's horn again.

"I hope they'll all be okay back there," said Galahad as he kept his gaze in the direction of the battle through the trees. "I wish I was with them."

"They'll be okay," Connor said trying to reassure him but he couldn't help but be concerned either.

"I wouldn't worry," said Percival. "I've sparred with all of them and I know how strong they are. They'll be fine."

"That's not it," Galahad shook his head. "It's Bedivere's first time leading a major battle. I hope he doesn't get overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I know," said Connor. "Me too but Bedivere was determined and something told me he was ready."

Arthur nodded. "I agree. Bedivere might be a little younger than most of us but he's strong and I could see that he won't let that stop him from looking out for all the men."

"I wouldn't worry." It was Dylan. "I sent one of my creatures to observe the battle for me. Its telling me that Bedivere is doing fine. So are the others," he said before they could ask. "How far is this lake?" he asked Merlin.

"Well…since we're moving on foot we should reach it by tomorrow night."

"Err," Elyan started. "Wouldn't it be better if you, Connor, Dylan, Flint and Kalen flew off for the lake? It sounds like we might be cutting it close."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Elyan had a good point. If he and the others did fly to the lake then they just might be able to stop them long before they could even get there.

"No," said Arthur. "It's risky but we can't afford to split up now. If they fly now, they might be spotted and Vortigern's forces might ambush them. Not to mention that we could lose our surprise. Besides, it would only be the five of you against everyone Vortigern is bringing."

"I agree," Kalen said. "Mab will also be there as will this Mordred. I haven't been able to see him fight with that new weapon you saw him with and there's no telling just how strong Mab really is. There is safety in numbers."

Connor nodded. "Then let's not waste more time debating this. Let's get moving, quickly but carefully."

* * *

The Great Lake Portal belonging to the Sidhe sparkled under the light of the full moon in the night sky. Mab was in a clearing in the trees not too far from the lake raising a stone altar from the ground to serve as the offering platform. Close by were over a dozen Vikings pulling about 13 people clad and tied in chains. They were set kneeling before the altar in two lines as they all sniffled or trembled in fear and pain. Vortigern and Mordred were admiring the light of the full moon reflecting off the light of the lake. It was a clear night and it seemed perfect for them to have it on this specific night. The night of Samhain.

"Mordred, I heard a very interesting report just a few hours ago," he said after a few silent moments.

Mordred lightly turned to his king. "What sire?"

"It would seem that the Alliance has now started to try and engage our forces at the border."

"Where? Will it be a problem for us?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "No, my reports are telling me that it's out of the way and moving even further away from us here. It looks like they might be trying to head for the royal city."

Now Mordred smirked. "Then they'll be in for quite a surprise soon enough, won't they?"

"Yes," Vortigern nodded. "They sure will."

A Viking came and knelt before them. "Sire, Sir Mordred."

"What is it?" asked Vortigern.

"King Lot and his entourage have arrived," he announced.

"Good."

Lot had approached the site with at least thirty of his Saxons. Vortigern went to Lot and took his hand in welcome.

"Vortigern," he said as he gripped his hand. "It's been a while."

"Yes," he said squeezing back. "It has. It's great to have you here at this historic moment."

"I hope it was worth the trip."

Vortigern wasn't affected by this remark. He just smiled at him. "Oh…it will be. I see you brought quite the audience."

"Just some of my personal guard, council and my court sorcerer and his apprentice." All the men behind Lot bowed themselves followed by a respectful mumble of 'Sire' at Vortigern.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," he said lightly bowing his head back at them. "Hope you enjoy yourselves tonight."

Mordred brought out the chest from the sack on his horse and opened it up by the altar. Vortigern took the metal cuffs from within and stuck them on his two wrists. Mordred then took the dagger of Orichalcum from its place and lightly ran his fingers along its flat side.

"Line the sacrifices," Mordred ordered.

The thirteen victims were placed into one solid line before him while Lot and his guests went to take their places to watch the event. The sacrifices were even more tense and worried as ever. Three of them were young children hardly older than ten. Five of them were helpless women, mothers at that and they were mourning the children that they had who would be left behind. The remaining five were all men that had or were soldiers of some kind for Camelot when Uther and/or Arthur Pendragon had been their king. They were used to being in dangerous situations but this seemed to be on a whole new level entirely.

Mab gave a start and pointed to the moon. A curved shade was starting to form on it. "The eclipse is starting."

Mordred stepped up to the platform Mab created. "Let us begin."

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

A/N: Well, it's time and unfortunately, the rest will have to wait. I'm going on vacation so I won't be updating until the middle of September. Originally, I was going to have all of this as two separate chapters but as I'm leaving for a while, I wanted to go off with a bang so I gave it one giant mash up. The next chapter is something to look forward to though. Another choice on the poll will be coming into play and a second one will be started also. We also see Mordred's father and its someone that the Albions know all too well. He won't be the only one to have someone come back to him though.

_Blodau I Fywyd Tragwyddol_ – Bloom into everlasting life


End file.
